La perfection n'existe pas
by punkie1001
Summary: Anna,est une fille de 16 ans comme les autres.Des amis,un ex dont elle a eu du mal à se défaire.Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde la regarde,alors qu'il y a quelques temps encore elle était invisible? AH fic sur les perso, pas sur les acteurs
1. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?

**Voici ma 2****ème**** fiction ! ( pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lue, la 1****ère**** est **_**L'histoire d'une vie**_**. Bah, oui, je fais de la pub !)**

**Cette fiction est un peu étrange. Il s'agit en fait d'une fille, qui rencontrent les 'modèles' et acteurs de Twi light ( ce sont les mêmes personnes). Je fais comme si Emmett, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Jacob existaient. Leurs noms complets sont : Emmett Kellan Lutz, Edward Robert Pattinson, Isabella Kristen Stewart, Alice Ashley Greene, Jasper Jackson Rathbone, Rosalie Nikki Reed et Jacob Taylor Lautner.**

-Melle Devane, vous viendrez me voir à mon bureau à la fin de l'heure, dit calmement ma prof' d'anglais.

Pourquoi ? Me demandai-je intérieurement. Parce que j'étais en train d'expliquer à ma voisine pourquoi on ne disait pas ''willn't'' mais ''won't'' - ce qu'elle aurait dû savoir en première, cette chose étant au programme de quatrième ? Tout le monde me regardait. Je tentai de les ignorer et répondis le plus naturellement possible.

- Oui, Madame Gueguein.

Le cours passa très lentement, et je sentais les regards de mes camarades fixés dans mon dos - étant arrivée en retard au premier cours, j'avais pris une des seules places qui restaient, à savoir une place seule à l'une des tables du premier rang. Je ne me laissai pas démonter pour autant et participai autant que d'habitude - de toute manière, j'étais quasiment la seule à lever la main, mise à part deux ou trois personnes de temps en temps.

À la fin du cours, je me dirigeai vers le bureau comme me l'avait ordonné mon professeur.

- Melle, je désirais vous parler. J'ai eu récemment l'idée de vous faire écrire, à vous et vos camarades, des lettres. Mais leur niveau est trop bas pour qu'il se fasse comprendre par leurs correspondants, et je vous demande de rédiger ses lettres.

- À qui dois-je écrire, Madame ?

- C'est… un peu particulier. J'ai ici (elle désigna un papier) une liste d'acteurs américains. Comme j'ai entendu dire que le film avait un certain succès, je me suis dit que des personnes de votre âge aimeraient rentrer en contact avec les acteurs.

Des acteurs ? Génial … Comme si ils n'avaient pas assez de lettres de fans hystériques par jour.

- De quel film s'agit-il, Madame ?

- Le film Twilight. Ce ne sont pas seulement les acteurs, mais aussi les modèles qui ont servis à l'auteur des livres pour ses personnages et les acteurs des films. Êtes-vous d'accord ?

Avais-je le choix ? Mais pour faire bonne figure, je sortis plutôt un gros mensonge.

- Oui, tout à fait.

- Je voudrais que vos demandiez à chacun de vos camarades à qui ils veulent écrire parmi ces acteurs et que vous rédigiez un lettre pour chaque acteur, en tenant compte des souhaits de vos camarades.

- Très bien, Madame. Pour quand dois-je le faire ?

- Je vous laisse un mois, mais n'hésitez pas à me demander un délai supplémentaire si besoin.

Demander un délai supplémentaire ?! Moi ?! En même temps, un mois, c'est court …

- Très bien.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit moi ? Il y avait d'autres personnes dans la classe, et c'était toujours moi qui devait travailler en plus pour ceci ou pour cela ! Pourquoi toujours moi ? Ah, oui, ça y est. Je vois pourquoi. J'étais ce que certains appelaient des intellos - ce qui était totalement faux : de une, j'avais des amis et par définition, un intello n'en a pas à cause du temps qu'il passe dans les livres (un vrai s'entend) - ce qui m'en amène à ma deuxième raison ; de deux je ne passais mon temps dans les bouquins, même si j'aimais lire ; et de trois, je n'aimais pas particulièrement le travail. Pourquoi d'ailleurs me qualifiait-on de ce que je n'étais pas ? À cause de mes notes ? Ou de mon langage - bien qu'il ne soit pas réellement différents de celui des autres élèves … ?

Oh ! Je ne me suis pas présentée ! Quelle idiote. Je m'appelle Arianna Devane, j'ai quinze ans et demi et je suis en première - et oui, j'ai sauté une classe ! Je ne suis pas particulièrement belle, comme Lydia ou Rachelle, ni particulièrement intéressante comme la plupart des gens d'Evry - les seules personnes avec qui je peux discuter sont les membres du club de sciences ou de littérature, même si je n'en fait pas partie, et bien sûr Lydia et Rachelle. Parfois, je me demande ce que je fais là… Je n'aime ni la pluie, ni les nuages, ni la grande ville. Évry n'est pas si grande que ça, mais Paris n'est pas loin…

Quelqu'un m'interpella, me sortant de mes pensées. C'était Lydia, ma meilleure amie depuis ma maternelle.

- Salut, ça va ?

- Salut. Ça pourrait aller mieux. Et toi ?

- Comme d'hab'. Pourquoi ça pourrait aller mieux ?

Je lui racontait l'histoire, et elle ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi je n'allais pas très bien.

- Eh bien, vois-tu, lui expliquai-je, je ne comprend pas l'obsession de toutes les personnes qui veulent absolument écrire à l'acteur, le chanteur etc. dont ils sont fans.

- Mais, c'est cool, d'être en contact avec quelqu'un de célèbre !

- Peut-être, mais ne penses-tu pas qu'ils aimeraient être tranquilles, des fois ? Or, avec toutes ces lettres de fan et toutes ces personnes totalement hystériques qui leur demande des autographes à longueur de temps, je ne vois pas comment ils y arriveraient…

- C'est facile de dire ça, pour toi, mais _toi, _tu as un oncle qui est célèbre.

- Humph …

Grognement qui montrai que je n'étais pas convaincue.

- Tu pourras écrire à Jacob pour moi, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr ! lui répondis-je sincèrement - Lydia était la seule, avec Rachelle, qui pouvait me demander de faire ses devoirs, même si techniquement, il ne s'agissait de rien de tel puisqu'elle n'était pas dans ma classe et n'avait pas cette prof' donc, par conséquent ne devait pas faire cette fichu lettre. De toutes manières, je dois écrire pour toutes les personnes de ma classe, alors une de plus ou de moins, ne fera pas la différence…, ajoutai-je.

- Merci ! S'exclama-t-elle en me sautant au cou.

Je savais qu'elle vouait un sorte de culte à Jacob, l'acteur dans les films Twilight, surtout depuis qu'elle avait vu le second volet - où l'acteur avait quasiment triplé de volume (et pas en graisse, mais bien en muscles !). Je devais avouer qu'il était beau, mais jamais, contrairement à elle, je ne voudrais sortir avec lui ! Pour moi, une relation durable devait être basée sur de vrais sentiments, et pas sur la beauté, la célébrité ou le corps des personnes concernées - bien que la beauté ait une petite place…

- Où est Rachelle ?

- Elle est malade. Veinarde ! Aujourd'hui on a un contrôle de maths !

Rachelle était la sœur jumelle de Lydia. Elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, si on passait outre le fait que Rachelle soit un vrai garçon manqué tandis que sa sœur soit on ne peut plus féminine.

La sonnerie retentit et nous nous rendîmes à nos cours respectifs. J'avais littérature, un cours pas trop déplaisant, comparé à d'autres. Je suivis le cours avec attention, essayant de chasser mon devoir d'anglais de ma tête pour un moment au moins. Mais dès que je sortis de la salle de cours, cette pensée revint à la charge. Je me dirigeai au casier pour poser mes affaires et aller manger. Lydia mangeant au deuxième service, Rachelle n'étant pas là et moi déjeunant à 11h40, je m'attablais seule, comme tous les mardis. Je mangeai rapidement le peu de chose que j'avais sur mon plateau - et oui, même si la plage était loin, il fallait que je fasse attention ! Je me dirigeai vers les casiers afin de prendre de quoi noter. Il faisait beau, alors autant travailler dehors ! Je décidai de recueillir l'avis de mes camarades sur les destinataires des lettres que j'enverrai. La plupart des élèves de ma classe n'avaient pas manger, et je m'y mis de suite. Après avoir fait le tour des personnes qui me fixait d'un regard sceptique - je ne parlais à personne en dehors de Lydia et Rachelle et les quelques personnes sympas avec moi -, et qui pour la plupart, une fois que je leur avais dit pourquoi j'étais là, lançaient un « C'est vrai ?! » hystérique - surtout les filles - (Qu'est-ce que je disais … Pauvres célébrités …), il y avait sept filles qui voulaient écrire à Edward, six à Jacob, une à Emmett, six garçons à Bella, quatre à Rosalie et cinq à Alice. Personne ni pour Carlisle, ni pour Esmé et j'étais la seule à vouloir écrire à Jasper. Génial …

Je notai ce qu'ils souhaitaient leur dire, et m'isolai pour commencer à rédiger. Commençons pas Edward. Ah ! Je ne comprenais pas toutes ces filles… Personnellement, je trouvais c'était plutôt un mauvais acteur et il n'était pas particulièrement beau … Mais, bon … Passons.

Je rédigeai cette lettre, essayant de ne pas trop laisser transparaître mon opinion, puis relus le brouillon. Mission accomplie ! Je lui écrivais comme si je faisais partie des sept potiches … Pardon. Des sept personnes qui voulaient lui écrire et disais pour faire court que nous étions - ou plutôt qu'elles étaient - totalement fans de lui. Pas très original, mais puisque je ne partageais pas leur opinion, il m'était difficile de penser comme elles - enfin, penser est un bien grand mot, pour les filles de ma classe…

J'avais entrepris de rédiger la lettre pour Jacob quand Lydia s'installa à côté de moi.

- Tu tombes à pic, commentai-je.

- Ah, oui ? Pourquoi ?

- Je fais la lettre pour Jacob, de Twilight.

- Oh ! Fais voir ! « _Dear Jacob Lautner… »_ ?! Ah … je te laisse continuer.

- Aide-moi ! Je ne sais pas quoi mettre sans laisser apparaître ce que je pense …

Oh, oh. J'avais fait une gaffe, là. Par chance elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

- Ok. Tu n'as qu'à mettre … euh… _je trouve que vous êtes le meilleur acteur que je connaisse _…

No comment.

J'obéis à ma conscience et écrivis la phrase qu'elle avait dite après l'avoir traduite.

Quelques temps plus tard, ce fut l'heure pour moi de retourner en cours. J'y allai d'un pas actif, désireuse de m'éloigner du travail qui m'avait été donné par la prof' d'anglais.

Le soir même, Lydia ayant tenu à terminer celle pour son idole, je rédigeai la lettre pour Jasper. Je commençai un brouillon en français et une fois terminé, je le lus relus :

_Cher M. Rathbone, _

_Mon professeur d'anglais m'a demandé d'écrire à un acteur du film Twilight et je vous ai choisi car j'adore la façon très réaliste dont vous jouez Jasper dans le film, qui est exactement tel que je l'imaginais en lisant les livres ! _

_En vous remerciant d'avoir lu ma lettre - si ce n'est pas vous, je remercie la personne qui l'a lue - ,_

_Arianna Devane._

Un peu court, mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. En réalité, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me réponde car il devait recevoir ce genre de lettre tous les jours. Je la traduisis, la mis au propre, la glissai une enveloppe blanche, toute simple, que je rangeai dans mon porte vue.

**Alors ? Je continue ou pas ?**


	2. Une correspondance spéciale

**Le chapitre II est là.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes du chapitre I :**

_Titiacullen_ : Merci =) j'espère que le chapitre II te plaira ^^

_Audrey :_ Merci =)en fait, cette fic' n'est pas vraiment sur les acteurs car les perso ont le caractère des perso du livres de Stephenie Meyer. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas déçue. Bisous

_Chapitre II:_

_Deux semaines plus tard_

J'avais donné les lettres destinées aux acteurs une semaine plus tôt, et j'avoue que je n'étais pas peu fière. Elle m'avait dit les avoir envoyées. Presque chaque jour, j'étais harcelée de questions du type : « Tu as reçu une réponse ? Tu lui as donné mon adresse ? » et d'autre encore plus débiles que celles-là. Et je répondais que non, je n'avais pas reçu de réponses et non je n'avais pas donné son adresse - ni la mienne d'ailleurs -, j'avais juste donné des noms.

- Comment tu comptes qu'ils répondent ?! Avais un jour craché Tanya.

- Je leur ai donné l'adresse du lycée, donc s'ils veulent répondre, ils enverront leurs lettres au lycée avec le nom de la, le ou les destinataire(s). C'est très simple, avais-je répondu du tac au tac. (Pause) Quoique, sûrement un peu trop compliqué pour toi.

Elle avait fait une de ces têtes, c'était à mourir de rire ! Je crois même que Lydia l'avait prise en photo…

Ce jour-là, le 23 octobre, la prof' d'anglais commença son cours de manière particulière …

- Certains d'entre vous ont reçu des réponses à leurs lettres. (Tout le monde retint son souffle). Ah … Euh… Je suis désolée, il n'y a qu'une réponse. Arianna Devane.

Pourquoi moi, _encore_ ? Je me levai et allai chercher l'enveloppe que me tendait Mme Gueguein sous les regards meurtriers de mes camarades. Euh… Je pense que je l'ouvrirai chez moi…

À la sortie du cours, Tanya me coinça dans un couloir désert que j'empruntais d'habitude pour ne pas croiser trop de monde. Et là, il n'y avait personne en dehors de nous - je veux dire d'elle, ses toutous et moi.

- Tu as donné ton adresse à Edward Robert Pattinson, hein ? Cracha-t-elle sur un ton menaçant. Avoue !

- Premièrement, je n'ai pas écrit à Edward Pattinson, et deuxièmement, si je lui avais donné mon adresse, il ne m'aurait pas écrit au lycée. Mais ça, si tu te servais de ton cerveau, tu le saurais…

Elle devint rouge de colère, mais malgré moi, j'ajoutai d'un ton faussement désolé :

- Oh ! Excuse-moi ! J'avais oublié ! (Elle parut surprise) Tu n'as pas de cerveau !

Je me libérai du cercle qu'elle et sa bande de chiennes avaient formé autour de moi et m'enfuis le plus vite possible avant qu'elle n'ait compris ce que j'avais dit - cerveau de blonde exige (**nda** : sans vouloir offenser les lectrices qui sont blondes)! Avantage à porter des converses, je pouvais courir facilement, contrairement à ces trainées qui aurait bien du mal à ma rattraper, montées sur leurs talons aiguilles.

L'anglais étant le dernier cours de ma journée, je rentrai précipitamment à la maison.

- Tu es pressée ? S'enquit ma mère une fois que je fus rentrée en claquant la porte de la maison et eut commencé à grimper les marches quatre à quatre.

Bien évidemment, pensai-je. J'arrêtai de monter et cherchai une excuse.

- Beaucoup de devoirs, prétextai-je après à peine deux secondes de réflexion.

Rien ne me convenait mieux que de me dépêcher de faire mes devoirs - mais contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, c'était pour en être débarrassée et pas parce que j'aimais travailler.

- OK, je te laisse alors, sourit-elle.

Ouf ! Je l'avais échappé belle cette fois. Je posai mon sac près du bureau, pris la lettre et me jetai sur le lit. Je la traduisis mentalement.

« _Chère Arianna,_

_J__'__ai été agréablement surpris quand j__'__ai lu votre lettre et j__'__espère que votre professeur vous a donné une bonne note. Merci beaucoup pour votre compliment ! _

_Pourrait-on s__'__écrire régulièrement ? Par exemple, une fois par semaine. J__'__aimerais que vous me donniez votre adresse e-mail. Voici la mienne : jasper.R .co _

_Je voudrais juste savoir quelque chose : êtes-vous américaine, anglaise ou australienne ?_

_P.S. __: C'est __**moi **__qui ai lu votre lettre, bien sûr !_

_P.P.S __: Une dernière chose : où se trouve Evry exactement ?_

_Amicalement, _

_Jasper R_

Il voulait savoir si j'étais américaine, britannique ou australienne. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il désirait connaître ma nationalité ou savoir ce que j'étais entre les trois ? Il affirmait aussi vouloir connaître l'emplacement d'Evry. Pour savoir où j'habitais ou pour sa culture générale ? Et puis, d'abord, pourquoi me posai-je toutes ces questions ?

J'avais besoin de m'évader. Je lui répondis par mail afin qu'il ait mon adresse, fis mes devoirs en vitesse et prit un livre au hasard sur l'étagère. _Les Misérables._ Parfait !

Le lendemain, j'en parlai à Lydia, qui, avec son habituel enthousiasme, me dit que c'était génial. Euh … Pourquoi était-ce si génial ?

Les semaines passèrent sans incident notable, Tanya me laissait tranquille, ce qui avait intrigué Lydia et Rachelle, qui était revenue. Lorsque je leurs avais expliqué que la réplique que je lui avais sorti la veille l'avait vexée, elles avaient explosé de rire, m'entrainant dans leur fou-rire.

En début décembre, le proviseur me convoqua dans son bureau. Je me demandai ce que j'avais bien pu faire - étais-ce Tanya qui avait trouvé drôle de dire que j'avais fait telle ou telle ineptie ? Il me rassura tout de suite en me disant qu'il y aurait sept nouveaux élèves au lycée et qu'il voulait que je sois leur tutrice. Quand je disais qu'on me demandais toujours tout … Mais quand même. Sept d'un coup ! Il m'avait également précisé qu'ils n'étaient pas français, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils devaient bénéficier d'un tuteur - ou plutôt, dans ce cas, d'une tutrice. Ils devaient arriver après les vacances d'hiver et seraient en première S2. Il m'avait précisé que j'allais changé de classe et venir dans cette classe pour les aider à s'y intégrer. J'allai quitter la classe de Tanya. C'était finalement pas si mal, cette décision…

Je me gardai de le dire à mes deux meilleures amies, qui m'auraient assaillie de questions auxquelles je n'aurai su répondre - ce qui était une des choses qui m'énervaient le plus au monde, après la racisme, la discrimination et… Enfin, bref.

Les vacances arrivèrent rapidement. En quittant le lycée le vendredi soir, la douce odeur de la liberté m'envahit. Je rentrai en sifflotant et commençai par consulter mes mails, que je n'avais as regardé depuis belle lurette.

Waouh ! 86 ! Pas mal ! Bon, la plupart était de la pub, un venait de Rachelle qui me disait qu'elle était malade - il datait du 20 octobre (oui, euh… bon… je vous avez dit que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ouvert ma boîte mail !), un autre de mon grand-père qui m'envoyait un test cérébral - qui me fit bien rire, d'ailleurs - et le dernier provenait de… Jasper Rathbone !

« _Hello, Arianna,_

_C__'__est gentil a toi de m__'__avoir donne ton adresse e-mail, alors que tu ne me connais pas. Comme tu peux le voir, je t__'__ecris en français et te presente mes excuses si ce n__'__est pas correct (et aussi pour les accents, bien que ce n__e soit __pas de ma faute !)_

_Ca m__'__a etonne de savoir que tu es française alors que tu t__'__exprimes si bien en anglais. Je n__'__aurai jamais pense qu__'__ Evry soit si pres de Paris ! Grace a toi, je me coucherai moins bete ce soir !_

_J__'__espere vraiment que tu vas bien,_

_Amicalement_

_Jasper R . »_

Je devais avouer qu'il s'exprimait plutôt bien. Il y avait quelques fautes, bien sûr, mais c'était uniquement des fautes d'accent. Je lui répondis donc avec enthousiasme. Je le trouvais tellement sympathique, alors qu'il ne me connaissait même pas… Je ne pus m'empêcher de devenir un peu familière avec lui.

_« Salut Jaz__'__, _

_J__'__espère que tu ne m__'__en veux pas de t__'__appeler ainsi, et je trouves sympa de ta part de m__'__envoyer des messages alors que tu ne me connais pas plus que moi je te connais (je dirai même que je te connais plus que tu ne me connais ! Mais, bon, je na suis pas très claire, là__…__) !_

_Pour remédier à cela, je te proposes de nous présenter._

_Je suis Arianna Devane, mais ça tu le sais déjà ! J__'__ai quinze ans et demi et suis en première S (en France, c__'__est un peu comme si j__'__avais pris biologie avancée aux Etats-Unis, sauf que je fais plus de maths, de physique et de SVT que les L et les ES). Je suis brune et de taille moyenne. Je suis ce que les autres élèves appelle une intello (c__'__est-à-dire j__'__aime lire, j__'__ai des notes au dessus de 15 et je participe en classe). Mais je trouve que ce qualificatif ne me décrit pas, et ma mère me dit que je suis seulement une personne cultivée. À part ça, je joue du piano. Mais, bon, je pense avoir assez parler de moi ! _

_En attendant un autre de tes e-mail,_

_Anna »_

Ça y est, j'avais envoyé mon mail. J'allai manger, pris une douche et me couchai.

Le lendemain, la première chose que je fis fut de consulter mes mail, ce qui était plus digne de Lydia que de moi. À ma grande surprise, malgré le décalage horaire, il avait déjà répondu à mon mail.

_« Hello, Anna,_

_Ça ne me derange pas que tu m__'__appelles Jaz__'__ - d__'__ailleurs tous mes amis (évidemment, je te considère comme tel, bien que l'on ne se connaisse pas vraiment) m__'__appellent ainsi (ou Jack, à toi de choisir) -, comme moi je t__'__appelle Anna, désormais._

_Tu me demandes de me presenter, mais je pense que tu sais deja tout de mon apparence physique Pour faire court, je suis blond et mesure 1, 75m, ce qui est, tu t'en doutes, incroyablement petit pour un homme._

_Sinon, j__'__aime aussi lire et je joue egalement du piano et de la guitare._

_Question ecole, je fais aussi biologie avancee. J__'__ai dix huit ans et je suis aussi cense etre en premiere - à cause des tournages j__'__ai dû suspendre mes études mais je compte les reprendre la ou je les ai arretees. J__'__ai aussi une moyenne rarement en dessous de quinze, meme si ce n__'__est pas facile avec les tournages, les publicites et les séances d'interviews._

_Tu as parle de ES et de L. J__'__aimerais bien savoir ce que c__'__est._

_Je pense que, comme ta mere, tu es seulement une personne cultivee mais pas une __'__intello__'__, comme tes camarades semblent le penser._

_En attendant impatiemment de tes nouvelles,_

_Jaz__'__ »_

Moi qui pensait que la plupart des célébrités avaient la tête et les chevilles enflées et un petit pois à la place du cerveau, voilà qui me détrompait ! Je me dépêchai de lui répondre en lui expliquant ce qu'étaient les filières L et ES et le remerciait d'avoir dit qu'il me trouvait cultivée. En même temps, ne l'avais-je pas un peu forcé, dans un sens ? Je lui dis que je le plaignais vraiment de devoir répondre à tous ses fans comme il m'avait répondu - façon détournée de savoir si j'avais eu le droit à un traitement de faveur ou pas.

Il me répondit dès le lendemain.

_« Hi, Anna,_

_Merci de m__'__avoir expliquer cette histoire de filiere, car je ne comprenais vraiment rien !_

_Non, je ne reponds pas a mes fans de cette maniere la, car en general, mes fans ne s__'__expriment pas ainsi ( c__'__est plutot : « I love you, Jackson ! » ou « I want to__…__ ». Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, p__as besoin de faire un dessin…__) et ils n__'__envoient pas de lettres a Bella, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jacob et Rosalie ! ;)_

_A tres bientôt j__'__espere,_

_Jaz__'__ » _

Il n'était même pas tombé dans le panneau ! Et il avait deviné que c'était moi qui avait envoyé les autres lettres ! Mais comment diable avait-il fait ?! J'entrepris de répondre à son e-mail.

«_ Salut, Jaz__'__,_

_Il y a quelque chose que je me demande : comment as-tu fait pour savoir que j__'__avais envoyé les autres lettres ?_

_J__'__espère que tu vas bien et que tu t__'__ennuies moins que moi sur le tournage de ton film (si tu en as un, bien sûr! Mais même si ce n__'__est pas le cas, je doutes que tu puisses t__'__ennuyer plus que moi !) !_

_En te souhaitant une bonne journée,_

_Anna »_

Je l'envoyais et allai déjeuner. Je devais voir mes meilleures amies, aujourd'hui. Nous passâmes une très bonne journée et je rentrai chez moi, épuisée à force d'avoir ri. Dans la journée, je leur avais dit qu'il y aurait des nouveaux élèves au lycée et que je changerai de classe pour les aider. Elles m'avaient, comme je l'avais deviné, assaillie de question auxquelles je n'avais pu répondre, ce qui ne m'avait pas autant dérangé que je le pensais.

Le lendemain, je reçus un autre message de Jaz'.

_« Hello, Anna,_

_Je vais bien, et je ne suis pas sur un tournage. Mais je ne m__'__ennuie pas car je demenage avec Bella, Alice, Emmett, Jacob, Rosalie et Edward, et c__'__est a peine si j__'__ai du temps pour moi !_

_Je risque de ne pas pouvoir te repondre pendant un bon moment, a cause du demenagement et te souhaite donc un joyeux noel et une bonne annee !_

_Jaz__'__ . »_

Je lui répondis aussitôt.

« _Salut, Jaz__'__,_

_Je te souhaite moi aussi de bonnes fêtes et espère que tu seras bien à ton nouveau domicile en compagnie de tes amis._

_Bisous,_

_Anna »_

J'espérais qu'il aurait mon message avant que sa connection internet soit interrompue, chez lui.

Pour Noël, mes parents m'offrirent les livres et les films de Twilight - sur ma demande -, Lydia une tenue « un peu plus féminine » composée d'un petite jupe noire assez courte (un peu trop à mon goût), un tee-shirt noir avec un décolleté pas trop provoquant (heureusement !) avec deux paires d'escarpins - l'une rouge, l'autre noire -, et Rachelle m'offrit un petit pendentif argent en forme de cœur avec des boucles d'oreilles assorties. Je reçus également un SMS d'un numéro que je ne connaissais pas me souhaitant de joyeuses fêtes. Bizarre…

Le reste de mes vacances passa lentement. Quand enfin la veille de la rentrée arriva - non que je sois pressée de retravailler mais rester à la maison à ne rien faire m'insupportait -, je ne tenais plus en place. J'avais décidé de ce que j'allai mettre - à savoir la tenue offerte par Lydia avec les bijoux offerts par Rachelle et la paire d'escarpins noire -, j'avais fait mon sac et j'avais jugé qu'il fallait mieux arriver à huit heures pour faire connaissance avec ces nouveaux élèves, prendre nos emplois du temps et leur faire visiter le lycée - si ils arrivaient aussi tôt que moi, s'entend. Je me couchai vers 22h.

**Y-a-t-il des choses que vous changeriez, en tant qu'auteur ? Des choses que vous voudriez améliorer ? Des choses que vous aimeriez rajouter ? Dites moi votre opinion par review, s'il vous plaît !**

**Je vous propose un marché. Si j'ai 5 review supplémentaires (il faut que je passe à 7 au total), je vous poste le chapitre trois dans la semaine dès que ce nombre est atteint. Sinon, je vous le poste dimanche. Marché conclu ?**


	3. Une journée mouvementée

**Merci à toutes ( et à tous ?) pour vos review, ça m'a fait plaisir !**

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes du chapitre II :_

_**Cristina**__ : Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^ pour l'autographe, je mets un point d'honneur à vérifier les fautes, même si parfois, j'en oublie quelques une :$ __**( d'ailleurs, et là, je m'adresse à tout le monde, je suis désolée pour cela )**_

**Un troisième chapitre qui arrive avec une heure d'avance ! ( techniquement, je devais le poster dimanche et on est samedi, 23h ) Il est plus long que les autres, et j'espère que il vous plaira.**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_Chapitre III :_

Je me réveillai de bonne heure et de bonne humeur. Prise dans un élan de doute, j'échangeai ma tenue pour remplacer la jupe par un jean confortable mais assez class - et, qui plus est, trop long avec mes converses, mais sûrement parfait avec mes nouveaux escarpins. J'étais douchée, habillée, coiffée - et nourrie - à 7h30, et décidais de partir maintenant, en voiture avec ma mère, plutôt que de faire le chemin à pied. Non pas que je ne sache pas marcher avec des talons, mais je ne tenais pas spécialement à avoir des ampoules aux pieds dès 8h. Je pris ma veste et grimpai dans la voiture.

Bien évidement, il n'y avait personne quand j'arrivai et j'en profitai pour aller chercher mon emploi du temps ainsi que celui de mes futurs camarades.

- Je voudrais mon emploi du temps et celui des sept nouveaux élèves, annonçai-je à la secrétaire.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle sceptique.

- Parce que je suis leur tutrice et que j'ai dû changer de classe pour les aider, répondis-je calmement.

Elle me donna ce que j'étais venu chercher ainsi que des fiches de présence et me souhaita bonne chance. Je commençai réellement à m'inquiéter. Ils étaient si insupportables que ça ? Étaient-ils à Evry parce qu'ils avaient étés renvoyés de leur ancien établissement ?

Je me postai devant le lycée dans le but de les intercepter. Je vis une voiture simple, noire arriver. C'était une Mercedes aux vitres légèrement teintées. En sortirent les sept acteurs les plus populaires du moment. Malgré leurs larges lunettes, ils étaient facilement reconnaissables : Edward Robert Pattinson, Isabella Kristen Stewart, Rosalie Nikki Reed, Emmett Kellan Lutz, Jacob Taylor Lautner, Alice Ashley Greene et Jasper Jackson Rathbone. Ça allait faire des ragots, tout ça…

Je me dirigeai vers eux et les abordai timidement :

- Bonjour, je suis Arianna Devane.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Jasper. Il s'apprêtait à parler mais Edward le prit de court.

- Tu veux un autographe ? Demanda-t-il avec lassitude (et un fort accent anglais).

Non, mais ! Pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là ?!

- Non, répondis-je sèchement - comme quoi quand on m'énerve, ma timidité disparaît rapidement. On m'a donné l'ordre d'être votre tutrice et je voulais juste vous donner vos emplois du temps et vous faire visiter le lycée. Mais si Monsieur juge que ce n'est pas nécessaire…

- Alors tu ne vas pas tous nous pénaliser à cause de lui, me coupa Rosalie avec un sourire.

Me sentant totalement idiote, je leur donnai leurs emplois du temps.

- Je ne veux pas que tout le monde nous voit, commença Alice en anglais. Être assaillie de questions dès le matin, peu pour moi, merci. Peut-on aller à l'intérieur ?

- Venez, je voulais vous faire visiter le lycée, de toute façon. Je connais un endroit où presque personne ne va jamais.

Je les conduisis en soupirant jusqu'à la pièce en question.

- La bibliothèque ? S'étonna Jasper.

- Oui, la bibliothèque, acquiesçai-je tristement.

- On commence à 11h30 ?! S'exclama Emmett dans sa langue maternelle en regardant l'emploi du temps.

- Oui, apparemment, répondis-je en y jetant un œil.

- Tu es censée connaître notre emploi du temps, non ? S'étonna-t-il, toujours en anglais.

Je commençai à me dire que j'allais bien progresser, car ils ne semblaient vouloir s'exprimer qu'en anglais. Tant mieux, en un sens.

- Si, mais on m'a changée de classe, pour que je sois votre tutrice.

- OK. Ça doit te faire bizarre, non ?

- Pas plus que pour vous, répondis-je. On a deux heures et trente-cinq minutes devant nous, ajoutai-je en consultant ma montre. Je peux vous faire visiter la ville. Ou du moins une partie.

- On ira faire du shopping ? demanda Alice les yeux brillants.

- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit immédiatement Jasper. Je ne tiens pas à tuer Anna.

- Anna ? S'étonna Emmett. Depuis quand elle s'appelle Anna ?

- C'est mon surnom. C'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelle.

- Pourquoi il le connait, lui ? Continua Emmett.

- Bah …, commençai-je.

- Anna devait écrire une lettre à un acteur anglophone, comme je vous l'ai dit, intervint Alice en français cette fois-ci. Elle a écrit à la place de ses camarades à chacun de nous et Jaz' lui a répondu.

- Ah, ouais ? Tu ne nous l'avais pas dit …

- Je ne vais pas vous dire à chaque fois que je vais aux toilettes, aussi ?! S'énerva-t-il.

Je haussai les sourcils et étouffai un rire tandis que les autres s'esclaffaient.

- So, let's go, marmonna-t-il.

- On va prendre le bus, décrétai-je.

- Euh… On ne peut pas prendre la voiture d'Ed' ? s'enquit Alice, légèrement inquiète.

- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, répondis-je. Mais… euh… comment va-t-on faire pour tenir à huit dans cette voiture ?

- Quelqu'un se met sur les genoux d'un autre, proposa Rosalie.

- Ok, décidai-je. On tire à la courte paille. Ceux qui ont la paille la plus petite seront ceux qui n'auront qu'un siège pour deux, expliquai-je face à leur regard interrogateur.

Je déchirai hâtivement sept morceaux de papier de taille égale et en déchirai un en deux. Je les mélangeai et tandis mes mains à Emmett, à Edward, à Alice, à Rosalie, à Jacob, à Bella, puis à Jasper.

- Longue ! S'exclama le costaud.

- Longue aussi ! Renchérit Edward.

- Moi aussi ! Jubila Alice.

- Pareil, dit Rosalie.

- Longue ! S'exclama Jacob.

- J'ai aussi une longue, sourit Bella.

- Ce qui nous laisse deux courtes, soupirâmes-nous en cœur.

- Désolée, s'excusa Bella.

- Pas grave, lui assurai-je. Mais on aurait dû la jouer à pierre, feuille, ciseaux, ajoutai-je. J'aurai gagner à coup sûr.

- Bon, allez, let's go ! S'exclama Alice.

Jasper s'installa à l'arrière, sur un siège dans le coffre, et m'offrit ses genoux. Je grimpai doucement dessus.

- Pas de bêtises, à l'arrière, hein ? Insinua Emmett.

- T'inquiètes pas, Em', je les surveille ! Rigola Alice .

Je rougis comme une pivoine tandis que Jasper soupirait bruyamment - son souffle chatouillant mon cou provoqua une vague de frissons incontrôlables - et que les autres s'esclaffaient.

Je donnai à Edward des indications pour trouver le chemin. Heureusement pour moi, le trajet n'était pas long et dès que la porte fut ouverte je me précipitai hors du véhicule. Hélas, je m'étais trop hâtée et manquai de tomber. Deux mains chaudes se refermèrent sur ma taille, m'empêchant de m'étaler au sol.

- Hey ! S'exclama Emmett. Ça, c'est le rôle de Bella et Edward, d'habitude !

- Arrêtes, Em', ou je te lances dans la boue, lança Bella entre ses dents.

- Toi ? Pff ! Laisse moi rire !

- Je t'aiderai, assurai-je à Bella en me redressant.

- Ouh ! J'ai peur ! Lança-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Tant que tu m'auras pas rembourser ce que tu me dois, je les aiderai, soutint Jasper en s'adressant à Emmett.

- Ouais, c'est plutôt parce qu'il y a Anna, lança Emmett.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, répondit Jasper, catégorique.

- Moi, y'a Bella, alors j'ai pas le choix, je t'aiderai pas, Em', s'esclaffa Edward .

- Moi, j'adore te voir couvert de boue, susurra Rosalie.

- Et moi j'adore te faire chier, alors j'vais me faire un plaisir de t'y mettre, dans la boue, se marra Jacob.

Emmett s'excusa - à mon grand plaisir - auprès de Bella et moi et nous partîmes en ville. Je leur montrai les resto' sympas, les boutiques intéressantes et l'heure fut venue de rentrer au lycée. Nous nous installâmes de la même manière qu'à l'aller.

- Là, il y a un énorme centre commercial, si tu veux, Alice, dis-je en pointant Evry 2 depuis la fenêtre de la voiture, ayant deviné suite à sa requête d'aller faire du shopping qu'elle en était une grande fan.

- Youpi ! Jubila-t-elle.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, me souffla Jasper.

Je frissonnai - et pas à cause du froid. Nous arrivâmes au lycée en avance et je leur montrai un fast-food où manger le midi pour éviter la cantine. Je les ramenai au lycée et les guidai vers notre salle de cours. Ils avaient tous les sept des lunettes de soleil pour cacher leurs yeux, lunettes qu'ils n'avaient pas enlevé depuis qu'il étaient descendus de leur voiture, ce matin à huit heures. Tout le monde les regardait avec envie et me jetait des regards dégoutés, tandis que j'essayais de me faire toute petite. C'est vrai que je devais faire des envieuses, entourée de trois beaux mecs baraqués - à savoir Emmett et Jacob à mes côtés et (bien sûr, le plus beau) Jasper un peu en retrait -, trois filles qui ressemblaient à des mannequins et un gars - je dois le reconnaître - plutôt beau. Sans parler du fait qu'ils étaient tous les sept super célèbre et qu'ils étaient sympas - voire amicaux - avec moi, l'intello…

Nous entrâmes en cours de maths, suivis par les regards envieux de notre nouvelle classe. J'apportai leur fiches de présence au prof pendant qu'ils s'installaient au fond de la classe, et je nous présentai à voix basse. Le prof eut un air ahuri pendant quelques secondes puis il se ressaisit et m'envoya à ma place.

C'était des tables de deux. Emmett était installé aux côtés de Rosalie, Jacob avec une Alice pétillante, Edward avec une Bella nerveuse, et Jasper était assis à côté d'une des chiennes de la bande de Tania. Cette image fendilla mon cœur - oui, je suis une âme sensible. Je me détournais et me dirigeais vers une autre place quand j'entendis Jasper parler, assez fort pour que je l'entende :

- I'm sorry, I can't speak French. And I think, it's not your place, is it ? dit-il sur un ton cassant.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. En entendant cette phrase mon cœur se réchauffa. J'étais stupéfaite. L'autre pouf' alias Jessica Stanley se leva, étonnée mais furieuse, et s'installa à ce qui devait être sa place habituelle. Je m'installai à côté de Jasper et lui soufflai :

- Merci.

Il écrivit sur le coin de sa feuille qu'il déchira et me donna.

_De rien. Je préfère de très loin être à côté de toi._

Cette phrase me toucha, mais j'essayai de ne pas le montrer.

_Tu vas avoir de sacrés problèmes, tu sais ? Pas avec l'établissement, bien sûr, mais avec sa bande de…_

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, et il répondit simplement.

_Je m'en doute._

- Tu as réfléchi à la façon dont tu allais t'en sortir ? Soufflai-je.

Il écrivit.

_J__'__ai une petite idée, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois d'accord avec moi..._

- Dis toujours, chuchotai-je.

_On pourrait faire semblant que tu me donnes des cours de français et comme tu es une excellente prof et que j__'__apprends vite __…_

Il me fit un sourire angélique qui me coupa le souffle.

- C'est une idée, dis-je pour cacher mon trouble.

Il fallut ensuite prendre des notes et faire des exercices, si bien que je n'eus pas réellement l'occasion de parler à Jasper pendant le cours de maths. Nous sortîmes tous les huit pour aller manger.

- Comment tu l'as rembarrée, Jasper, c'était trop drôle ! S'esclaffa Jacob en tapant l'épaule du concerné.

- Pas si fort ! Siffla Jasper en regardant autour de lui.

- Voilà vos casiers. Je vais au mien. Ne bougez pas, je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes. Si je ne me suis pas faite écrasée par tous ces sauvages…

- Je connais quelqu'un qui vengera ta mort, dans ce cas, insinua Emmett en regardant Jasper.

- Putain ! Ça t'arrive de la fermer ?! S'énerva Jasper (un peu sur les nerfs, le Jasper…).

- Sorry, I can't speak French, plaisanta-t-il en reprenant les paroles de son ami.

- Shut up ! S'exclama Jasper.

Je me glissai dans la marée d'élèves et allai à mon casier, deux couloirs plus loin. Lydia et Rachelle y était adossées, m'attendant.

- Ça m'énerve, dit soudain Lydia tandis que j'ouvrai mon casier.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve ? M'enquis-je en tentant de faire rentrer mon énorme sac dans l'emplacement on ne peut plus petit.

- Les gens. Ils disent que Jacob Lautner et ses potes sont au lycée d'Evry. Que des conneries ! Ils sont américains !

- Tu dis quoi si je te dis que je les ai vu ? Demandai-je.

- Je dis que tu mens. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis leur tutrice.

Elle me lança un coup d'œil sceptique afin de juger si je mentais ou non. Elle dû parvenir à la conclusion que non, car elle poussa un cri strident.

- D'ailleurs, ils m'attendent pour aller manger. Vous n'avez qu'à venir, toutes les deux.

Lydia sautillait comme une puce tandis que Rachelle passait une main fébrile dans ses cheveux courts éternellement désordonnés.

Lorsqu'ils me virent arriver, ils me lancèrent un regard interrogateur auquel j'allai répondre par une présentation des deux folles qui m'accompagnaient - le qualificatif était surtout pour Lydia, bien que Rachelle le soit aussi.

- C'est toi qui a crié ? Me coupa Jacob en se retenant de rire.

- Oui. Je me suis coincé le doigt dans le casier, mentis-je.

Ils me regardèrent, peu convaincus. Je changeai rapidement de sujet.

- Voici, Lydia et Rachelle, mes deux meilleures amies, enchaînai-je Pas besoin de les présenter, j'imagine …

- Bonjour, dit timidement Lydia.

Où était passé la folle furieuse ?

- Bonjour, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Quelle synchronisation, commentai-je. Le cinéma, ça vous réussit, à ce que je vois.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Salut, dit Rachelle avec enthousiasme.

- Hello, lui répondirent-ils.

- C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais il faudrait peut-être aller manger, déclarai-je.

- Bah moi, je m'ennuie, dit Emmett.

- Pas moi, assura Jacob en regardant les jumelles.

- Cantine ou resto' ? demanda Rachelle en s'empourprant.

- Resto' ! suggéra Jacob.

- Yeaaah ! Acquiesça Emmett.

Je les emmenai vers le restaurant - enfin, le fast-food, plutôt - que je leur avais montré le matin, accompagnée de Lydia et Rachelle. C'était un McDonald. Nous commandâmes chacun un menu et nous installâmes à une grande table, dehors. Je me mis au bout, en face de Bella, Edward à ses côtés, Lydia et Rachelle se placèrent à côté de Jacob, Alice en face de lui, entourée d'Emmett et Rosalie. La seule place vide était à côté de moi et, comme par hasard, la seule personne qui manquait était Jasper. Et j'avais comme l'impression que c'était fait exprès. Non que ça me dérange… Pendant que les autres discutaient allègrement, je le cherchai discrètement du regard, mais ne le trouvai pas.

- Il est parti payer le repas, m'informa Bella dans un souffle.

Je rougis et elle me sourit amicalement.

- T'es toute rouge, Anna. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Me demanda soudain Emmett en voyant mes joues.

- J'ai chaud, mentis-je.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, dit Alice. C'est le pôle nord, chez vous !

- C'est sûr, quand on vient de Los Angeles, commenta Edward.

Je retirai ma veste bien malgré moi - il faisait assez froid et me retrouvai les épaules presque dénudées (j'ai froid rien que d'y repenser…). Je réprimai les frissons qui n'allaient pas tarder à parcourir mon corps.

- Voilà le repas, annonça Jasper.

- Tu faisais quoi avec la caissière ? Lança Emmett d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Jasper lui lança un regard noir.

- J'ai eu du mal à payer, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Je comprends rien à la monnaie française, se lamenta-t-il

Ils rirent tous - moi, j'esquissai un sourire, je le comprenais un peu : j'étais un jour allée en Angleterre et maintenant, je savais que la livre sterling et moi, ça faisait deux …

- T'as qu'à demander à Anna de t'expliquer, se marra Emmett.

Je rougis, Jasper sembla mal à l'aise et Rosalie donna à son copain une petite tape derrière la tête.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama le costaud.

- Arrêtes de les embêter, ou je leur dis dans quel état tu étais le jour de notre rendez-vous.

- Quel est le rapport, au juste ? S'enquit Jasper.

Sa question demeura sans réponse. Emmet grogna et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles parmi lesquelles je crus entendre un « C'est pas juste » ou quelque chose du genre. Ils reprirent leurs conversations là où ils les avaient arrêtées. Un courant d'air froid me fit frissonner.

- Tu devrais te couvrir, tu va attraper froid, me souffla Jasper.

Il déposa ma veste sur mes épaules et sa peau frôla la mienne. Elle était douce, soyeuse et son toucher délicat. Je frissonnai une nouvelle fois.

- Tu vois … J'avais raison, tu as froid.

Il était tellement gentil avec moi… Euh … Aucune importance !

Je commençai à manger mon repas, quand Emmett s'exclama :

- Eh ! T'as pris la même chose qu'Anna, Jasper ?! Vous avez un appétit d'oiseau !

- Je n'ai pas tellement faim, répondit-il.

- T'aurais pu prendre quelque chose pour moi !

- Tu n'as qu'à aller en chercher toi-même, de la nourriture, répondit-il agacé. Je ne suis pas votre bonniche !

Il retourna à son repas, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Les autres le regardaient, étonnés.

- J'y vais, moi, proposai-je.

- Il peut pas se débrouiller tout seul ?! Maugréa Jasper.

- Oh, c'est bon ! Râla Jacob. Viens, Emmett, on va chercher notre nourriture _tout seuls_, comme des grands, parce que Papa Jasper veut pas que Maman Anna aille nous servir !

Moi qui pensait arranger les choses, j'aurai mieux fait de me taire… Je me tortillai sur mon siège, mal à l'aise.

- T'inquiètes pas, Anna ! Il a ses ragnagnas ! S'esclaffa Emmett.

Jasper continua de ruminer dans sa barbe. J'aurais bien aimé le réconforter, mais ne fis rien par peur d'empirer les choses.

Emmett et Jacob revinrent avec chacun un plateau de nourriture. Comment faisait-il pour manger autant sans prendre de poids ?

- Tiens, Jasper, voici la note, sourit faussement Jacob en tendant un papier à Jasper. Ne t'inquiète pas, on te laisse deux jours pour rembourser.

Là, Jasper eut une réaction à laquelle personne ne s'attendait, je suppose. On aurait pensé qu'il allait lui servir calmement une de ses répliques cinglantes, mais on se serait trompé. Il se leva et partit furieusement. Je le regardai partir bouche bée. Au moins, pas de violence. Pour ce que je connaissais de lui - assez peu, je le reconnais, mais il n'était pas trop tard pour remédier à cela… -, je pense qu'il aurait regretté d'avoir frappé un de ses amis - pas seulement à cause de leur taille.

- Tu devrais aller le voir, me conseilla Bella.

- Je veux bien, mais qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?

- N'importe quoi, pourvu que ça le calme, intervint Edward.

- Un petit baiser le calmerais sûrement mieux que toute autre parole, rigola Emmett. (Je l'ignorai) Un baiser ou autre chose…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Bella leva les yeux au ciel. Je comprenais pourquoi il était parti, si Emmett et Jacob étaient toujours comme ça…

- La ferme, Emmett, lui ordonna Rosalie en le tapant une nouvelle fois derrière la tête.

- Je vous laisse mon déjeuner. Servez-vous.

- Pas de problème ! S'exclamèrent Emmett et Jacob en se jetant sur mon plateau.

Je laissai de quoi rembourser Emmett et Jacob et suivis le conseil de Bella.

- Le baiser, c'était pour rire, hein, Anna ! Entendis-je Emmett s'esclaffer.

Où pouvait-il être ? Dans un magasin ? Plus le genre d'Alice, d'après ce que j'avais compris. Chez lui ? Au quel cas je ne pourrais pas aller lui parler. Bon, euh… Au lycée ? Oh, oui ! Vu ce qu'il m'avait dit dans son mail, il devait être à la bibliothèque ! Je courus vers le lieux qui constituait mon paradis - du moins, au lycée. Je vis quelques personnes, concentrées dans leur travail, qui ne firent même pas attention à moi. Comme je l'avais pensé, il était caché derrière un rayon de la bibliothèque. Je fis mine de chercher un livre. C'était le rayon des livres en anglais, où aucun élève à part moi - et maintenant lui - ne venait jamais. Je me rapprochai discrètement de lui. Il était appuyé sur l'étagère et paraissait totalement absorbé dans sa lecture.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Lui demandai-je doucement.

Il sursauta.

- Désolée, m'excusai-je immédiatement.

- Non, ne t'excuses pas, s'empressa-t-il de dire. J'aurai dû savoir que tu viendrai là, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Roméo et Juliette.

- Un grand classique, souris-je à mon tour.

- Oh ! Tu es là, Jasper ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! S'exclama une voix mielleuse.

Oh, non ! Pas elle !

- Je suis Tanya Denali ! Ravie de te rencontrer !

Elle tendit la joue pour lui faire la bise, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce - à ma grande satisfaction. Devant le regard insistant de cette pouf', il lui tendit une main froide.

- Oh ! On ne dit pas bonjour comme ça en France !

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa une joue_. « Reste calme, Anna. Ne la frappe pas. », _pensai-je_._ Il se recula vivement - encore une fois à ma plus grande satisfaction (au moins un qui résiste au « charme » de Tanya).

- Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? S'enquit-il froidement, l'air de regretter sa solitude.

- Oh, tu peux me tutoyer, dit-elle sur un ton aguicheur.

- Je ne tutoie que les personnes que je connais et que j'apprécies, répondit-il, catégorique.

Vlan ! Prends ça, sale poufiasse !

- Euh…je cherchais une livre…

Elle était surprise qu'il s'adresse à elle ainsi - c'est sûr que, ayant couché avec tous les mecs du lycée (bon, plus maintenant), elle n'était pas habituée aux refus.

- Tu sais lire, toi ? Raillai-je.

- Eh, bien…

- Oh, bien sûr, quelle question ! La coupai-je. Tu ne sais pas lire, puisque tu n'as pas remarqué que nous étions dans le rayon littérature anglaise. Et ce sont les _versions originales. _En_ anglais._

- Je parle anglais couramment, protesta-t-elle.

Je m'esclaffai.

- Ah, il ne fallait pas rire ? M'enquis-je sur un ton faussement désolé. Oh, navrée, je croyais …

- Écoute, Dev…

- Je sais que tu as du mal avec le calendrier, la coupai-je encore une fois (je sais que couper la parole c'est mal élevé, mais c'est plus fort que moi, avec elle !), mais le 1er avril, c'est pas aujourd'hui…

Jasper rit.

- If you speak English as well as you say you do, prove it, déclara-t-il.

- Euh … et bien …

- C'est ce que je pensais … Bon, maintenant excusez-moi, mais j'étais en train de converser avec Anna.

- D'accord.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- C'est une conversation privée, ajouta-t-il.

- Ah… très bien… je vous laisse, alors…

Elle partit.

- Tu lui as jeté un sort ou quoi ?! M'exclamai-je quand elle se fut éloignée.

- Je peux être très persuasif, parfois, sourit-il. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Eh, bien, Jacob et Emmett s'excusent…

- C'est eux qui t'ont dit ça ? Demanda-t-il, sceptique.

- Non, avouai-je. Mais tu n'as plus à leur rembourser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Rien. J'ai les ai juste remboursés.

- Ah, non ! Anna ! S'exaspéra-t-il. Tu n'aurais pas dû !

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Répliqua-t-il en ignorant ma question - bien que purement rhétorique.

- Parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait toi qui devrait payer.

- Je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi ça serait toi, contra-t-il.

- De toutes manière, c'est trop tard, j'ai déjà payé, donc l'affaire est réglée, conclus-je. Allez, viens on va être en retard en cours.

- Tu as raison, dit-il. Sur le dernier point, du moins.

Il me suivit. Nous allâmes rejoindre les autres et nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de français. C'était un des seuls cours où j'avais gardé le même prof qu'au début de l'année, et je le leur décris.

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle de cours.

- Bonjour Arianna, comment allez vous ?

Mon prof de français était un personnage assez étrange. Il saluait tous ses élèves par leur prénom et il lui arrivait fréquemment de discuter football ou autre avec ceux qui s'attardaient trop longtemps dans sa salle.

- Très bien, merci Monsieur. Et vous ?

- Très bien également. Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs.

Chacun de mes amis se présenta puis nous allâmes nous assoir au fond de la classe. Le cours commença et souvent, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice ou Jacob me demandait la signification d'un mot, que je leur donnais avec joie. Les deux heures passèrent vite - quelque chose me dit que mon voisin n'y était pas étranger - et nous allâmes en espagnol pour Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jacob, Edward et Bella et en allemand pour Jasper et moi. Pendant tout le cours, je ne cessai de regarder discrètement - du moins, je l'espérai - mon voisin. Puis, à la pause je laissai mes amis (dont Rachelle et Lydia, qui nous avaient rejoints) dans la cour pour aller chercher mes livres au casier.

- Jasper est à moi, dit une voix dure, froide et nasillarde.

- Tiens, Tanya, ça faisait longtemps. Tu dois vraiment m'adorer pour venir me voir aussi souvent, lançai-je, sarcastique.

- Jasper est à moi, répéta-t-elle.

- C'est juste une remarque en l'air, mais tu ne devrais pas lui demander d'abord, avant d'en faire ta propriété ? Et puis, tu n'es plus sur Edward Pattinson, maintenant ? Il ne te convient plus et tu penses que Jasper est mieux ? (Auquel cas, j'étais totalement d'accord avec elle, pour une fois) C'est vrai, tu es au-dessus de tout le monde, répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ah, tu le reconnais enfin.

- Alors là, si tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre sarcasme et sincérité, je ne peux plus rien pour toi, lâchai-je.

Pour toute réponse, elle m'envoya son poing dans la figure. J'étais trop hébétée pour avoir mal, pour l'instant. Puis la douleur me prit, fulgurante. C'est qu'elle frappait fort, la petite garce.

- Il est à moi, et je te préviens que si tu t'approches de lui, je me ferai un plaisir de te faire renvoyer, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Ça va être dur, étant donné que je suis sa tutrice scolaire, contrai-je.

- Je ferai en sorte de remédier à cela.

Elle tourna les talons. Il fallait que je l'en empêche. Pas questions de LE perdre ! Pas question de LES perdre !

- Tanya ? (Elle fit volte-face) Je peux au moins te reconnaître une chose.

- Je t'écoutes, fit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Je flanquai à mon tour mon poing dans sa petite face de rat refaite par la chirurgie esthétique - bien que le résultat soit raté.

- Je suis désolé de t'avouer ça, mais encore une fois, tu es pathétique.

La porte s'ouvrit, à mon grand soulagement.

- Tu fous qu… commença Emmett en entrant.

- Anna ! S'exclama Jasper. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oh, elle est tombée, j'ai voulu… minauda Tanya (elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle n'avait jamais rien eu de charmant, encore moins avec le nez en sang).

- Ta gueule, la coupai-je. Cette conne m'a frappé alors je lui en ai retourné une.

- Ouais ! C'est bien ! Te laisse pas faire ! S'écria Emmett comme si il encourageait son équipe de foot à la télé.

- Elle t'a frappée ? Répéta Jasper, ahuri.

- Oh, non, bien sûr que…

- Ça t'arrive de la fermer, des fois ?! M'exclamai-je à l'intention de l'autre pouf'.

Jasper serra les poings tandis qu'Emmett se marrait de plus belle.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, me conseilla gentiment Jasper en desserrant les poings.

- Oh, non. Pas besoin, je ne saigne même pas, tentai-je de l'en dissuader.

Emmett s'esclaffa encore plus fort.

- Euh … Tu devrais…te regarder dans un miroir…, dit Jasper, embarrassé.

- Je me balades pas avec un miroir, moi ! M'énervai-je.

- Moi j'en…

- Ta gueule ! Criâmes-nous tous les trois.

Elle se tut.

- Tu devrais partir, lâcha soudain Emmett sur un ton de menace, arrêtant de rire et devenant sérieux. Parce qu'en ce moment, j'ai besoin de me défouler, et justement tu as exactement la corpulence du punching-ball idéal.

Je frissonnai de peur. Jasper me lança un regard rassurant et je me détendis. Elle réprima elle aussi un frisson et s'en alla en essayant de rester digne - enfin, de paraître digne, car elle ne l'était plus depuis longtemps.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais violente, jubila Emmett quand elle fut partie.

- Je ne suis pas violente ! M'exclamai-je. Mais quand on me frappe, je réponds.

- En attendant, tu devrais te faire soigner, tempéra Jasper.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Alice, Rosalie, Jacob, Rachelle, Lydia, Edward et Bella entrèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avais fait ?! S'exclama Alice en me voyant à l'intention de Jasper et Emmett.

- C'est pas eux. Je suis tombée, déclarai-je.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de ça. À mon grand soulagement, ni Jasper ni Emmett ne me firent défaut.

- Tu as dû tomber vraiment fort, dit Alice, sceptique.

- Mademoiselle Devane, Messieurs Rathbone et Lutz, venez immédiatement dans mon bureau, déclara le proviseur qui venait d'entrer dans le Hall.

- Ouais, tu es tombée. Tu t'es battue plutôt, fit Rosalie, visiblement déçue que je ne lui ai pas dit la vérité.

- Rosalie…

Elle fit demi-tour sans même m'écouter. Les autres la suivirent. Seules Bella et Alice me lancèrent un regard d'excuse. Même mes deux meilleures amies ne me pardonneraient apparemment pas.

Nous suivîmes le proviseur et quand nous arrivâmes à son bureau, il nous fit entrer et assoir sur les sièges en face de lui.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il sévère, plus à moi qu'aux deux autres.

Tanya était passée par là. Tout les prof' la prenait pour la sainte nitouche de service. Tu parles…

- Avez-vous frappé Melle Denali ? S'exclama-t-il, furieux.

- Oui, répondis-je, sentant que ça ne servirait à rien de tout expliquer.

- Vous me décevez, Melle Devane. Je vous avais confié le tutorat de nos nouveaux élèves car vous étiez sage et réfléchie, et que vous les auriez conduits vers l'intégration dans ce lycée. Mais puisqu'il en est ainsi, je dois confier le tutorat à quelqu'un d'autre.

J'encaissai sans broncher.

- Monsieur, excusez mon impolitesse, mais il m'a semblé que vous ne connaissiez pas toute l'histoire, si je puis dire, intervint Jasper.

- Allez-y, Jasper, je vous écoute, dit-il d'un ton immédiatement plus chaleureux.

- Je suis navré mais je ne suis pas la personne à qui il revient de vous expliquer les faits, Monsieur, répondit-il en me regardant.

- Très bien. Allez-y, Melle Devane.

Changement de ton radical. Il était passé d'un ton chaleureux et amical quand il s'adressait à Jasper à un ton dur et froid quand il me parlait. Je me recroquevillai sur mon siège.

- Je suis partie chercher mon livre au casier, et Tanya est venue me voir en me disant de ne pas m'approcher de Jasper, expliquai-je en lançant un regard timide au concerné. Je lui ai répondu que c'était difficile car j'étais sa tutrice, et là, elle m'a frappée. Alors, je l'ai frappée à mon tour et Emmett et Jasper sont arrivés.

- Hum… Je ne peux quand même pas vous confié de nouveau le tutorat de ces élèves.(Je me crispai). Ni à Tanya ( Je soupirai de soulagement ).

Il appuya sur un bouton et convoqua sa secrétaire.

- Allez chercher Jessica Stanley.

Jasper manqua de s'étouffer, ce qu'il tenta de camoufler en toux.

- Bien, Monsieur, répondit la voix de la secrétaire par l'interphone.

- Jessica Stanley ? Répéta Emmett, abasourdi.

- Vous la connaissez ? Tant mieux. Ce sera elle votre nouvelle tutrice.

Voilà qui achevait de me détruire. Alice, Jacob, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Lydia et Rachelle ne me parlait plus. Je n'étais plus leur tutrice et Jasper et Emmett me haïssaient sûrement. Mais le pire de tout, c'était bien ça. Jessica allait me remplacer.

- Mais… commença Jasper.

- Il n'y a pas de mais, M. Rathbone ! Elle sera votre nouvelle tutrice, et vous n'avez rien à y redire. Cela est définitif.

Je suis morte. Littéralement.

- À moins que Melle Devane ne reprenne son ancienne attitude.

Je faillis bondir de joie. Jessica n'allait pas faire long feu (en tant que tutrice bien sûr) ! J'allai y veiller personnellement.

- Tout ce qu'elle a à faire, c'est être une bonne élève ? Risqua Emmett.

- Oui, M. Lutz. Ne plus frapper ses camarades.

- C'était de la légitime défense ! S'indigna Jasper.

- Taisez-vous, M. Rathbone. De plus, vous êtes tous les quatre collés. Demain à 17h. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Au moins, cette fois-ci, Tanya ne s'en tirerait pas sans rien - bien qu'elle ne viendrait sûrement pas à l'heure de colle.

- Oui, Monsieur, acquiesçai-je.

Jasper et Emmett hochèrent la tête et nous dirigeâmes vers la porte.

- Une dernière chose, M. Lutz. Plus de menace.

Emmett eut un regard torturé.

- Oui, Monsieur, finit-il par dire.

Nous sortîmes du bureau.

- Pfff… Tu vaux moins un million de fois mieux qu'elle ! Me dit Emmett.

Jasper lui lança un regard courroucé.

- Bah quoi ?! Quand on multiplie un négatif par un négatif ça fait bien un positif, non ? Se défendit-il.

- Oui, concéda Jasper.

- Je croyais que c'était toi, le pro en math, le taquina Emmett.

- Emmett, je suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter, le prévint Jasper.

- Ah. D'accord. Au fait, tiens Anna, fit Emmett.

- C'est quoi ? Demandai-je.

- L'argent que tu as laissé au fast-food.

- C'était pour vous rembourser, expliquai-je.

- C'était une plaisanterie ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, ajouta Jasper. Une plaisanterie destinée à m'énerver.

- Ça a marché ! Se défendit Emmett.

- Je te conseille pas de faire avocat, plus tard, commentai-je à l'intention d'Emmett.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si c'est comme ça que tu défend ton client, il est condamné, c'est sûr !

Ils s'esclaffèrent.

- Vous ne me détestez pas ? Finis-je par demander timidement.

Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Vous êtes collés, le premier jour, à cause de moi, alors que vous n'avez rien fait, expliquai-je.

- Pff ! N'importe quoi ! Dit Emmett. Comme si Jasper pouvait te détester !

Le concerné lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre.

- Hey ! Je plaisantais, Jazz !

- Je sais, répondit-il. Je voulais juste te donner un coup de poing. Ça défoule.

Il était anormalement joyeux pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire coller pour rien. Ah. Je sais pourquoi. Il y aurait Tanya. De quoi être content quand on est un mec célibataire et sexy.

- Bon, je vous laisse. Je vais en latin.

- À demain ! S'exclama Emmett.

- À toute à l'heure ! Lança Jasper.

Tout à l'heure ?!

- Jessica finit à 17h, lui fis-je remarquer tandis qu'Emmett courait rejoindre Rosalie.

- Et alors ? C'est toi que j'attends, pas elle.

Cette phrase me rendit toute… chose. Euphorique, peut-être ?

- À toute à l'heure, alors ! Répondis-je.

- Je t'attends dehors.

Youhooou ! Le cours de latin passa encore plus lentement que d'habitude - ce que je n'aurai jamais cru possible ! Le professeur nous lâcha en retard, ce qui m'énerva encore plus que d'ordinaire.

Jasper m'attendait dehors et semblait en grande conversation avec… Jessica. Mon cœur retomba dans ma poitrine comme une pierre dans le vide.

- I told you I don't want you to help me ! S'exclama-t-il, furibond.

- Désolée, je ne comprends pas, dit-elle.

C'était sûrement la vérité, pour une fois.

- Ça veut dire « Dégage ! », intervins-je.

- Fais gaffe, Devane, je pourrais bien te faire renvoyer.

- T'as pas intérêt, parce que là, je serai libre de défoncer ta face de chienne sans risquer gros, rétorquai-je.

Elle blêmit.

- Tu as sans doute vu ce qu'elle a fait à Tanya, commenta Jasper.

- Tu… tu parles français ?

- Of course ! But I speak French only when I want you to understand me, or when I speak with Anna.

- Ou quand tu es furieux, ajoutai-je.

- Exactly ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait rien compris.

- Traducteur ? Demanda-t-elle.

- En gros, il parle français quand il est calme ou qu'il veut se faire comprendre.

- Ou quand je te parles, me chuchota-t-il.

Je frissonnai, comme à chaque fois que son souffle chatouillait ma peau, et rougis.

- Donc, si ton cerveau n'as pas assimilé ce que je viens de te dire, répliquai-je à l'intention de Jessica, ça veut dire que tu l'énerves.

- Ou qu'il ne veut pas que je le comprenne, parce qu'il aime ma compagnie, ajouta-t-elle.

- Même si tu étais la dernière personne encore vivante sur Terre, je préférais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances plutôt que de passer ne serait-ce qu'un moment de ma vie avec toi.

- Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, je vais rater le bus, dis-je.

- Trop tard ! S'exclama Jessica. C'est dommage ! Tu vas devoir rentrer à pied….

Je voulais répliquer mais me rendis compte qu'elle avait raison.

- Je ne crois pas, intervint Jasper. Elle rentre en voiture.

- Non, mes parents travaillent, répondis-je.

- Ce ne sont pas les seuls à avoir une voiture, sourit-il. Je peux te ramener, si tu veux.

- Ok.

Nous laissâmes une Jessica verte de rage.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, l'informai-je une fois que nous nous fûmes éloignés

- Ça ne me déranges pas, assura-t-il.

- Si tu insistes…

Nous montâmes dans sa voiture, une Audi A5 noire.

- Très class, commentai-je.

- Merci, s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas venu avec Edward ce matin ?

- Si mais il m'a ramené à l'appart' pour que je prenne ma voiture.

- Ah. Ok.

Le silence s'installa.

- Où habites-tu ? Finit-il pas demander.

- Tourne à gauche, lui indiquai-je. Ensuite tu continues tout droit et à la troisième route, tu tournes à droite.

Nous arrivâmes devant chez moi. Je sortis de sa voiture en le remerciant.

- À demain ! Lui dis-je.

- À demain ! Répondit-il.

J'étais plus qu'euphorique. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Mais j'étais heureuse. Il ne manquait plus que Rachelle et Lydia pour partager ce bonheur avec moi.

**Toujours pareil. Dites-moi ce que vous voudriez changer, améliorer ou rajouter avec une petite review ****J !**

**Mon chapitre 4 est en cours, donc je le posterais la semaine prochaine ou celle d'après ( le dimanche, sûrement ). Sinon, le même marché, mais avec dix reviews (je poste le chapitre dès que le nombre de reviews atteint les 10, mais si avant un dimanche, soit le 23 soit le 30, il n'y a pas dix reviews je le posterais quand même ! )**

**J'espère que vous avez aimez !**

**Les review, ça motive ! J ;) **


	4. Malentendu ou pas ?

**Merci vraiment pour vos reviews, ça remonte le moral !**

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes __:_

_Estelle__ : Ouais, c'est un monde vraiment cruel que j'ai créé !^^ c'est vrai que Lydia et Rachelle sont vraiment horrible. c'est ça les profiteuses ! Merci pour tes review ^^ !_

_Aline__ :Tu verras Bella et Rosalie deviennent plus importantes dans ce chapitre^^ surtout Bella ! Merci pour les review que tu as envoyées (surtout la première, qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir ^^)_

**Désolée pour le retard, je sais qu'il y a 11 review, j'ai pas mal de contrôles en ce moment, et je préfère privilégier mon travail scolaire :§. Encore une fois, désolée. **

**Le chapitre IV est là. Pour me faire pardonner mon petit retard, je vous en ai fait un assez long et intéressant ^^.**

**Donc sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cela ne faisait qu'une journée que je les avais rencontrés. J'avais l'impression de les connaître depuis toujours. J'espérais que Rosalie et les autres me pardonneraient mon mensonge. Je me sentais tellement honteuse que je serais rentrée sous terre si j'avais pu.

Toujours était-il que j'allai être en retard si je ne me dépêchais pas. Je pris ma veste et filai dehors. Je marchais d'un bon pas - en converses, bien sûr -, si bien que j'arrivais au lycée dix minutes plus tard. Parfait ! Pile à l'heure ! Je me hâtais vers la salle de grec. J'entrai et découvris que Rosalie avait aussi pris cette option. Ça allait être joyeux… D'autant plus que la seule place libre était à côté d'elle… Les yeux rivés sur mes chaussures, je gagnai ma place.

- Bonjour, Rosalie, lui dis-je timidement. Je… te demande pardon, pour avoir menti hier…

- Il faut dire que j'ai réagis un peu excessivement…

- Un peu ?! S'exclama Emmett, que je n'avais pas vu, derrière sa copine. Un peu ?!

- Bon, d'accord. Beaucoup, admit-elle. Mais je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle en me lançant un regard suppliant.

- Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnes à me présentez des excuses quand c'est à moi de le faire ? soupirai-je.

- Pourquoi tu crois que tout le monde te déteste ? Rétorqua Emmett.

- Parce que c'est ce qui est censé arriver un jour ou l'autre, répliquai-je à mon tour.

- Pas pour J… commença Emmett avant que Rosalie ne lui donne un coup de coude. Pas pour Jenks, finit-il.

- Jenks ? Le prof' de littérature ?!

- Oui, ça se voit qu'il t'aime bien, ajouta Rosalie.

Je fis semblant de vomir sur ma table, et Emmett et Rosalie éclatèrent d'un rire silencieux.

Le cours de grec passa lentement. À vrai dire, je savais pourquoi. J'étais tellement pressée - je devais bien l'admettre - de retrouver Jasper que tout semblait passer au ralenti.

Enfin le cours fut terminé et j'allai en anglais.

- À toute à l'heure ! Lancèrent Emmett et Rosalie.

- À toute à l'heure ! Répondis-je.

Mes nouveaux camarades étant américains, ils n'avaient pas de cours d'anglais. Celui-ci passa aussi lentement et la prof me laissa tranquille, toute à mes pensées.

À la pause, je retrouvai tout le monde, à part Lydia et Rachelle. Je les cherchai des yeux et les vis avec… Jessica et Tanya ! Alors, là, si elles voulaient jouer à ce jeu là, elles allaient perdre !

- On est contente que tu aies pardonné à Rosalie ! S'exclama Alice.

- Ouais, renchérit Jacob en mordant dans une barre de céréales.

J'eus soudain une idée. Oui, ce serait parfait…

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur mes lèvres.

- Jacob, je peux te parler une seconde ? En privé ?

- Ouais, ok, j'arrive.

Je l'entraînai dans un endroit à l'écart, où j'étais sûre que personne ne nous entendrait. J'étais consciente que mes ex-meilleures amies me regardaient alors je lui chuchotai à l'oreille en gloussant bêtement. J'avais conscience que ceux qui n'entendraient pas la discussion qui allait suivre risquait de se méprendre sur mes intentions…

- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à faire enrager les deux pimbêches qui me servaient il y a quelques temps encore de meilleures amies.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Eh, bien… Elles ont une sorte de béguin pour toi (Il sourit) Alors je voudrais faire semblant de flirter avec toi, seulement devant elles, précisai-je. Pour qu'elles regrettent d'avoir fait de moi leur ennemie.

- Ok, fit-il avec un sourire pleins de sous-entendus, pour jouer le jeu.

Nous retournâmes voir nos amis et ils nous regardèrent avec un air surpris.

- C'est pas ce que vous croyez, je vous expliquerai après, me défendis-je. Où est Jasper ?

- Euh… Il est parti aux toilettes, répondit Alice en se prenant d'admiration pour le bitume qui recouvrait le sol de la cour.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle me cachait quelque chose, ça se voyait. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, la sonnerie venant de retentir.

- Je vais le chercher, dit Edward avec sagesse.

Je me rendis en cours, accompagnée de Jacob et les autres, à part Jasper, qui manquait à l'appel et Edward, parti à sa recherche. Je regrettai déjà d'avoir demandé cela à Jacob, car à chaque fois que Lydia et Rachelle étaient en vue, il me prenait par la taille où me chuchotait ce qui devait sembler être des mots doux. Au moins, cela marchait. Les deux jumelles étaient vertes de jalousie.

- Je peux m'assoir avec toi ? Me demanda Jacob avec un sourire charmeur.

- Non, il y a Jasper à côté de moi. Et, puis, c'est pas la peine, Lydia et Rachelle ne sont pas dans cette classe, ajoutai-je plus bas.

Il eut un air surpris, et ses amis rirent discrètement. J'entendis Emmett dire à Rosalie :

- Ça s'appelle un râteau…

Argh ! Il faudrait que je leur explique rapidement, qu'ils ne se méprennent pas…

Jasper arriva un peu avant le début du cours, suivi quelques instants après par Edward, et je souris au premier. À ma grande surprise - et pour mon plus grand malheur -, il ne m'accorda pas même un regard, ni à moi, ni à la place que je lui avais gardée. Il alla directement s'assoir à une autre table libre. Il était avec… Jessica…

- Tu as changé d'avis, on dirait, commenta-t-elle sur un ton aguicheur.

- Vu les circonstances, il y a certaines personnes que je désire éviter, répliqua-t-il, cassant.

Mais le ton employé n'était pas pour Jessica. Il savait très bien que je l'entendais, d'ici, et cette réplique m'était destinée, j'en étais certaine. Un tel désespoir s'abattit sur moi que je crus que j'aillai tomber, ou même m'évanouir. La tête me tournait, j'avais des nausées et ma vision commençait à se brouiller. Je me rendis ensuite compte que c'était à cause des larmes. Pourquoi réagissais-je comme cela ? Pourquoi réagissait-il comme cela ? À quoi réagissait-il, en fait ?

Tant de questions sans réponse, qui ne firent qu'alourdir ma tête déjà pesante. Espérant soulager la douleur, je posai ma tête sur la table.

- Anna ?

J'avais cru entendre la voix de Jasper, mais ce n'était qu'Alice.

- Anna ? Répéta-t-elle.

Pas envie de répondre…

- Anna ?! Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Alice.

D'habitude, c'était Jasper qui s'inquiétait pour moi…

- Anna ?! Réponds-moi ! S'affola-t-elle.

Je me décidai enfin à parler.

- Si, si. Tout va bien. Juste des vertiges. Ça aura disparut dans une minute.

Je savais bien que cela ne disparaîtrait pas. Mais je n'allais pas les inquiéter avec… Avec quoi ? Je ne savais même pas ce qui causaient ces « malaises ».

Je relevai difficilement la tête et me concentrai sur le cours, qui venait de commencer. Je n'entendis pas un strict mot de ce que disait le prof', et je le remerciai intérieurement de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur - ou de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

_POV Emmett_

- Non, il y a Jasper à côté de moi, répondit Anna à Jacob qui venait de lui demander s'il pouvait s'installer.

- Ça s'appelle un râteau, rigolai-je à l'intention de Jacob mais en me tournant vers Rosalie, qui esquissa un sourire.

Si Jasper avait été là, il aurait été content. Mais, après être parti d'une manière qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout quand Anna avait pris Jacob à part, je ne l'avais pas revu.

La porte s'ouvrit et mon meilleur ami pénétra dans la salle, suivi quelques instants plus tard par Edward. Ouf ! Je commençai à m'inquiéter.

Anna lui sourit et désigna la place à côté d'elle, mais il l'ignora et s'assit à côté de Jessica. Ça aussi ça s'appelle un râteau… Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, ces deux là ? Hier encore, ils se comportaient en amis fidèles et tout et tout, et là, Monsieur Rathbone ignorait Arianna ?! C'était un véritable casse-tête chinois !

- Tu as changé d'avis, on dirait, commenta la pouf à côté de Jasper sur un ton aguicheur.

Quelle sal***, celle-là ! Quelle cruche, aussi !

- Vu les circonstances, il y a certaines personnes que je désire éviter, répliqua-t-il, cassant.

Si il voulait éviter la pouf', pourquoi s'asseyait-il à côté d'elle alors qu' Anna lui proposait gentiment le siège à sa droite ? À moins que… A moins qu'il veuille éviter Anna… C'était impensable ! Mais en même temps, c'était forcément ça… Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond, aujourd'hui…

_POV Rosalie_

Qu'avais donc Jasper ? Et Anna ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'ils soient si… froids et distants l'un envers l'autre - enfin surtout Jasper parce qu'Anna ne faisait que subir les humeurs de Monsieur - ? Anna avait passé une bonne partie du cours la tête couchée sur la table à pleurer silencieusement, et je voyais bien que Jasper s'en voulait de la faire souffrir. Mais alors pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Il faudrait sérieusement que je lui parle… Ou à Anna… Ou aux deux… Oui, aux deux, c'était mieux. Et séparément, si possible. Je n'avais pas envie que Jasper soit blessé. Oui, parce que, si il y avait bagarre, Jasper ne taperait en aucun cas Anna. Et pas seulement parce que c'était une fille…

La sonnerie retentit et j'allai appeler Jasper pour lui parler mais il fila aussitôt en compagnie de Jessica. Aïe… Je connais quelqu'un qui ne va pas bien prendre cela…

- Anna, l'appelai-je d'un voix douce mais ferme. Il faut qu'on parle. Sans vous les garçons, précisai-je alors que Edward, Jacob et Emmett acquiesçaient.

Pour une fois, ils ne protestèrent pas à l'idée d'être exclu d'une situation.

- Oui, j'arrive, répondit-elle d'un ton morne.

Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ?

- Allez parler à Jasper, soufflai-je à mon homme et à nos amis. Il faut intervenir, ajoutai-je en désignant Anna du menton.

Je confiai nos quatre sacs aux garçons et pris Anna par le bras tandis qu'Alice se saisissait de l'autre et que Bella nous suivait, un peu à l'écart, après avoir parlé à Edward. Nous la traînâmes jusqu'aux toilettes et je fermai la porte à clé derrière Bella.

- Tu nous dois des explications, rappelai-je à Arianna.

Elle éclata en sanglots. Ça devait vraiment être important pour qu'elle pleure à chaudes larmes sur l'épaule de Bella, qui lui caressait doucement le dos pour la consoler.

- Anna ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! M'exclamai-je au même moment qu' Alice.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en mesure de vous répondre, intervint Bella, et je ne pense pas non plus qu'il faudrait en parler devant elle…

- Si, je suis en mesure de parler ! Protesta Anna entre deux sanglots.

- Tu n'es pas obligée…, lui assurai-je.

- Je sais que… que je n'y arriverais pas… admit-elle en sanglotant. Mais… vous pouvez … en parler devant moi, ça m'aidera peut-être. Je sais même pas pourquoi je pleure, ajouta-t-elle en marmonnant.

Elle étouffa ses sanglots en se couvrant le visage.

Alice prit la place de Bella, qui vint m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Anna a demandé à Jacob de l'aider à énerver Rachelle et Lydia en flirtant avec elle, chuchota mon amie.

- Jacob ?! Ce … ce … débile ?! Il drague tout ce qui bouge !

- Justement, Jasper l'a… mal pris et il s'est fâché. Edward m'a confié qu'il avait détruit le lavabo des toilettes des garçons…

- En le frappant ?!

- Je crois… Mais au début, il a essayé de… se pendre, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Je savais que notre ami Jasper avait eu des tendances suicidaires, mais je croyais que s'en étaient terminé… Visiblement pas.

Par chance, Anna n'avait rien entendu de notre conversation à voix basse.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était à cause de Jasper qu'elle pleurait, lui qui était un ami si attentionné et attentif aux besoins de son entourage - parfois même avant les siens…

- C'est Edward qui me l'a dit, me chuchota-t-elle. Il a appris l'histoire avec Lydia et Rachelle par Jacob, et le reste, il l'a constaté dans les toilettes…

_POV Anna_

Je ne savais pas quand ni comment les larmes avaient débordé, mais elles étaient bien là, laissant sur mon visage une trace brûlante, rappel de la douleur qu'elles tentaient d'évacuer.

- Allez manger, leur dis-je au bout de quelques minutes, quand mes sanglots cessèrent enfin momentanément.

- Et te laisser seule ici ? S'offusqua Alice. Pas question !

- Vous n'avez qu'à vous relayer, proposai-je consciente qu'elles avaient toutes faim.

- Hum… Peut-être…, admit Alice.

- Allez-y d'abord, les filles, leur dit Bella. J'irai manger après.

- Je vais tuer Jasper… marmonna Alice. Et pas un simple meurtre, ça non ! Je vais le torturer pour qu'il ne recommence plus jamais !

- Il ne pourra pas recommencer puisqu'il sera mort, fit remarquer Rosalie.

- C'est pour montrer combien il va souffrir ! Expliqua-t-elle en sortant des toilettes.

J'aurais voulu lui crier de ne pas lui faire de mal, mais à la seule mention de son prénom, les larmes étaient revenues, et les sanglots avec.

- Là, ça va aller, me répétait inlassablement Bella en me tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

_POV Edward_

- Jasper, je peux te parler ? Lui demandai-je pendant la pause de midi alors qu'il était entouré de Tanya et sa bande de chiennes - comme aimait l'appeler Anna - et semblait regretter sa présence.

Il se tourna brusquement, comme si un fantôme venait de l'interpeler, et il s'assombrit en voyant que ce n'était que moi. Sympa… Mais bon, je crois savoir qui il attendait.

- Ouais, j'arrive, répondit-il, visiblement heureux d'échapper aux sangsues qui lui collaient aux basques.

Je l'entraînai à l'écart.

- Je suis venu te parler d'Anna… commençai-je avant qu'il ne me coupe brutalement.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne connais pas d'Anna.

Il fit demi-tour.

- Elle pleure, lançai-je, sachant qu'il se retournerait.

C'est effectivement ce qu'il fit. Un éclat de tristesse et de culpabilité traversa ses prunelles - même s'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il pour gagner du temps, j'imagine.

- Tu devines très bien pourquoi, répliquai-je.

Il ne dit rien. Pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il.

- Tu l'as blessée. Profondément.

Il ne dit toujours rien.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que vous êtes désespérés l'un sans l'autre.

- Je ne la connais depuis une journée seulement, contra-t-il.

- Et tu ne pouvais plus te passer de ses e-mails quand vous conversiez via internet, rétorquai-je. Sans toi, elle est désespérée, c'est aussi valable dans l'autre sens.

Je sus à l'expression de son visage que j'étais proche de la victoire. Il le sut probablement aussi car il secoua la tête.

Emmett, Jacob, Alice et Rosalie arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Oh non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas si proche du but !

Eh bien, apparemment, si, maintenant, alors que la victoire était à deux pas…

- Jasper Jackson Rathbone ! fulmina Alice, faisant se tourner toutes les têtes vers elle, les yeux noircis par la fureur. Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu promettes de ne plus jamais lui faire ça !

- Alice…, tentai-je d'intervenir.

- Oh, Edward, pour une fois, ferme-la !

- Alice, tu…

- Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état elle est ? Aboya-t-elle. À cause de lui !

Jasper ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Il souffrait, cela se voyait. Et Alice qui venait en rajouter une couche…

J'étais certain qu'en ce moment, ces pensées disaient quelque chose du genre : « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Je suis qu'un crétin ! Je souffres, elle souffre et maintenant, elle me hait ! ». Je dois avouer qu'en un sens, il avait raison…

- J'espère qu'elle ne te pardonneras jamais ! Cracha Alice, qui n'avait plus du tout l'air d'un lutin tout mignon et inoffensif - on aurait plutôt dit un chien enragé…

- Où est Bella ? Demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

- Elle est en train d'essayer de réparer les dégâts que cet abruti a causé ! Hurla-t-elle en désignant Jasper d'un air dégoûté.

Hum… Pas très efficace le détournement de conversation.

- Ce que je ressens n'intéresse personne, à ce que je vois, constata Jasper d'un ton étonnamment vide.

Ce n'était pas un reproche juste un constat. Et ça n'était pas pour me rassurer.

- Ce que tu ressens par ta faute, pauvre imbécile ! lui cracha Alice à la figure.

- Très bien, puisque tout le monde se fiche de ce que je penses, je m'en vais.

Il fit demi-tour. Il n'était pas furieux, il n'était pas triste, il semblait calme, infiniment calme. Espérons qu'il n'aie pas d'envie suicidaires, là, maintenant, parce qu'il mettrait ses plans à exécution…

- Alice…, commençai-je. Tu y es peut-être allée un peu fort…

_Une semaine plus tard_

_POV Alice_

Jasper avait passé toute la semaine à l'hôtel. Je culpabilisais vraiment. Edward avait raison. J'y étais allée fort. Trop fort. Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissions lui et moi, j'avais pu constater à plusieurs reprises que Jasper était une âme très sensible, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Il était sensible, mais pas une chochotte, hein. Ne nous méprenons pas.

Nous ne le voyions qu'au lycée, et encore, il nous évitait constamment. Anna passait la plus claire partie de son temps à pleurer. Même si elle avait plus ou moins arrêté de pleuré au lycée, cela crevait les yeux qu'elle passait ses nuits à déverser toutes les larmes de son corps sur son oreiller.

Nous avions tous essayer de parler à Jasper, sauf Bella et ce jour-là serait son tour. Attendons de voir le résultat…

_POV Bella_

Maintenant que je le voyais de plus près, je pus constater qu'il avait maigri, mais pas autant qu'Anna, toute fois - elle avait perdu plus de trois kilos en une semaine…

- Heu.. Jasper, je dois te parler, dis-je à mon ami - même si il ne me considérait plus comme telle, j'étais décidée à ne pas lâcher prise.

- Oui, j'arrive, Bella, lança-t-il avec lassitude.

Au moins il m'avait répondu. Pas comme à Alice ou à Edward…

- Je sais que tu dois te douter de ce que je vais te dire…

- Oui, je le sais…

- Eh, bien…

C'était perdu d'avance. Je le savais. Seule, je n'arriverais à rien. C'est alors que je vis Anna sortir des toilettes pour aller 'manger' à la cantine - on ne peut pas vraiment appeler manger le fait de mâchonner deux ou trois légumes. Je m'orientai en faisant tout pour qu'il la voit. Je sus que j'avais réussi lorsque je vis passer sur son visage amaigri une immense culpabilité.

- Jasper, va lui parler… Elle est triste sans toi… et toi tu l'es sans elle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle n'est même pas triste sans moi. Sinon, elle ne sortirait pas avec Jacob.

- Elle ne sort pas avec Jacob.

Je pus voir un profond soulagement envahir ses prunelles. Soulagement qui se transforma vite en méfiance.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer, lui dis-je avant qu'il ne me demande des explications.

- De toute manière, elle ne veut plus me parler…

- C'est elle qui t'as ignoré en cours, maintenant ? Je ne crois pas, non. C'est toi.

Calme, Bella. Calme.

- J'irais lui parler…, céda-t-il enfin.

Alice arriva, encore plus énervée que la semaine passée.

- Alice, Jasper vient d'accep…

- Bravo ! Espèce d'abruti ! Maintenant, elle prend exemple sur toi, elle parle de suicide !

- Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il.

- « _Tout serait plus facile pour tout le monde si je n'existais pas ou si je mourrai… Même pour moi ce serait plus simple… »_, répéta-t-elle.

- Alice, arrêtes de l'insulter, il a accepté de…

- Je me fiche de ce qu'il a accepté de faire ! Fulmina-t-elle. Tant qu'il ne lui parlera pas, je continuerai à le traiter de tous les noms !

- Justement, Alice, il est d'accord pour parler avec Anna.

- Il fallait le dire plus tôt !

- J'ai essayé…

Et là, tous les autres arrivèrent, sauf Rosalie qui devait être en train de manger avec Anna.

- Jasper, dit Emmett. Reviens à l'appart'… S'il te plaît …

- Oui, je vais revenir.

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama-t-il, plein d'espoir.

- Oui, je passerai chercher mes affaires.

- Tu… Tu t'en vas ? Criâmes nous en chœur, médusés.

- J'ai un dernier truc à faire avant de retourner à Los Angeles.

Il tourna les talons.

- Jasper ! Cria Alice, sur un ton totalement différent de celui qu'elle avait quand elle s'adressait à lui quelques secondes plus tôt - son ton était suppliant à présent. Tu ne peux pas la laisser comme ça !

- Je ne comptes pas la laisser comme ça. Je vais la voir, m'excuser pour ce que je lui ai fait subir avant de rentrer à l'appartement faire mes cartons.

- Mais… mais…

_POV Jasper_

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Alice, répliquai-je sur un ton catégorique. Je pars. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. Tout cela était une erreur. Elle a souffert pour rien, j'ai souffert pour rien - encore une fois. J'espère que mon avion se crashera, comme ça je ne dérangerai plus personne et je serais enfin en paix.

Je ne sais pas si ce sont mes paroles qui les firent réagirent ou autre chose, mais ils se figèrent tous.

- Alors, selon toi, je suis une erreur, dit une voix triste derrière moi.

Je me retournai. C'était elle, c'était Anna. Elle était accompagnée de Rosalie et ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis. Elle avait pleuré. La culpabilité m'envahit.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…

- C'est que j'ai compris, répliqua-t-elle.

- J'ai juste dit que j'aurai dû…Ahhh ! Ça ne sert à rien que je t'explique… Je voudrais juste… m'excuser…

- Tu crois qu'elle …, commença Alice.

Edward la coupa en lui couvrant la bouche.

- Eh, bien, maintenant, adieu…

- Mais t'es con ou quoi ?! S'exclama Emmett.

- Merci, Emmett, mais tu me l'as déjà fait remarquer auparavant.

J'étais étonnamment serein. Car je savais qu'une fois arrivé à la maison, je ne souffrirais plus jamais - enfin, encore juste une petite fois. Si je retrouvai l'eau de javel…

- De toute manière, tu n'as pas intérêt à rentrer maintenant, m'avertit Emmett.

- Pourquoi ? Tu me frappes, sinon ? Dis-je. Je demande que ça. Surtout défoule-toi sur moi, que je sois bien mort après. Parce que si je survis, c'est pas drôle…

Soudain, je reçus une claque. Cela eut le don de me réveiller. Je secouai la tête, et regardai autour de moi pour voir d'où provenais le coup. C'était Anna.

- Ne dis plus jamais ça, espèce d'idiot ! Dit-elle en sanglotant.

Elle se jeta à mon cou.

- Tu m'as manqué, Jasper, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je la serrais encore plus fort, comme si je n'allais plus jamais la revoir. Je savourais cette instant. Juste Anna, et moi. Et les autres… D'ailleurs où étaient-ils passés ? La réponse était simple. Ils étaient partis pour me laissé seul avec ma Anna. Je souris.

- Je suis désolé, Anna… Ça a été insupportable, ces jours passés sans toi.

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Cette fois, je ne vous promets rien avant assez longtemps (pas plus de 2 semaines avec un peu de chance), sauf si je trouve du temps pour écrire entre devoirs, contrôles, examen de musique… enfin bref. Je vous raconte ma vie, là ! ^^**

**Une petite review pourrait sûrement m'aider à avancer plus vite … ^^ ****J**


	5. Une soirée ciné, ça vous dit ?

**Vous avez vraiment de la chance ! Je**__**poste**__**mon**__**chapitre plus tôt que prévu. ! Comme quoi les reviews aident à avancer plus vite ;-) ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**Estelle**__ : Oui, Jasper est un peu con (excusez le vocabulaire!), Rachelle et Lydia sont de vraies salopes (encore une fois, excusez !) même si Rachelle… enfin, je vais pas te gâcher la suite, tu découvriras par toi-même ! Mais Bella est vraiment sympa ^^ C'est vrai qu'Alice a un peu tout gâché, mais on peut pas lui en vouloir, au petit lutin, hein ? Lol ^^ Tes reviews m'ont bien aidés. Merci , mon travail scolaire va bien (enfin… je crois !) et le reste aussi ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu laisseras encore une review pour ce chapitre !_

**Bonne lecture !**

_POV Anna_

J'étais heureuse. Jamais je ne l'avais autant été. Heureuse que Jasper me parle de nouveau. Heureuse que notre amitié ait été conservée. Heureuse, tout simplement.

Cela faisait deux semaines que nous étions de nouveau amis, et les choses allaient pour le mieux. Jessica venait souvent voir mes amis, qui restaient les plus froids et distants possibles - surtout Jasper. Rachelle et Lydia ne me posaient plus de problèmes, Alice avait pardonné à Jasper - du moins, à moitié - même si c'était de ma faute, je suppose. Jasper ne m'avait pas raconté la raison de son changement d'humeur, mais s'était excusé plusieurs fois - même s'il ne l'avait pas fait, je lui aurais sans aucun doute pardonné.

Nous étions à la cantine Jacob, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella - que j'appréciais de plus en plus, surtout après le soutien qu'elle m'avait fourni et le fait qu'elle n'ai pas insulté Jasper de tous les noms, comme Alice l'avait fait (même si je lui avait bien évidement pardonné à elle aussi) - et Jasper.

- Ça vous dit une soirée ciné entre potes ? proposa Emmett. Rose m'a dit que ça lui manquait.

- Merci, mais j'aurais pu le dire toute seule, rigola l'intéressée.

- Je ne penses pas pouvoir venir si c'est cette semaine, déclara Bella. Je dois réviser les maths, et la trigo et moi, on est pas vraiment amis…

- Je t'aiderai, assura Edward.

- Ok, alors, disons la semaine prochaine, tenta à nouveau Emmett.

- Ça me va ! lança Bella avec enthousiasme.

- Je suis partant ! S'exclama Edward.

- Vive les soirées entre amis ! Rigola Jacob. J'viens aussi.

- Youpi ! S'écria Alice. Ça faisait longtemps !

- Ok, ça me va, accepta Jasper.

Ils me regardèrent.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je un mâchonnant une bouchée de pâte.

- Tu viens, alors ? Me demanda Emmett.

- Ah ! Parce que je suis invitée ?

- Bah oui ! On a dit entre potes ! Dit Emmett comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Ça me faisait plaisir qu'ils me considèrent vraiment comme une amie. Il faut dire que, de ce côté-là, je n'avais pas été gâtée entre Rachelle et Lydia…

- Oui, oui, je viendrais. C'est à Evry ou à Carré Sénart ?

Ils me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle.

- Bah, aucun des deux ! S'exclama Emmett.

- C'était censé être à l'appart', m'informa Jasper. Mais si tu veux, on peut aller à Evry 2 ou à Carré Sénart. C'est où ça d'ailleurs ?

- Lieusaint, ris-je pour cacher ma gêne.

- Ouais, on peut aller au ciné, il paraît qu'il y a un super film à l'affiche, en plus ! S'exclama Emmett.

- Tu veux parler d'Avatar ? Lui demandai-je. J'en ai entendu parler. Il parait effectivement qu'il est très intéressant. Et il est en 3D.

- Ok, va pour Avatar !

- Euh… C'est quand déjà ? M'enquis-je.

- Vendredi prochain, le soir, en sortant du bahut, à Evry 2. Ça va pour tout le monde ?

Nous acquiesçâmes.

- J'en parlerai à mes parents et si besoin est, je négocierai, ris-je.

Le soir, en arrivant, j'en parlais donc à mes parents, qui acceptèrent, non sans me faire subir un interrogatoire détaillé sur les personnes avec qui j'y aillais. Quand je leur dis de qui il s'agissait, ils me regardèrent avec étonnement, mais acceptèrent. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas d'idées pour les négociations…

Comme tous les soirs, je rangeai dans leur écrin les bijoux que m'avait offert Rachelle, symbole de notre amitié si sauvagement ravagée - pour une raison toute à fait débile. Combien de fois m'avaient-elles menti sans que je leur en tienne rigueur ? Quand on y réfléchissait bien, on pouvait constater que c'était - encore - à cause de Tanya. Si elle ne m'avait pas frappée je n'aurais pas répondu et n'aurais jamais été obligée de mentir. En parlant de Tanya, je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis que je m'étais réconcilié avec Jasper. Non que je m'en plaigne, au contraire. C'était juste… bizarre.

Le vendredi de notre sortie arriva vite, et j'avoue que j'appréhendais un peu cela, pour une raison qui m'était inconnue. Je m'étais bien habillée avec un jean, le tee-shirt et les escarpins noirs offerts par Lydia et, bien sûr - nous étions tout de même en février -, une veste. Je portais également le collier que Rachelle m'avait offert, comme toujours.

À la pause, pendant que mes sept amis étaient dans le bureau du principal pour je ne sais quelle raison, je décidais de travailler un peu les maths quand quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule. Instinctivement, je me retournai et vis une personne. Une personne que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à voir.

- Rachelle ?!

- Voilà, je… euh… Je voulais m'excuser. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait…

Je haussai les sourcils, signe que je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Lydia va me considérer comme une traîtresse, maintenant, soupira-t-elle, mais tant pis. Je voudrais qu'on redevienne amie. J'ai conscience qu'on a pas été sympa du tout avec toi ces temps-ci, mais j'en ai marre de ma sœur, marre de toujours lui obéir, marre de te faire la gueule parce qu'elle ne veut plus que je te parle !

Alors là, j'étais sidérée. Lydia, qui avait toujours été plus proche de moi que sa sœur, ne voulait pas que celle-ci me parle ?

- Si je comprends bien, articulai-je lentement pour saisir toute l'ampleur de ces mots, tu n'as jamais voulu cesser d'être mon amie et tu veux que je te reprenne comme tel ?

Elle se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

- Euh… Oui. C'est ça.

- D'accord.

- Quoi ?

- D'accord, répétai-je un peu plus fort avec un sourire.

- Oh, merci, Anna ! Merci, merci, merci !

Elle me sauta au cou. On aurait dit Alice…

Je vis mes amis arriver. Rosalie avait l'air furieuse, les autres semblaient juste étonnés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ?! Cracha Rosalie.

- Euh…, hésita Rachelle. Je… je vais y aller.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole sans que je ne puisse protester.

- Elle venait de s'excuser, déclarai-je, un peu en colère, en essayant de me contrôler.

- Et tu es tombée dans le panneau ?! S'écria Rosalie. Tu es pathétique…

- Tout le monde n'est pas immunisé contre les sentiments, je te signale ! C'était mon amie, et je suis désolée si, à la différence de ta petite personne, je ne peux pas oublier si facilement !

- Tu ne peux pas oublier ce que les gens font de bien, mais ce qu'il font de mal…

- Vas-y ! Explique ! La défiai-je.

- Quand il s'agit de Jasper ton meilleur ami, tu ne peux pas l'oublier, tu pleures comme si tu avais perdu ton âme sœur, et quand il s'agit de la souffrance qu'il t'a causé, alors là, c'est vite fait !

Ça, c'est un coup bas. J'eus l'impression de recevoir un violent coup dans le ventre. Je vis Jasper grimacer et faire un pas vers Rosalie, mais Emmett le retint.

- Rose, arrêtes, l'avertit-il sur un ton grave qu'il n'employait que rarement .

- Arrêter quoi ?! C'est elle qui m'attaques !

- Je t'attaque ?! _Je _t'attaque ?! Non, mais c'est la meilleure ! Tu viens de chasser mon ex-meilleure amie qui m'a expliqué l'emprise qu'avait sa sœur sur elle et qui vient de s'excuser de s'être comporté ainsi, tu me reproches d'être tomber dans le panneau et tu me traites de fille pathétique, mais c'est moi qui t'agresse !

Rosalie resta interdite quelques instants.

- L'emprise de sa sœur ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'étonna Emmett.

- L'emprise c'est…

- Je sais ce que c'est ! Fit-il mine de s'offusquer pour détendre l'atmosphère - cela marcha un tout petit peu (je souris). Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Lydia a forcé Rachelle à ne plus parler à Anna, expliqua Edward, peu convaincu.

- Humph…, grogna Emmett, aussi peu convaincu que son ami.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies raison, Anna, dit Alice.

- Moi non plus, me confia Bella. Mais si tu penses que c'est le bon choix, alors vas-y, ajouta-t-elle, confiante.

- Tu ne devrais pas la croire. Ils ont raison, acquiesça Jacob.

- Peut-être pas, intervint Jasper. Après tout, nous ne connaissons ni Rachelle, ni Lydia.

Je crus entendre Emmett marmonner quelque chose du style « lèche-bottes », et l'ignorai.

- Merci, Jaz'. ça fait du bien de se sentir soutenue, ris-je.

- On essaye de te protéger, plaida Alice.

- Et je vous en remercie, sincèrement. Mais je suis assez grande pour gérer toute seule, non ?

- Sûrement, concéda-t-elle.

- Désolée, Rosalie, m'excusai-je. Pour m'être emportée.

- C'est de ma faute, encore…

- Disons que c'est de votre faute à toutes les deux, tempéra Edward, craignant sans doute une autre dispute.

- Eh bien, je m'excuse, finit-elle par dire de mauvaise grâce.

Mais derrière l'irritation, les paroles étaient sincères.

La sonnerie retentit et nous nous rendîmes en cours.

Quand la fin des cours arriva enfin, j'attendais mes amis dehors - ils discutaient avec le prof' de littérature.

Lorsqu'ils me rejoignirent, je leur posai la question qui me trottais dans la tête depuis un moment :

- Vous avez prévu deux voitures, j'espère ?

- Oui, il y a celle d'Ed' et celle de Jaz'.

- Quatre par voiture, c'est ça ?

- Ouaip', acquiesça Emmett. Je veux bien aller dans n'importe quelle voiture du moment qu'il y a Rosalie, prévint-il.

- Moi, je voudrais être avec Edward, déclara Bella en lançant un regard à son petit ami.

- Evidement ! S'exclama Emmett. On va pas séparer le couple de l'année !

Pour toute réponse, Bella lui tira la langue en riant elle aussi.

- Bon, tempéra Edward. On fait Bella, Em' et Rose avec moi, et Anna, Alice et Jacob avec Jaz', ok ?

- Ça marche ! Acquiescèrent-ils.

- On y va, ou on va être en retard, avertis-je.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture, Alice et Jacob à l'arrière et moi à l'avant.

Une fois devant l'énorme centre commercial, je descendis de la voiture, rejoignis Edward, Bella, Rose et Emmett et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cinéma. Tout le monde nous regardait, ce qui me dérangeai grandement. « Je pense qu'on aurait mieux fait d'organiser ça chez eux… », songeai-je À l'entrée du ciné, une vague de fans nous happa entièrement. Eh, merde ! J'aurais dû y penser !

- Oh, s'il vous plaît ! Un autographe ! cria une femme en dévoilant son décolleté à l'intention d'Emmett.

Celui-ci retint son rire pendant que Rosalie sifflait de rage et de jalousie, mais refusa. Il lui sortit un papier de sa poche, y gribouilla sa signature et le tendis à la jeune femme.

Les vigiles arrivèrent rapidement et firent reculer la foule.

- Mademoiselle, reculez, s'il vous plaît, dit un vigile en s'adressant à moi.

- Je suis avec eux.

- Oui, c'est ça, ironisa-t-il. Et moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

- Bonjour, Madame, dis-je sans le vouloir.

Il m'empoigna par le bras et me traîna vers les autres fans, qui tentaient toujours d'atteindre leurs idoles. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il ne comprenait pas ?

- Allez, partez, ou j'appelle la police, cria un des vigiles.

Je fus alors entraînée par la foule fans serrés qui se mouvaient lentement vers la sortie. Je me retrouvais dehors. J'allais rentrer mais un vigile m'en empêcha. Zut ! Je cherchai mon portable dans ma poche avant de me rappeler que Bella l'avait mis dans son sac. Merde !

Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre que le film soit fini. Autant rentrer maintenant. Oh, non ! Je n'étais même pas en converse ! J'aurais bien du mal à rentrer à pieds…

Je décidai de les attendre quand même. Ce ne serait pas très sympa de partir sans prévenir… Après tout, c'était de ma faute si j'en arrivais là. Eux, souhaitaient qu'on aille chez eux. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas accepter ? À l'heure qu'il est, je serais sans doute à regarder un film, dans les bras de Jasper…

Mais d'où me venait cette idée ? Sûrement à cause de ma réconciliation avec Rachelle. Ça m'avait un peu embrouiller les idées…

J'étais là, à attendre, et je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'il pleuvait à verse et que j'étais désormais trempée. Génial…

_POV Alice_

- Bordel ! Jura Jasper, me faisant sursauté. On a perdu Anna !

- Mais, non, Jasper, le rassurai-je en me retournant. Elle nous suit… suivait, corrigeai-je en constatant qu'il avait raison.

- Calme-toi, Jasper, tempéra Edward. On va la retrouver. Elle est sûrement partie aux toilettes.

- Le mieux c'est quand même d'aller la chercher, déclarai-je devant l'inquiétude de mon ami.

Franchement, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils n'étaient pas ensemble, ces deux là. On voyait bien qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Il suffisait de voir leur état mental quand ils s'étaient… séparés. Bon, je sais, ce n'est pas le bon mot, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été en couple - même si, je le répète, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils ne se lançaient pas - mais rien de mieux ne me venait à l'esprit. C'était peut-être à cause de la timidité d'Anna - quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments, s'entend, parce qu'autrement, on ne pouvait pas la qualifier de timide. Ou bien à cause du cœur brisé de Jasper. Oui, c'était sûrement cela. Depuis que Maria avait rompu avec lui, il y a deux ans, il était… presque apathique. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive la lettre d'Anna. Il ne s'était confié qu'à moi, car j'étais en quelque sorte sa meilleure amie. Pas vraiment, mais bon.

- Allons voir dans les toilettes, suggérai-je à Bella et Rosalie.

Nous poussâmes la porte des dites toilettes, et constatai avec un sourire satisfait qu'une des portes était fermé.

- T'aurais pu nous prévenir, m'exclamai-je à l'intention d'Anna. Allez, grouille-toi maintenant !

Je me mis à tambouriner sur la porte en question pour finalement voir une femme qui m'était totalement étrangère en sortir. Elle me lança un coup d'œil étrange, et je m'excusai rapidement. Nous retournâmes voir les garçons, et je leur rapportai que Anna n'était pas aux toilettes.

- On va voir dans la galerie, décidai-je.

Les garçons nous accompagnèrent. Nous scrutâmes plusieurs vitrines pour ne trouver que des clients qui n'étaient pas Anna.

- Tu sais, Jasper, dis-je en me retournant, je suis sûre que…

Oh, non ! Maintenant on avait perdu Jasper !

_POV Jasper_

Nous étions dans la galerie marchande, à la recherche d'Anna. Il pleuvait dehors. Je ne pouvais pas dire que Los Angeles me manquait, même si le climat était vraiment minable ici. Mais disons qu'il y avait autre chose pour compenser cela…

Je repérai une petite silhouette dehors, debout sous la pluie. Mais, ma parole ! Elle est folle ! En manches courtes sous la pluie, alors qu'elle avait une veste à la main !

Je me précipitai vers la porte du centre commercial, et courus vers elle.

_POV Anna_

Je pensais aux désagréments que provoquait la pluie sur mes vêtements, sans pour autant enfiler ma veste, quand je vis un magnifique visage encadré de cheveux blonds sortir du centre commercial et se précipiter vers moi. Oh ! C'était Jasper !

J'avais la tête un peu embrumée, sans doute à cause du froid et de la pluie.

- Anna ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Et toi ? Tu n'es pas censé être en train de regarder un film avec tes amis ?

- C'est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher. Le film va bientôt commencer.

Il était maintenant lui aussi mouillé, et ses boucles blondes retombaient sur son visage d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Vraiment trop sexy…

- Viens à l'intérieur avec moi.

Il m'entraîna vers les portes du centre commercial et le vigile qui guettait eut un air surpris sur le visage.

- Vous voyez que je disais la vérité ! m'exclamai-je comme une enfant.

- Oh, je suis désolé mademoiselle, je ne savais pas…

- Eh bien, maintenant vous savez !

Jasper me tira par la main jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle. Je regardai ma main entrelacée à la sienne. Il capta mon regard et la lâcha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, seule dehors ?

Son visage était vraiment beau, avec toutes ces boucles qui tombaient autour…

- Je me suis fait virée par ce crétin de vigile ! Répondis-je, - un peu - énervée.

- On t'a cherchée partout.

Le soulagement de sa voix reflétait la tension qui l'avait habité.

- Anna ! S'écria Alice, à l'entrée du cinéma, en me voyant. Tu es là !

- Bah, oui, je suis là ! Rigolai-je.

- Tu nous as fait peur ! S'exclama Emmett. On a cru que t'avais été enlevée par des fans de Jasper, plaisanta-t-il, et qu'il serait obligé de donner une rançon pour te récupérer !

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant toute l'imagination dont il faisait preuve. À part ça, c'était moi la gamine…

- Bon, on y va, le film va commencer, dis-je pour mettre fin au récit de leur inquiétude passée.

Les pubs venaient juste de commencer quand nous entrâmes dans la salle.

- Oh ! S'exclama Emmett. On a oublié le pop-corn et les boissons !

- J'y vais, si tu veux, proposai-je.

- Toute seule ? S'inquiéta Alice.

- Je suis plus une…

- Je t'accompagne, me coupa Jasper. Qu'est-ce qu'on vous prend ?

Emmett et Jacob demandèrent un grand pop-corn salé chacun avec une canette de Coca, Edward prit un moyen pop-corn salé et un Coca également, et Alice, Bella et Rosalie décidèrent de partager un moyen sucré avec un jus de fruit.

Nous sortîmes de la salle et je crus entendre Emmett nous dire :

- N'allez pas faire des choses cochonnes, hein !

Argh ! Il m'énerve !

Jasper me tenait la porte ouverte. Je la franchis, peu après suivie de mon ami, et nous allâmes au comptoir faire la commande. La vendeuse regardait Jasper comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Remarque, sur ce point, elle n'avait pas tort, loin de là… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? D'accord, Jasper était beau, et même attirant, mais quand même…

- Nous voudrions 2 grand pop-corn et 1 moyen salés, 1 moyen sucré avec 3 coca, 3 jus de fruit , 1 sprite et … 1 grand pop-corn sucré. Et pour toi, Anna ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Juste un Sprite, s'il vous plaît.

- Oui… Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Elle partit derrière, probablement pour chercher notre commande.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, ce matin, le proviseur ? Lui demandai-je, en repensant à l'étrange appel qu'il avait formulé dans le haut-parleur pour convoquer mes amis.

- Il voulait que nous l'aidions à organiser une fête.

- Une fête ? M'étonnai-je. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, on a jamais fait ça, à Evry. Même ma mère n'a pas connu de fête du temps de son secondaire.

- C'est pour la fin de l'année, m'informa-t-il.

- Quel genre de fête ?

- Je ne sais pas, il ne nous a pas dit grand-chose à ce sujet. Il a dit autre chose par contre. (Il fit une pause, histoire de me faire attendre) Tu es de nouveau notre tutrice !

- C'est pas vrai ?!

- Si, si !

Je lui sautai au cou, et bien sûr, la vendeuse choisit ce moment là pour revenir. Je me détachai de Jasper, gênée, et sortis un billet pour payer nos achats. Mais Jasper fut plus rapide et paya avant que le petit morceau de papier ne soit sorti de ma poche. La vendeuse lui demanda un autographe, il sortit donc un stylo de sa poche et signa. Elle lui offrit un paquet de M&M's Crispy, qu'il accepta avec un sourire. Il prit ensuite les trois grand pop-corn pendant que je prenais le reste.

- Vous avez été rapides, dit Emmett sur un ton lourd de sous-entendus en nous voyant revenir.

- Voilà ce que tu nous as demandé, déclarai-je en lui tendant son pop-corn - que Jasper venait de me donner - et son coca.

- Oh, merci !

Je distribuai le reste et m'assis à côté de Jasper.

- T'as pris que _ça _? S'étonna Emmett en voyant mon soda.

- Bah, oui, il faut que je fasse attention pour la plage !

- Pff ! Les filles ! Toujours à penser qu'elles sont pas assez minces ! Fit semblant de râler Emmett.

J'ouvrai ma bouteille et la portai à mes lèvres.

- Oh ! Regarde, ça commence ! S'enthousiasma Emmett, un peu trop fort.

- Chut, devant ! Lança quelqu'un.

Emmett se retourna et regarda la personne avec un air menaçant.

- Oh… euh… je suis désolé, marmonna le gars.

Je manquais de cracher mon soda à la figure d'Emmett, vers qui j'étais tournée, tellement je ris face à la réaction de la personne installée derrière.

Le film débuta et Emmett plongea la main dans son pot de pop-corn.

- Oh ! S'exclama Alice à l'intention de Jasper et moi. J'ai oublié de vous donner les lunettes !

Je regardai autour de moi et constatai que tout le monde portait des lunettes 3D. Je pris celle que me tendait Alice et les enfilai.

Vers le milieu du film, mon ventre gronda, et j'imagine que toutes les personnes à moins de trois mètres l'entendirent. J'aurai dû prendre quelque chose à manger… Jasper me tendit son paquet de M&M's, qu'il laissa sur mes genoux, et j'y piochai quelques bonbons en le remerciant.

Le film s'acheva et nous nous levâmes pour sortir. Emmett et Jacob s'étirèrent en baillant.

- C'était cool, ce film, commenta Jacob.

- Oui, il était très beau, acquiesça Alice, les larmes aux yeux.

- On va manger au McDo' ? Demanda Jacob.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, accepta Bella.

- Désolée, par pour moi, m'excusai-je. Je dois rentrer et si je suis pas à l'heure, je vais être privée de sortie jusqu'à ma majorité !

- Ok, je te raccompagne, dit Jasper. Je vous retrouve là-bas, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de ses amis.

- Attends, Anna ! S'écria Bella. Tu as oublié ton portable dans mon sac !

- Oh, merci ! Je me demande ce que je ferai si tu n'étais pas là, rigolai-je.

Jasper et moi nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture. Arrivés devant chez moi, je descendis de la voiture. Les lumières étaient éteintes et aucun signe de vie n'émanait de la maison.

- Tu es sûre qu'ils sont là ? Demanda Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui. Enfin, je crois…

J'allai vers la porte et tirai la poignée mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

- Et après on me dit de rentrer à l'heure ! Râlai-je.

Je cherchai ma clé dans ma poche, mais ne la trouvai pas. Zut !

- Je fais quoi moi, maintenant ? Me demandai-je à moi-même.

- Viens manger avec nous, on te ramènera après, proposa Jasper.

Je me mordis la lèvre, déchirée par le dilemme intérieur qui faisait rage dans ma tête. Soit je restais là, à attendre que ma mère ou mon père rentre, comme une petite fille sage, soit j'allais me nourrir comme une adulte responsable et réfléchie. Bon, je crois que le choix était fait.

- Je viens.

Il m'emmena jusqu'au fast-food.

- Bah, Anna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu devais rentrer, s'étonna Emmett en me voyant.

- Mes parents ne sont pas là et je n'ai pas mes clés. Ça vous dérange si je me joint à vous ?

- Pas de problème ! S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

- Merci.

J'allai faire ma commande au comptoir et revint avec un plateau. Je m'installai entre Jasper et Bella.

- Je vais quand même appeler ma mère, pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Je reviens dans deux secondes.

Je m'isolai et composai le numéro de ma mère. Je tombai sur le répondeur. Elle n'avait sûrement plus de batterie… Je laissai un message lui indiquant où j'étais, pourquoi j'y étais, et quand je rentrerai.

Je retournai m'assoir près de mes amis et commençai mon repas, en me joignant à leur discussion sur le film que nous venions de voir. Vers 22h, Jasper me raccompagna chez moi pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Nous arrivâmes exactement en même temps que ma mère.

- Anna ? S'étonna-t-elle. Tu rentres seulement maintenant ?

- Je n'avais pas mes clés et quand je suis rentrée tout à l'heure, tu n'étais pas là.

- Ah. D'accord. Excusée. Mais seulement pour cette fois. Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux en voyant Jasper qui m'avait ouvert la portière, comme à son habitude.

- Jasper Jackson Rathbone, je suis un ami d'Anna, se présenta-t-il. Enchanté.

Avait-il conscience du ton irrésistible qu'il employait ? Oui, sûrement…

- Enchantée, répondit ma mère, qui avait haussé les sourcils au mot 'ami'.

J'allais avoir droit à une petite discussion mère-fille, ce soir…

- Eh, bien, il est temps pour moi d'y aller, s'excusa Jasper. Au revoir Madame, au revoir Anna.

- Salut ! À lundi !

- Au revoir Jasper, à très bientôt, j'espère, répondit ma mère.

Jasper partit en voiture et à peine eut-il disparu au bout de l'allée que ma mère m'entraîna à l'intérieur.

- Dis-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir ! S'exclama-t-elle comme une adolescente.

Pourquoi était-elle si enthousiaste ?

- Savoir quoi ?

- C'est ton petit ami ? S'enquit ma mère.

J'aurai bien aimé…

Oh, là ! Je devais être vraiment fatiguée pour penser cela. Même si Jasper était très beau, très séduisant, très attirant…

Je secouai la tête.

- Non, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Tu n'as pas vu les regards qu'il te lançait ? (Je haussai les sourcils) Tu ne le laisse pas indifférent…

- Maman ! M'exaspérai-je. Je suis sûre que tu t'imagine des choses ! On est amis, c'est tout.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton ami était si séduisant…, poursuivit-elle. Et très poli, aussi. Je ne connais aucun garçon de son âge qui se comporte comme ça avec les adultes…

- C'est peut-être parce qu'il a dix-huit ans…

- Dix-huit ? Pourquoi est-il au lycée, alors ?

Je lui expliquai brièvement pourquoi.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était acteur, m'accusa-t-elle.

- J'ai dû oublier, me dérobai-je.

- Humph… Oublié ? Marmonna-t-elle, peu convaincue.

- Oui.

- Et ce n'est…

- Non, ce n'est pas mon petit copain, la coupai-je. Et nous sommes justes amis, répétai-je.

- Très bien. De toute manière, il est trop vieux pour toi.

- Je peux aller me coucher, s'il te plaît ?

- Oui, oui, vas-y.

Elle était bien pensive, ce soir…

Je montai me coucher en repensant à la super journée que je venais de passer.

**Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? **

**Je n'ai pas de date de post précise pour le prochain chapitre, mais plus j'ai des reviews plus ça me motivera pour l'écrire … ; )**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, de ce que vous voudriez voir apparaître pour la suite, de ce que vous ne voudriez plus voir… Enfin, bref ! Donnez- moi votre avis !**


	6. Une aprèm shopping avec Alice Aïe !

**Je suis de retour plus tôt que prévu, mais c'est pas ma faute, je me sens coupable sinon ! Mais, bon, je doute que vous me blâmiez là-dessus !**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes, qui m'ont vraiment remonté le moral ! :**_

_**Estelle : Tanya prépare un coup vraiment pas sympa ! Ni pour son ennemi de toujours - j'ai nommée, Arianna - ni pour nos acteurs ! Mais ça, ça n'apparait qu'après… J'espère sincèrement que ta mère ne t'as pas trop 'enguirlandée' pour ton histoire de petit ami. Bonne chance pour le bac ^^ (mon frère passe celui de français et il arrête pas de se plaindre ! )**_

**Que diriez-vous si je changeai le titre de cette fic' ? Si vous avez des idées, dites-les moi !^^**

**Ceci est le chapitre 6 (« sans rire ?! ». Voilà que je parle toute seule… -_- Parfois, je me demandes si je suis pas schizophrène… Bon, je sens que je vous embêtes, fin du délire !) J'espère qu'il vous plaira et répondra à vos attentes (non pas le délire, mais bien le chapitre).**

**Avant de vous laissez lire, un grand Merci - avec un M majuscule ! - à Estelle, qui laisse des review à chaque chapitre (ou du moins, essaye !) **

**Bonne lecture ^^ ;)**

Ce matin-là, je fus réveillée en sursaut à dix heures - et oui, j'ai besoin de beaucoup de sommeil - par la sonnerie du téléphone. Mes parents - mon père travaillant le samedi matin et ma mère étant probablement partie voir une amie - m'avaient laissée seule avec pour ordre de ne pas ouvrir la porte et de ne pas décrocher le téléphone. Pff ! Comme si j'avais dix ans… Je me précipitai dans l'escalier et décrochai le combiné.

- Allo ?

- Good morning ! Ich bin Rodolph ! s'exclama la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone. Como està dans la casa ?

- Emmett, tu as beau avoir _Free_, j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas tout compris, rigolai-je.

- C'est une pub que je viens de voir à la télé ! C'est trop marrant ! _Il a Free, il a tout compris _! cita-t-il en s'esclaffant bruyamment.

- Emmett, soupirai-je en me retenant de rire - en vain. Tu m'appelais sûrement pour quelque chose d'autre qu'une publicité, non ?

- Oui, oui. Alice veut aller faire du shopping, et elle a dit, et je cite « Personne n'y coupera ! ». Alors ramène tes fesses à l'appart', m'ordonna-t-il, ou sinon je viens te chercher et je te mets un coup de pied au derrière.

Je me tus quelques secondes. Il plaisantait, non ?

- Je viens de me réveiller, commençai-je avant qu'il ne me coupe.

- Pas grave, t'as vingt minutes pour te préparer, et on viendra te chercher en voiture.

Sur ces derniers ordres, il coupa la communication. Je me précipitai dans ma chambre, pris sous-vêtements, jupe et tee-shirt à manches courtes - il faisait beau, autant en profiter, non ? - et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain pour une douche express. Je ressortis cinq minutes plus tard, habillée, coiffée et - très légèrement - maquillée. Je filai à la cuisine rédiger un mot au cas où ma mère rentrerait pendant que je serai dans les magasins, et allai au salon jouer du piano. Emmett avait beau vouloir venir me chercher, j'allai quand même faire une partie de ce que j'avais prévu.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je me précipitai pour aller ouvrir, mais ce n'était que le facteur. Stupide facteur ! Encore un jeune ! Pas besoin de sonner pour déposer du courrier !

Je décidai de déposer l'objet de ce dérangement sur la commode de l'entrée et mis mes converses basses. Je me posai sur une chaise quand la sonnette de la maison retentit - encore une fois. Enervée, j'ouvris la porte avec fracas et laissai libre cours à ma colère :

- Putain ! Tu sais pas qu'il y a pas besoin de sonner pour déposer une lettre, abruti ?! Il y a des boîtes aux lettres, pour éviter de déranger !

Oups… Ce n'était pas le facteur qui avait sonné, mais mes amis. Et je n'avais pas crié sur cet abruti de facteur, mais sur Jasper.

- Si, je le sais, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'Emmett et Jacob explosaient de rire et que les autres retenaient le leur.

- Désolée, Jasper, m'excusai-je en rougissant, j'ai cru que c'était encore cet idiot de facteur.

- Pas grave, assura-t-il en souriant.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose avant de partir ? Proposai-je.

- O.K.! s'exclama Jacob. On s'incruste !

- Mais tu viens de déjeuner ! Protesta Alice.

Je les fis entrer et les installai au salon.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ? Demandai-je en imitant les serveurs au restaurant.

- Un Coca, si t'as, fit Emmett.

- Pareil, acquiescèrent les autres.

J'allai à la cuisine, servis huit verres de Coca puis revins au salon.

- Voilà, voilà.

Ils prirent chacun un verre en me remerciant.

Une fois 'l'apéro' fini, nous nous levâmes et sortîmes. Je prenais soin de fermer la porte à clé puis me précipitai vers eux.

- Vous n'avez pris qu'un voiture ?! M'exclamai-je en m'arrêtant brusquement. Mais on est huit !

- Bah, on fait comme la dernière fois, dit Emmett.

- Pas question ! m'exclamai-je. Pas la courte paille !

- Pierre-feuille-ciseaux, alors, proposa Alice.

- Ok, acquiesçai-je, presque sûre de gagner.

Nous jouâmes trois manches, et contrairement à ce que je pensai, je perdis. Mais cette fois-ci, Jasper ne fut dans mon cas. C'était Jacob.

- Hors de question ! Fulminai-je. Pas avec Jacob !

Tout le monde s'esclaffa.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, rétorquai-je sèchement.

- Normal, rigola Emmett. T'as pas de miroir !

Je grinçai des dents et le fusillai du regard.

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, déclarai-je.

- Oh, si, tu bougeras ! S'emporta Alice en avançant vers moi.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle souhaitait, je ne reculai pas.

- Fais gaffe, l'avertit Emmett. Elle donne de sacré coup de poing. T'as qu'à voir l'état de Tanya !

Il s'esclaffa.

- Je vais devoir te forcer, me prévint-il.

Je flanchai. Juste un tout petit peu… Je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'Emmett me fasse entrer dans cette fichue voiture de force…

- D'accord, acceptai-je, de mauvaise grâce.

Ils rirent encore. Et voilà… La question fatidique revint. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? Au moins, ça aurait pu ne pas être avec Jacob ! J'aurais préféré que ce soit avec Jasper, cette fois aussi… Je sais, je sais, je ne devrais pas penser cela, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

Je montai sur les genoux de Jacob en grimaçant. Pour me 'rassurer', il me prit la taille.

- Bas les pattes ! M'exclamai-je en sautant hors de la voiture par la porte restée ouverte.

Malheureusement, je me pris les pieds dans le promontoire de la voiture et m'écrasait lamentablement contre Jasper.

- Désolée, m'excusai-je en rougissant.

Il ne semblait même pas m'avoir entendue - ni sentie - tellement il écumait de rage. Lui ne se serait jamais permis ça !

- Tu ne lui as pas dit ça, à lui, la dernière fois, grommela Jacob avant qu'Alice lui assène une claque derrière la tête.

- Oui, mais lui n'a pas les mains baladeuses ! m'énervai-je.

- Que tu crois ! Rigola Alice. Je plaisante, Jazz', ajouta-t-elle face au regard meurtrier qu'il lui lançait.

- Désolé, s'excusa Jacob. Je pensais que ça allait te rassurer.

Je le jaugeai du regard. Il semblait sincère. Bon, une dernière chance mais sinon… Sinon quoi ?

Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier avant de me rassoir. Heureusement que le trajet ne durait pas plus de cinq minutes. Et encore, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps…

À mon grand bonheur, Jacob ne fit aucun faux pas - il faut dire qu'il n'aurait pas pu, si étroitement surveillé par Alice qui était elle aussi à l'arrière, dans le coffre, et victime d'un regard réfrigérant de Jasper toutes les deux secondes.

Arrivés au centre commercial, Alice bondit de la voiture avec sa grâce habituelle, aussi vite que si elle allait suffoquer. Presque aussi vivement qu'elle - mais avec cent fois moins d'élégance - , je me précipitai hors de la voiture, en prenant garde toute fois à ne pas tomber. Les autres me regardèrent, amusés.

- Au fait, Emmett, demandai-je pour changer de sujet, comment tu as eu mon numéro de téléphone ?

- Je me suis servi de l'annuaire. Alice ne voulait pas t'appeler parce qu'elle avait peur de tomber sur tes parents. D'ailleurs, il serait temps que tu nous donne ton numéro de portable…

Je lui dictai et il l'envoya aux autres tandis qu'ils m'envoyaient le leur.

- Bon, on va faire des équipes, ok ? Demanda Rosalie, qui parlait pour la première fois ce matin.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, mais j'imagine que ça ne change rien, soupirai-je.

- Et tu as tout à fait raison ! S'exclama Alice, joyeuse. Jacob, je veux ton avis de dragueur impartial, rigola Alice.

- J'aurai bien besoin d'un livre, déclarèrent Bella et Edward en même temps

C'était vraiment trop mignon. Tout le temps sur la même longueur d'onde, ces deux là !

- Emmett, accompagne-moi, j'ai besoin de nouvelle lingerie après celle que tu as réduite en lambeaux hier, susurra Rosalie.

- Et moi, je fais quoi ? M'exclamai-je.

Pour rajouter à l'hilarité qu'avaient provoqué mes paroles, je m'étais exprimée exactement au même instant et exactement sur le même ton que Jasper.

- Je ne sais pas, allez dans un magasin, traînez, mais faîtes quelque chose, répondit Alice en s'éloignant.

Tout le monde était parti, et je me retrouvai seule avec Jasper. Nous restâmes un instant sans bouger ni parler, puis je décidai de rompre le silence.

- On pourrait aller dans un magasin de CD, proposai-je.

- Je te suis, approuva-t-il.

Je l'entraînai vers mon magasin préféré, Virgin Mega Store, et sans réfléchir, je le conduisis vers le rayon des disques de rock. Oubliant la présence de mon compagnon trop discret, je pris dans mes mains un CD de Paramore que j'avais vu la dernière fois et regardai le prix.

- Tu écoutes ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, entre autres, répondis-je.

Il commença à balayer du regard les différents albums puis saisit un disque à la jaquette qui m'était familière.

- Tu écoutes _Les Beatles _? m'étonnai-je à mon tour.

- Oui. C'est d'ailleurs un des groupes que je préfère, sourit-il.

Nous choisîmes plusieurs CD, puis je proposai ensuite que nous allions au rayon partitions car je n'avais rien de nouveau à jouer au piano. Il acquiesça et nous achetâmes chacun un recueil. En sortant du magasin, nous continuâmes à parler de musique et à déambuler devant les magasins, jusqu'à ce que mon portable sonne. Je jetai un coup d'œil au numéro de l'appelant et, constatant qu'il s'agissait d'Emmett, je décrochai.

- Allo, Em' ?

- Hey, les tourtereaux, revenez avec nous, on commence à avoir faim !

Et, avec sa finesse habituelle, il raccrocha. Déjà midi ?

- Qu'est-ce que voulait Emmett ? S'enquit Jasper.

- Ils nous attendent pour aller manger, expliquai-je.

- Allons-y, acquiesça-t-il en souriant.

_POV Alice_

Jacob et moi venions de rejoindre Emmett et les autres.

- Jaz' et Anna ne sont pas là ? M'enquis-je bien que ce soit inutile puisqu'il n'y avait que Bella, Edward, Rosalie et Emmett.

- Je vais les appeler, décida Emmett.

Pendant qu'Emmett passait son coup de fil, j'exposai mes trouvailles à Rosalie et à Bella, bien que cette dernière ne comprenne pas pourquoi j'achetais autant de vêtements. Dix minutes plus tard, je vis Anna et Jasper arriver, en train de discuter allègrement. Ça changeait de d'habitude où ils ressemblaient à deux coincés avec un balai à la place du rectum…

Emmett ouvrit la bouche pour faire une blague vaseuse, comme d'habitude, mais Rosalie le fit taire. Ouf ! Déjà qu'ils osaient 's'afficher' ensembles, pas besoin de les mettre mal à l'aise !

Je remarquai que Jasper s'était penché à l'oreille d'Anna et que celle-ci avait rougi et se dirigeait droit vers Bella pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait acheté. Qu'est-ce que je disais… On dirait bien deux coincés ! Pour une fois, c'est pas Jasper le pire, quand même… Mais ils seront en couple, foi d'Alice ! Il est maintenant temps de jouer les cupidons…

_POV Anna_

- Au fait, chuchota Jasper, cette jupe te va très bien.

C'est pas vrai ! Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Il cherche à m'embêter ? La caresse de son souffle contre ma peau me fit frissonner, et une drôle de sensation naquit au creux de mon ventre. Bien sûr, comme à mon habitude, je balbutiai un vague « _Merci_ » en rougissant et allai voir Bella pour lui demander quel livre elle avait choisi.

Emmett et Jacob nous entraînèrent dans une pizzeria. Nous commandâmes deux Royales pour les deux morphales, une aux quatre fromages pour Alice et Rosalie, Edward et Bella décidèrent de partager une pizza trois fromages et je partageai une pizza Margarita avec Jasper - comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses. À moins que le hasard ne s'appelle Alice…

Après le repas, Rosalie partit faire un tour en amoureux avec Emmett, Bella et Edward allèrent chez un disquaire, et Jacob partit 'draguer un poufiasse' selon les propres mots d'Alice.

- Anna, viens ! M'ordonna-t-elle. Toi aussi, Jasper !

Elle nous saisit par le poignet et nous entraîna vers un magasin. Lorsque nous vîmes de quoi il s'agissait, nous nous débattîmes furieusement.

- Non, Alice ! Par pitié, pas un magasins de vêtements ! La supplia Jasper.

- J'ai une idée, chuchotai-je à Jasper. À trois, on la chatouille et on part en courant, d'accord ?

- Mais on est que deux, plaisanta-t-il. Un, deux…

- N'y pense même pas ! Prévint-elle sans se retourner.

- Quand je dis qu'elle a des yeux derrière la tête, rigola Jasper.

- J'ai surtout des oreilles ! Riposta-t-elle.

- Allez, Anna, c'est pas si terrible d'essayer des vêtements, tenta-t-il de me convaincre.

- Il n'y a pas que Anna qui va essayer. Je compte bien t'acheter quelques fringues. Regarde-moi ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant et en saisissant à deux mains la chemise de Jasper.

- Elle est très bien cette chemise ! Protesta-t-il.

- Jasper, tempérai-je, fais ce qu'Alice te dit et… COURS !

Il comprit immédiatement ce que je voulais dire et me suivit. Je vis du coin de l'œil une Alice folle de rage, courant avec ses talons aiguilles pour nous rattraper. Jasper suivit mon regard et nous éclatâmes de rire au même moment. Zigzagant entre les clients du centre commercial, qui pour la plupart grommelaient des « Ils peuvent pas faire attention, ces jeunes ! », nous dévalâmes les escalators et nous écroulâmes sur un banc - par chance, vide. Quelques secondes plus tard, Alice arriva, échevelée, encore plus furieuse que tout à l'heure. Elle nous chercha des yeux un instant.

- Ne la regarde pas dans le blanc des yeux ! Plaisanta Jasper, haletant suite à notre folle course à travers le centre et aux secousses que provoquaient nos rires.

Elle nous repéra et vint à notre rencontre avec une démarche de mère-poule-dont-les-enfants-viennent-de-commettre-la-pire-des-conneries…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, tous les deux ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- On avait envie de se dégourdir les jambes, répondis-je.

- Maintenant, vous me suivez, ordonna-t-elle.

- Oui, Maman ! M'esclaffai-je.

Elle ne releva même pas. J'espère qu'elle n'était pas trop vexée…

_POV Alice_

Je souriais intérieurement. Ils croyaient réellement que j'avais lâché leur poignet par inattention ! C'était vraiment trop drôle, ils étaient tellement prévisibles ! Je savais bien qu'en les entraînant dans un magasin pour une séance d'essayage, ils fuiraient de toutes les manières possibles. La phase 1 du plan qui consistait à octroyer à nos futur tourtereaux un moment de complicité ayant réussi avec succès, je passai à la phase 2. Je n'aurai toute fois jamais pensé qu'ils accepteraient de me suivre aussi facilement. Car j'avais bel et bien l'intention de les emmener essayer des fringues. Voilà en quoi constituait la phase 2...

_POV Anna_

Je n'avais aucune, mais alors vraiment aucune envie de passer mon après-midi à essayer des vêtements que je ne porterai jamais. Et visiblement, Jasper était du même avis que moi. Mais nous avions tellement peur d'avoir vexé Alice que nous ne protestâmes pas. Jusqu'à ce que je vois le genre de magasins dans lequel elle m'emmenai.

- Alice ! Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'habiller chez Guess ou Hollister, tu le sais bien !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait toi qui paierait, fit-elle remarquer.

- Je ne veux pas que tu dépenses des sommes astronomiques pour moi ! Répliquai-je.

- Je n'ai pas dit non plus que je paierais, rigola-t-elle.

Quoi ? Qui allait payer, alors ?

Alice lança un regard appuyé à Jasper.

- Je refuse que quiconque dépense autant d'argent pour moi ! Fulminai-je.

- De toute manière, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, et je disais que Jasper paierait juste pour te charrier.

Je la suivis bon gré, mal gré - plutôt, mal gré… - à l'intérieur du magasin.

- On va se répartir les tâches, déclara-t-elle. Je cherche des vêtements, tu essayes et Jasper juge.

- Je juge ? Et ça consiste en … ?

Et, sans lui répondre, elle s'en alla en courant presque dans les rayons. Je soupirai et entrepris de regardai les vêtements qui me plaisaient. Après que j'eus regardé - et reposé en voyant le prix - quelques articles, Alice revint avec les bras chargés de fringues.

- Vas essayer ça ! M'ordonna-t-elle en me tendant les vêtements.

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Jasper m'aida à porter la montagne de vêtements qu'Alice avait choisie et les installa dans une cabine. J'y entrai, fermai le rideau et essayais une chemise et un jean. Puis, comme me l'avait ordonné Alice, j'ouvris le rideau et demandai à Jasper ce qu'il en pensait.

_POV Jasper_

Anna était dans la cabine et se changeait. Pourquoi étais-je ici ? Habituellement, les filles ne préféraient-elles pas être entre elles pour ce genre de séance ?

Toutes les questions de ce genre qui tourbillonnaient dans ma tête prouvaient que je n'étais pas très à l'aise. J'étais même pas à l'aise du tout. C'était un magasin pour femmes ! Que diable faisais-je là !

Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Alice…

- Hum… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Anna en tirant légèrement le rideau.

Je reportais mon attention sur elle et manquai de laisser tomber ma mâchoire. Elle était magnifique, comme d'habitude, mais le rouge de son petit haut lui allait à merveille. Je secouai la tête et lui répondis.

- C'est… beau.

Aïe… Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à formuler une parole cohérente en sa présence ?

Alice me sortit de mes pensées en déposant un petit tas de vêtements sur mes genoux et repartit, comme si elle venait de se décharger sur un fauteuil. Je voyais un peu mieux pourquoi j'étais là, maintenant…

Anna sortit de nouveau de la cabine, et heureusement pour moi que j'étais déjà assis, car elle était vêtue d'une jupe et d'un tee-shirt au décolleté… imposant… qui la mettait terriblement bien en valeur. Je déglutis péniblement et allai répondre mais elle me prit de court.

- Je vais tuer Alice ! Comment peut-elle penser que je puisse porter ça ! Je ne suis pas… une prostituée !

Et elle ferma le rideau. Je trouvais que ça lui allait très bien, moi… Mais Jasper, enfin ! Reprend-toi !

Après plusieurs dizaines d'essais de tenues différentes pour Anna, et une douzaine d'aller-retour de la part d'Alice, elles passèrent à la caisse et Alice me confia les sacs. Elle nous entraîna ensuite vers un autre magasin.

- C'est plus dans mes prix ça, soupira Anna, soulagée.

Alice commença à sautiller partout et nous ramena plusieurs tenues un peu plus… osées que les précédentes.

- Alice ! S'exclama Anna en saisissant son amie par le bras. Je ne porterai jamais… _ça _!

Elle désigna une robe courte qui dévoilait la peau à plusieurs endroits. Mon esprit commença à divaguer, et j'imaginai Anna dans cette ravissante tenue… Mais, enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?

_POV Alice_

Si Emmett avait vu Rosalie essayer les tenues que j'avais faites essayer à Anna - surtout la jupe ultra-courte et le tee-shirt moulant au décolleté version XXL - il lui aurait sauté dessus, en public. Mais Jasper se contenait. Toujours. Depuis que je le connaissais, je ne l'avais presque jamais vu se détendre vraiment, relâcher complètement la pression. Mais même lui avait eu du mal à se contenir lorsqu'Anna avait essayé cette petite robe toute mignonne - qu'elle avait, à ma grande stupéfaction, achetée -, chez Esprit, et pourtant il était plutôt du genre civilisé avec un self-control à toutes épreuves. Enfin, presque à toutes épreuves. Car il lui serait impossible de résister devant ce que j'allais faire essayer à Anna. Il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs, le pauvre ! Et je pus constater avec plaisir que la phase 3 de mon P.I.M.F.J.A.C. (Plan Infaillible et Machiavélique pour Faire de Jasper et Anna un Couple) était en excellente voie quand Anna protesta devant l'arme ultime. Le regard de Jasper se perdit dans le vague et il secoua discrètement la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. C'était sûr, il allait flancher devant mon arme ultime n°2 !

_POV Jasper_

J'attendais qu'Anna ai fini de se changer pour 'donner un jugement', comme le disait si bien Alice. En tout cas, un des points positifs avec Anna, c'était qu'elle était mille fois plus belle qu'Alice, bien que cette dernière soit très jolie. Autre avantage, Anna ne mettait pas des heures à enfiler ses diverses tenues.

Elle essaya plusieurs tenues, et Alice en apportait toujours plus. Je fus surpris lorsque que, au bout de dix minutes, elle ne revint pas. Sûrement en train de tergiverser sur la couleur de tel ou tel vêtement…

- Fichue robe à deux balles ! Jura Anna, me tirant de mes pensées.

Je l'entendis laisser échapper un autre juron.

- Jasper…, appela-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Oui ? Répondis-je en me levant.

- J'ai un petit problème…, dit-elle avec un petit rire gêné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'inquiétai-je.

Inutilement, d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de grave dans une cabine d'essayage ! Si … ?

- Ma robe est… coincée.

C'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver dans une cabine ! Ou peut-être pas…

- Je vais… chercher Alice, tentai-je de la calmer.

Je me mis à sa recherche dans le magasin, et ne la trouvant pas, composai son numéro de téléphone. Fidèle à elle-même, elle ne répondit pas, sûrement trop occupée à mettre par terre les plans de drague de Jacob. Elle aurait pu prévenir qu'elle s'en allait ! J'étais vraiment dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou… Et à ce rythme-là, je n'allai pas tarder à y être totalement enseveli…

- Euh… Anna ? Alice n'est pas là et elle ne répond pas au téléphone. Ça va aller ? Tu veux que j'aille appeler une vendeuse ?

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je vais trouver une solution…

Je vis sa main sortir et chercher quelque chose à tâtons, puis elle se posa sur mon torse. Ce contact me fit fermer les yeux. C'était totalement idiot, mais la réalité est ainsi faite…

Je ressentais un tel sentiment… d'attraction vers elle, en permanence. Par exemple, chaque fois que je la voyais arriver le matin, j'avais une folle envie de la rejoindre en courant et de la prendre dans mes bras - heureusement pour moi et surtout pour elle, je me retenais. Autre exemple, à cet instant, j'avais l'impression que sa main me tirait à l'intérieur de la cabine, et que mes pieds répondaient à son appel envoûtant. Incapable de me retenir, j'ouvris les yeux et découvris qu'elle me tirait _réellement _à l'intérieur. Je ne me débattis même pas. Depuis des heures que je me démenai comme un dingue pour ne pas céder à mes pulsions et l'embrasser, comme si nous étions un couple, si c'était elle qui faisait le premier pas, c'était parfait !

Pff ! Premier pas ! Ça ne va pas ou quoi ! Il n'y a pas de premier pas si les sentiments ne sont pas partagés. Et il n'y avait des sentiments que de mon côté.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, me demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle portait une robe blanche, échancrée à la taille qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Vraiment magnifique…

- Euh… Oui, bien sûr, me ressaisis-je.

Comment dire non à un tel sourire, à un tel visage ? Comment lui dire non, à elle ?

La fermeture était en effet coincée, prise dans le tissu au niveau des reins.

- Je suis désolée de te demander ça, rougit-elle.

Il allait me falloir tout mon self-control pour ne pas déraper…

- Pas grave, la rassurai-je.

Délicatement, je posai ma main sur le bas de son dos et essayai de décoincer le tissu. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses qui furent pour moi une véritable torture, le fermoir de la robe consentit à glisser jusqu'en haut.

_POV Anna_

Je maudissais Alice. Je maudissais les robes. Et par-dessus tout, je maudissais les robes choisies par Alice ! Je jurai contre cette maudite robe, puis décidai d'appeler Jasper.

- Oui ? Répondit-il.

- J'ai un petit problème…

J'étais horriblement gênée, et énervée, aussi. Parmi toutes les robes, il avait fallu que ce soit celle-ci qui se coince ! Et dire qu'Alice m'avait assuré avoir l'œil pour ces choses-là…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ma robe est… coincée…

- Je vais… chercher Alice, me rassura-t-il.

Ouf ! Alice allait pouvoir m'aider. J'attendis qu'il revienne avec mon amie, mais lorsqu'il fut de retour, je pouvais clairement entendre à ses pas qu'il était seul.

- Euh… Anna ? Alice n'est pas là et elle ne répond pas au téléphone. Ça va aller ? Tu veux que j'aille appeler une vendeuse ?

- Non ! M'empressai-je de le dissuader. Je vais trouver une solution…

Il y avait en effet une solution. Mais cette solution était derrière le rideau, et de sexe masculin…

Sans réfléchir, je sortis ma main de la cabine et cherchai Jasper. Lorsque je mis enfin la main dessus - au sens propre -, je l'attirai vivement dans la cabine.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, dis-je d'un voix calme, en rougissant cependant.

Je commençai à regretter de l'avoir attiré dans cette cabine…

- Euh… Oui, bien sûr.

Je me retournai, tenant le haut de cette stupide robe. Lorsque je sentis sa main se poser au creux de mes reins, je frémis et retins un soupir de plaisir. Quelle idiote j'étais ! Mais le véritable supplice fut l'instant, qui me sembla durer une éternité, où il fit précautionneusement remonter la fermeture de la robe le long de mon dos. Jasper était un homme si doux, méticuleux…

- Voilà, fit-il lorsque la fermeture eut glissé jusqu'en haut.

- Merci, souris-je timidement.

J'ouvris le rideau et sortis de la cabine, me regardant dans le grand miroir.

- Euh… Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

Il me lança un sourire éblouissant.

- Elle te va à ravir, Anna.

Alice choisit ce moment-là pour débarquer. Elle fut d'abord surprise, confuse puis parut énervée contre elle-même.

_POV Alice_

Bravo, Alice ! Je venais de tout gâcher ! Tous ces efforts pour rien !

- Allez ! On la prend ! M'exclamai-je à l'intention d'Anna, un peu brusquement.

- Mais, Alice, je ne la porterais jamais…, protesta-t-elle.

- Oh, que si tu la porteras ! Menaçai-je. On la prend, et puis c'est tout !

Elle ne voyait donc pas que Jasper adorait cette robe ? Elle faisait tellement d'effort pour lui plaire - efforts qui étaient efficaces, bien sûr, même si Jasper ne lui disait jamais qu'elle était belle, ou autre chose du même genre (en tout cas pas public, sûrement parce qu'il serait trop gêné et que cela mettrait sa chère Anna mal à l'aise) - et elle ne voulait pas de cette robe alors que j'étais certaine que, quand elle l'avait essayée, il l'avait littéralement dévorée des yeux ? Enfin, bon ! Je n'allais pas la laisser gâcher l'effet que cette ravissante tenue avait sur son futur petit ami ! Car en effet, il n'était pas question qu'ils ne forment pas un couple d'ici la fin de l'année. Et puis ce bal organisé 'à l'américaine', comme disait le proviseur, était l'occasion parfaite !

Nous allâmes à la caisse et je payai avec ma carte bleu bien aimée - que ferais-je sans elle ?

- Maintenant, à toi, Jasper ! M'exclamai-je, ayant retrouvé ma bonne humeur en constatant la façon dont Anna fixait Jasper.

- Moi ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Hors de question !

- Ah si ! S'exclama Anna, me coupant l'herbe sous le pied - à ma grande surprise, d'ailleurs. J'y suis passée alors toi aussi ! De toute manière, ajouta-t-elle en riant, impossible d'y échapper, avec Alice.

- J'imagines que tu as raison, grogna-t-il en soupirant.

Eh bien ! Ce n'était peut-être pas aussi désespéré que je le croyais ! Mais, bon, l'heure n'est pas à la divagation ! Ma mission : trouver quelque chose de beau qui plaise à Jasper mais qui laisserait Anna muette devant la beauté que dégagerait Jasper - si, si, je vous assure, il peut être extrêmement séduisant… quand il y met du sien ! - Parce que le jean décontract' et le tee-shirt, ça va deux secondes ! Mais, bon, apparemment, aujourd'hui était un bon jour, il avait mis une chemise. Et quelque chose me dit que la présence d'Anna n'y était pas étrangère…

J'entraînai donc notre futur couple vers un magasin pour homme quand je vis Jacob, l'air morose, en sortir accompagné de sa nouvelle ex-future-conquête. Je ne pus retenir mon rire.

- Alice, soupira Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Pourquoi pensait-il toujours que c'était moi ? Bon, pour le coup, il avait raison, mais quand même !

- Eh, bien, réussis-je à articuler entre deux rires, j'ai vu que Jacob draguait cette fille, et j'ai dit à cette pauvre cloche qu'il adorait les séances d'essayages dans les magasins ! Et cette cruche m'a cru !

- Mais tu sais bien qu'il en a horreur ! Encore plus que moi !

- Oui, justement, c'est _ça_, qui est drôle ! Ris-je en montrant Jacob, qui faisait la tête.

_POV Anna_

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Alice faisait ça à Jacob. Après tout, elle m'avait dit bien l'aimer, non ? Était-ce de la jalousie ? Et puis, si c'était ça, pourquoi ne l'invitait-elle pas à sortir ? En même temps, j'étais bien placée pour dire ça, moi, qui n'osait même pas avouer mes sentiments à Jasper… Car oui, j'avais décidé au terme de cette séance d'essayage… particulière de ne plus me voiler la face. J'étais bel et bien amoureuse de lui. Et je me savais incapable de le lui dire.

Alice nous entrainait déjà vers un magasin, sautillant comme un puce. Elle ressemblait étrangement à un lutin diabolique… Elle fit essayer à Jasper des chemises, des jeans, des tee-shirt, des bermudas - même si nous étions en Mars…- , me demandant de 'juger' pendant qu'elle partait à la recherche d'autres vêtements divers. Je devais quand même avouer que les chemises étaient de loin ce qui lui allaient le mieux : elles renforçaient son côté intelligent et gentleman déjà assez prononcé sans trop faire « fils à papa », bien que les tee-shirt comme celui qu'il portait hier lui allaient très bien aussi, seyant à merveille sa musculature impressionnante.

Une fois qu'il eut tout essayé il se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de moi, soupirant de soulagement.

- Enfin fini !

- Je ne crois pas, non, intervint Alice qui revenait de sa 'chasse' . pourquoi tu as éliminé cette chemise ? Et ce tee-shirt ? Et ce jean ? Et…

- Je ne peux pas tout prendre, Alice ! La coupa-t-il.

- Bien sûr que si, tu peux !

- D'accord, céda-t-il. Je ne _veux_ pas tout prendre.

- Tu retournes essayer ça maintenant, ou…

- C'est bon ! J'y retourne ! Soupira-t-il.

Il saisit les affaires que lui tendait Alice et rentra dans la cabine en fermant le rideau d'un coup sec.

- Alice, tu devrais peut-être lui laisser un droit de véto, non ? Tentai-je de la résonner.

- Il aura son 'droit de véto' - comme tu dis - après !

Jasper ressortis, un air las sur le visage, et Alice jugea qu'il pouvait choisir de le prendre ou pas. Il sembla encore plus énervé d'avoir réessayé les vêtements pour rien et retourna se changer.

Après avoir payer, nous rejoignîmes Jacob, Edward, Bella, Emmett et Rosalie devant un glacier, où nos commandâmes.

- Alice, comment as-tu pu faire acheter tout cela à Jasper ? S'étonna Rosalie.

Ah ! Enfin une qui se soucie de ce qu'il dépense !

- Ça n'as pas coûté si cher…, commença Alice.

Jasper écarquilla les yeux.

- Non, pas dans ce sens là. Comment as-tu fait pour qu'il accepte ? Rectifia Rosalie.

- Qui te dit qu'il a accepté ? Sourit Alice, malicieuse.

- Ah, je me disais, aussi…

Une fois nos glaces finies, nous sortîmes sur le parking.

- Cette fois-ci on fait un quizz pour savoir qui va sur les genoux de qui, m'empressai-je de préciser. J'en ai marre que ce soit toujours moi !

À ma grande stupéfaction, ils acceptèrent et, sans surprise - j'étais très rapide à ce genre de jeu -, le classement me désigna en tête, suivie de près par Jasper, Edward et Bella, Alice, Rosalie, puis Emmett et Jacob.

- Allez ! Emmett ! Sur les genoux de Jacob ! Rigolai-je.

- On a jamais dit que ce seraient les perdants, sourit malicieusement Emmett, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper net mon hilarité.

- Ah, non ! J'en ai marre !

- Il fallait préciser avant qui serait désigné ! S'esclaffa Jacob. Allez ! Anna ! Sur les genoux de Jasper ! Me singea-t-il.

Je soufflai de soulagement. Jasper, c'était mieux que tout le reste, parce que… c'était Jasper…

- Tu ne sembles plus aussi réticente, remarqua Emmett, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, contrai-je, pas amusée du tout.

Jasper monta sur le siège dans le coffre et m'invita à prendre place sur ses genoux. Le trajet se passa sans incident, à part si vous considérez comme tel le fait que des frissons ne cessaient de parcourir mon corps.

Je leur dis au revoir et leur souhaitai une bonne fin d'après midi et une bonne soirée puis rentrai à la maison, où mes parents m'attendaient.

**Voilà, voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Le couple est-il en assez bon chemin pour satisfaire votre soif jusqu'à dimanche prochain ?**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à poster une review, même négative - surtout négative, c'est la meilleure chose pour s'améliorer^^ - pour m'aider à parfaire ma façon d'écrire et à m'améliorer. =)**

**Juste un petit truc avant de partir. Je compte écrire une nouvelle fiction, mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur le sujet. Que penseriez vous d'une fiction avec un Jasper des plus dangereux, se nourrissant de sang humain, et une Alice toute fragile, innocente et … **_**humaine ? **_**Répondez-moi par une review ou un message sur mon profil^^**

**Et maintenant… Une 'tite review ? ;)**


	7. Action ou vérité ?

**Je sais, je sais. Je ne suis pas en avance. Je suis même en retard. Et je m'en excuse. Vous n'êtes pas fâchés, dîtes ? **

**Je m'explique. Je viens de passer deux semaines de dingue avec des contrôles quasiment à chaque heures de cours ( et oui ! Les profs se réveillent un peu tard, et tous en même temps) avec en supplément un examen de piano avec un morceau sur lequel j'ai galéré. Mais bon, j'ai pas sué pour rien, hein ! J'ai eu « Très bien », donc, voilà. **

**Mais bon, là je raconte ma vie ! J'espère en tout cas je ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre, et que, si c'est le cas, vous me pardonniez. =) **

**Bonne lecture, les gens ! ^^**

N'ayant aucun plan pour le dimanche, je le consacrai à faire mes devoirs. En fin d'après-midi, Alice m'appela et me proposa de les rejoindre au centre commercial pour 'traîner'. Je les retrouvai donc là-bas et saluai chacun d'eux.

- On fait quoi, maintenant ? Demanda Alice en s'asseyant sur un banc.

- Je te paries que je peux obtenir un rendez-vous avec la fille, là-bas, lança soudainement Jacob en désignant une jeune fille aux formes avantageuses.

- Si tu perds, le prévint Alice, vous devrez être nos chevaliers servants pendant deux semaines.

- Et si je gagne, c'est vous qui devrez nous servir.

- Marché conclu ! S'exclama Alice en lui serrant la main en signe d'assentiment.

Il partit d'un pas conquérant vers la jeune fille, qui le regarda étrangement. De loin, on pouvait voir qu'il arborait un sourire charmeur et que la jeune fille s'ennuyait franchement. Puis, un homme arriva, son petit copain sans doute, et Jacob s'en alla. Nous étions tous morts de rire.

- Pauvre Jacob qui va devoir servir Alice pendant deux semaines, se marra Emmett lorsque son ami nous eu rejoint.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Emmett, toi aussi tu vas y passer, le rassura Alice en riant.

- Hein ?! Quoi, moi ?!

- Oui, rigola Alice. Tu vas servir Rosalie, Ed' sera aux petit soin pour sa Bella, Jacob me servira, et Jasper sera aux petits soins pour Anna.

- Hein ?! Quoi ?! S'exclama Jasper. J'ai jamais parié, moi !

- Pour les requêtes, s'adresser à Jacob ! Rit Alice en désignant son ami.

- Pff ! Vous avez de la chance, vous, grogna Jacob à l'intention d'Edward et de Jasper. Elles ne vont pas vous demander la lune, elles au moins…

- Tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir, persiffla Jasper.

- C'est si embêtant de s'occuper de moi ? Laissai-je échapper.

- Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

- Oh ! Si on jouait à action ou vérité ? Le coupa Alice.

- En pleine rue ? M'étonnai-je.

- C'est beaucoup plus drôle, m'expliqua Rosalie avec un sourire.

- Je commence ! Pépia Alice. Jacob ! Action ou vérité ?

- Action, bien sûr !

- Hum… Danse et chante _It's raining men _de Geri Halliwell. (**nda : vraiment, ça vaut le coup d'écouter la chanson juste pour imaginer Jacob danser dessus !)**

Il s'exécuta et Edward filma la scène avec son I-phone.

- Très bien ! Rosalie, à toi !

- Mon cher Emmett… Action ou vérité ?

- J'aime l'action !

- Très bien. Voyons voir… Je sais ! En cinq minutes, tu dois aller voir le plus de gens possible et leur demander…

Elle se pencha à son oreille et chuchota quelque chose que nous n'entendîmes pas.

- Facile ! Rit-il.

- Attends ! Tu dois glisser bedeg + la voyelle de la syllabe entre chaque syllabe du mot.

- Ok !

Emmett s'avança vers une personne pendant qu'Edward le filmait de près.

- Exbedeguécubedegusezbedegué-moibedega, Mabedegadabedegamebedegue, oùbedegou estbedegué lebedegue cenbedeguantrebedegue psybedeguichibedeguiabedegat ribedeguiquebedegue ? _(Traduction : Excusez-moi, Madame, où est le centre psychiatrique ?)_

Elle lui lança un regard choqué à mourir de rire et continua son chemin. Au bout de cinq minutes, il avait abordé presque une centaine de personnes - il y avait même une femme qui lui avait répondu - et c'est hilare qu'il revint vers nous.

- Brabedegavobedego, Ebedeguémmebedeguèttbedegue ! Rigola Alice. _(Traduction : Bravo, Emmett !) _Edward, à toi !

- Bella. Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité, répondit celle-ci.

- Quel est le nom de ton premier petit copain ?

- Jacob…, rougit Bella.

Edward se renfrogna tandis que Bella faisait une petite moue gênée.

- Jasper ! C'est à toi, Coco !

- Coco ?! Bon, enfin, bref… Alice, action ou vérité ?

- Action, répondit-elle fièrement.

- Hum… Tu vois le gars, là-bas ?

- Celui qui est habillé comme un cloch…

- Oui, la coupa-t-il. Tu vas le voir et tu cries que tu adore ses vêtements.

- Mais c'est impossible, c'est même pas de la marque ! Se plaignit Alice.

Ce devait être un vrai supplice pour Alice, toujours à la pointe de la mode…

- On ne discute pas, Alice, rigola Jasper.

Elle grogna et obtempéra. La mine contrite qu'elle affichait était à mourir de rire.

- Tyran ! Grogna-t-elle à l'adresse de Jasper en revenant.

- A moi ! S'exclama Emmett. Désolé, Rose mais j'ai un truc trop marrant à faire dire à Anna, alors… Action ou vérité ?

- Hum… Action… ?

- Très bien. Embrasse Jasper.

- Quoi ?!

- Embrasse Jasper, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort en souriant.

- O.K.

Je me dirigeai vers lui, me mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposai un baiser sur sa joue. Si douce, si belle, si… Oh, désolée.

- J'ai pas dit sur la joue….

- Va te faire foutre ! M'exclamai-je en lui faisant un bras d'honneur.

- On se rebelle ? Allez, c'est ton gage !

- Je l'ai déjà fait, mon gage. Alors attends le prochain tout, mon vieux !

Il plissa les yeux et esquissa un sourire machiavélique. J'étais vraiment mal barrée…

- Jacob ! À toi ! Rit Alice.

- Je vais choisir… Hum… Anna !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous acharnez sur moi ?!

- Action ou vérité ?

Dans les deux cas, j'allai me faire avoir.

- Il n'y a pas de troisième option ?

- Si.

- Je prend la troisième option, alors.

- Très bien. On choisit pour toi !

- Non ! Je vais prendre vérité !

- Trop tard ! Que dirais-tu d'action ?

Merde !

- J'ai pas le choix de toute manière, grommelai-je.

- Roule une pelle à Jasper ! Se marra-t-il.

- Toi, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort ! M'exclamai-je à l'adresse de l'Indien.

C'était horriblement gênant… Je me dirigeai lentement vers Jasper, mais Bella m'en empêcha.

- C'est pas la peine ! s'exclama-t-elle. Jacob va choisir un autre gage, _n'est-ce pas_, Jacob ? Ajouta-t-elle sur un ton de menace.

- Oui, bien sûr… Hum… Tu as le droit de prendre vérité. Quelle est le mec que tu préfères entre nous quatre ?

- Jasper, répondis-je sans rougir - pour une fois.

- Intéressant… Et à quel degré ? Copinerie, amitié, amour ?

- Tu n'as le droit qu'à une question par tour, lui rappelai-je, contente de pouvoir éviter cette question.

- Edward, dit Rosalie. Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Comment s'appelait ta première petite amie ?

- Heu…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Jacob. C'était un mec ?

- Non ! C'est Bella !

Il se rendit compte de sa gaffe et rougit. Bella lui sauta au cou et lui chuchota un doux « _Je t'aime_ » puis ils s'embrasèrent tendrement.

- Oh ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? S'exclama Alice. Il faut aller manger !

- Salut, à demain, les saluai-je.

J'étais contente d'avoir éviter un autre tour…

- Bye !

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Proposa Jasper.

- Vous n'avez pris qu'une seule voiture, lui rappelai-je.

- C'est pas grave, on fera le chemin à pied, sourit-il.

- Si tu y tiens, souris-je à mon tour.

Nous parlâmes pendant une bonne partie du trajet, puis je rentrai dans la maison après l'avoir remercié et lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée. Quel super week-end je venais de passer ! Probablement le meilleur de ma vie !

Le lendemain, je me préparai prestement d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt qu'Alice avait achetés au début du week-end, aussi pressée qu'à l'accoutumée de revoir mes amis. Lorsque je sortis, une voiture était garée devant chez moi. Le conducteur baissa la vitre et c'est avec surprise que je reconnus Jasper.

- Tiens, salut, Jazz' ! M'exclamai-je.

- Salut, sourit-il. Tu vas bien ?

- Super ! Et toi ?

- Je vais bien. Je t'emmène ?

- Pas de problème.

Je montai sur le siège avant de la voiture.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais très belle ? Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Non, rougis-je.

- Et bien, tu es très belle. Et… Fuck ! Jura-t-il.

Je me tournai vers la fenêtre et vis avec horreur toute une armée de journalistes devant l'entrée principale du lycée.

- Continue, lui intimai-je. Il y a une autre entrée derrière.

Il arrêta la voiture, se tourna vers moi et me confia :

- J'aime me montrer en ta compagnie. Et puis si je sors, ça offrira une issue aux autres, ajouta-t-il en désignant ses amis, assaillis par les journalistes. Ce que j'aimerai bien savoir, c'est comment ils ont fait pour savoir qu'on était là…

- Je pense que la question est plutôt pourquoi ils ont mis autant de temps à savoir, corrigeai-je.

Il hocha la tête, sortit de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la porte.

- Tu es complètement fou, tu le sais ?

- Parfaitement, s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient, je resterai caché derrière toi, tentai-je de plaisanter.

- Dis que je suis gros, aussi ! Fit-il mine de s'offusquer, laissant échapper un rire.

- Tu es juste musclé…

- Je préfère ça, continua-t-il de rigoler.

Lorsque nous fûmes à portée de vue, les journalistes se tournèrent vers Jasper et l'assaillirent de questions du style « M. Rathbone, que faites-vous en France ? », « Pourquoi avez-vous choisi la ville d'Evry ?», « Cette jeune fille est-elle votre petite amie ? »(je notai qu'il sourit à cette question avant de répondre par la négative) et j'en passe… Je mourrai d'envie de leur dire d'aller se faire voir, mais me retins. Je vis Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Alice et Jacob entrer dans le bâtiment en lançant un regard plein de gratitude à leur ami. Quelques minutes plus tard, le proviseur intervint et nous pûmes entrer. Nous allâmes en cours et à la pause, Alice était plus qu'enthousiaste.

- Vous savez que les parents d'Edward possède une villa en Californie ? Demanda Alice de manière purement rhétorique.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

- Non, répondis-je.

- Et bien maintenant, tu le sais. Et ses parents vont nous la prêter pour les vacances de printemps !

- Amusez-vous bien, alors ! Moi je reste ici pendant les vacances…

- Tu es bête, ma parole ! S'écria Alice en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu viens avec nous !

- Moi je veux bien. Mais pour mes parents, rien n'est moins sûr…

- Tu leur demande et tu nous appelles, O.K. ?

- Je leur demanderai ce soir.

Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi - j'étais à pied, pensant que mes parents seraient plus enclins à accepter si je rentrais seule - j'ouvris la porte et entrai.

- Maman ! Papa ! Appelai-je. Je peux vous parler une minute ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chérie ? Demanda ma mère depuis le salon.

Je les rejoignis, et m'assis avec eux.

- Mes amis, ceux avec qui je suis allée au cinéma ce week-end, partent en Californie pour les vacances de printemps, et ils m'ont invitée. Je peux les accompagner ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit ma mère.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr, répéta-t-elle.

Je devais rêver, ce n'était pas possible. Je me rappelle qu'ils avaient refusé à mon frère un séjour dans ce genre, alors qu'il avait dix-sept ans. Et maintenant, ils acceptaient alors que je n'avais même pas seize ans ?

- Tu es beaucoup plus mature que ton frère, m'expliqua mon père, et nous savons que tu ne feras pas de bêtises. Tu as notre entière confiance.

- Oh ! Merci ! M'écriai-je en leur sautant au cou.

Je devenais comme Alice. Il fallait que je me surveille…

Je montai à l'étage et appelai mes amis sur leur fixe.

- Allo ? Répondit une voix, que j'identifiais comme étant celle d'Edward.

- Edward, mes parents sont d'accord pour les vacances. Fais passer le message à Alice, elle sera contente.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux que je lui dises ? Rigola-t-il. Tu vas devoir écumer les boutiques jusqu'à notre départ. Et même là-bas, elle t'emmènera faire du shopping !

- Pas grave ! Merci, et à demain !

- Salut.

Je raccrochai et m'attaquai à mes devoirs.

_Un mois plus tard_

- Allez ! Venez ! Nous intima Alice. Il nous manque quelque chose !

Elle prit la tête du groupe et nous traîna dans un magasin de maillots de bain.

- Alice, personne n'a besoin de maillot de bain, lui fit gentiment remarquer Jasper.

- Tu n'as pas vu les maillots de bain d'Anna ! Ils sont affreux !

- Hey ! M'exclamai-je. Ils sont très bien, mes maillots !

- Ils sont beaux, mais ils sont vieux ! Ils ont au moins… un an !

- Ils ont neuf mois, déclarai-je.

- Donc il t'en faut des neufs ! Que je vais te payer…

- Pas question ! Je payes et puis c'est tout, tranchai-je. Déjà que vous payez mon billet d'avion..

Même si je comptais bien le leur rembourser par n'importe quelle manière…

- Pff ! Râla Alice. Si tu veux !

Je choisis plusieurs maillots pendant que les autres traînaient dans le magasin. Je fis ensuite le tri entre ceux qui étaient trop cher, ceux qui ne m'iraient pas et ceux que je prenais. Dans ce dernier groupe, il ne restait plus qu'un article. C'était un deux pièces rouge dont le bas était un shorty et le haut du maillot était retenu par deux bretelles croisées autour d'un anneau.

- Tu n'as pris que ça ? S'étonna Alice en me voyant. Moi, j'ai pris une vingtaine de maillots ! Plus ceux qui sont pour toi.

- J'aurais un droit de véto, au moins ?

- Oui. Alors celui-là, il te plaît ?

- Trop flashy.

- Et celui-là ?

- Trop décolleté.

- Et cette merveille ?

Elle me montra une quinzaine d'articles dont des maillots une pièce bustier, des deux pièces colorés, des bariolés, et d'autres encore.

J'en sélectionnai cinq, et Alice m'emmena voir les paréos. Après que j'en eu choisi un, nous retrouvâmes les autres à la caisse.

La veille du jour J, pendant que je refaisais ma valise, ma mère vint me voir.

- J'ai quelque chose à te donner avant que tu ne partes, dit-elle en me tendant une petite boîte.

J'observais attentivement le petit paquet et rougis. C'était des préservatifs. Et moi qui croyait qu'elle me faisait confiance…

- Maman ! M'exaspérai-je. Je n'en aurai pas besoin !

Elle me lança un coup d'œil insistant.

- Si tu insistes, soupirai-je… Je suis vierge et je n'ai pas l'intention d'y remédier pour l'instant. Satisfaite ?

- Hum…, fut la seule réponse que j'obtins avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Je n'aimais pas lui mentir, mais en même, c'était le seul moyen que j'avais de me débarrasser de cette situation gênante, et être sûre qu'elle ne me pose pas trop de question.

Le grand jour arriva enfin. Nous devions partir en voiture jusqu'à Paris puis prendre l'avion jusqu'à Los Angeles. Je me levai à cinq heures du matin, et me préparai silencieusement. La semaine précédente, Alice était venue m'aider à faire ma valise et bien sûr, elle avait mis tellement d'accessoires divers et complètement inutiles qu'elle ne fermait plus. La veille, j'avais donc enlevé ce que je ne jugeai pas indispensable et ma valise s'était considérablement allégée. Une fois habillée, coiffée, nourrie, tartinée de crème solaire et mes affaires descendues, je rédigeai un petit mot à l'intention de mes parents, leur souhaitant de bonnes vacances à St-Martin. J'entendis les pneus d'une voiture crisser sur les graviers de l'allée et le moteur s'éteignit. J'allai dans l'entrée, saisis ma valise et ouvris la porte.

- Salut, marmonna un Emmett pas très réveillé, au volant d'une grosse Jeep, juste à côté de Rosalie, qui se trémoussait au rythme de la musique qu'elle écoutait sur son MP3.

- Salut ! Répondis-je.

Je m'installai à l'arrière, entre une Alice à moitié groggy à cause du manque de sommeil et un Jasper grognon qui n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir, la joue collée contre la vitre. Je pouffai en les voyant.

- Alors, on est pas matinal, les taquinai-je. Il vaut peut-être mieux que je prenne le volant…

Emmett se secoua et s'écria, complètement éveillé :

- Pas question ! T'as même pas le permis ! Et puis c'est MA voiture !

Je ris. Il démarra et je mis les écouteurs de mon Ipod sur mes oreilles. Je regardai discrètement Jasper, bien que ce fut inutile de prendre des précautions puisqu'Emmett était concentré sur la route, Rosalie dans son monde de musique et que Jacob et Alice jouaient à la bataille corse, jeu que je leur avais appris trois semaines auparavant - ce que je regrettai un peu d'ailleurs car Alice, Jacob et Emmett me harcelaient constamment pour faire une partie. Il était encore plus beau lorsqu'il dormait, les traits complètement détendus. Au bout de deux bonnes heures, il se réveilla et me demanda ce que j'écoutais.

- T'as de la chance, je viens juste de mettre les Beatles, l'informai-je avec un sourire en lui tendant mon écouteur gauche.

- Merci, sourit-il à son tour.

- Espèce de chauffard ! Beugla Emmett à l'adresse d'un automobiliste qui venait de griller un feu. Hey, connard, tu veux que j'emboutisse ta caisse ! (Il s'adressait maintenant à un conducteur qui venait de lui passer devant) Ouais, c'est ça, déguerpis, avant que je ne m'énerve !

- Ah, Emmett, quand il conduit…, soupira Jasper. Tout en finesse et en élégance…

- Ah, Jasper quand il critique, répliqua Emmett. Tout en gentillesse et en intelligence…

- Qu'est-ce qui a Jazz, t'as tes ragnagnas ? Se moqua Jacob.

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

- Tu sais, fit semblant de la rassurer Rosalie, toutes les filles passent par là…

- Pff ! J'vais t'en foutre moi, des ragnagnas, grommela-t-il. Et puis, on s'demande lequel de nous deux à ses ragnagnas…

- Non, Jasper, la question ne se pose pas, intervint Alice entre deux hoquets. Rosalie les a eut la semaine dernière. Et puis, on sait bien que tu es une femme qui se travestie.

- Tout s'explique, railla Jacob.

- C'est ça Alice ! Expose la durée de mon cycle menstruel au grand jour, pendant que tu y es ! Râla la belle blonde.

J'éclatai de rire, fou rire qui dura presque jusqu'à notre arrivée à l'aéroport. Une fois arrivés, nous retrouvâmes Edward et Bella sur le parking et nous dirigeâmes vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Une demi-heure plus tard, nous embarquâmes dans l'avion. Direction Los Angeles…

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Je vous propose le même marché qu'au début de cette fic' (pour ceux qui ont oublié je poste le chapitre VII dimanche prochain et si vous dépassez le nombre de review que je vais indiqué, je le poste dès que je constate !) allez, soyons fou et essayons d'atteindre les… 50 ? **

**Au fait, je n'ai eu aucun avis concernant le changement de titre de cette fic' et la création d'une nouvelle fiction. Ça ne vous intéresse donc pas ? ****L lol. Si vous pouviez me donner votre avis sur là-dessus aussi dans une review, ce serait parfait ^^**

**Biz' et à Dimanche au plus tard ^^**


	8. Des vacances très agitées, partie 1

**Me revoici avec le chapitre VIII (Déjà VIII ?! Comme le temps passe vite…). Ou du moins, une partie…**

**Il n'est pas long, faute de temps. J'avais pourtant plein d'idées, mais avec l'arrivée d'un petit chaton à tomber dans la famille, et bien… Je n'ai plus trop eu le temps d'écrire. Et plutôt que de vous faire patienter encore un peu plus de temps, je préfère vous postez le début. **

**En espérant que ça vous plaira**

**P.S. : j'ai modifié un petit passage dans le chapitre VII, je vous conseille d'aller y jeter un œil avant de lire ce chapitre ;) c'est plutôt vers la fin, juste avant le départ. Voilà ^^ je vous laisse enfin lire !**

**Oh ! J'allai oublier ! Bonne Lecture ! ( je vous promet que maintenant vous pouvez lire !)**

_POV Anna_

Dans l'avion, Alice avait réservé des places en première classe. Nous avions trois places côte à côte dans la rangée du milieu pour deux personnes. Elle n'avait pas séparé Edward et Bella, qui étaient ravis de pouvoir partager le vol et s'échangeaient des mots doux, ni Emmett et Rosalie, cette dernière lançant des regards lourds de sens à son copain, qui lui répondait par des œillades pleines de sous-entendus. Elle s'était réservé une place avec Jacob, avec qui elle entama une énième partie de bataille corse avec enthousiasme, me laissant avec Jasper. Non pas que ça me dérange…

- On fait une partie ? Proposai-je à Jasper en lui tendant le jeu de Uno.

- Ok, mais je te préviens tout de suite, je suis nul à ce jeu…

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? S'exclama Alice en se retournant et en tapant sur le tas de carte, signe qu'il y avait une paire ou un sept. T'es même plus fort que moi !

- Ça, c'est pas dur, se marra Jacob.

- Tu vas voir si c'est pas dur ! S'exclama-t-elle en se mettant à le frapper.

- Bon, on commence, déclarai-je en finissant de mélanger le paquet et en nous distribuant sept cartes chacun.

Nous fîmes plusieurs partie, et au final ce fut Jasper qui gagna. Comme un film était diffusé sur l'écran au-dessus de nos têtes, nous arrêtâmes de jouer pour nous concentrer dessus. Dès le début, je reconnus le film Titanic. Comme toute fille qui se respecte, à la fin, j'avais la vue brouillée par les larmes. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je pleure à chaque fois que je vois ce film ! Contre toute attente, Jasper me prit gentiment les épaules et caressa mon dos.

- C'est rien, le rassurai-je. C'est juste que… c'est trop triste !

Pendant le reste de vol, je mis mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles et tentait de m'endormir. Jetant un coup d'œil à mon voisin, et vis qu'il en faisait de même, sans grand succès non plus.

- On fait un Blind test ? Proposai-je.

Il acquiesça avec enthousiasme. Nous finîmes par nous retrouver ex-æquo et arrêtâmes ce jeu.

- Faisons un Action ou Vérité ! Décida Alice.

- Plus tard, Alice, tempéra Jasper.

Celle-ci fit mine de bouder et ne parla plus pendant le reste du voyage. Ce n'est que quand l'avion entama sa descente qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer en serrant Jacob dans ses bras :

- Ah ! Je suis trop contente ! On retourne à L.A. !

Waouh… Quel enthousiasme !

L'avion atterrit et nous débarquâmes. Jasper et Edward allèrent louer deux voitures pendant qu'Alice me faisait visiter l'aéroport - ouais, je sais, il y a plus intéressant comme visite…

- Ah, soupira Bella. Je suis contente d'être rentrée au bercail…

- Moi aussi ! S'exclama Alice.

- Je crois qu'on avait remarqué, Alice, se marra Jacob.

Elle lui donna un coup sur l'épaule en riant. Nous sortîmes attendre Edward et Jasper devant le bâtiment. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, deux voitures noires se garèrent devant nous et Edward sortit de l'une tandis que Jasper s'extirpait de l'autre.

- Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Anna ensembles et Alice, Jacob, Bella avec moi ? proposa Edward.

Nous acquiesçâmes et montâmes dans nos véhicules respectifs. Pendant que Jasper conduisait et que je voyais du coin de l'œil Emmett et Rosalie s'échanger de discrets baisers - ce qui paraissait un peu louche (pas le fait qu'ils se bécotent, le fait que ces baisers soient _discrets._ On le sait tous, Rosalie et Emmett sont rarement discrets lorsqu'ils s'embrassent…) - , je m'émerveillai devant la beauté du paysage. Tant de… soleil dans un seul endroit…

Nous finîmes par longer une route en bord de mer, et je me perdis dans la contemplation de cette étendue bleu azur.

- Anna, m'appela gentiment Jasper, on est arrivé.

- Oh.

Je descendis de la voiture et allai prendre mes bagages à l'arrière. Emmett et Rosalie étaient déjà partis, emportant avec eux l'énorme valise de cette-dernière et le sac de voyage d'Emmett, on y voyait un peu plus clair. Je saisis la poignée quand une main merveilleusement douce, chaude mais ferme m'en empêcha.

- Laisse, je vais le faire, fit Jasper.

Sudiste…, rigolai-je intérieurement.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

Je pris les derniers sacs - nourriture, sac de voyage… - et me dirigeai vers les autres. Lorsque je vis l'énorme bâtisse, je me stoppai net. Elle était… tout simplement merveilleuse. Les imposants murs blanc se fondaient parfaitement dans le paysage, la porte en bois de chêne - d'après moi - s'intégrait parfaitement avec le reste. Tout était parfait.

- C'est magnifique, soufflai-je.

- Attend d'avoir vu l'intérieur, rit Jasper.

Effectivement, l'intérieur de la villa était sublime. Dans des tons blanc nuancés, la salon était spacieux, et je supposai que plusieurs murs avaient dus être abattus pour former une si grande pièce. Edward me fit visiter le reste de la villa de ses parents et me montra ma chambre. Les murs étaient blancs, comme la plupart de ceux des autre pièces, mais il y avait quand même quelques touches de bleu ça et là. Tout simplement divin. Je déposai ma valise, que j'avais insisté pour monter - je n'avais pas spécialement envie que Jasper se ruine le dos… - sur le lit et commençai à déballer mes affaires. J'ouvris donc ma valise et trouvai une petite boîte avec un post-it.

_Il faut toujours sortir couvert ! =D_

_Ta mère qui t'aime_

C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que je lui avais dit ? Pas de préservatifs !

On frappa doucement à la porte, et je me dépêchai de ranger la boîte au fond de la valise.

- Entrez ! M'écriai-je

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Jasper passa sa magnifique tête blonde dans l'entrebâillement.

- Alice veut te montrer un peu les magasins de L.A., tu viens ?

- Ouais, j'arrive.

Les magasins, encore et toujours les magasins ! râlai-je intérieurement.

Alice nous traîna dans divers magasins de vêtements, de chaussures, de robes… A la fin de l'après-midi, j'étais épuisée, fatiguée de lui courir après dans la galerie marchande, fatiguée de porter une partie de ses achats et fatiguée de marcher. Nous rentrâmes à la villa et je montai dans ma chambre après avoir déposé les sacs d'Alice, pour finir de défaire mes bagages. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, j'allai prendre une bonne douche. Relaxée par l'eau chaude et confortablement - et provisoirement - vêtue d'un tee-shirt et d'un shorty, je décidai de m'allonger sur le lit quelque secondes, afin de me poser un peu et laissai mes paupières se fermer.

J'ouvris les yeux sur une pièce baignée d'une vive lumière, qui ne m'était pas familière. Zut ! Je m'étais endormie ! Je me levai, allai prendre un petit déjeuner, et vis les reliefs du repas de mes amis ainsi qu'un petit mot qui disait qu'ils étaient à la plage. J'étais donc seule. Non que ça me dérange. Après m'être servie et avoir avalé mon petit-déjeuner, je lavai la vaisselle, remontai prendre mes affaires et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Donc… Cinquième porte du deuxième étage… Ça devait être par là… J'allai actionner la poignée lorsqu'elle bougea toute seule. Quelqu'un sortit de la pièce, avec pour seul vêtement une serviette autour des hanches. Et bien sûr, c'était la seule personne que je voulais voir dans cette tenue…

- Ah, tiens, tu es réveillée, constata Jasper. Bien dormi ?

Se rendait-il compte qu'il était presque nu devant moi ? Et que, quant à moi, je n'étais vêtue que d'un tee-shirt et d'un shorty ? Non, probablement pas… J'eus l'irrésistible envie de lui sauter dessus.

- Oui, très bien, réussis-je à répondre sans laisser transparaître ma gêne - pourtant aussi menue qu'un éléphant. Tu n'es pas allé à la plage avec les autres ?

Son torse était tout bonnement splendide. Comme sculpté par des Dieux Grecs. Ces pectoraux et ces abdominaux si bien dessinés… C'était très étonnant que j'ai pu aligner deux phrases avec sujet+verbe+complément sans bégayer.

- Ils étaient déjà partis quand je me suis réveillé.

Il faudrait peut-être que moi aussi, je me réveille, et que j'arrête de fantasmer sur lui…

- On ira les rejoindre, si tu veux.

C'était bien moi qui venait de donner rendez-vous à un certain être parfait dénommé Jasper ? Anna, l'handicapé sentimentale ? Et bien, là, j'en étonnai plus d'un, à commencer par moi. J'entrai dans la salle de bain et m'y enfermai. Vite, une bonne douche chaude. Comme prévu, l'eau brulante me détendit et c'est totalement zen que je sortais de la salle d'eau pour aller m'habiller dans ma chambre. Je revêtis mon maillot de bain, piochai un paréo dans ma valise ainsi que mes lunettes et descendis.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose, je crois, dit Jasper en me tendant un tube de crème solaire.

- J'en mettrai là-bas.

- Tu auras le temps de prendre un coup de soleil si tu ne te protèges pas, crois-moi.

Était-ce moi qui imaginais le double sens de sa phrase ? Sûrement, oui.

- Bon, d'accord, je vais m'en mettre.

Je me saisis du tube et étalai une généreuse couche sur mon visage, mes bras, mon ventre et mes jambes, puis sortis sur la terrasse.

- Tu as oublié le plus important, souligna Jasper en m'attrapant par le bras.

- Ah oui ? Et quoi ?

- Le dos, sourit-il en me lançant le tube.

Je pulvérisai de la crème sur ma main, et galérai pour atteindre mon dos.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Proposa-t-il.

- Euh… oui. S'il te plaît, avouai-je.

Il sourit et m'aida à étaler la crème dans mon dos. Ses mains chaudes traçaient de larges cercles sur ma peau et je fermai les yeux. Il commença par les épaules, puis passa lentement aux omoplates, provoquant des frissons dans tout mon corps. Il descendit ensuite le long de ma colonne vertébrale, pour finir dans le bas de mon dos. Assez bas pour que je me sente un peu gênée par la situation.

- J'ai fini, annonça-t-il en retirant ses mains.

Je devinais qu'il avait légèrement rougi. C'est fou comment j'arrivais à deviner ses réactions sans même les voir…

- On y va, maintenant, décida-t-il.

- Tu oublies la crème, rigolai-je.

- Ah. Exact.

Il s'enduisit de crème, et bien sûr, peina presque autant que moi pour atteindre son dos - je dis presque parce que c'est impossible que quelqu'un ait autant de mal que moi à accomplir quelque chose. Mue par un réflexe, je l'aidai en me plaçant derrière lui et passai mes mains dans son dos. Sa peau, que je rêvais de toucher depuis des lustres, était douce, soyeuse, sans défaut. Je ne pensais plus à mes gestes, juste à la texture de sa peau si délicieuse. Je ne me rendis donc pas compte que je reprenais de la crème et pour en étaler son torse parfait. Ses muscles seyant étaient… tout simplement divins !

Je posai mes mains sur son torse. Il s'en saisit, m'arrêtant dans mon geste. Il se rapprocha lentement de moi. Mon souffle se fit plus haché, mon cœur s'accéléra. Nos visages se rapprochaient, et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Ou plutôt, je ne _voulais_ rien y faire. Nos lèvres étaient proches, trop proches, dangereusement proches, si bien que je sentais son souffle frais caresser mon visage. Et enfin, se produisit ce que j'attendais depuis des m…

- Euh… dit une voix, en anglais. Je passai juste apporter le courrier…

Argh ! Je maudissais tous les facteurs de ce monde ! À cause d'eux, et plus précisément de celui qui venait de partir en s'excusant, Jasper s'était reculé, et je le sentais troublé, mais surtout contrarié. Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous.

- Euh… On y va ? Proposa-t-il.

- Je sais que tu es splendide et que tu adores que tout le monde puisse admirer ta parfaite musculature d'athlète, mais je pense que tu devrais mettre un tee-shirt, tu ne crois pas ?

Je n'avais pas dit ça, quand même ? Moi, dire tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas ? Non mais ça va pas ! Si ça continuait comme ça, demain les poules auraient des dents !

- Tu as sans doute raison, dit-il en rentrant dans la villa.

Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc. Cette couleur lui allait à ravir, faisant ressortir ses magnifiques yeux océan.

- Satisfaite ? Demanda-t-il.

Si je cherchais à me satisfaire, je ne t'aurai pas dit d'enfiler un tee-shirt, pensai-je.

Ouf ! Je l'avais retenue celle-là !

- On y va, me dérobai-je.

- Ouais, tu as raison.

Je pris mon sac de plage et nous partîmes vers la plage à pied, étant donné qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres. Mais à peine étions-nous sortis du périmètre qui constituait la villa des parents d'Edward que nous fûmes assaillis par une foule de fans. C'est ce qu'on appelle de la chance…

- Alice m'avait prévenu, soupira-t-il, de manière à ce que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

Nous fûmes contraints de nous arrêter et Jasper signa quelques autographes. Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : au moins, les médias n'étaient pas présents…

Après s'être enfin débarrassés de tous les fans totalement hystériques qui étaient venus, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la plage. Mais ces Messieurs Dames - surtout les dames - en avaient visiblement décidé autrement…

La foule se resserra autour de nous, et je me rapprochai de Jasper. Les fans se rapprochaient toujours, si bien qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à nous marcher dessus. Puis une voiture noire fonça à toute allure vers nous. Au moment où elle aurait dû nous écraser, le conducteur freina brusquement et s'arrêta juste devant nous, faisant s'écarter la foule. Sans hésiter, nous grimpâmes à bord et la voiture démarra.

- Merci, Em', le remercia Jasper en soupirant de soulagement.

- Y'a pas de quoi, Jazzman ! On va à une autre plage, celle-ci est bondée.

- Comment ça se fait que tu es ici ? M'étonnai-je.

- Rosalie voulait que je lui ramène de l'écran total.

- Vous n'en aviez pas pris ?

- Si, mais c'était pas le bon tube, ou je ne sais quoi.

- De toute manière, dit Jasper, on a pris le dernier tube.

- Ah, cool, comme ça Rosalie ne dira pas que je fait passer mes amis avant notre couple, ronchonna Emmett.

Je restai bouche bée. Moi qui avait toujours cru qu'Emmett et Rosalie s'entendaient à merveille, peu importe le moment, voilà qui me détrompait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à destination et descendîmes de la voiture. Je passai l'écran total à Emmett, qui courut jusqu'à sa petite amie tandis que Jasper et moi rejoignîmes les autres.

- Ah ! Enfin ! S'écria Alice avec impatience. On fait une bataille ?

- De quoi ? Demandai-je.

- On va te montrer ! S'exclama Alice.

Elle nous emmena dans l'eau et alla chercher Jacob, qui nageait. Il comprit tout de suite où Alice voulait en venir car il l'invita à… grimper sur ses épaules ?!

- Allez ! Dépêche-toi ! Cria-t-elle.

- Me dépêcher de faire quoi ?

- Grimpe sur les épaules de Jasper, on fait une bataille !

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. J'essayai d'élaborer un plan d'ascension du mont Jasper, mais il me prit par la taille et m'installa sur ses épaules en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Go !

Jacob s'élança vers Jasper et moi, avec une Alice qui tendait les bras en riant aux éclats. Oh ! Je vois de quoi il s'agit maintenant (pas de ma faute si je suis longue à la détente ! Comme quoi, les blagues sur les blondes n'ont pas lieu d'être.) Jasper et moi finîmes par gagner et je mis Alice à l'eau pendant que Jasper renversait Jacob. Nous revînmes sur la plage en riant.

-On fait une partie de volley ? Lança Alice à la cantonade.

- Je suis partant ! S'exclama Jasper. Et toi, Anna ?

- Je suis nulle au…

- Tant pis ! Rigola Alice en m'entraînant par la main. Je fais les équipes ! Alors… Emmett et moi, on est les chefs d'équipe !

- Désolé, 'Lice, mais je ne joue pas, répondit Emmett, à la surprise générale.

- Pourquoi ? Siffla Rosalie. D'habitude, tu ne te gênes pas pour me laisser tomber comme ça.

Wow. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrivait, à tous les deux ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait à Rosalie ?

- Très bien, si je te déranges, je m'en vais, lâcha Emmett, glacial.

Et il partit. Pas seulement de notre groupe. Il partit de la plage. Euh… qu'est-ce que j'avais raté, au juste ?

**Je sais, je sais. Ce chapitre n'est pas très long. Mais je vous avais prévenu(e)s ! **

**Je devrai poster la suite de ce chapitre dans la semaine prochaine ****je pense****, mais je ne suis pas sûre donc ne vous étonnez pas si je ne suis pas de retour dans une semaine !**

**Bonne chance à tous ceux et toutes celles qui passent des examens !**

**Et bien sûr, une petite ( ou une grande ****J) review pour m'aider à avancer dans ce que vous voudriez avoir pour la suite.**


	9. Des vacances très agitées, partie 2

**Salut ! Je sais que je n'ai pas posté la suite aussi rapidement que prévu, mais cette partie est nettement plus longue que la précédente (26 pages Works, quand même !). Donc, je m'en excuse et espère que ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes ( car j'ai décidé qu'au lieu de l'insérer dans le chapitre VIII, ceci est le chapitre IX).**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture =)**

Je regardai Emmett, qui s'en allait à grands pas, puis Rosalie qui détournait la tête, puis de nouveau Emmett, puis encore Rosalie. Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Ils se disputaient pour une simple partie de volley, qu'Emmett avait en plus renoncé à jouer pour rester avec sa petite amie ? C'était insensé, vraiment !

- Ils sont un peu… sur les nerfs, en ce moment, m'expliqua Jasper.

- Oh. Je vois.

La partie de volley se fit sans enthousiasme. Nous étions tous tellement perturbés par ce qu'il venait de se passer que nous ne finîmes même pas la partie et Jasper proposa de rentrer. Bizarrement, même Alice ne protesta pas.

Je m'attendais à retrouver Emmett à la villa, mais fus surprise de découvrir qu'il n'était pas revenu. Apparemment, les autres s'y attendaient. L'après-midi fut très tendu, Rosalie refusant d'admettre qu'elle avait réagi _un peu_ excessivement et s'entêtant dans l'idée que son petit ami la faisait passer au dernier rang de ses priorités, et Emmett ne répondant à aucun appel. Tous avaient essayé, sauf Rosalie - qui ne l'aurait jamais appelé de toutes manière - et moi, et nous désespérions.

- Je vais essayer, ça ne coûte rien, finis-je par dire.

Je m'isolai et au moment où je composais le numéro de téléphone, je reçus un appel. C'était Emmett. Je m'empressai de décrocher et répondit d'une voix anxieuse :

- Allo ? Emmett, tu vas bien ?

- Oui… Enfin, je crois. Tu pourrais me retrouver à l'hôtel près de la plage s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de parler.

- Oui, oui ! Ne t'inquiètes pas j'arrive !

Le ton morne et sans émotion qu'il avait employé m'inquiétait au plus haut point. Je devinai qu'il n'avait pas répondu aux autres car il ne voulait pas leur parler. C'était à moi qu'il avait besoin de se confier. Pourquoi moi, qui le connaissais depuis moins longtemps que les autres, je l'ignorais. Mais je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir…

Je descendis les escaliers lentement, faisant semblant d'avoir une mine désolée pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons.

- Alors ? S'exclamèrent en chœur Jasper, Jacob, Alice, Bella et Edward.

- Il n'a pas répondu - après tout techniquement, c'était moi qui avait répondu… Je vais à la plage j'ai oublié quelque chose, mentis-je.

- Je t'accompagne, proposa aussitôt Jasper.

- Non, ça va aller, m'empressai-je de l'en dissuader.

Je n'avais pas envie de refuser, mais si j'allai voir Emmett avec Jasper, j'allai tout mettre par terre.

Je partis sans attendre d'autre réaction de leur part. Vingt minutes et deux pieds réduis en bouillie par mes maudites tongs plus tard, j'arrivai à la plage et aperçus l'hôtel. Je courus vers le bâtiment et poussai la porte avec fracas.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? Me demanda un jeune homme à la réception.

- Arianna Devane. Je voudrai voir Emmett Kellan Lutz, dis-je à l'homme.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non, je suis sérieuse. Je cherche Emmett Kellan Lutz, répétai-je.

- Désolé, mais il n'y a pas d'Emmett Kellan Lutz ici, répondit-il sur un ton indifférent.

- Mais puisque je vous dit qu'il m'a donné rendez-vous ici ! M'énervai-je.

Il me lança un coup d'œil sceptique.

- J'ai son numéro si vous voulez, je peux l'appeler.

Je composai le numéro et le tendis au réceptionniste.

- Oui, allo, M. Lutz. Il y a ici une jeune fille qui souhaite vous voir. Elle dit que vous lui avez donné rendez-vous. (Pause). Elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Arianna D…. Oh ! Je… Très bien, Monsieur. Oui. Veuillez m'excusez. (Il me tendit mon téléphone) Suivez-moi, Mademoiselle.

Il me conduisit jusqu'à la chambre 109.

- Il est ici.

Je frappai à la porte et une voix grave aux accents désespérés m'intima d'entrer.

- Emmett ! Que t'arrive-t-il, bon sang ! M'exclamai-je.

Il était assis sur le lit, face à la fenêtre, fixant le paysage d'un regard morne. Je m'assis à côté de lui et posai une main sur son épaule. Il tourna vers moi un regard brillant de larmes. Il en fallait beaucoup pour rendre Emmett Kellan Lutz dans cet état. Je lui pris la main et la serrai, espérant lui transmettre toute ma force.

- Je l'aime, Anna, je l'aime, souffla-t-il.

Il était bouleversant. Puis, soudain, il éclata. Il se leva, prit un oreiller et le balança violement par la fenêtre. Il prit l'autre et le lança avec autant de ménagement. Je le laissai faire, ayant appris au cours des dernières semaines que c'était sa façon d'évacuer les émotions. Après qu'il eut jeté une bonne partie des affaires occupant la chambre, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, signe que je lui apportais tout mon soutien.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il se leva, mais ne fit rien. Il resta là, les poing serrés, l'air totalement dévasté. Pendant plusieurs instants, il ne bougea pas, restant à fixer l'océan que l'on voyait par sa fenêtre.

- Si tu veux parler, je suis là…, tentai-je de le rassurer.

Il se tourna lentement vers moi, essuyant ses yeux. Je pus voir que les larmes avaient débordé.

Nous avons tous nos moments de faiblesse. C'est la nature humaine qui veut cela. Et c'est vraiment dur de ne pas craquer devant les personnes auxquelles on tient. Mais ce qui est encore plus difficile, c'est de ne pas céder quand un de vos proches ne peut pas vous cacher sa peine. Malgré la difficulté de cet acte, je ne laissai pas les larmes emplir mes yeux. Me voir pleurer ne l'aiderait en rien. Aussi, je me levai et le pris dans mes bras. Il me serra à m'en couper la respiration, et une fois que ses sanglots silencieux eurent cessé, il me relâcha.

- Merci d'être venue, souffla-t-il. Et désolé de m'être laissé aller comme ça.

- C'est pas grave, Emmett. Moi aussi j'ai connu ça…

Au souvenir de ma séparation avec Jasper, je grimaçai.

- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? L'encourageai-je.

- Ouais, je… je voulais te demander ton aide. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Rosalie ?

- Et bien… Je crois qu'elle pense que tu ne l'aimes plus…

- Moi ? S'écria-t-il. Ne plus l'aimer ? C'est de la folie ! C'est même pire que de dire que Jasper ne … n'aime pas les Beatles !

- Peut-être faudrait-il que tu passes plus de temps avec elle, suggérai-je.

- Oui, je ne demande que ça, mais… je ne peux pas. Je voulais te parler d'un autre truc…

- Vas-y, l'encourageai-je.

- Et bah…, commença-t-il, soudain mal à l'aide. La raison pour laquelle je passe moins de temps avec Rosalie c'est que… je vais lui demander de m'épouser !

J'était stupéfaite. C'était bien loin de ce que je m'imaginais !

- Mais c'est merveilleux ! Mes f…

- Calme-toi, pour l'instant je ne crois pas que ça tienne toujours…

- Mais pourquoi ? Ça règlerait bien des choses !

- Tu crois ? S'écria-t-il, soudain plein d'espoir.

- J'en suis certaine, affirmai-je

- Oh, merci ! Je t'adore ! Tu crois qu'elle préfèrerait quelque chose d'ultra-romantique ou quelque chose d'original ?

- Surprend-la, souris-je, mystérieuse. Mais je suis sûre que, tant que ça vient de toi, elle acceptera.

Il me remercia au moins mille fois et je lui dis que je devais partir.

- Je viens avec toi ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Euh… ça va paraître un peu louche. Je leur ai dit que j'avais oublié quelque chose à la plage pour qu'ils me laissent venir seule…

- Oh ! T'es la meilleure, Anna !

- Je pense que tu devrais réfléchir à des excuses, parce tu connais Rosalie, elle est certaine d'avoir raison…

- Ok ! Merci pour tes conseils ! J'espère que ça va avancer pour toi !

- Pour moi ? Répétai-je.

- Bah oui, avec Jasper !

- Euh… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Tu as vraiment cru qu'on avait pas vu que tu avais le béguin pour lui ?

- Mais j'ai pas…

- Mais oui, c'est ça ! Il faut s'appeler Jasper pour ne pas le voir !

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

- T'inquiètes, ça restera entre nous, sourit-il.

- Merci, soufflai-je en rougissant.

- Allez, salut ! Je reviens demain !

- A demain, Em' !

Je partis et pris la direction de la villa. Je courrai aussi vite et longtemps que le pouvais, et j'arrivai dix minutes plus tard.

- Sale garce ! Entendis-je Rosalie crier. Viens ici tout de suite, que je te démonte la tête !

La personne après qui Rosalie en avait allait passer un salle quart d'heure…

- Arianna Devane ! Où es-tu ?

M… Moi ?

J'entrai dans le salon, et tout le monde me regard avec un regard mi-étonné mi-dégoûté. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

Rosalie pénétra dans la pièce comme une furie.

- Ah ! T'es là ! T'étais où ?

- A la plage, répondis-je avec aplomb. Pourquoi ?

- Tu mens ! Tu es allée voir mon copain ! C'est vrai ?

- Non, je…

- Ne mens pas ! Me coupa-t-elle, écumant de rage. Il t'a appelé cet après-midi, et comme par hasard, juste après, tu es partie précipitamment…

- Il ne m'a pas appelé, répliquai-je, certaine qu'elle ne pouvait prouver le contraire.

- Arrête de mentir, espèce de salope ! Je l'ai vu dans le journal des appels de ton téléphone !

- Mon téléphone ? _Mon _téléphone?! Tu as osé regardé dans MON téléphone ?! T'est-il venu à l'esprit qu'il y avait des choses _privées _dedans ?

- Comme le fait que mon petit ami t'appelle alors qu'il refuse de répondre à tous les autres ? Figure-toi que c'est pour ça que j'ai cherché !

- Rosa…, commença Bella.

- Tu la fermes, la timorée, ok ?

- T'as dit quoi ? S'énerva Edward.

- Oh, toi ta gueule avec tes grandes paroles !

- Tu me donne la nausée, crachai-je.

- Fais attention, tu risques d'être enceinte, ironisa-t-elle. Oh ! J'oubliai ! Pour ça, il faudrait que tu ais une vie sexuelle !

- Rosalie, tu vas…, commença Jasper sur un ton menaçant.

- Ta gueule, le coincé ! Si tu veux pas que je traites ta petite protégée, t'as qu'à la dépuceler !

Il eut un regard outré. Je sentis les larmes affluer aux coins de mes yeux. Je fis tout mon possible pour qu'il n'y en est pas une qui ne déborde. Si elle savait par quoi j'étais passée…

_« Salope_ _! , _pensai-je, _tu vas me le payer ! »_.

- Je ne couche pas avec le premier venu, _moi _! répliquai-je à l'intention de la blondasse.

- Tu insinues que _je_ couche avec le premier qui se présente ?

- C'est ce que j'insinue, en effet.

Et là, son poing parti. Je le sentis avant de le voir. En plein dans la figure. Emmett ne lui avait pas appris les choses à moitié…

Je vis Jasper se ruer sur Rosalie, mais Edward le retint. Dommage.

- Alors, tu ne me frappes pas, Anna ? Tu préfères laisser le sale boulot à Jasper ? À moins que tu n'ai peur…

- J'ai peur, en effet, répliquai-je calmement (pour une fois…). Peur de la somme astronomique que tu devras payé à ton chirurgien esthétique pour qu'il recommence son œuvre d'art. Enfin, œuvre d'art…

Elle poussa un cri de rage et un deuxième coup de poing partit. Je sentais le sang couler le long de mon visage, la douleur de mon nez, j'entendis les sarcasmes qu'elle me jetait mais je me retins - à grand peine - de me ruer sur elle et de rouer son corps de coups.

La vision embrouillée par les larmes de douleur qui affluaient malgré moi, je crus apercevoir Bella se glisser entre nous deux et se recevoir un coup de poing dans la figure. Edward poussa un sifflement rageur et lâcha Jasper. Si Jacob n'avait pas été là, Emmett serait devenu veuf avant même de s'être marié… A la surprise générale, ce fut Bella qui répondit à l'attaque de Rosalie. Elle se releva et fixa la blondasse droit dans les yeux.

- Tu refais ça et je te garantie que tu ne vas pas t'en tirer sans une égratignure, la menaça-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? La provoqua Rosalie.

Elle laissa partir un autre coup de poing, mais Bella attrapa son bras et envoya son propre poing dans la figure de Rosalie. Tous étaient bouche bée. Rosalie, le nez en sang, regardai son 'agresseur' avec un regard ahuri, laissant couler le sang dans sa bouche. Je sentis deux bras m'enlacer la taille et deux grandes mains - que je reconnus immédiatement comme étant celles de Jasper - essayer de me retourner. Je me libérai, furieuse, et montai les escaliers le plus vite possible pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. C'est seulement à cet instant que je laissais les larmes rouler sur mes joues et se mélanger au sang qui dégoulinait de mon nez.

- Anna, ouvre ! Je t'en prie, ouvre-moi ! Me supplia Jasper pour la énième fois.

- C'est occupé ! M'exclamai-je, callée contre la porte.

- Anna, ce n'est pas drôle ! S'écria-t-il en tambourinant sur le pauvre morceau de bois qui constituait le seul barrage entre le couloir et la salle de bain, me faisant bouger au rythme de ses coups. Si tu n'ouvres pas, je défonce la porte !

- Vas-y, ce n'est pas moi qui payerai les réparations. Ni l'hôpital. Ni le procès.

- Arrête de délirer et ouvre, bon sang ! S'écria-t-il.

- Je vais bien et je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, répondis-je sèchement depuis mon poste. Je me débrouilles très bien toute seule !

J'entendis des voix venant de derrière la porte. Puis plus rien.

- Anna ? M'appela une voix douce. C'est Bella. Je sais que c'est très égoïste de ma part, mais j'aurai besoin de me soigner…

- C'est à côté de la porte, répondis-je.

- Merci… Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas parler ?

- Merci, Bella, mais non.

- Jasper s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais, me confia-t-elle.

- Dis lui que ça ne sert strictement à rien et que je vais très bien.

- D'accord… Appelle-moi si tu veux parler.

- Merci…

Ah ! Enfin seule, adossée contre la porte de cette salle de bain, sans personne pour me dér…

- Anna ? S'exclama un soprano aigu.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Alice ? Soupirai-je

- Non, rien, je voulais juste savoir si tu étais encore vivante. Tu sais après avoir vécu avec Jasper on s'attend à tout et n'importe quoi. Du suicide à la scarification…

Je me levai et entrouvris la porte.

- Je t'ai eu ! S'écria-t-elle en enfonçant la porte.

Par réflexe, dès qu'elle avait esquissé un mouvement vers moi, j'avais refermé la porte.

- Anna ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Rouspéta-t-elle en se heurtant à la porte fermée.

- Au revoir, Alice, bonne journée !

Et elle partit d'un pas que je devinais furieux, après avoir entendue les jurons qu'elle avait poussé.

Pourquoi tout le monde cherchait-il à savoir si j'allai bien ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Mon nez. Sans parler des jointures de mes doigts…

- Anna, souffla une voix désespérée derrière la porte.

Oh… Je ne pouvais pas supporter de lui infliger ça.

- Je vais bien Jasper, le rassurai-je en ouvrant la porte, ne t'…

Il se jeta sur moi et me serra dans ses bras dans une étreinte à vous couper le souffle et la circulation - autrement dit, une étreinte digne d'Emmett.

- Ne me refais plus jamais une frayeur pareille, jamais. Comment vas ton nez ? Oh mon Dieu !

Il fouilla dans un placard et en sortit un vieux torchon et du désinfectant. Il en imbiba le bout de tissu et le posa délicatement sur mon nez. Je fermai les yeux.

- Ça te fait mal ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- N… non, balbutiai-je en rouvrant brusquement les paupières.

Il finit d'enlever le sang de mon visage, roula le torchon en boule et le jeta dans une panière de linge. Puis il sortit de la crème et en étala sur mon nez. Je retins alors difficilement un cri de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il à nouveau. Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non, rien, c'est bon…

Il posa le tube de crème et se tourna vers moi. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et je plongeai - bien volontiers, je dois l'avouer - dans son regard océan. Il se rapprocha lentement de moi et, comme le matin, mon souffle s'accéléra et mon cœur manqua un battement pour repartir de plus belle en devinant ce qui allait se passer et que j'attendais depuis des semaines, voire même des mois. Il était vraiment magnifique, avec cette lueur-là dans ces yeux…

- Anna ? M'appela une voix grave. Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute, tout ça…

Merci, Emmett… Toujours là au bon moment. Je me précipitai sur la porte et ouvrai.

- Oh ! La vache ! S'écria-t-il en me voyant. Elle t'a bien amochée et… Jasper ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Pout toute réponse, il sortit de la pièce d'un pas raide. Génial…

_POV Emmett_

Cela faisait une heure qu'Anna était partie et je n'avais pas de nouvelles. Avait-elle eu un problème ? Si c'était le cas, c'était de ma faute. J'aurai dû la raccompagner et…

- Biiiiiiiiip !

Je me saisis de mon portable avec brusquerie.

- Allo ? Demandai-je sans même regarder l'identifiant de l'appelant.

- Emmett, c'est Rosalie. Reviens à la maison, m'intima-t-elle sur un ton froid.

Et elle raccrocha. Je me dépêchai de refermer mes bagages et sautai dans la voiture. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'arrivai et entrai dans la villa comme un dingue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que… Rosalie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?!

- Ta pétasse m'a frappée ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Qui ça ? Demandai-je sans comprendre.

- Anna !

- Anna ? Mais pourquoi ça serait ma pétasse ?

- Parce que tu me trompes avec elle ! Fulmina-t-elle.

- Quoi ?! Mais ça va pas !

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais que vous vous êtes vus cet après-midi, sanglota-t-elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle avait un coup de blues. À ma grande surprise, elle me repoussa.

- Ne me touches pas ! Hurla-t-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Tu veux que je te démontres par au moins trois arguments que je ne t'ai jamais trompé ? Et bien, tu l'auras voulu !

- Premièrement, commençai-je Anna est une amie, et je la considères comme ma sœur, rien de plus, rien de moins. Deuxièmement, je t'aime, tu es la femme de ma vie, et il faudrait être totalement fou et suicidaire pour tromper la femme de sa vie. Et troisièmement, je sais qu'on a que dix-neuf ans et que certains diront qu'on a bien le temps, qu'on est pas pressé, mais…

Je sortis mon troisième argument de mon sac m'agenouillai devant elle.

- Rosalie Nikki Reed, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit. Je commençai à regretter de le lui avoir proposé maintenant… Et si elle refusait ? Si, elle, elle ne m'aimait pas autant que moi je l'aimais ? Et si… Et si…

- Oui… réussit-elle à articuler.

Je lui passais la bague au doigt. Elle me sauta au cou et m'embrassa avec passion.

- C'est pour ça qu'Anna est venue, je voulais le lui dire. J'avais aussi besoin de parler, et comme tu ne semblais pas encline à ce genre de conversation… Et puis, j'allai pas en rajouter, déjà que tu semblais avoir plein de choses en tête…

- Oh ! Tu es un amour !

Je la serrai fort dans mes bras.

- Hé ! M'exclamai soudain. Comment va Anna ?

- Va voir, me proposa Rosalie en baissant les yeux.

- Je reviens dans deux secondes, ma puce, promis-je en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front.

Je montai à l'étage et allai devant la porte de la salle de bain. J'hésitai à entrer. Et si je la dérangeait ? Oh, et puis, zut ! Ce n'est pas comme si elle était seule avec Jasper dans cette salle de bain !

- Anna, l'appelai-je, je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute, tout ça.

J'entendis des pas précipités vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Anna presque défigurée. Oui, bon, j'exagère. Ça serait passé d'ici quelques heures.

- Oh ! La vache ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer. Rose t'a bien amochée et… Jasper ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

C'est vrai quoi ! Oups… je crois que je viens de faire une bourde. Merde ! Ils allaient enfin se décider à avancer ! Fuck ! Quel con !

Jasper sortit de la petite pièce en me bousculant et descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse. Merde ! J'ai tout gâché !

- Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, me justifiai-je. Et je venais aussi t'annoncer que j'avais fait ma demande à Rosalie.

Là, son expression changea totalement, passant de renfrognée à stupéfaite, puis un sourire illumina son visage.

- Mes félicitations ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Allez, viens, je connais quelqu'un qui voudrait te présenter ses excuses…

_POV Anna _

Je suivis mon ami jusque dans le salon. Lorsque j'entrai, Rosalie se tourna vers moi.

- Félicitations, dis-je en lui lançant un sourire timide.

- Merci, répondit-elle en me renvoyant un sourire éblouissant. Et merci encore.

- Merci ? Pourquoi ? Si je n'étais pas venue, tu ne te serais pas disputée avec Emmett et…

- Stop ! Stop ! Je t'arrête tout de suite. Si tu n'étais pas venue, je serais encore fâché avec l'amour de ma vie, donc c'est pour cela que je te remercie. Et… Désolée. Pour tout à l'heure. J'étais un peu…

- Tendue ? Proposai-je.

- Folle ? suggéra Alice.

- Hystérique ? Renchérit Jacob.

- Non, énervée, termina-t-elle avec un sourire. Donc, voilà. Je m'excuse.

- Pardonnée, ris-je, soulagée que cette histoire se finisse ainsi.

- Oh ! S'exclama Alice. Je viens de m'en souvenir ! Vous n'avez toujours pas fait vos deux semaines de service, les gars ! Je pense parler pour toutes les filles ici présentes si je dis que vous commencez aujourd'hui !

- Ils ne sont pas obligé, tentai-je de la convaincre. C'était juste un pari…

- Ouais, en plus, j'ai même pas participé ! Renchérit Jacob.

- Tu rigoles ? S'exclama Alice. C'est toi qui l'a lancé !

- Bon, d'accord. Mais les autres le font avec moi, alors ! Si je coule, ils coulent avec moi !

- C'était ce qui était convenu, acquiesça Alice. Donc, que l'on s'organise… Chaque garçon sert une fille.

- Rose ! S'exclama directement Emmett.

- Melle Swan, déclara Edward à sa dulcinée. Que voulez-vous ?

Bella rit et lui lança un sourire.

- Plus tard, Eddie, plus tard.

Il grimaça, sûrement à cause du surnom, et sursauta quand Jacob et Jasper s'écrièrent :

- Anna !

- Je suis désolée, trancha Alice, vexée, mais il faut choisir.

Comme aucun d'entre eux ne se désistait, elle se tourna vers moi.

- C'est à toi de trancher, Anna.

Pourquoi c'est encore moi ? Encore, que là, le choix est loin d'être difficile…

- Jasper, déclarai-je. Désolée, Jacob, mais j'ai pas apprécié le coup dans la voiture, tu te rappelles ? Peu après votre arrivée…

- Pas rancunière la nana, ironisa Jacob.

- Allez ! À partir de maintenant, nous pouvons demander ce que nous voulons à nos chevaliers ! S'exclama Alice. Tiens, j'irais bien faire du shopping, hein, Jacob ?

- A vos ordres, râla-t-il.

- Vous venez ? Nous demanda Alice.

- Pas de problème ! S'écria Rosalie.

- Si tu veux, acquiesça Bella en lançant un regard à son amour.

- Je suis donc la seule à avoir un problème avec le mot « shopping » ? Gémis-je.

- Non, rit Alice, Bella ne pouvait même pas l'entendre avant, et regarde, maintenant, elle est guérie.

- Tu veux y aller, Jasper ? Demandai-je, sachant pertinemment qu'il dirait non.

- Non, non, et non, Anna ! Protesta notre lutin. Il ne faut pas que tu lui demande son avis ! Ce n'est pas drôle, sinon !

- C'est ma vie, et si j'ai décidé de ne pas instaurer de régime dictatorial alors c'est mon choix, ris-je. De toute manière, je ne viens pas. Après, si Jasper veut vous accompagner…

- Tu dois lui donner au moins un ordre par jour ! S'emporta Alice.

- Très bien. Voyons… Vous avez quartier libre, aujourd'hui, Major !

- Ce n'est pas un ordre ! S'exaspéra Alice.

- Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? Suis-moi partout comme un gentil chienchien ?

- Voilà ! C'était pas si compliqué !

- Non ! M'exclamai-je. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Mais c'est ce que tu as dit ! Bon, allez, salut ! Nous on va faire du shopping ! On sera de retour dans quatre à cinq heures !

- Quatre à cinq heures, grommela Jacob en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jacob suivit Alice dehors, qui sautillait partout, portant le sac à main de la demoiselle. Je les regardai monter dans la voiture, et agitai la main, jusqu'à ce que le véhicule disparaisse de mon champ de vision.

- On fait quoi, maintenant ? Demandai-je à Jasper.

- Comme l'a dit Alice, ils sont partis pour au moins quatre heures. Donc il faut quelque chose qui occupe.

- Hum… Des jeux de société ? Bataille corse, Uno, jeu des sept familles… ou un Blind Test, si tu veux. Ou un film.

Il esquissa un sourire malicieux.

- Tu savais qu'il y avait une piscine, ici ?

- Non, je l'ignorais. Tu veux qu'on aille se baigner ? On pourrait prendre les jeux et les emmener près de la piscine, comme ça, quand on a finit de se baigner, on joue. Ça te va ?

- Je vous suis, Mademoiselle, rigola-t-il.

- Je ne crois pas, non, répliquai-je en riant. Parce que je vais me mettre en maillot.

Il arrêta de rire et s'excusa, faisant redoubler mon hilarité.

Lorsque je revins dans la cuisine, Jasper, vêtu d'un short de bain, m'y attendait avec les jeux, son MP3, et un plateau chargé de verres et de biscuits.

- Prête ?

- Oui. J'ai même mis de la crème solaire, cette fois ! Ris-je.

- On y va !

Il m'entraîna vers le jardin arrière de la villa. Très spacieux, pour ne pas dire gigantesque, une grande piscine en occupait le centre.

- Waouh…, soufflai-je.

Il sourit et déposa le plateau et les autre affaires sur une table, loin de l'eau, puis y plaça deux transats et un parasol.

- Je vais chercher mes lunettes de soleil, m'informa-t-il. Mouille-toi.

J'obtempérai, en commençant par le ventre, puis la nuque. Je me relevai juste quand je sentis deux mains m'attraper par derrière. Je sursautai tellement violement que je tombai dans l'eau en poussant un cri strident.

- Tu l'as fait exprès, l'accusai-je en remontant à la surface.

- Peut-être bien, sourit-il.

Je sortis de l'eau et me dirigeai vers l'intérieur de la villa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Je vais aux toilettes, prétextai-je.

J'allai me cacher derrière un mur de la maison et attendit qu'il se penche vers l'eau pour m'approcher silencieusement de lui et le pousser d'un coup de bassin.

- Heeey ! S'exclama-t-il en tombant la tête la première dans l'eau.

- Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu, minaudai-je en imitant ces pauvres cruches qui étaient à la plage ce matin et qui le draguaient ouvertement.

- Ah ouais ? Tu veux qu'on la joue comme ça ? Et bien tu vas voir !

En un rapide bond, il sortit de la piscine, me prit par la taille et replongea.

- Tu triches ! Rigolai-je une fois remontée à la surface.

- Absolument pas ! Rit-il à son tour.

Pendant qu'il s'esclaffait, j'allai sous l'eau, serrai ses deux genoux entre mon coude et ma tête, comme on nous avait appris à le faire au rugby, au collège, puis fit porter mon poids vers l'arrière. Cela eut l'effet escompté car il bascula avec moi.

- Et c'est moi qui triches ? Rigola-t-il en remontant.

- Je ne triches pas, je te prends par…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car il avait plongé ma tête sous l'eau. Ah ouais ? Il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu là? Très bien ! Mais il n'allait pas gagner ! J'essayai d'échapper à sa prise et chatouillai son ventre, ce qui eut l'effet voulu - il me laissa remonter.

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas chatouilleux ? Me demanda-t-il avec un magnifique sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi tu m'a relâchée, alors ? Le taquinai-je.

- Pour mieux te faire replon…

Et hop ! La tête sous l'eau. Cette fois-ci je l'avais eu ! Il ne s'y été pas attendu, à celle-là ! Ah non ! Pas par les genoux !

- Hey ! Jasper ! Pas les ge…

Je me retrouvai complètement immergée avant d'avoir pu achever ma phrase. Nous continuâmes ainsi pendant environ une demi-heure, puis, fatigués de tomber toutes les cinq secondes, nous sortîmes et commençâmes une partie de cartes en buvant de la limonade. Après avoir perdu une demi douzaine de parties et gagné un Blind Test, je décidai de retourner à l'intérieur de la maison, et de me changer. Une fois sèche, je rejoignis Jasper au salon. Il s'était également changé et avait revêtu un jean et une chemise, comme à son habitude.

- On peut regarder un film, si tu veux, suggéra-t-il.

- Lequel ?

- Il y a… Titanic, Harry Potter, L'anneau sacré, énuméra-t-il en regardant dans le meuble situé sous l'énorme écran plat, Vanity Fair, Pirates des Caraïbes, How to be, Remenber Me, Little Ashes, des concerts du groupe Aurora, et bien sûr, Twilight.

- J'ai un faible pour Pirates des Caraïbes. Et toi ?

- Ça me va. Le un, le deux, ou le trois ?

- Que dirais-tu du trois ?

- C'est parti !

Il inséra le disque dans le lecteur.

- Il est dix-huit heures trente. On commande une pizza ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un cou d'œil à sa montre.

- Ok.

Il appela une pizzeria, et dix minutes plus tard, le repas arriva. Nous prîmes un plateau, deux verres et la pizza pour les emporter dans le salon, puis le film commença.

J'adorais vraiment ce film, mais mon attention était… centrée sur autre chose, dira-t-on. Mes yeux étaient sans arrêt rivés sur Jasper, malgré mes nombreuses tentatives pour les ramener à l'écran.

La fatigue commença à engourdir mon corps et je laissai mon esprit vagabonder au gré de ses envies. Je me laissai glissai sur le canapé, incapable de me redresser. Je glissai lentement, encore et toujours, m'attendant à une simple rencontre avec le sol ou l'accoudoir, mais fut arrêtée par une épaule. Jasper - en même temps, qui d'autre cela pouvait-il être, étant donné que nous étions seuls ? Je laissai mes yeux se fermer et je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée.

- Jasper, montes-la, chuchota une voix, parce que si je la prend, elle va encore me crier dessus. C'est peut-être la plus gentille en apparence, mais c'est vachement trompeur !

Ça, c'était certainement Jacob.

- Et elle aura bien raison, marmonna mon ténor préféré en réponse.

Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux, mais mes paupières restèrent collées. Zut !

- De toute manière, elle dort, pour l'instant, ajouta une basse - Emmett, sans doute. Et si vous ne la montez pas, elle passera sa nuit sur le canapé, et je doute qu'elle soit très agréable au réveil.

Je me sentis quitter le canapé où j'étais installée et me retrouvai calée contre un torse familier et enserrée par deux bras musclés, que je reconnus sans difficultés. Vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, c'était Jasper qui me portait. Mais j'étais tellement épuisée que l'information mit beaucoup de temps à monter jusqu'au cerveau et je sombrai une nouvelle fois dans les profondeurs abyssales du sommeil.

Encore une fois, je fus réveillée par une lumière aveuglante assez inhabituelle. Je regardai le réveil posé sur ma table de nuit, et constatai qu'il était huit heures. Je sortis du lit bien douillet et filai prendre une douche. Après m'être lavée, habillée et coiffée, je descendis rejoindre les autres à la cuisine.

- Salut, la marmotte ! S'exclama Emmett. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, et toi, l'ours des Pyrénées ?

- Et Tok ! Rigola Alice.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi, mais j'ai passé une excellente nuit, sourit notre ours favori en regardant sa compagne - qui, entre nous, avait le même caractère au réveil qu'un grizzli après des mois d'hibernation, mais qui sourit quand même.

Je m'attablai à côté de Bella et de Jasper, qui me servit un croissant et un jus de fruit.

- Merci, souris-je. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier ?

- Shopping, shopping, shopping ! S'exclama Alice ne tapant dans ses mains.

- Et vous ? Sous-entendit Emmett.

- On s'est baigné, on a fait une partie de cartes, un Blind Test et on a regardé un film, répondis-je en ignorant son ton lourd de sens.

- Lequel ? Interrogea Edward.

- Pirate des Caraïbes 3, répondit Jasper.

- Excellent, choix, commenta Emmett. Mais il y a mieux, dans le genre romantique.

- Vous avez acheté quoi ? Demandai-je aux autres, en tentant une fois encore de faire abstraction à ses paroles.

- Quatre paires de chaussures, deux robes, trois pantalons, sept hauts pour moi, énuméra Alice, pareil pour Rosalie et on a réussi à faire acheter à Bella une paire de talons !

Je souris en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous finîmes de déjeuner et Alice proposa d'aller faire un tour dans Los Angeles.

- On peut aller au Will Roger Historic Park ce matin ? suggéra Bella.

- Oui ! Renchérit notre pile électrique. Et après on irait à Universal Studios Hollywood !

- Du calme, Duracel ! Rigola Emmett.

- Tu le connais par cœur, ce parc ! Protesta Jacob en soupirant.

- Tu n'as pas à me contredire, mon chevalier servant ! Répliqua le petit lutin.

C'est ainsi que nous partîmes pour le parc naturel. C'était un endroit magnifique, très agréable à voir. Mais j'avais encore du mal à me concentrer sur autre chose que Jasper. Moi qui était une championne de la concentration, je pouvais dire adieu à mon titre imaginaire…

Au bout d'une demi-heure à peine, une foule de fans nous encercla. Génial. Encore une séance d'autographes où tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais un alien. Pour pourrir entièrement cette journée, il ne manquait plus que les médias débarquent…

Comme à chaque fois - ou presque - que Alice, Jacob, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper mettaient le nez dehors, les fans ne les lâchaient plus, et je devinais qu'il y en avait encore pour longtemps. Après un quart d'heure de dédicaces pour eux et d'attente pour moi, un camion surmonté d'une antenne parabolique se gara près du parc et plusieurs hommes et femmes chargés de caméra et autres appareils du même genre se précipitèrent vers eux. Cette journée est officiellement gâchée et complètement nulle.

Soudain, j'eus une idée de génie. Et si je me fondais dans la masse, et faisais comme si je tenais absolument à avoir un autographe ? Ça m'éviterait de devoir expliquer ma présence ici. J'étais sur le point de me mêler aux autres quand une main me retint par le bras.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? Sourit Jasper.

- Bon, je sais pas la peine de fuir, capitulai-je.

- Tu as honte de nous ?

- Non, j'ai plutôt honte _pour _vous.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me tint fermement le bras. Comme par hasard, aucun des journalistes n'avait raté notre échange en français - j'espérais qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient compris - et tous se mirent à harceler Jasper et les autres de questions. Quand - enfin - je crus que tout cela était terminé, ils me bombardèrent de questions embarrassantes - du style « Qui êtes vous ? » (bon, d'accord, ça ce n'est pas embarrassant si on le prend au premier degré, mais moi je l'interprétais plutôt dans le sens « Qui êtes vous pour eux ? »), « Quelle est votre relation avec chacun des acteurs ? », « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »… Je décidais de m'épargner - très égoïstement - cet interrogatoire.

- Désolée, je ne parles pas anglais, déclarai-je en priant le ciel pour qu'ils comprennent ce que je venais de dire.

Malheureusement pour moi, les interrogations redoublèrent, la plupart des journalistes me demandant de m'exprimer en anglais, quelques autres réitérant leurs questions.

- Ton petit plan a raté, on dirait, rigola Jasper.

- C'est pas drôle, me plaignis-je.

Bon, tant pis pour moi. Je vais quand même pas laisser les autres patauger dans cette galère.

- Je déteste les journalistes, maugréai-je pour moi-même.

- On est deux, m'assura Jasper.

Je finis par répondre - en anglais, cette fois - au flot intarissable de questions que posai les journalistes à mon sujet.

Enfin, au bout de plus d'une heure ''d'interview'', nous réussîmes à nous ''échapper'' et rentrâmes directement à la villa.

- Plus jamais on ne sort de cette maison, déclara Edward furieux.

- Excuse-moi, hoqueta Bella, penaude.

- Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute, décréta-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Ils formaient vraiment un joli couple, tous les deux…

- Jaz', va faire à manger, ordonna Alice.

- C'est à Jacob que tu donnes les ordres, pas à moi, fit-il remarquer.

Alice prit sa moue boudeuse qui évoquait un petit chaton qui serait tomber à l'eau et à laquelle il était humainement impossible de résister - moi, sentimentale ? Non ! - et Jasper leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je viens t'aider, proposai-je immédiatement.

- Pas question ! S'exclama Alice. Toi, tu restes ici ! On a quelque chose pour toi !

Déçue, je m'installai dans le salon, sur le canapé, entre Rosalie et le lutin fou furieux, qui se leva immédiatement et monta les escaliers à toute vitesse. Elle en redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, chargée de deux sacs de shopping, se dirigea vers la cuisine et ferma la porte à clé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je.

- Je m'assure que Jasper ne nous dérangera pas, répondit-elle en fouillant dans le premier sac.

- Mais pourquoi ? Laissai-je échapper.

- Pour ça ! Dit-elle en brandissant une étoffe qui devait être un tee-shirt. Essaye-la !

- On dit _un_ tee-shirt, la corrigeai-je. Donc on dit « Essaye-_le_ »

- Peut-être, mais on dit _une _robe.

- C'est une robe ? _Ça _?!

- Oui, et maintenant, montes l'essayer, ou je te l'enfiles de force !

Je m'exécutai en ronchonnant.

- Attends ! Tu oublies les chaussures ! S'écria Alice en me lançant une boîte.

Je la rattrapai et allai me changer dans la salle de bain. Après avoir enfilé le vêtement, je me tournai face au miroir. Ô mon Dieu ! Dites moi que je rêve ! C'est quoi ce décolleté ? On appelle-même plus ça un décolleté, ça ne cache rien ! Bon, j'exagère. Un peu. Mais si je voulais séduire Jasper - car j'avais récemment décidé que j'en avais assez qu'il ne se passe rien entre nous, et quittes à me prendre ce qu'Emmett aimait appeler un râteau, j'allai tout faire pour qu'il y ait un « nous » - je comptais bien utiliser n'importe quel moyen. Une fois la surprise passée, je devais bien avouer que cela m'allait assez bien. Quand même, je ne mettrai jamais ça au lycée ! Je mis les chaussures, évitant cette fois un passage devant le miroir et descendis au salon.

- Waouh ! Anna ! S'exclama Emmett en me voyant.

- Je suis jalouse, commenta Rosalie.

- De moi ? M'étonnai-je. T'es complètement cinglée !

- Sérieusement, dit Alice, tu t'es vue dans un miroir ?

- Non, j'ai préféré évité, répondis-je, morose.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez enf…, commença Jasper en entrant dans le salon par la porte du jardin.

Il avait stoppé net en me voyant, et semblait incapable de parler. Soit l'effet était réussi, soit il me prenait réellement pour une prostituée…

- Tu es magnifique…, souffla-t-il.

- Merci, répondis-je en souriant.

Une chose était sûre, il ne me prenait pas pour une prostituée.

**Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant =)**

**Comme d'habitude, dites-moi ce qui vous plaît, pourquoi ça vous plaît, ce qui ne vous plaît pas, et pourquoi ça ne vous plaît pas. **

**À bientôt (je pense et j'espère) !**

**Lisa **


	10. Des vacances très agitées, partie 3

**Désolée pour ma longue absence. Je n'ai aucune excuse, je le sais, mais je vous prie de me pardonner. **

**Ce chapitre est plutôt calme au début, mais ça va bouger un peu quand même ;) **

**Merci à malintwilight et à kuchiyume de m'avoir ajouter à leurs favoris et alertes. =)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

**P.S. : Je pars en vacances du 18 au 31 juillet, et je ne sais pas si j'aurais mon ordinateur là-bas, mais dans tous les cas, je ne posterai pas de chapitre (à moins que je m'ennuie tellement que je vous ponde un chapitre en moins de quinze jours et que j'ai le temps de le poster !)**

**Désolée à toutes celles qui ont lu la partie trois que j'ai posté hier soir, il était un peu plus de deux heures du matin et j'ai sélectionné le mauvais chapitre… Vraiment désolée… J'espère que cette partie vous plaira (je vous assure c'est la bonne !) et merci infiniment de me l'avoir dit. **

**Encore désolée, et bonne lecture !**

_PDV Anna_

Nous passâmes finalement toute l'après-midi à jouer aux cartes, regarder des films, jouer à la Wii, et le soir venu, Alice nous pressa pour aller à la fête foraine, comme nous l'avions planifié quelques jours auparavant. J'avais profité d'un moment où les autres étaient occupés à jouer à Wii Sport, ne faisant plus attention à Alice et moi, qui avaient été éliminées, pour lui demander de l'aide concernant Jasper. Par chance, elle avait accepté tout de suite et m'avait dit de ne pas m'en faire, qu'elle avait la situation bien en main. Elle avait tenu à ce que nous portions un déguisement, pour éviter que les passants ne les reconnaissent - je ne voyais pas bien pourquoi je devais en porter un également et lorsque je lui avais posé la question, elle m'avait répondu que ça paraîtrait moins louche - et que nous soyons obligés de rentrer, comme le matin au parc. Elle avait choisi pour thème les X-men et s'apprêtait à nous montrer nos costumes - autant vous dire que je m'attendais à presque tout.

- Je savais bien que ça allait me servir, dit-elle à Jacob en dévalant les escaliers, les bras chargés de sacs. Toi, qui ne voulait pas que je les emporte. Et maintenant, on dit merci à Alice !

Elle sortit plusieurs vêtements des sacs qu'elle venait de descendre et les exposa sur le canapé.

- Les deux combinaisons de plongée bleues sont pour Edward et Bella, vous représentez Mystic et Diablo, ensuite… Rose, tu as une perruque blanche avec la combinaison en cuir pour Tornade, Jacob tu fais Fléau et tu prends tout ça, déclara-t-elle en tendant à Jacob plusieurs pièces de cuir, Anna, tu fais Shadowcat donc tu prends la combi en cuir devant toi, oui c'est ça, le même genre que celle de Rose, acquiesça-t-elle, Jasper, oh, ça va être géant ! tu vas faire Wolverine, alors vas enfiler les griffes et la perruque qui est juste à côté et un jean déchiré avec un débardeur devraient faire l'affaire pour le reste, je pense. Emmett, tu vas devoir mettre ce short déchiré et prendre ce pot de peinture vert. Ah ! J'ai failli oublié ! Bella, enfile la perruque rousse, ensuite, Emmett, Edward et toi viendrez me voir pour le maquillage, car il est hors de question que vous ayez de la peinture sur le visage ! Ah ! Et Edward tu montras dans la salle de bain, après, je te ferrais une teinture.

- Une teinture ? Répéta-t-il, ahuri.

- T'inquiètes, ça partira au bout de cinq shampoing.

- Et moi je fais qui, au juste ? Demanda Emmett. Tom Soyer ?

- Bah non, tu fais Hulk, s'exclama le lutin comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Allez, au boulot, je veux que tout le monde soit prêt dans une heure ! Une heure et demi au plus tard !

- Et toi, tu fais qui ? Demandai-je à Alice.

- Je suis Malicia, sourit-elle.

Nous nous mîmes à l'ouvrage. Je pouvais estimer avoir de la chance, j'avais juste à mettre une combinaison et me faire lisser les cheveux par Alice, contrairement à Bella, Edward et Emmett, qui devaient se faire maquiller, et pour Emmett, s'enduire d'une peinture pour le corps d'un vert douteux. J'allai donc dans ma chambre et revêtis la combinaison. Je passai devant le miroir, et j'eus une réelle surprise. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, cette tenue m'allait à ravir. Jasper allait fondre ! Du moins, je l'espérais… Je sortis de la salle de bain et croisai Wolverine - alias Jasper pour celles qui n'auraient pas suivi - qui remontait les escaliers en soupirant. Il avait mis un jean et avait troqué son habituelle chemise contre un tee-shirt près du corps qui seyait à merveille ses muscles si bien dessinés. Bon, c'est fini, le fantasme. Je rentrai dans la chambre, et attendis qu'il passe, tenant à lui faire la surprise. Dès que je fus certaine que la voie fut libre, je descendis les escaliers et allai retrouver Alice au salon, en train de positionner la perruque blanche sur la tête de Rosalie.

- Waouh, Anna ! Soufflèrent-elles à l'unisson. Tu es magnifique !

- Merci, mais vous devriez arrêter de me flattez sinon mes chevilles seront tellement enflées que je ne pourrais plus mettre les talons que tu m'as passés, Alice !

- Ce serait dommage, en effet. Il ne manque plus que ça pour faire craquer notre petit Jasper, rigola Rosalie.

Je lançai un regard assassin à Alice. Elle le lui avait dit ! Elle lui avait dit ce que je lui avait dit de ne pas dire !

- Te bile pas, Anna, j'étais déjà au courant que tu en pinçais pour Jasper.

- Pas si fort ! Sifflai-je. Et puis je n'en pince pas pour Jasper, la contredis-je avec une moue boudeuse.

- Mais oui, bien sûr, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

- En parlant de Jasper, il ne t'a pas vue, au moins ? S'inquiéta Alice.

- Ça a failli, mais non, il ne m'a pas vue.

- Et toi, tu l'as vu ? Demanda Rosalie avec un sourire espiègle.

- Oui, et je dois avouer qu'il est pas mal du tout…

- Mais lâche-toi un peu de temps en temps et dis ce que tu penses ! S'exaspéra Rosalie.

- Bon, d'accord, il est carrément sublime. C'est… il est…

- Merveilleux ? Suggéra Rosalie.

- Epoustouflant ? Proposa Alice.

- Sexy ? Sourit la blonde.

- Super canon ? Rigola le petit lutin.

- J'allais dire du bon travail de ta part, 'Lice, mais votre description me convient largement. Au fait, où est Bella ?

- Partie se changer, répondit Alice en finissant d'ajuster les nouveaux cheveux de Rosalie - ou devrais-je dire de Tornade.

- Et quelque chose me dit qu'Edward est avec elle, rit Rosalie.

Je m'installai sur le siège que _Tornade_ venait de quitter et me laissait faire par Alice.

- Dommage que Shadowcat ait les cheveux raides, sinon, je t'aurais laissé tes boucles. Jasper les adore.

Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes en riant - pas facile quand la personne visée est derrière vous. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice me permit de quitter la chaise et Bella descendit, vêtue de sa combinaison et de sa perruque rouge.

- Tu l'as mise toute seule ? S'étonna Rosalie. Moi, j'ai galéré et au final c'est Alice qui s'en ai chargé.

- Non, c'est Edward, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Il te l'a plutôt enlevé, insinua la blonde.

- Non, je lui ai dit d'attendre ce soir pour l'arracher sauvagement, répliqua Bella en éclatant de rire.

Nous joignîmes nos rires aux siens. Bella alla se faire maquillée, et quelques instants plus tard, les garçons descendirent.

- Jolie, Anna ! Me complimenta Jacob.

- Merci, mais tout le mérite revient à Alice. C'est elle qui a fait le costume. Je ne fais que porter cette œuvre d'art, ris-je.

- Bah, bravo Alice !

- Il est où Jasper ? Demanda Alice en me jetant un regard complice.

- Parti mettre une touche finale, répondit Emmett en descendant les escaliers juste derrière Edward. Il a aussi dit de te dire que tu aurais dû le prévenir ce matin, et il ne se serrait pas rasé.

- Emmett ! M'exclamai-je, mimant l'inquiétude. Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? Tu es tout vert ! plaisantai-je.

- Et Edward et Bella ils sont tous bleus, ajouta Jacob. Tu crois qu'ils ont froids ?

- Si c'est le cas, je suis sûr qu'ils connaissent la manière idéale de se réchauffer, s'esclaffa Emmett.

- Hey ! Au lieu de te moquer de moi, lui dit Bella en riant, va voir Alice !

- Ultime torture ! Rigola Emmett en mimant la douleur.

J'en profitai pour aller enfiler mes chaussures et me maquiller à mon tour devant le miroir de l'entrée. Suivant les conseils d'Alice, je m'appliquai une très légère couche de fond de teint, soulignai mes yeux d'un trait de khôl, ajoutai du mascara et passai une fine couche de rouge à lèvres, un peu plus foncé que la carnation de mes lèvres. Je retournai dans le salon au même moment que Jasper y entrait. Ayant déjà vu sa tenue - et ayant largement eu le temps de baver dessus - je me contentai d'un rapide coup d'œil. Lui par contre, semblait…émerveillé. Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon mot, et je suis sans doute orgueilleuse de penser ainsi, mais sa bouche était grande ouverte et il me détaillait sans retenue. Je ne pus retenir un sourire triomphant. Il se ressaisit et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

- Ça te va très bien, me complimenta-t-il en déglutissant péniblement.

- Merci, répondis-je en souriant. Je dois avouer que c'est pas mal non plus, commentai-je en faisant un geste vers sa tenue.

- Merci.

Alice m'appela pour la relayer, et je laissai Jasper pour m'atteler à ma nouvelle tâche. Pendant que _Malicia_ se préparait, je pris sa place et maquillai Edward, Emmett et Rosalie, puis posai la « perruque » de Jacob (c'était plutôt une espèce de deuxième crâne, vous savez, comme ceux qu'ils utilisent dans les films quand les personnages ont des cancers et qu'ils suivent une chimio), qu'Alice venait de lui donner.

- Hey, Jasper, l'interpella Emmett. Ta perruque est pas droite !

L'intéressé fit pivoter l'objet sur la gauche.

- A gauche ! Lui indiqua Emmett. Non, l'autre gauche ! Un peu plus en arrière… Encore un peu… Encore… Un peu plus… Un peu moins…

Irrité, Jasper tira sur la perruque, la décrochant de sa tête.

- Bravo, maintenant, il va falloir que tu demandes à Anna de te la remettre, commenta Emmett, tout sourire.

Il se dirigea vers moi en levant les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur la chaise.

- Tu peux me la remettre, s'il te plaît ? Soupira-t-il, souriant toutefois devant la « puérilité » dont faisait preuve son ami - quelque chose me disait qu'Alice n'était pas étrangère à tout ce petit manège.

- Pas de problème, répondis-je. Ce serait plus simple si je t'attachai les cheveux, je peux ?

- Vas-y, acquiesça-t-il.

J'attrapai une brosse et un élastique et commençai à coiffer sa magnifique masse de cheveux blonds. Leur texture était si douce, si agréable, si sensuelle… Bon, c'est bon, Anna, on a compris. Maintenant pose lui sa perruque et puis basta !

Alice revint, demandant à ce qu'on lui fasse sa teinture. Je l'installai dans la salle de bain à l'étage et commençait le travail. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle descendit pour finir de se préparer et Edward monta pour sa propre teinture.

Lorsque j'en eus fini avec les cheveux d'Edward, je lavai le lavabo, puis je me rinçai les mains. Je descendis, glissai mon portable et mon argent dans mes poches, puis me tournai vers Alice.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda-t-elle. Alors on y va !

Nous partîmes à pied jusqu'au terrain vague où avait lieu la fête. Il ne faisait pas trop chaud pour l'instant, et le soleil n'était pas couché, ce qui rendait cette mini promenade en compagnie de Jasper et des autres encore plus agréable. L'emplacement n'était pas très loin, proche de la plage, et nous arrivâmes au bout de quelques minutes de marche seulement. Évidemment, lorsque nous marchions, tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous, et maintenant que nous étions arrivés, les choses n'avaient pas changé. Tout le monde se retournait sur notre passage, mais personne ne semblait les avoir reconnus. Alice avait vraiment assuré, sur ce coup.

- On va établir un plan de la soirée, décida-t-elle. Pour l'instant, on va se promener sur la plage, et vers vingt et une heure, on revient ici et on fait des attractions tous ensembles. Ensuite, vers vingt-deux heures, on se sépare. Je veux voir personne tout seul ! Prévint-elle. Et ensuite, vers minuit, on se retrouve devant le stand de barbe-à-papa et on va à la brocante. Ça va pour tout le monde ?

Nous acquiesçâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la plage d'un pas lent. Arrivés devant l'étendue de sable blanc, nous nous arrêtâmes pour retirer nos chaussures et commençâmes à marcher dans le sable encore chaud. C'était vraiment agréable de sentir le sable effleurer ma peau, et surtout, c'était agréable de sentir la présence de Jasper derrière moi. À ma grande surprise, il se plaça à mes côtés et entama la conversation. Il me demanda comment était ma vie, avant cette année, qui étaient mes amis. Cependant, je me gardais bien de lui parler de ce qu'avait été ma vie sentimentale.

Alice décida qu'il était temps de retourner sur la place et nous commençâmes à déambuler entre les différentes échoppes.

- Hé, Wolverine, l'interpellai-je - Alice avait tenu à ce que nous nous appelions par le nom des personnages que nous incarnions, pour ne pas attirer l'attention et foutre en l'air notre soirée. Comment Malicia a fait pour te mettre des griffes ? Demandai-je, plus bas une fois que je me fus rapprochée de lui.

- Elle a pris des gants couleur chair et elle a cousu les griffes, répondit-il avec un sourire, admirant le travail de notre amie.

- Ingénieux, reconnus-je.

- Qui vient faire un grand huit avec moi ? Lança Emmett à la cantonade.

Rosalie se plaça directement aux côtés de son fiancé, Alice hésita, puis, voyant que Jacob y allai, elle acquiesça à son tour.

- Très peu pour moi, grimaça Bella.

- Oh, allez, l'encouragea Edward. C'est pas si terrible.

- Ça me fiche la trouille, confessa-t-elle. Mais tu peux y aller, si tu veux, lui dit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

- Oh, tu es un ange, ma chérie ! S'exclama-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Je crois que je vais tenir compagnie à Mystic, me dérobai-je face aux regards interrogateurs de mes camarades.

- Tu viens, Wolverine ? S'enquit Emmett en souriant.

- J'aime pas les manèges, grogna-t-il.

Ciel, qu'il était sexy quand il faisait ça !

- Oh, allez ! Essaya de le convaincre Emmett. Ça va être drôle !

- Non, je te dis que j'aime pas. Et c'est pas parce que tu t'appelles Hulk que je vais…

Après un coup de coude d'Alice, Emmett prit Jasper par le bras.

- C'est bon, je viens, tu peux me lâcher, céda-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

- A tout à l'heure, lançai-je en riant.

- On va se promener en les attendant ? Suggéra Bella.

- O.K., c'est toi le chef !

Nous continuâmes à déambuler entre les stands, nous arrêtant parfois pour regarder telle ou telle chose.

- Oh, regarde, un voyant ! S'exclama Bella. On y va ?

- Si tu veux, acquiesçai-je.

Nous nous approchâmes de la tente dressée derrière l'écriteau qui indiquait « Mister Know-it-all ». Ça promettait…

- Bonjour, Mesdemoiselles Stewart et Devane, nous salua-t-il. Par qui je commence ?

Bella me regarda avec un air interloqué. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Approchez, Anna. Je vous sens sceptique.

- Bravo, ironisai-je. Vous êtes étonnamment doué !

Je m'assis sur la chaise face à lui.

- Bella, sortez quelques instants, la pria-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta et le voyant se retourna vers moi.

- Je vais vous tirer les cartes, m'expliqua-t-il

- Allez-y, soupirai-je.

_PdV Jasper_

Le tour était enfin fini et je projetai de passer le reste de la soirée avec Anna, en « amis ». Mais lorsque je descendis, elle n'était pas là. Ni elle, ni Bella.

- Déstresse, vieux, me conseilla Emmett en me donnant un coup amical sur l'épaule, elles sont sûrement parties se promener.

Se promener ? Toutes seules ? La nuit, qui plus est !

- Allez, on va les chercher, décida Edward.

Nous arpentâmes les ruelles créées par les différents étalages, jusqu'à trouver une Anna irritée, devant la tente d'un voyant.

- Où est Bel… Mystic ? Demanda anxieusement Edward.

- Un type est venu, il l'a abordé, ils ont discuté et ensuite, il l'a mangée, plaisanta Anna. Non, mais sérieusement, E… Diablo ? Tu crois que je suis venue là pour moi ?

- Ça aurait pu, répondit Edward.

- Je ne crois pas en ce genre de chose, trancha-t-elle.

- Il paraît que ma grand-mère était voyante, contesta Alice. Et sa grand-mère aussi. Et la grand-mère de la grand-mère de ma grand-mère et… Enfin, bref, quand j'étais petite, ma grand-mère me disait toujours que j'avais le don de voyance, moi aussi.

- Et elle est morte de quoi ta grand-mère ? Demanda Jacob avec un sourire goguenard.

- Elle avait Elsheimer, répondit tristement Alice. Et elle est morte d'un arrêt cardiaque.

- Ah, se contenta de dire Jacob, mal à l'aise.

À ce moment, Bella sortit de la tente.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il va t'arriver ? Se moqua gentiment Emmett.

- Visiblement, je vais perdre des sommes d'argent affolantes, puis je vais subitement renflouer mes caisses après avoir trouvé un métier mieux payé, rigola Bella.

Nous nous esclaffâmes devant le peu de crédibilité de cette prédiction.

- Bon, on continue ? S'impatienta Rosalie.

Emmett sourit et s'empara de sa taille, tandis que Bella se blottissait contre l'épaule d'Edward et que Jacob prenait Alice par la taille. Je les regardai, étonnée et Jasper m'expliqua que ces derniers entretenaient une relation spéciale. Quelle plaie ! La vache ! Si on m'avait dit que passer une soirée dehors avec trois couples, et une autre personne dont on est désespérément amoureuse était si pénible, je crois que je me serrai abstenue. Mais bon, tant qu'on montait pas dans le train fantôme, ça allait, parce que les clichés, ça commençait à bien faire…

- On fait le train fantôme ? Demanda Alice, surexcitée, en pointant du doigt l'attraction.

- Plus tard, Malicia, tempéra Emmett, à mon grand soulagement.

- Dommage que je ne puisse pas te demander ce que je veux à toi, siffla-t-elle. Mais au Fléau, je peux ! Allez viens !

Et ils se fondirent dans la masse que constituait la file d'attente pour l'attraction.

- Bon, chacun de son côté, et on se retrouve à vingt-trois heures trente ici, pour le train fantôme, et pas d'objection Anna.

- Je ne comptai pas objecter, contestai-je.

- Tu viens d'objecter à mon interdiction d'objecter, fit-elle mine de bouder.

- Bon, on y va, conclut Bella en riant.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté, et je regardai Jasper.

- On va par où, Wolvy ?

- Par là, si tu veux, répondit-il en souriant face au surnom.

Nous marchâmes en silence dans l'allée formée par les stands, puis, inconsciemment, je m'arrêtai devant un stand de tatouage au henné.

- Tu veux y aller ? Proposa Jasper.

- Si ça ne te déranges pas.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Je vais faire un tour, je te rejoins ici.

- D'accord, à toute à l'heure, souris-je.

Il y avait très peu de monde qui faisait la queue, et je pus m'installer moins d'une minute après le départ de Jasper. Je choisis un tatouage qui imitait un bracelet au niveau de la cheville et un autre dans le style indien, qui partait de la main pour finir au coude. Pour le second tatouage, j'avais dû retirer ma veste, et le tee-shirt sans manches - toujours en cuir - que je portais en-dessous remontait au niveau du nombril et dévoilait un peu mon ventre. Le forain n'avait toujours pas terminé son tatouage lorsque Jasper revint, les mains derrière le dos. Je le vis me reluquer très discrètement - si discrètement que quelqu'un qui ne le regardait pas constamment et n'était pas habitué à ses mimiques n'aurait pas pu le deviné. Après s'être pris plusieurs regards meurtriers de mon ami à chaque qu'il posait un œil trop près de mon décolleté - j'étais très flattée me Jasper défende ainsi mon honneur -, le tatoueur termina son travail. Je le payai puis retournai aux côtés de _Wolverine_.

- Tiens, Anna, me dit-il en sortant ses mains de derrière son dos, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il me tendait un énorme panda en peluche, d'au moins une fois la taille d'un saint-bernard. Je ne m'en saisis pas tout de suite et l'embrassai sur la joue, priant pour que les miennes ne virent pas au rouge écrevisse. Il me lança un sourire encore plus grand et encore plus éblouissant - si c'était possible - et m'emmena vers le stand de tir à la carabine.

- Tu essayes ? Me demanda-t-il, avec ce magnifique sourire charmeur auquel personne - surtout pas moi - ne peut résister.

- D'accord, cédai-je.

Il paya le forain, qui lui tendit une carabine. Je regardai l'engin avec des yeux ronds. J'ignorai totalement comment m'en servir.

- Je vais t'apprendre, sourit-il.

Il me donna l'objet.

- Mais ta main, ici, me chuchota-t-il en rectifiant ma position, l'autre un peu plus haut. Ensuite, place-toi un peu plus vers la droite, le pied gauche en avant, continua-t-il en me prenant par la taille pour me décaler et en avançant sa jambe pour faire bouger la mienne, et mets la carabine sur ton épaule. Après, tu vises les cibles et tu appuies sur la gâchette.

J'obtempérai, suivant ses conseils à la lettre, et au final, je touchai six cibles sur douze.

- Désolé, Mademoiselle, dit le forain, mais vous n'avez pas touché assez de cibles pour avoir le droit à un cadeau.

- Tant pis. A une prochaine fois, Monsieur.

Je continuai mon chemin, Jasper à mes côtés, mon panda dans le bras gauche, ma veste sur l'autre. Trouvant mon énorme panda un peu encombrant, Jasper proposa de le déposer à la maison. J'acceptai, et nous retournâmes ensuite à la fête foraine.

- Il y a la brocante dont parlait Alice, à côté, tu veux y aller ? Suggéra-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas, acceptai-je.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers les étals, un peu plus loin, et commençâmes à déambuler. Toutes les têtes se retournaient sur notre passages, mais je ne m'en souciais pas le moins du monde. Nous nous arrêtions de temps en temps devant tel ou tel stand, avec des bijoux, des sacs, des tee-shirt, ou devant les quelques magasins encore ouverts à près de onze heures du soir. Je me demandai ce que je pouvais acheter à Jasper, bien que je n'ai nullement l'intention de le faire en sa présence. Je faisais semblant de regarder les sacs - et visiblement, Jasper ne savait pas que je n'étais pas perdue dans un dilemme intérieur, puisque je le voyais du coin de l'œil me dévorer des yeux, bien qu'il se soit mis un peu à l'écart - quand j'entendis quelqu'un prononçait des paroles très peu flatteuses (Du style : « Quel canon, celle-là ! » ou « Quels pare-chocs ! »). Je me retournai et vis - non sans surprise - que c'était à moi qu'on s'adressait. J'allai répliquer, mais le gars, qui était une armoire à glace et qui menait le petit groupe, enchaîna.

- Tu viens boire un verre, chaton ?

Encore sous le choc, je ne répondis pas, figée dans une expression de surprise totale.

- Allez, fais pas cette tête, tu…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car un certain mec hyper canon - et par la même occasion dénommé Jasper - se plaça à mes côtés. Il semblait dans une colère noire. Mais le gars avait déjà passé son chemin.

- On y va, décidai-je.

Il acquiesça et s'engagea dans une rue adjacente. Elle était encore un peu éclairée, mais complètement vide, à part les deux passants derrière nous. Lorsque nous en eûmes atteint le milieu, deux personnes surgirent au bout de la ruelle. C'est avec effroi que je reconnus l'armoire à glace. Je me figeai sur place, incapable de continuer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchota Jasper. Continue de marcher, ils…

- Tiens, comme on se retrouve, dit le gars devant nous.

Je sentis que Jasper serrait les poings, et je devinai qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à se contenir de se jeter sur lui pour le frapper. Moi, je restai immobile, incapable d'esquisser un mouvement.

- Alors, ton petit copain est pas content, à ce qu'on dirait, s'esclaffa le gars.

- Fais gaffe, parce que mon copain tape très fort, le prévins-je en jouant le jeu, réveillée par sa petite pique.

- Wooow ! J'ai peur ! Ironisa-t-il.

L'expression de Jasper changea, et un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ciel, qu'il était beau comme ça ! Même dans l'ombre du coin où nous étions, je pouvais distinguer quasiment chaque merveilleux détail de son visage parfait.

- Ça te fait marrer que je sois prêt à abuser de ta copine ? Se moqua l'autre.

Jasper s'avança, son sourire s'élargissant. Il arriva à hauteur du gars, et je m'aperçus que _mon _Jasper était plus grand que l'armoire à glace.

- Je viens de penser à tout ce que je te ferai si jamais tu touchais ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux, expliqua-t-il d'une voix faussement mielleuse sans se départir de son sourire.

Le gars blêmit mais se ressaisit vite. J'avoue que si Jasper n'avait pas été de mon côté, je me serais enfuie en courant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un mec comme toi peux bien me faire ? Se marra l'armoire à glace. Tiens, je vais tester, pour voir.

Il approcha sa main de mon visage, et dans un réflexe dont je ne me serais jamais crue capable d'avoir, je saisis son bras et le plaquai dans son dos.

- Tu n'oserais quand même pas attaquer une fragile et innocente jeune fille en public, si ? Se moqua Jasper.

- Il n'y a personne en dehors de nous, et ça ne me gêne absolument pas de mettre mes projets à exécution ici, répondit le gars.

À ce moment précis, un de ses amis, jusque là restés immobiles, me saisit par les bras tandis que les deux autres attrapaient Jasper. À ma grande surprise, il ne se débattit pas. Nous étions piégés, tous deux impuissants face à eux - enfin, moi j'étais impuissante, mais Jasper n'aurait aucun mal à s'en aller.

- Alors, on sait pas se défendre ? Se moqua l'armoire à glace.

Jasper ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire. Je sus alors qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. Mais quoi, ça, mystère. Je vis avec horreur l'armoire à glace s'approcher de moi, et avec un sourire appréciateur, il commença à m'examiner, comme une marchandise. Il se rapprocha encore un peu, et j'eus soudain une idée. Je lui fis un sourire enjôleur, et je vis avec satisfaction qu'il était totalement soumis à moi. Je sus que je pourrai faire ce que je voulais de lui. Jasper me regarda, médusé, et je lui fis un clin d'œil. Comme je l'espérais, le gars le prit pour lui et se rapprocha encore un peu. Et là, ce fut le signal. Sans même nous consulter, nous essayâmes de neutraliser nos adversaires. Je lui assenais un coup de genou bien placé pendant que Jasper s'échappait de la prise des deux autres. Je cherchai à frapper celui qui me tenait comme j'avais frappé l'armoire à glace et n'y arrivant pas, je plantai mon talon dans son pied, et dans un cri de surprise mêlée de douleur, il me libéra. Nous courûmes alors, le plus vite que nous pûmes et atteignîmes une ruelle totalement déserte, loin de la rue où nous avions laissé les quatre hommes.

Essoufflés, nous tentions de reprendre notre souffle, adossés au mur et pendant plusieurs minutes, nous n'entendîmes rien d'autres que nos respirations haletantes. Puis, sans prévenir, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je passai mes bras autour de son cou et mes mains s'enfoncèrent naturellement dans ses cheveux. En réponse, il plaça ses mains sur ma taille et mes mains glissèrent sur son visage.

_PDV Alice_

Vingt-trois heures vingt-six. Tout le monde était là, à part Anna et Jasper. J'espérais que ça allait s'arranger entre eux, parce que je voulais bien comprendre que Jasper était réticent à former de nouveau un couple après ce qu'il avait vécu, mais quand même ! Ça crevait les yeux qu'ils formeraient un magnifique couple !

Après quatre minutes d'attente exactement, je pus distinguer leur silhouette, qui se tenaient assez loin l'une de l'autre. C'est pas vrai ! Mais comment ça avait pu régresser jusque là ? À moins que…

- Vous avez failli être en retard ! Les réprimanda Rosalie.

- Bah ouais, mais on est à l'heure, rétorqua Anna.

- Alors c'est parti pour le train fantôme ! M'exclamai-je avec un grand sourire.

Nous fîmes la queue, nettement moins longtemps que Jacob et moi l'avions faite au début de la soirée, et montâmes dans les wagonnets. C'était des « compartiments » de quatre, deux à l'avant et deux à l'arrière. Je m'installai à l'avant du premier avec Jacob - qui tenait ma main - , Anna et Jasper à l'arrière.

_PDV Anna_

C'est parti pour un quart d'heure de galère. Pourquoi avais-je accepté le train fantôme, déjà ? Ah, oui, pour « séduire » Jasper. Personnellement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de séduisant dans le train fantôme, mais bon. Passons. Alice passa son quart d'heure à crier, et à chaque fois, Jacob la prenait dans ses bras et la serrait de toutes ses forces. Moi, j'observai mes compagnons de wagon pendant quinze minutes évitant mon voisin, et je fus largement soulagée de le voir s'arrêter. Je sautai à terre dès que les barrières de sécurité furent levées, tandis que Jacob faisait galamment descendre sa princesse. Nous descendîmes du petit espace qui servait à débarquer pour laisser la place aux clients suivants.

Plongée dans mes pensées - centrées sur Jasper, comme toujours, mais plus précisément sur notre baiser -, je n'entendis pas les autres nous rejoindre et sursautai quand Emmett me donna un coup amical sur l'épaule.

- Bah alors, Kitty, tu n'as aucune réaction dans le train fantôme mais tu sursautes quand quelqu'un te touche l'épaule ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Pas quand _quelqu'un _me touche l'épaule, quand _tu_ me touches l'épaule, Grognai-je.

Il s'esclaffa et reprit Rosalie par la taille. Edward saisit la main de sa Bella, et Jacob passa le bras autour des épaules d'Alice. C'en était plus que je ne pouvais supporter après ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir et l'éloignement soudain de Jasper. Les larmes commencèrent à couler silencieusement sur mes joues, laissant sans aucun doute une trainée noirâtre dans leur sillage. Je me tournai vers la mer, pour que personne - surtout pas Jasper - ne voit mon visage, et séchai rapidement les traîtresses.

J'ouvris mes yeux humides et bouffis sur un oreiller complètement trempé. Zut ! J'avais dû passer ma nuit à pleurer. Pourquoi ? J'avais comme l'impression que la distance que mettait Jasper entre lui et moi n'y était pas étrangère. Pff ! Je devais avoir une tête encore moins présentable que d'habitude…

Je passai par la case douche, m'attardant devant le miroir, espérant ainsi me rendre présentable, m'habillai et descendis les escaliers. Je trouvai tous les garçons attablés devant un petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Ils me répondirent tous, sauf Jasper qui hocha la tête et partit de la pièce. Qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait, au juste ?

- T'es un mec ? Me lança Emmett. C'est nouveau.

- Bah, non, pourquoi ?

- Tu te souviens pas de ce qu'on a dit hier ? Ce matin, c'est nous, les mecs, qui vous servons votre petit déjeuner. Et vous, les filles, vous deviez rester au lit. Toutes les quatre.

Je crois que j'ai vraiment un don pour gâcher les choses. En même temps, heureusement que c'est pas l'un d'eux qui m'a réveillée parce qu'il aurait eu la peur de sa vie.

- Tant pis, je vais sur la terrasse, faites comme si je n'étais pas là. Sauf, si vous voulez que je vous aide.

- Va sur la terrasse, conclut Emmett avec un clin d'œil dans ma direction.

Je me préparai un plateau.

- Jasper t'en a fait un, m'interrompit Emmett. Il est là.

Je pris le plateau et allai sur la terrasse. J'enlevai mon short et mon tee-shirt de manière à me retrouver en maillot de bain et pouvoir bronzer un peu. Je m'enduisis de crème solaire, branchai mon MP3 et croquai dans un morceau de cake. Après avoir avalé une gorgée de jus de fruit, je m'étendis sur la chaise longue et entamai mon bronzage.

Dans le courant de la matinée, les filles descendirent et s'installèrent avec moi sur la terrasse. Nous discutâmes un peu de la soirée de la veille.

- Les filles, commença Emmett, on va chercher des bières, on revient dans deux secondes.

- Vous avez besoin d'être quatre pour aller chercher un pack de bière ? S'étonna Alice.

- En fait, c'est juste pour que vous puissiez discuter tranquillement, rectifia Jacob.

Emmett embrassa passionnément Rosalie, Edward déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa dulcinée, Jacob embrassa Alice, et Jasper alla ouvrir le portail, puis ils partirent.

- Il va pas bien, Jasper ? Me demanda Alice. Il a l'air tout triste.

- Je dirai plutôt en colère et repentant, rectifiai-je.

Elle leva un sourcil, but une gorgée d'Ice Tea et reprit.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Quand, où et avec qui ?

- Hier, à la fête foraine, avec Jasper, répondit-elle en plissant ses yeux.

- Jasper s'est sauvagement jeté sur moi et m'a embrassé, grognai-je.

- Mais c'est magnifique ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Apparemment pas pour tout le monde, répliquai-je sombrement.

- Pourquoi ?

- T'as pas vu la tête qu'il tire ? On dirait qu'il veut ma mort ! Si tu veux mon avis, c'était une erreur, répondis-je.

- C'est exactement ce que tu voulais, non ? Dit Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est exactement ce que je voulais, oui, soufflai-je.

- Alors pourquoi tu dis que c'est une erreur ? Demanda Alice, un peu perdue.

- Je n'ai pas dit que _je_ trouvai que c'était une erreur.

- Tu crois qu'il regrette ? S'étonna Alice.

- Je ne crois pas. J'en suis sûre.

- Anna, intervint Bella. Tu connais Jasper, il pense aux autres avant de penser à lui. Il est… Argh ! C'est quoi le mot, déjà ?

- Altruiste, l'aidai-je.

- C'est ça.

- Et … ?

- Et, à mon avis, il pense que _tu_ regrettes, continua-t-elle avec conviction.

- J'aimerai bien te croire, soupirai-je.

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va organiser un jeu d'Action ou Vérité.

Elle se moquait de moi, là, non ?

- Ça va servir à quoi ?

- A être sûre de ce que tu avances !

__PDV Jasper_

- Moi, je préfère les blondes. Hé, Jaz', blondes ou brunes ? Lança Emmett.

- On va acheter de la bière, finalement ? m'étonnai-je.

Je n'avais pas du tout suivi la conversation, et j'étais un peu perdu.

- Redescend sur Terre, mec', rigola Jacob. On te parle de ton type de nana.

- Les brunes alors.

- On s'en doutait, me taquina Emmett.

- Pourquoi tu poses la question si tu connais déjà la réponse ? m'énervai-je.

- Hey, respire, man ! se défendit Emmett. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien, mentis-je. Je suis juste un peu à cran.

- Tu nous la fait pas, à nous, celle-là, m'avertit Jacob. Tu nous dis ce que tu as, et c'est tout.

En soupirant, je leur racontai la soirée d'hier soir en passant sous silence « l'agression » du gars.

- Je vois toujours pas ce qui ne va pas, déclara Emmett.

- Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que j'ai fait une erreur. Je fais sans arrêt des erreurs et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Je ne comprend toujours pas non plus, continua Edward. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

- Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux. Mais ce n'est pas ce que, _elle_, elle veut.

Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, interloqués.

- Si ce n'est que ça, fonce ! s'écria Emmett.

- Parle moins fort, sifflai-je alors que toute les têtes se tournaient vers nous.

- Personne ne sait de quoi on parle, m'assura-t-il.

- C'est pas ça, Emmett, m'exaspérai-je, tout le me monde nous a remarqué.

En effet, la plupart des passants commençaient à se mouvoir vers notre cachette sommaire. Génial…

Après une séance d'autographe improvisée des plus épuisantes, nous allâmes à la voiture. Nous nous installâmes, mais Emmett ne démarra pas et se tourna vers moi.

- Jasper, tu es complètement débile, sur ce coup, déclara-t-il.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Ripostai-je entre mes dents.

- Mais enfin ! C'est évident ! Anna !

- Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur stupide, Emmett, pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- C'est justement ce que tu dis qui est stupide ! Enfin, tu ne t'es pas entendu ?

Je le regardai et haussai un sourcil.

- Dis-nous pourquoi tu réagis comme ça.

- Ecoute bien ce que je vais dire, parce que je ne le dirai qu'une fois. Je ne suis pas celui qui lui faut, soufflai-je. Elle mérite mieux qu'un… que quelqu'un comme moi.

- Pff ! T'es vraiment con, des fois !

- Merci, répondis-je, douché.

- Mais t'as pas vu comment…

- Laisse tomber, Emmett, l'interrompis-je.

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, mais je sus qu'il ne laisserai pas tomber aussi facilement. Mais pourquoi tout le monde cherche à se mêler de ma vie ?!

**Voilà, ce n'était pas très long, mais correct.**

**J'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis sur ce chapitre, pour savoir si l'histoire avance trop vite, trop lentement, trop brusquement etc, donc s'il vous plaît postez une review, même très courte.**

**Je vous souhaite de bonne vacances ! **

**Punkie1001 **


	11. Des vacances très agitées, partie 4

_PDV Anna_

J'entendis les pneus de la voiture crisser sur le gravier de l'allée, et mes trois amies se précipitèrent à l'extérieur tandis que je plongeai avec encore plus d'acharnement dans mon livre. Elles avaient quelqu'un à accueillir. Moi, non.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? S'enquit anxieusement Alice.

- Des fans, encore, répondit Jacob d'un ton las.

- Je vous l'avez bien dit, lâchai-je à l'intention de mes amies.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Emmett froncer les sourcils, puis Alice proposa de rentrer, et tout le monde la suivit. Je les entendis parler à voix basse, puis le silence se fit. Pendant plusieurs minutes, rien ne vint le troubler, puis quelqu'un alluma la radio. J'entendis la porte coulisser et Emmett apparut sur la terrasse.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Anna ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton très sérieux.

- Rien. Tout va bien.

- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

- Non.

- Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- C'est juste que… je suis totalement perdue.

- Moi aussi, là. Tu parles de quoi, là ?

- De… De Jasper.

- Oui, et ?

- Et bien, un coup il se rapproche de moi comme si je comptais vraiment pour lui, et la minute d'après, il est aussi distant avec moi que la France l'est de l'Australie. Et à chaque fois que je fais un pas vers lui, il en fait dix en arrière. Je ne comprend pas. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

- Rien, c'est seulement que Jasper est… c'est Jasper, quoi ! Il n'a pas toujours confiance en lui, dans ce domaine du moins. Laisse-lui le temps, et tu verras.

Je soupirai.

- Merci, Emmett.

- De rien, petite sœur ! S'esclaffa-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

J'étais vraiment touchée qu'il me considère comme sa sœur, plutôt que comme son amie bizarre.

- Allez, ce soir, je t'emmène boire une bière !

- Je n'ai pas l'âge, répondis-je automatiquement.

- Moi non plus ! Mais si tu ne veux pas aller boire une bière, la bière viendra à toi !

Je souris, et son rire étant communicatif, je ne tardai pas à m'écrouler en me tenant les côtes, bien qu'il n'y aie rien de particulièrement drôle dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, tous les deux ? S'étonna Alice en débarquant sur la terrasse.

- Rien, hoquetai-je entre deux rires.

Elle haussa un sourcil, puis rentra à l'intérieur de la villa. Nous finîmes par cesser de rire, et Emmett rentra à son tour à l'intérieur. Je me replongeai dans mon livre. Environ une heure plus tard, je décidai de rentrer moi aussi, et refermai mon livre. Je les trouvai tous avachis devant la télévision, et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Rosalie était presque couchée sur Emmett, Alice dans les bras de Jacob, et Bella, blottie contre l'épaule d'Edward. Jasper n'était pas là, et j'essayai de ne pas y prêter attention. Je commençai discrètement à faire le repas, puis mis le couvert.

- A table ! M'écriai-je.

- Quoi ? Mais personne n'a fait… Anna ! S'exaspéra Alice.

- Trop tard pour protester ! Rigolai-je.

- Où est Jasper ? Me demanda Rosalie.

- Aucune idée, répondis-je en me raidissant. Il a dû aller se promener, non ?

Je vis mes amis s'échanger un regard éloquent.

- Si c'est le cas, on est mal barré, déclara sombrement Emmett. Il était pas dans son assiette tout à l'heure. Même pas du tout…

- Pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je. C'est juste une promenade, rien de bien alarmant. Il n'est pas suici… Oh mon Dieu ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas parti ! Ce serait de ma faute ! Oh la la ! Je suis horrible ! Je…

- Stop, m'interrompit Edward d'une voix calme en saisissant mes poignets. On va voir s'il est dans le jardin ou dans la maison, et après on ira le chercher dehors, d'accord ?

- Ok, répondis-je en tentant d'apaiser ma panique. Je… je vais voir s'il est dehors.

Je me précipitai dehors et scrutai le jardin. Rien. J'allai quand même voir de plus près, observai chaque millimètre carré du terrain avec une attention sans faille, mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Il n'était pas dans le jardin. Je courus à l'intérieur, pour chercher avec les autres. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous avions passé la maison au peigne fin, et Jasper n'était toujours pas là. Nous sortîmes de la villa, après que les autres aient enfilé une paire de lunettes de soleil et un foulard de façon à être à peu près cachés, et nous nous dispersâmes. J'avais exigé être seule, et je me mis à chercher frénétiquement. J'arrivai à l'emplacement qui avait abrité la fête foraine le soir précédent, et décidai de rejoindre celui qui avait accueilli la brocante. Une intuition me poussait à continuer, à emprunter le chemin qui aurait pu me conduire à une fin tragique, la veille. Mon instinct me soufflait qu'il n'était pas loin. Et s'il était retourné dans la petite ruelle sombre ? La même petite ruelle dans laquelle nous nous étions embrassés ? Dans la rue où j'étais, il y avait beaucoup de monde, et je décidai d'aller là où il y en avait moins. Je cherchai la rue, dans laquelle nous avions bifurqué, et la dénichai sans problème. Je m'y engageai. Déjà, il y avait largement moins de passants que dans la rue précédente, et je continuai jusqu'au milieu de la route. Je bifurquai ensuite vers une allée étroite, que je reconnus immédiatement. C'était l'allée qui nous avait permis de nous enfuir. J'empruntai cette ruelle, puis une autre, puis encore une autre, puis une autre encore. Au bout de plusieurs rues - sur le moment, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous avions autant couru pour semer ces pauvres types -, je reconnus la petite allée qui avait été spectatrice de mon bonheur. Et, avec un soulagement et une joie indescriptibles, je reconnus Jasper. Sans pouvoir me contrôler - sans même en avoir l'idée -, je me précipitai vers lui et le serrai dans mes bras. Il se retourna, avec une moue surprise, et me fixa.

- Salut, dit-il en enlevant ses lunettes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ne me fais plus jamais pareille frayeur.

Il me serra à son tour.

- Excuse-moi.

Je devinai qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de son départ précipité.

- Pardonné.

Je réussis à le lâcher, et il me regarda dans les yeux. Je m'approchai alors, espérant qu'il ne reculerait pas, et l'embrassai. À ma plus grande joie, il réagit de la même manière que la veille en enlaçant ma taille. Et comme la veille, ce fut pour moi un moment d'euphorie à l'état pur. Je mis fin à notre étreinte à contre cœur et déclarai :

- Il serait peut-être judicieux d'appeler les autres, histoire qu'ils soient rassurés, non ?

- Les autres ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Quand on a vu que tu étais parti, on a… un peu paniqué…

- Oh. Je vois.

Il saisit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

PDV Jasper

- Jasper ! On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! On a cru que tu allais recommencer… comme la dernière fois ! Oh, j'ai eu tellement peur ! Tu vas bien au moins ?

- Alice, calme toi, je vais bien. Mais pourquoi as-tu le téléphone d'Emmett ?

- J'ai perdu le mien et Jacob a cassé le sien - encore -, et comme on s'est séparés pour te chercher, Em' m'a passé son portable. Anna est avec toi ? Parce qu'elle a insisté pour être seule, et elle était dans tous ses états…

Elle avait dit tout ça sans respirer, et je me demandais comment elle faisait pour parler aussi vite - sa voix était presque un bourdonnement incompréhensible tellement les mots sortait de sa bouche à toute vitesse.

- C'est bon, elle est avec moi, la rassurai-je.

- Ok, revenez vite ! On vous attend au parc, j'appelle les autres, fit-elle en raccrochant, sa voix empreinte de soulagement.

- Ils nous attendent au parc, annonçai-je à l'intention d'Anna.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller alors, répondit-elle en me faisant un grand sourire.

- Les dames d'abord, ris-je en la laissant passer.

Elle éclata d'un magnifique rire cristallin et passa devant moi.

PDV Anna

J'étais heureuse. Sur un petit nuage. Rien de meilleur que cela ne pourrait m'arriver.

- Puis-je ? Demanda-t-il en approchant son bras de ma taille.

- Bien sûr, répondis-je, amusée qu'il prenne autant de précautions.

Il plaça son bras avec la même délicatesse dont on aurait usé pour prendre un objet de porcelaine.

- Donc…, commençai au bout de quelques minutes à marcher en silence. Officiellement… On forme un couple ? Ou pas… ?

- Hum… Je ne sais pas…

Je baissai les yeux, et il éclata de rire.

- Bien sûr qu'on forme un couple, rigola-t-il. D'ailleurs, ça te dirait qu'on aille au cinéma demain soir ?

- Hum… Je ne sais pas, le taquinai-je. Il faut voir…

La déception apparut son visage.

- Mais bien sûr que ça me dit ! M'exclamai-je en me blottissant contre son épaule. T'en as de bonnes, toi !

Il resserra sa prise autour de ma taille en riant et enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. Être là, tout simplement, dans les bras de Jasper, était la plus merveilleuse des choses auxquelles il m'eût été donné de goûter.

- Enfin ! S'exclama Emmett en nous voyant arriver. Vous en avez mis du temps !

Je devinai à son ton lourd de sous-entendus qu'il ne parlait pas seulement du temps que le trajet nous avait pris. Pour toute réponse, je lui tirai la langue comme une gamine et Jasper leva les yeux au ciel en riant.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, dit Alice.

Nous nous mîmes en route. Jasper passa son bras autour de mes épaules tandis que je nouai les miens autour de son torse. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à la villa. Nous allâmes à la cuisine, et ils s'installèrent à table pendant que je réchauffai le plat de riz à la noix de coco. J'allais réitérer l'expérience pour le poulet à l'ananas, mais me rendis compte qu'il avait disparu.

- Qui a pris le poulet à l'ananas ? Demandai-je en me retournant.

Ils étaient tous assis à la table, des moues angéliques gravées sur le visage.

- Lequel d'entre vous a pris mon poulet ? Répétai-je.

- Le poulet ? S'étonna Alice de sa voix chantante. Quel poulet ?

- Le poulet que j'ai préparé tout à l'heure.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, pépia-t-elle.

- Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui a pris mon poulet !

Emmett éclata de rire, entraînant les autres dans son fou-rire. J'allai vers sa place et pus constater qu'il avait le poulet sur ses genoux. Je le pris de ses mains et le mis au four.

- Il va falloir attendre un petit peu, le temps que tout ça recuise. Cinq à dix minutes devraient suffire, annonçai-je en prenant place à côté de Jasper.

- On fait un Action-Vérité ! S'exclama Alice.

- Oh non, soupirai-je.

- Allez, s'il te plaît, Anna ! Me supplia-t-elle. S'il te plaît !

- Bon, d'accord, cédai-je.

- Allez ! Je commence ! Déclara-t-elle. Hum… Bella !

- Vérité.

- De quand date ta dernière partie de jambes en l'air ?

- Hier soir, rougit-elle.

- Ça explique certains bruits étranges, s'esclaffa Emmett.

- Mais ça n'explique pas les gémissements de ta fiancée, répliqua Edward en foudroyant son ami du regard.

- Ça suffit ! S'exclama Alice d'un ton sévère, voyant qu'Emmett allait répliquer. Bella, à toi.

- Emmett. Action ou vérité ?

- Action !

- Tu vas devoir pratiquer l'abstinence pendant deux jours entiers, annonça-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible !

- Bah si, c'est possible ! S'esclaffa Jacob. Regarde Jasper !

- Ta gueule, répondit automatiquement celui-ci.

- Oh, du calme, vieux ! Rigola l'Indien.

- Emmett, c'est à toi de jouer, lui rappela Alice.

- Voyons voir…, fit-il mine de réfléchir. Anna !

- Et voilà…, grommelai-je. Action.

- Oh, oh ! On devient plus téméraire ? Tant pis pour toi. Roule une pelle à Jasper.

- Fastoche ! M'exclamai-je.

Je m'approchai de mon petit ami - cela me fait tout bizarre de le qualifier ainsi - et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me retirai, et Jacob s'exclama :

- T'appelles ça rouler une pelle ? Me taquina-t-il.

- Tu veux vraiment que je lui « roule une pelle », comme tu dis ? Le défiai-je. Et bien c'est parti !

Je m'approchai à nouveau de Jasper, nouai mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai. Oubliant ce qui nous entourait, il répondit avec ardeur, posa ses mains sur ma taille et j'entendis quelqu'un se racler la gorge - Emmett, devinai-je. Je me détachai de lui à contre cœur et m'assis sur ses genoux.

- Vous vouliez que je me lâche et bien c'est fait, ris-je pour cacher ma gêne.

Jasper posa sa tête sur mon épaule et déposa un baiser dans mon cou.

- Pff ! C'est nul, t'as même pas protesté, cette fois ! Râla Emmett.

- Tant pis pour toi, t'avais qu'à choisir quelqu'un d'autre, rigolai-je. Bon, je choisis… Jasper !

- C'était à prévoir, sourit Rosalie.

- Action ou vérité ? Continuai-je en ignorant la remarque de Rose.

- C'est toi qui choisis, Anna, répondit-il.

- Tu choisis donc la troisième option. Que dirais-tu de Vérité ?

- Je te fais confiance.

- Très bien. Dis-moi… Pourquoi étais-tu…

J'hésitai. J'avais tellement qu'il ne se vexe, ou s'en aille…

- Continue, m'encouragea-t-il en souriant.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage.

- Pourquoi étais-tu fâché après… après la fête foraine ? Finis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Je vis du coin de l'œil les autres détourner le regard. Jasper, quant à lui poussa un soupir et grimaça, puis m'adressa un sourire navré.

- Tu vas sûrement dire que c'est idiot, chuchota-t-il, si bas que je dus m'approcher pour l'entendre. Je craignais que tu ne considères ça comme une erreur…

Je restai bouche bée. Une erreur ? La meilleure chose de ma vie ?

- Qu'elle considère _quoi_ comme une erreur ? Demanda Alice, son regard passant de Jasper à moi, et de moi à lui.

Nous l'ignorâmes.

- Oui, c'est idiot, finis-je par lâcher. Ça voudrait dire que toute ma vie est un fiasco.

- Pardon ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Etant donné que c'était la meilleure…

Jasper m'adressa un sourire à couper le souffle, et me prit dans ses bras.

- C'_était _?! s'exclama à son tour Rosalie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bon sang !

Je lançai un regard à Jasper, qui hocha négativement la tête.

- Putain ! Jura Emmet. Vous êtes chiants, à la fin !

- Mais on t'emmerde ! Nous exclamâmes-nous en chœur.

- Bon, fit Jasper en reprenant son sérieux. Jacob.

- Action !

- Embrasse la fille de ton choix.

- Yep ! Rigola-t-il en sautant presque sur Alice, tout sourire - quelque chose me disait que ce gage ne déplaisait pas à notre lutin.

Une fois son gage accompli, Jacob se tourna vers moi.

- Ma petite Anna, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Que s'est-il passé à la fête foraine ?

M**** ! Je l'avais pas vue venir, celle-là ! Je poussai un soupir.

- On était à la brocante, avec Jasper, et il y a un gars qui m'a lancé une remarque… un peu déplacée, on va dire, et…

- Jasper s'est jeté sur lui et lui a fait une tête au carré ? Proposa Emmett.

- Non, répondis-je, il…

- Il l'a traité de tous les noms et balancé dans le caniveau ? Me coupa Alice.

- Non…

- Il lui a envoyé son poing dans la figure ? Suggéra Rosalie.

- Ça a failli, marmonna Jasper dans sa barbe.

- Il lui a fait un procès ? Se moqua Jacob.

- Arrêter de m'interrompre ! Il est parti.

- Jasper ?! S'exclama Alice. Non, il ne ferait…

- Pas Jasper, m'exaspérai-je. Le gars ! Il est parti avant que Jasper ait pu dire quelque chose. Ensuite il m'a proposé de retourner vous voir, ce qu'on a fait. Ou du moins, essayé de faire. Parce que le type et ses potes nous on suivit, et après l'armoire à glace…

- Moi ? S'insurgea Emmett.

- Mais non ! Le connard qui…, commença Jasper avant que je ne l'interrompe.

- Le gars qui m'avait fait la remarque. Il a essayé de m'embrasser.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda Alice, buvant presque mes paroles - ce qui me dérangeait un peu.

- On est parti. On a couru, et quand on a pensé les avoir semés…

- Ils vous ont rattrapés ! S'indigna Alice.

- Mais non ! Répondis-je, lasse de me faire couper la parole tous les deux mots.

- Alors quoi ? Demanda Emmett.

Je rougis en repensant à cette instant.

- Je crois que j'ai deviné, répondit Alice avec un énorme sourire. Jasper t'a embrassée, c'est ça ?

Les joues rouges, j'acquiesçai, souriant malgré moi.

- C'es tellement mignon ! Je me doutai bien qu'il y avait quelque chose, nous confia Alice. Quand vous êtes revenus, vous étiez très éloignés l'un de l'autre, et toi, Anna, tu étais toute rouge.

- Ah bon ? Éludai-je.

Le four sonna, me sauvant de la marée de questions qui n'allaient pas tardé à m'assaillir. Je sortis le poulet et le déposai sur la table.

- Ça sent super bon ! S'exclama Emmett. J'en ai l'eau à la bouche ! N'empêche, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que Jasper ai profité de la faiblesse d'une femme.

- Anna n'est pas faible, protesta Jasper en serrant les dents. Qui veux du riz ? Ajouta-t-il, pour faire croire qu'il n'accordait aucune importance à ce qu'il venait de dire - je savais cependant que c'était faux, étant donné qu'il s'était crispé.

Il servit tout le monde et je servis le poulet. Le repas se déroula dans le calme, ponctué par moments pas les plaisanteries d'Emmett et nos rires éventuels - toutes les blagues d'Emmett ne sont pas à mourir de rire…

- Je débarrasse, déclara Jasper.

- Si tu insistes, répondit Emmett en sortant de table.

- Je t'aide, dis-je.

- Non, non ! Protesta-t-il. Tu as préparé le repas, et sûrement mis la table, alors tu vas te reposer.

- Ce n'était pas une proposition, souris-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne pus empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage. Nous débarrassâmes en silence puis rejoignîmes les autres dans le salon.

- Ça vous dit de regarder un film ? Demanda Emmett dès que nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce.

- Moi ça me va, accepta Jasper. Et toi ?

- Aussi.

Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé libre. Je me blottis contre l'épaule de Jasper tandis qu'il passait son bras autour de mes épaules et enfouissait sa tête dans mes cheveux, m'arrachant un frisson.

- Quel film ? Demanda Edward. On a Titanic, Harry Potter, L'anneau sacré, énuméra-t-il, Vanity Fair, Pirates des Caraïbes, How to be, Remenber Me, Little Ashes, Into the Wild, Speak, Thirteen, Panic Room… des concerts du groupe Aurora, et bien sûr, Twilight. Ah, et on a acheté Jumper, il y a pas longtemps.

- On peut regarder ça, proposai-je. Je suppose que tu connais tous les autres films par cœur.

Il me sourit et les autres acquiescèrent. Edward démarra le film et retourna sur le canapé avec Bella. Je réussis à rester attentive tout le film bien que les lèvres de Jasper chatouillant mes cheveux et mon cou ne m'y aident pas vraiment - ou plutôt, vraiment pas. La soirée fut, en somme, très agréable. Lorsque j'allai me coucher, Jasper déposa un léger baiser sur mon front et me souhaita bonne nuit avec un de ses sourires qui me faisaient fondre. Je lui souhaitai à mon tour de passer une nuit agréable et montai dans ma chambre.


	12. Retour à la réalité

_PDV Anna_

Aujourd'hui nous retournions déjà en France. Je sentais que Los Angeles allait me manquer. Mais, bon, ce n'était pas comme si je laissais beaucoup de choses ici. Et puis surtout, Jasper revenait lui aussi en France, alors la vie était belle !

- Anna, rigola Alice, assise juste devant moi, m'observant. Il est temps de redescendre sur Terre, on va bientôt atterrir.

En esquissant un sourire, j'attachai ma ceinture. L'avion atterrit et nous descendîmes. Jasper me tenait par la taille, comme il en avait pris l'habitude - habitude qui n'était pas pour me déplaire -, et déposai de temps à autre un baiser dans mes cheveux, me faisant soupirer de bien-être. Cependant, un flash attira mon attention, me faisant sursauter. Je me tourner dans la direction d'où il provenait et fus frappée d'horreur. Une foule de paparazzi se dirigeait vers nous, et ils semblaient décidés à avoir de quoi remuer les tabloïdes.

- Et merde, jura Jasper. On fait quoi ?

- Vous êtes partant pour un petit sprint ? Demanda Emmett, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, là, je te suis ! M'exclamai-je.

D'un même mouvement, nous nous mîmes à courir. Cependant, il est vrai que sept célébrités qui courent ensemble dans la rue, ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Sans nous consulter, nous nous séparâmes. Je vis qu'Edward et Bella réussissaient à semer les photographes, et que Rosalie et Emmett parvenaient à se cacher dans un coin. Par contre, Jasper et moi ainsi qu'Alice et Jacob fûmes moins chanceux. Ils nous suivirent jusqu'à ce que nous n'en pûmes plus, et résignés, nous nous arrêtâmes. Après qu'ils aient pris quelques photos et posé quelques questions, Emmett arriva dans son énorme Jeep, faisant s'écarter les paparazzis. Nous montâmes vite à bord, et soupirâmes de soulagement lorsqu'il démarra.

- Hey ! S'exclama-t-il. Ça fait deux fois en deux semaines ! La prochaine fois c'est vous qui me sauvez la mise, hein !

- T'inquiètes pas Emmett, assurai-je, je te rendrai l'appareil dès que tu en auras besoin.

- Je plaisantais, Anna.

- Ah.

Jasper, qui avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule, rit de ma réaction, son souffle chatouillant mon cou. Ah… Ce voyage avait été… riche en péripéties… Mais il avait eut pour principal effet positif de me rapprocher de chacun de mes amis. J'étais plus proche d'Emmett et de Rosalie pour avoir été le déclencheur de sa demande en mariage, selon les termes employés par le futur marié. Plus proche de Bella et d'Alice, puisque nous avions passé pas mal de temps ensemble à écumer Los Angeles - notamment les magasins. Plus proche de Jacob, et même d'Edward, avec qui j'avais beaucoup rit et discuté. Et enfin, plus proche de Jasper. En fin de compte, ce voyage avait été une excellente idée.

Me rappelant de quelque chose d'important, je me relevai brutalement heurtant Jasper au passage.

- Les valises ! M'exclamai-je.

Ils me regardèrent tous bizarrement, puis éclatèrent de rire.

- Bah quoi ? Grommelai-je.

- Ma pauvre Anna, rigola Alice. Tu as un train de retard ! Les valises, on nous les emmène à notre domicile !

- Et la mienne ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Chez nous, me rassura Jasper. Si ça ne te dérange pas de venir.

- La question serait plutôt : « est-ce que, vous, ça vous dérange ? ».

- Tu ne déranges personne ici, m'assura-t-il. Nous t'adorons tous. Moi particulièrement, murmura-t-il au creux de mon cou, un sourire dans la voix.

Je souris, tandis qu'Emmett se garait dans le parking sous-terrain d'un immeuble, à côté d'un coupé cabriolet rouge flamboyant et d'une Porsche jaune canari. Nous descendîmes de la voiture, puis ou montâmes jusqu'à leur appartement. Nous montâmes les escaliers, et Alice sortit un trousseau de clé de sa poche. Après avoir ouvert la porte, elle entra en soupirant de soulagement. Tout gentleman qu'il était, Jasper me laissa entrer avant de me suivre. Ce que je vis me stupéfia. L'entrée, dans les tons bruns et beige, dégageait une réelle impression de chaleur, et convenait parfaitement à l'ambiance qui régnait déjà dans l'appartement. Jasper m'emmena ensuite dans le salon-cuisine-salle-à-manger. Là aussi, la décoration était stupéfiante, très moderne, mais plutôt dans les tons rouges et gris foncé pour la cuisine, et style seventies pour le salon.

- C'est drôlement beau chez vous ! M'émerveillai-je.

- C'est moi qui ai fait la déco ! Chantonna Alice en passant à côté de moi.

Rosalie se gratta la gorge.

- Avec la précieuse aide de Rose, ajouta la lutine avec une petite moue.

- Je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps, soupirai-je. Mais parents attendent mon retour. Et tels que je les connais, je vais avoir droit à un sacré savon…

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Jasper.

Je fouillai dans mon sac de voyage et en sortis un magazine. En couverture s'étalait une photo de Jasper me tenant par la taille dans les rues de Los Angeles.

- Désolé, grimaça-t-il.

- Oh, ne t'excuses pas ! Je m'en fiche un peu, à vrai dire. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie d'être privée de sortie en revenant tard.

Il sourit et déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres. En soupirant, j'allai chercher ma valise et dis au revoir à mes amis. Je promis de les appeler demain pour savoir la date de notre prochaine sortie entre potes. Jasper me ramena chez moi, et je l'embrassai avant de sortir de la voiture. Je lui fis des signes de la main jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au bout de la rue. Je poussai la porte et soupirai. Il me manquait déjà. Je reçus un message sur mon portable.

_Tu me manques déjà =( A très bientôt ;) Bisous J._

Ah… Qu'est-ce que je pouvais l'aimer… Je lui répondis qu'il me manquait aussi, un sourire idiot flottant sur mes lèvres.

- Anna ? M'appela ma mère.

L'heure a sonnée, pensai-je.

- Ou… Oui ?

- Viens par ici.

Je mordis la lèvre, croisant les doigts puis allai au salon, où elle m'attendait.

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Excellentes.

- Tes amis ont été gentils ?

- Adorables.

- Vous avez beaucoup visité ?

- Non. Trop de paparazzis.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle sortit le magazine de la pile qui trônait à côté d'elle.

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ?

- Ça m'a tout l'air d'être un acteur en compagnie d'une… amie…? Tentai-je.

- Anna, ne fais pas l'idiote.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? Que je sors avec Jasper ? Et bien voilà, je te l'ai dit !

- Depuis quand ? S'empressa-t-elle de me demander avec un enthousiasme digne d'Alice.

- Six jours.

- Si peu ? S'étonna-t-elle. Je croyais que vous étiez déjà ensembles quand tu es partie…

- Excuse-moi, Maman, mais je suis fatiguée. Je monte défaire ma valise, et je pense que je vais peut-être dormir un peu.

Elle parut déçue, et je joignis le geste à la parole, montant dans ma chambre. Plus que quatre jours avant de reprendre les cours. Il allait falloir que je profites à fond de mon petit ami et de nos amis avant que nous ne soyons plus tranquilles…

- Anna ? M'appela la voix bourrue de mon père.

J'inspirai profondément, puis poussai un profond soupir. Et voilà… Une discussion se profilait à l'horizon, et je n'avais aucune envie que cela gâche le bonheur dans lequel je baignais. Soupirant à nouveau, je descendis les escaliers. Mon père m'attendait en bas, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

- Qui est ce jeune homme dont vient de me parler ta mère ?

- Je ne sais pas. De qui t'a-t-elle parlé ?

- Ton petit ami.

- Et bien voilà, tu as ta réponse. Je peux remonter maintenant ?

- Attends une minute. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Maman ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, répondit ma mère, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, en regardant mon père d'un air de reproches.

- Jasper.

- Jasper comment ?

- Jasper Rathbone.

- Rathbone ?

- Oui.

- L'acteur ?

- Non, le prêtre, ironisai-je.

- Il y a prêtre qui porte ce nom-là ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Tu sors avec un acteur ?

- Oui.

- Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Dix-huit.

Il eut un grognement de désaccord, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Quand est-ce que je le rencontre ?

- Quand tu auras renoncé à lui tirer dessus avec le fusil, répondis-je en remontant dans ma chambre.

Le lendemain, je devais être seule avec Jasper. Nous devions aller nous promener dans le parc, et nous passâmes une excellente après-midi. Comme chaque instants passé en sa compagnie, cette après-midi avait été magique, parfaite, magnifique. Le vendredi, nous vîmes Alice, Emmett, Rosalie et Jacob, Edward et Bella étant sortis en amoureux. Nous fîmes du shopping, sous les ordres d'Alice, puis rentrâmes à nos maisons respectives. Le lendemain, je serais seule à la maison, mes parents aidant mon grand frère à déménager, et je comptais bien profiter de cette solitude pour voir mes amis.


	13. A deux, c'est mieux !

Mes parents étaient partis aider mon frère, Meddy, à s'installer dans son nouvel appartement, et avaient refusé que je vienne, sous prétexte que j'avais besoin de repos. Je ne me levais pas tard pour autant, préférant avoir du temps pour me détendre dans la matinée plutôt que de rester au lit. Je commençai par prendre un grand bain avec des huiles essentielles, puis après m'être relaxée, je descendis au salon jouer du piano. Je choisis le livre que j'avais acheté avec Jasper en mars, un jour où Alice nous avait traîné au centre commercial dans le but de nous rapprocher. Je ne comprenais même plus pourquoi je lui en avais voulu quand j'avais découvert ses manigances. C'était dans le but de nous aider, et après tout, cette expérience avait constitué pour moi un pilier essentiel dans l'évolution de mes sentiments pour son ami. La sonnerie du téléphone me tira de mes pensées, et je me précipitai pour répondre.

- Allo, Anna ? C'est Sonia. Tu pourrais garder Kevin, Jordan et Penny aujourd'hui ? Je dois aller aider Meddy dans son déménagement et Pete travaille.

Que je vous explique. Sonia est ma demi-sœur de 27 ans, Pete, son mari, et Kevin, Jordan et Penny sont leurs enfants.

- Pas de problème, So' . Tu les déposes quand ?

- Tu es disponible, là ?

- Ouais, tu peux les amener.

- A tout de suite, alors, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- A tout de suite, répondis-je.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ma demi-sœur et ses enfants. Je rangeai un peu ce qui traînait, en attendant qu'elle arrive, et installai le lit pour Penny. Vers dix heures, on sonna à la porte. J'allai ouvrir, et comme je le pensais, Sonia m'attendait sur le seuil, Penny dans les bras et Kevin et Jordan qui lui tenaient la main.

- Salut, Anna ! Je suis vraiment désolée de t'embêter comme ça, mais Pete travaille, et je ne pouvais pas les emmener pour le déménagement.

- C'est pas grave, ça me fait plaisir de les voir. D'ailleurs, Penny a bien grandi depuis qu'on s'est vues pour la dernière fois. Elle a onze mois, c'est ça ?

- Oui, depuis hier, répondit-elle en me tendant la petite. Tiens, voilà les jouets des garçons, leurs affaires d'école et les affaires de Penny. Ah, et ce serait bien s'ils s'avançaient un peu dans leurs devoirs. Bon, je vais y aller. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin d'aide.

- D'accord. Tu passes les chercher à quelle heure ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je t'appelle dès que je le sais. Et surtout, n'hésite pas à appeler le Croque Mitaines s'ils te posent des soucis, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Bye, à plus !

Kevin et Jordan me suivirent docilement à l'intérieur et j'installai Penny sur le canapé.

- Tati, commença Jordan, on peut regarder Le Roi Lion ?

- Ah, non ! Protesta Kevin. Tu le connais par cœur ! On regarde Robin des Bois, plutôt !

- Mais, non…

- Hey, on se calme, intervins-je, sinon, on ne regarde rien du tout. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de regarder d'abord Le Roi Lion, et ensuite Robin des Bois ? proposai-je.

- D'accord, acquiescèrent-ils.

J'insérai le DVD dans le lecteur, revins m'assoir sur le canapé et repris Penny sur mes genoux. Les jumeaux s'installèrent avec moi sur le canapé et regardèrent le film avec une moue passionnée. Penny commençait à s'endormir quand le téléphone sonna. Zut ! Elle se mit à pleurer, et je tentai de la calmer tout en cherchant l'engin. Je finis par le trouver sous un coussin - qui avait eu la bonne idée de le mettre là ? -, et quand la sonnerie se tut, ses pleurs cessèrent. Je m'isolai pour répondre, la petite dans les bras.

- Allo ?

- Anna, c'est Jasper. Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Mieux, maintenant que j'entend le son de ta voix.

Ce garçon avait le don de trouver les mots qui me faisaient fondre !

- Tu fais quoi de beau ? Demandai-je.

- Tu ne devineras jamais. C'est quelque chose de merveilleux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je te parle, mon ange.

Ô mon dieu ! Que je l'aimais ! Comme pour répondre à mon extase intérieure, Penny se mit à gazouiller.

- C'est toi qui gazouille, mon cœur ? rit-il. Non, je plaisante. tu n'es pas vexée, hein ?

L'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix me fit rire.

- Mais non, je ne suis pas vexée.

- Tu es avec un enfant ? S'enquit-il.

- Oui, c'est ma nièce. Ma demi-sœur est partie aider mes parents et mon frère à déménager l'appartement du dernier, expliquai-je, et son mari travaille, donc moi je garde les enfants.

- _Les_ enfants ?

- Oui, ils sont trois.

- Et tu es toute seule ?

- Oui.

- Tu t'en sors ? Je t'ai peut-être dérangée en t'appelant…

Me déranger ! Et puis quoi encore !

- Oui, je m'en sors pour l'instant. Les deux aînés sont devant un film. Et non tu ne m'as pas dérangée.

- Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin d'aide.

- Compte sur moi, souris-je. Dis, Jasper…

- Hey ! Kevin ! Remets le Roi Lion ! Entendis-je crier.

- Ne quittes pas, dis-je à Jasper.

Je me précipitai au salon, le téléphone en main.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je.

- Kevin a changé la chaîne ! Accusa Jordan.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama l'accusé.

- Ça suffit, tranchai-je. Kevin, tu ne mens pas, c'est très mal, et Jordan, tu arrêtes de crier !

- Mais il a changé la chaîne !

- J'ai dit stop !

- Mais…

J'eus soudain une idée.

- Vous savez qui est au téléphone en ce moment ? Leur demandai-je.

- C'est Papa ? Demanda Kevin

- Non, c'est le Croque Mitaines.

J'entendis un rire étouffé à l'autre bout du fil, tandis que les garçons se figeaient, une mine horrifiée sur le visage.

- Donc soyez gentils.

Je déposai Penny sur le tapis, et installai ses poupées.

- Tu disais, Anna ? Me demanda Jasper, une fois que j'eus repris le combiné et fus retournée dans la cuisine, gardant un œil sur les enfants.

- Tu viens à la maison, aujourd'hui ?

- Si tu veux.

- Bien sûr que…

- Mais ! Kevin ! Rend lui sa poupée !

Je retournai au salon.

- Je t'avais prévenu, Kevin, déclarai-je. Allo, Mr le Croque Mitaines ? J'ai un enfant pas très sage ici. (Pause) Oui, c'est cela. Passez quand vous voudrez.

- Non ! Attend, Tati ! Je recommencerai plus, c'est promis !

- Je ne sais pas si le Croque Mitaine a entendu. J'espère pour toi que oui.

Je m'isolai encore une fois, moins loin d'eux cette fois-ci.

- Je disais : Bien sûr que je veux que tu viennes. Tu peux passer tout de suite ? J'ai vraiment envie de te voir.

- Moi aussi je meurs d'envie de te voir. J'arrive dans dix minutes maximum. A tout de suite.

- A tout de suite.

Je raccrochai, et m'assis sur le canapé. Penny rampa jusqu'à mes pieds et me tendit sa poupée. Je la pris dans mes bras, et la ramenai sur le tapis, où je m'installai pour jouer avec elle.

Au bout de dix minutes, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

- Tati, s'inquiéta Kevin, tu crois que c'est le Croque Mitaines ?

- Je ne sais pas, je vais voir.

J'allai dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

- Salut, mon ange, me salua Jasper en m'enlaçant.

- Salut, répondis-je en l'embrassant rapidement.

Je le fis entrer, et dès qu'il mit les pieds dans le salon, Kevin et Jordan se levèrent, un peu effrayés.

-C'est lui, le Croque Mitaine ? S'inquiéta Kevin.

- Non, moi c'est Jasper, se présenta mon amour. Mais je le connais, le Croque Mitaine, c'est mon meilleur ami.

- Wow ! Soufflèrent les jumeaux.

Je tournai la tête vers Penny, qui fixait Jasper avec de grands yeux. J'allai la prendre dans mes bras pendant que mon petit ami, agenouillé devant le canapé, discutait avec mes neveux. Les garçons retournèrent à leur film, et Jasper se tourna vers moi.

- Bonjour, toi, dit-il au bébé en approchant son visage.

- Je te présentes Pénélope, ou Penny. Penny, c'est Jasper.

Ma nièce gazouilla et tendit les bras vers son nouvel ami. Il sourit à l'enfant et la prit, avec une expérience qui dépassait de loin celle d'un adolescent de dix-huit ans - de mon point de vue tout à fait objectif.

Vers onze heures, je partis dans la cuisine pour faire le repas. Je préparai à manger pour nous quatre, sortis un pot de purée du sac de Penny et lui coupai un peu de viande. Après la fin du film, Jasper amena les enfants à table. C'était vraiment étrange, j'avais l'impression que nous formions une famille…

Le repas se déroula sans incident notable, mis à part que Kevin rechignait à manger ses courgettes, mais finit par céder et termina son assiette, et que Penny commença à étaler son Gervais un peu partout sur la chaise. À la fin du repas, Jasper me proposa de débarrasser lui-même, ce que j'acceptai avec enthousiasme, et j'allai m'occuper des enfants dans le salon. Je déposais Penny sur le canapé quand le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois.

- Allo ? Répondis-je.

- Anna, c'est encore moi, ta demi-sœur. C'est pour te prévenir que je resterai toute la nuit chez Meddy, et que Pete finit tard ce soir. Ça t'ennuierait de garder les enfants cette nuit ? Si ça t'embête, c'est pas grave, je me débrouillerai autrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, So', ça ne me dérange pas.

- Il faut aussi que tu fasses faire une sieste à Penny.

- C'est ce que je comptai faire.

- Au fait, je viens de lire un article dans un journal que j'ai trouvé dans une armoire de Meddy, qui datait d'il y a quelques mois et qui disait que les acteurs de Twilight était à Evry, tu le savais ?

- Oui, répondis-je, amusée par la coïncidence.

- Mon cœur, m'appela Jasper, tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non, ça ira, merci, Jaz', répondit en lui envoyant un baiser.

- Qui c'est ? M'interrogea Sonia.

- C'est mon petit ami.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un petit ami ! M'accusa-t-elle.

- Hum… J'ai dû oublier…, mentis-je.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Se moqua-t-elle. A en juger par ce que je viens d'entendre, c'est le petit ami parfait !

- Exactement, soupirai-je de bonheur.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais seule aujourd'hui, par hasard ?

- C'est ce qui était prévu. Il m'a appelé et quand je lui ai dit que je m'occupais de mes neveux et que j'étais toute seule, il a proposé de m'aider.

- C'est vraiment gentil de sa part. Je ne crois pas qu'il y est beaucoup de jeunes qui fassent ça.

- Oui, il est super gentil. En plus, il vient de faire la vaisselle.

- Attentionné, gentil, mais est-il beau ?

- Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais il est sublime, précisai-je avec un léger rire.

Dire que Jasper était sublime était un doux euphémisme.

- Et après on dit que la perfection n'existe pas, rigola-t-elle. Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre en tout cas.

- Oui, mais notre couple est tout récent.

- Ah, bon ? Vu comment vous agissez, je pensais que c'était de longue date. Mais bon, après, je n'ai peut-être pas tout vu.

- Je ne sais pas. Moi aussi j'ai l'impression qu'on est ensemble depuis des lustres. Mais il et vraiment adorable et… spécial. Si tu savais comme je l'aime…

- C'est bon, j'ai pas besoin des détails, rigola ma sœur.

- Excuse-moi, mais si je continue à parler de la perfection faite homme, je ne vais pas tarder à divaguer.

- Parce que tu ne divaguais pas, là ? Me taquina-t-elle.

- Là, c'était rien ! Tu n'as pas vu quand je me mets à divaguer complètement ! Bon, je te laisse, je vais couchez Penny.

- Je t'appelle ce soir pour voir si vous vous en sortez.. Et demain, je veux rencontrer ton copain ! Allez, bye !

Et elle raccrocha. Je regardai autour de moi, pour voir que les garçons jouaient calmement aux petites voitures et que mon Jasper amusait Penny.

- Je vais coucher Penny, tu viens ? Demandai-je à mon amoureux.

- J'arrive, répondit-il en prenant la petite dans ses bras et en se levant.

Je le pris à mon tour, et l'emmenai en haut, dans la pièce où j'avais installé le lit le matin même.

Après que le petit ange se soit endormi, je fis brièvement visiter l'étage à Jasper, puis nous redescendîmes auprès des jumeaux.

- Les garçons, appelai-je, on va faire les devoirs.

Ils me rejoignirent docilement et sortirent leurs affaires. Je les surveillai, pas de trop prêt afin qu'ils acquièrent une certaine autonomie dans ce domaine, et quand une bonne partie de leurs devoirs fut bouclée, je leur proposai de faire des travaux manuels.

- J'ai une idée. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez si vous faisiez un cadeau à votre mère ?

- Oh, oui ! S'enthousiasmèrent-ils. On fait quoi ?

- De la peinture ? Proposa Jasper.

- Non, Sonia a tapissé tout un mur de sa chambre avec les dessins des jumeaux, ris-je. On va chercher de quoi faire, OK ?

Je les emmenai dans le garage, où étaient entreposés tous les cadeaux que ma sœur, mon frère et moi avions faits au cours de notre enfance, mais aucun d'eux ne leur plaisaient. Je m'apprêtai à les faire remonter, quand Jordan s'exclama :

- Oh ! C'est beau ! On peut faire ça, s'il te plaît, Tati ?

Je regardai ce qu'il me désignait et le reconnus aussitôt. C'était le cadeau que Meddy avait offert à ma mère pour la fête des mères à l'âge de sept ans, d'après les dires de celle-ci. C'était un collier fait en résine, où il avait disposé des perles et dans lequel il avait glissé un fil.

- On a qu'à faire ça, si vous voulez. Retournez en haut avec Jasper pendant que je prends ce qu'il faut.

J'allai chercher la vaseline, la résine, les moules, le fil, les paillettes et les perles dans l'armoire et posai le tout sur la table. J'allai ensuite prendre du papier journal et l'étalai par-dessus la nappe. Je leur demandai quelles couleurs ils voulaient mettre, quelles perles, quelles paillettes et quelles formes, et au final, Jordan confectionna un pendentif parallélépipédique (**N/A : N'oublions pas qu'elle est en S lol) **avec des perles argentées et d'autres de différents bleus, et un fil bleu ciel, tandis que Kevin opta pour des perles dorées et rouges dans un moule circulaire, et un fil également rouge. Je laissai sécher la résine et leur suggérai d'aller regarder Robin des Bois.

- Oui ! S'exclama Kevin.

Je leur installai le film et me posai à côté de Jasper, sur le canapé, pendant que les garçons se vautraient sur le tapis.

- Les garçons, Maman ne va pas être contente si vos vêtements sont sales.

- Mais ça ne les salit pas, protesta Jordan.

- Attendez, je vais vous chercher une couverture.

Je revins avec le couvre-lit sur lequel ma mère me faisait assoir quand j'étais petite et que je voulais regarder un film. Bien sûr, pas une seconde je ne m'intéressai à ce qu'il se déroulait à l'écran, d'un part trop attentive à écouter si Penny se réveillait, et d'autre part trop distraite par Jasper, qui tenait ma main et reproduisait le tracé des veines de mon avant-bras, m'arrachant de délicieux frissons. Vers le milieu du film, j'entendis Penny pleurer et je me levai rapidement. Je la redescendis et l'installai sur mes genoux. Le téléphone de Jasper sonna, et il s'isola en soupirant pour y répondre. Penny se mit à pleurer, et je me levai pour la calmer.

- Qui c'était ? M'enquis-je lorsqu'il revint.

Subitement, ma petite nièce cessa de pleurer.

- C'était Emmett, répondit-il en m'enlaçant. Apparemment il n'a pas eu le message qui disait que j'étais chez toi, et il me demandait d'aller le rejoindre au bar.

- Tu peux y aller, si tu veux.

- Je peux, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Il y a quelqu'un ici qui me retient, sourit-il en déposant de léger baisers dans mon cou.

- Tati, demanda Jordan, est-ce qu'on pourra rencontrer l'ami de Jasper ?

- Le Croque Mitaine ? Souris-je.

- Oui ! S'exclama Jordan.

- Non ! S'écria Kevin.

- Il est très gentil avec les enfants qui sont sages, le rassura Jasper avec un sourire rassurant.

Nous nous lançâmes un regard entendu.

- On peut aussi appeler Rosalie, chuchotai-je à l'intention de mon petit ami. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie.

- C'est certain, acquiesça-t-il en souriant de nouveau.

J'allai appeler Emmett et Rosalie et leur demandai s'ils voulaient venir à la maison voir mes neveux. Rosalie sauta sur place - d'après ce que j'entendis - et Emmett accepta également. Une demi-heure plus tard, on sonna à la porte, et j'allai ouvrir.

- Salut, Em', salut Rose.

- Salut les amoureux ! S'exclama Emmett en me serrant dans ses bras puis en donnant une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule de Jasper. Ça va ?

- Super et vous ?

- Tout va bien pour nous, sourit-il en enlaçant sa fiancée.

- Ah ! Cria Kevin en se cachant derrière le canapé. Le Croque Mitaines !

Emmett nous lança un regard intrigué tandis que Rose - à qui nous avions expliqué - , Jaz' et moi éclations de rire. Je les emmenai dans le salon, où Kevin était toujours caché derrière le canapé. Rosalie se dirigea vers Penny, qui gazouilla en tendant les bras.

- Bonjour, M. le Croque Mitaine ! S'exclama Jordan. C'est votre femme ? Ajouta-t-il en désignant Rosalie.

- Ma fiancée, pour être exact, rectifia fièrement Emmett.

- Jordan, je te présente Rosalie et son fiancé le Croque Mitaine. Mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Emmett quand il ne travaille pas.

Kevin sortit la tête de sa cachette et regarda autour de lui. Il vit Emmett et y replongea immédiatement.

- Hey, bonhomme ! Moi c'est Rosalie, se présenta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui avec un sourire rassurant, Penny dans les bras. Et toi ?

- Kevin, répondit-il timidement.

- Lui, c'est Emmett, continua Rosalie, c'est mon fiancé. Il est super gentil, sauf quand il travaille. Mais pour l'instant, c'est les vacances, alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Pour appuyer les paroles de Rosalie, Emmett lui fit un grand sourire et, au final, Kevin daigna sortir de sa cachette.

A 16h, nous emmenâmes les enfants dans la cuisine pour leur donner leur goûter.

- Je peux nourrir Penny, s'il te plaît ? Me supplia Rosalie.

- Si tu veux. Ses affaires sont dans le sac là-bas.

Elle partit dans le salon chercher le sac pendant que je sortais le goûter des jumeaux. Je leur préparai deux tartines de Nutella chacun avec un verre de jus de fruit.

- Jaz', Emmett, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Ouais, j'veux bien un coca, s'te plaît, fit Emmett.

- Ah, les Américains et leur Coca, fis-je mine de râler. Et toi Jaz' ?

- Je veux t'aider, me sourit-il.

- Hum… Si tu veux. Tu n'as qu'à… m'aider à servir le goûter ?

Il prit le plateau et le posa sur la table.

- Waouh. Ça t'a vraiment aidé, ironisa-t-il.

- Tu m'aideras ce soir, si tu veux.

- Oh ! Il va y avoir de l'action ! S'exclama Emmett.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, Emmett, répliquai-je en m'empourprant.

- C'est ça, espèce de perverse !

- C'est toi qui vois des doubles sens là où il n'y en a pas, à ce que je sache ! Et puis n'utilise pas ces mots, ajoutai-je en lançant un regard aux enfants.

- Ah. Désolé. J'espère pour toi qu'ils n'ont pas entendu, sinon, j'imagine que tu vas te faire arracher la tête.

- Et tu as tout à fait raison d'imaginer ça, soupirai-je.

- Entendu quoi ? Demanda Kevin. Que Jasper veut faire des bébés avec Tati ?

- Quoi ? M'étranglai-je.

Emmett s'esclaffa tandis que Rosalie, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, nous jetait de drôles de regards.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kevin ! Protestai-je en m'empourprant derechef.

- Bah, c'est un garçon de ma classe qui m'a dit que quand deux personnes s'embrassaient, après ils avaient un bébé, et Jasper, il a pas arrêté d'essayé d'embrasser Tati.

Rosalie se joignit au fou rire d'Emmett, qui était en très mauvaise voie pour cesser.

- Ouais, essayé, ronchonna Jasper dans sa barbe.

- Oh, te biles pas, Jaz', t'auras tout le temps pour faire ça un autre jour ! S'esclaffa Emmett.

L'intéressé foudroya son ami du regard et Rosalie dût poser Penny tellement elle riait, tandis que je regardais mon neveu avec des yeux ronds.

- Ce n'est pas une discussion que tu dois avoir avec moi, Kevin, lui dis-je finalement, mais sache qu'il faut beaucoup aimer la personne et être adulte pour avoir un bébé.

- Et être marié, s'empressa d'ajouter Jasper.

- Et être marié, répétai-je. On en parlera à ta mère demain, OK ?

- D'accord, répondit Kevin en retournant à son goûter.

Emmett et Rosalie riaient tellement qu'il avait du mal à tenir debout, et elle avait du mal à respirer.

- Bon, assez ri à nos dépens, tranchai-je.

- T'as raison, hoqueta Emmett entre deux rires. On aura bien l'occasion de rire de vos âneries plus tard !

- Des notre, ou des votre, répliquai-je.

Pendant plusieurs minutes encore, ils rirent, sans pouvoir se retenir, et je vaquai à mes occupations - à savoir sortir du lave-vaisselle et ranger la vaisselle, nettoyer le plan de travail, etc. - tandis que Jasper essayait vainement de les faire taire. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent enfin, le portable de Rosalie sonna.

- Allo ? Répondit-elle.

- …

- On est chez Anna.

- …

- Laisse-moi au moins donner le bain à la petite ! S'écria-t-elle. Allez, s'il te plaît, 'Lilice ! Et je te raconterais un truc à mourir de rire sur Jaz' et Anna !

- …

- T'es un ange, allez, à plus !

Et elle raccrocha.

- Tati, on joue aux cartes ? Demanda Jordan.

- Si tu veux. Qui vient ?

- Je nourris Penny et j'arrive, répondit Rosalie en joignant le geste à la parole.

Je finis de ranger la vaisselle pendant que les autres s'installaient au salon. Rosalie, Penny et moi les rejoignîmes dès que Penny eut ingurgiter son lait et ses biscuits.

Au bout de trois parties, j'abandonnai et jouai avec Penny. Puis, vers 18h, je m'apprêtai à donner son bain à ma nièce mais Rosalie me supplia de la laisser le faire. J'acceptai et redescendis au salon. Quand Rosalie eut fini de doucher Penny, Emmett s'empressa de me demander s'il pouvait doucher les jumeaux. J'acceptai avec surprise et Rosalie monta de nouveau avec Penny, Emmett et les jumeaux. Je me retrouvai donc seule avec mon Jasper. Je me blottis dans ses bras et il m'enlaça en déposant un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Tout était parfait. Malheureusement, il fallait que je l'informe de quelque chose.

- Jasper ? Murmurai-je.

- Oui, mon ange ?

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Ma sœur souhaite te rencontrer.

- Très bien.

- Ça ne te pose pas de problème ? M'étonnai-je en me redressant.

- Non. De toute manière, il faut bien que tu me la présentes. Quand la rencontrerai-je ?

- Euh… Demain.

- Parfait, sourit-il.

- Tu sais que tu es un amour ?

- Non, mais c'est bon à savoir, mon cœur, rit-il. En parlant de présentations…

Il se tut, hésitant à poursuivre.

- Oui ? L'encourageai-je.

- Que dirais-tu de rencontrer ma famille, cet été ? Je sais que c'est loin, mais j'ai vraiment envie qu'il connaisse la merveilleuse jeune fille que tu es.

- D'accord, répondis-je en rougissant, après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Il faudra demander à mes parents.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'occuper de tout ça.

- Dis, Jaz', tu peux rester à la maison cette nuit ?

- Si tu veux, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. S'imposer !

- Tu comptes en toucher un mot à tes parents ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je suis bien obligée, c'est leur maison.

Jordan descendit les escaliers en courant et vint se lover sur mes genoux. Un peu plus tard, Emmett et Rose descendirent à leur tour avec Kevin et Penny.

- Bon, bah nous, on va y aller, hein, Rose ?

- D'accord, soupira-t-elle. À bientôt mes petits anges, dit-elle aux enfants en leur envoyant un baiser. À lundi Anna. Jaz', tu lèves tes fesses et on y va.

- Non, il reste avec moi, ce soir. Enfin, je crois. Attendez deux secondes.

J'attrapai le téléphone et composai le numéro de portable de ma mère.

- Allo, Maman, c'est Anna. Ça avance bien ?

- Oh, pas mal. Je pense qu'on aura fini d'ici demain soir. Et toi, tout va bien ?

- A merveille. Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper sont venus m'aidé.

- C'est gentil de leur part.

- Justement… Est-ce que Jasper peut rester ici, ce soir ?

- Tu veux dire ce soir, ou cette nuit ?

- Cette nuit…

- Hum… Laisse-moi en parler avec ton père.

J'attendis quelques instants au bout du fil, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la communication.

- Anna ? C'est d'accord. Mais pas de bêtises, hein ?

- C'est promis.

Je raccrochai et retournai me lover dans contre le torse de Jasper.

- J'en conclus que c'est arrangé, rit-il, son souffle chatouillant mon cou.

- Bon, à plus Jaz' et Anna ! Rigola Emmett. Et pas de bisous ! On a pas envie d'avoir des bébés sur les bras !

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- A lundi ! Les saluai-je. Sauf si vous voulez venir demain après-midi.

- On verra. À plus !

Rosalie se retourna et alla faire un bisou aux enfants puis soupira.

- J'imagine que c'est l'heure…

Emmett la prit par la taille en rigolant et ils sortirent. Je me levai pour aller faire à manger, mais Jasper me prit par la main, et me supplia de le laisser faire.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression de t'avoir aidé, se justifia-t-il. Je me sens inutile, et je déteste ça. Allez, s'il te plaît.

Il savait très bien que je ne pouvais pas lui résister quand il me faisait ses yeux là, et il en profitait. Avec un léger sourire, j'acceptai et m'occupai des enfants jusqu'à ce qu'il eut fini le repas. Lorsqu'il nous appela, une délicieuse odeur flottait dans l'air. Les garçons allèrent s'installer en courant et j'installai Penny sur sa chaise. Jasper servit le repas et s'installa à côté de moi. Je pris une fourchette du plat qu'il avait préparé et m'émerveillait devant ses talents culinaires.

- C'est trop bon, Tonton Jazz' ! S'écria Jordan.

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant le surnom qu'il lui avait donné, puis souris.

- Merci, répondit Jasper avec un sourire dans la direction de mon neveu en continuant de faire manger Penny.

Il y eut un moment pendant lequel chacun mangea en silence, puis ce fut Jordan qui parla.

- Dis, Tonton Jazz', pourquoi tu parles pas comme Tati ou comme Maman ?

Jasper fronça les sourcils, puis son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il comprit que mon neveu parlait de son accent.

- C'est parce que je suis né aux Etats-Unis et que j'y ai vécu pendant dix-huit ans. Et comme tu le sais, aux Etats-Unis, on parle l'anglais. Donc j'ai gardé l'accent, et c'est très dur de s'en débarrasser.

S'en débarrasser ? Surtout pas ! Ça lui donne ce côté encore plus craquant et tellement irrésistible…

- Moi, j'aime beaucoup ton accent, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

- Moi aussi ! S'exclama Kevin. Je trouve ça amusant. C'est comme Papa. Des fois il nous parle dans une drôle de langue qu'on comprend pas trop.

- L'anglais, expliquai-je à Jasper, qui n'avait pas trop l'air de comprendre. Leur père, mon oncle, s'appelle Pete Lane. Il est né en Angleterre.

- Lane, s'amusa-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je.

- Penny. Penny Lane. Comme la chanson des Beatles.

- Oh ! M'exclamai-je. Je n'avais jamais remarqué !

- Mon Papa, il est fan des Beatles ! s'écria Kevin. Mais moi, je sais pas ce que c'est.

Jasper sourit, et entreprit de lui expliquer ce qu'était les Beatles.

- Oh ! s'exclama soudain Jordan. je sais pourquoi j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu, Tonton Jazz ! Ma Maman, elle te connaît ! Elle dit même que tu es très beau…

Jasper rit, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie.

- Tati ? Demanda Kevin. Pourquoi tu fait cette tête ?

- Quelle tête ? M'étonnai-je.

Jasper rit, ayant deviné que je n'appréciais pas que ma sœur trouve mon copain beau. Même si elle avait presque raison. Dire que Jasper était beau était un magnifique euphémisme. Après avoir fini de faire manger les enfants, je les autorisai à regarder un peu la télé avant de monter les coucher. Je leur lis un histoire, et ils s'endormirent rapidement. Il était à peine vingt-deux heures, et Jasper et moi filâmes dans ma chambre. Nous nous installâmes sur le lit, et discutâmes une bonne heure, entrelacés, avant que je ne décrète que nous ne devions dormir.

- Après tout, tu vas rencontrer ma sœur et je t'assure qu'elle n'est pas de tout repos, rigolai-je.

Il rit à son tour, pas stressé le moins du monde. Je lui donnai un tee-shirt que j'avais piqué à mon père, et le virai de ma chambre le temps que je mette mon pyjama. Une fois changée, je m'assis sur mon lit, attendant qu'il revienne. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entra dans ma chambre après avoir toqué, son jean, son tee-shirt et celui que je venais de lui donner à la main, et je ne pus que m'émerveiller devant son torse nu. Bien sûr, je l'avais déjà vu torse nu, mais jamais en boxer. Il avait des cuisses bien musclées sans pour autant qu'elles ne le soient trop. Il était… tout simplement parfait, comme toujours.

- Le tee-shirt est trop petit, m'informa-t-il, vaguement gêné.

- Tant mieux, rigolai-je.

Il sourit, amusé, puis s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit, me prenant dans ses bras.

- J'adore ton pyjama, murmura-t-il doucement à mon oreille.

Je ris. Les mecs adoraient les pyjamas de ce genre-là c'était scientifiquement prouvé. Un shorty et un tee-shirt, voilà qui suffisait généralement à satisfaire la vision de ces Messieurs. Quoique, pas toujours…

- Merci, répondis-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Notre baiser s'intensifia, et ce fut seulement lorsque nous fûmes à court d'oxygène que nous nous séparâmes, haletants. Je m'endormis sur son torse, sa tête posée contre la mienne et ses bras autour de ma taille.


	14. Des nuages devant mon soleil

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon absence. Manque de motivation, d'inspiration, de temps. Ajouter à cela une vie pas facile à gérer pour une ado et vous avez les raisons de mon ENORME retard. Je m'en excuse vraiment, je ne pensais pas que ça durerait aussi longtemps. Donc voilà, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ^^'**

**Ensuite, je tiens à vous avertir que mes chapitres seront de moins en moins réguliers, la poste moins en moins fréquente, et l'écriture de plus en plus… décevante. C'est en tout cas l'impression que j'ai pour ce chapitre, et je pense que ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant. J'ai un peu de mal à écrire en ce moment, à cause du temps et surtout, je ne trouve plus la motivation et l'inspiration. J'ouvre mon fichier, et c'est simple, je reste bloquée devant, sans savoir quoi écrire, quoi modifier. Et je ferme la fenêtre. Et quand par miracle, j'arrive à écrire quelque chose, je me relis et trouve ça nullissime, donc je recommence. Donc forcément, mes fictions n'avancent pas. Ce chapitre ne me convient toujours pas, mais je vous le poste quand même, pour vous dire que je ne suis pas morte XD Je plaisante, je le poste parce que je ne peux rien faire de mieux, et je pense que ça va durer un bout de temps. (Bizarrement, pour raconter ma vie, ça va mieux… Peut-être parce que j'ai pas besoin de créer les problèmes que rencontrent les personnages… XD)**

**Ensuite, je vais vous faire de la pub. Une de mes amies écrit une fiction sur Twilight. Il s'agit d'une fiction qui se déroule après le tome 3, tous les personnages y sont donc vampires (à part Bella, il me semble). Voici l'adresse pour celles (et ceux ?) que ça intéresse (les espaces sont à supprimer, comme d'hab') : www . bloody-moonlight . skyrock . com**

**En troisième lieu, je vais vous parler de ce chapitre. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je le trouve moyennement réussi, un peu guimauve, mélodramatique… Enfin, bref ! Pas à mon goût. Vos avis sont donc plus que bienvenus =) **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise quand même, et en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !**

Ce fut la lumière du jour qui me tira de mon sommeil. Je me retournai pour tomber sur ce qui aurait dû être mon petit ami, mais qui n'était qu'une place vide. Je m'extirpai doucement de ma couette et me redressai en position assise. Il ne devait pas être tard, à peine huit heures, car le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel. Je mis ma robe de chambre et descendis doucement les escaliers. Arrivée dans le salon, je trouvai Jasper, assis sur le canapé, en train d'amuser Penny, qui gazouillait allègrement. Il se retourna quand j'entrai, un immense sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il déposa Penny sur le canapé et vint m'embrasser doucement.

- Emmett il avait dit pas de bébé ! S'exclama joyeusement Jordan, en descendant les escaliers.

Il s'approcha de Jasper et posa la main sur son bras.

- Au moins, t'as enfin réussi, Tonton Jazz, fit-il.

J'éclatai de rire, sous le regard surpris mais amusé de Jasper. Jordan alla s'assoir à côté de sa sœur, et alluma la télé.

- Un futur Emmett, rigola Jasper.

- Sans aucun doute, renchéris-je.

Nous nous installâmes avec Jordan et Penny, et peu après, Kevin descendit. Après leur avoir fait prendre un douche, nous allâmes nous-mêmes nous doucher, pendant que l'autre s'occupait des enfants. Nous les fîmes manger, et permîmes aux garçons de s'installer devant la télé. Vers quatorze heures, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

- Ça doit être ma sœur, soufflai-je à Jasper.

Il inspira profondément, les yeux clos pour s'inciter au calme. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, je pus voir l'appréhension briller dans ses prunelles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, je suis sûre qu'elle va t'adorer ! Elle t'adore déjà, de toute façon, ris-je ne me remémorant la façon dont elle avait semblé admirative lorsque je lui avais révélé toute l'attention qu'il me portait.

Je pris mon visage dans mes mains, et déposai un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Il me sourit, et s'exhorta au calme tandis que j'allai ouvrir la porte.

- Coucou, So' ! M'exclamai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- Salut, ma belle ! Comment vont mes petits bouts ?

- Ils se portent à merveille !

- Et ton petit ami ? Me fit-elle avec un regard espiègle.

Je lui souris, amusée, et la conduisis au salon, où Jasper attendait, moins anxieux que précédemment. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Sonia se stoppa net, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les sourcils haussés. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Jasper alla à sa rencontre et se présenta, avec toute la finesse dont il faisait habituellement preuve. Elle se ressaisit et lui sourit.

- Ravie de te rencontrer, déclara-t-elle en lui faisant la bise.

- Moi également, Madame.

- Appelle-moi Sonia.

Il sourit, ne laissant pas transparaître sa gêne. Sûrement parce qu'elle ne le côtoyait pas quotidiennement et n'était pas habituée à ses petites mimiques, Sonia ne remarqua pas le malaise qui le remuait. Mais moi, je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas à son aise. C'est donc tout naturellement que je me postais à son côté, attrapant sa main et me blottissant contre son torse. Mu par un réflexe qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, il passa son bras autour de mes épaules, sans lâcher ma main et entrelaça nos doigts. Sonia eut un sourire attendri et se tourna vers ses enfants, qui regardaient la télé. Penny la remarqua et gazouilla, attirant l'attention de ses frères sur ma sœur. Ils se levèrent d'un bond et se jetèrent dans ses bras en criant un « Maman ! » adorable. Elles les serra fort dans ses bras en leur faisant pleins de bisous, puis alla retrouver sa petite pendant que je me tournais vers mon petit ami. Je lui fis un sourire qui signifiait « Je te l'avais bien dit » et il déposa un baiser sur ma mâchoire, reconnaissant qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien. Pas besoin de mots, les gestes suffisaient. Nous dîmes au revoir à ma sœur et ses enfants, à qui Jasper fut obliger de promettre de repasser les voir pour qu'ils acceptent de suivre leur mère. Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi ensembles, en attendant que mes parents ne reviennent. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. Dès que je m'y blottissais, j'avais l'impression d'être en sécurité, et que rien ne pourrait m'arriver. Je discutais longtemps avec Jasper. J'adorais lui parler, j'adorais qu'il me parle, j'adorais le faire rire, j'adorais qu'il me fasse rire, j'adorais être avec lui. Tout simplement. Vers dix-sept heures, je me levai pour préparer un repas digne de ce nom pour quand mes parents rentreraient, et invitai Jazz à rester jusqu'à ce que mes parents reviennent. Naturellement, tout gentleman qu'il était, il m'aida à faire à manger. Il était dix-huit heures passées, le rôti était à cuir et je m'inquiétais pour mes parents. Ils m'avaient affirmé qu'ils ne rentreraient pas trop tard dans l'après-midi. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient souvent du retard, et il était fort probable qu'ils soient encore en train de discuter avec mon frère, qu'ils ne voyaient pas très souvent. J'étais d'ailleurs déçue de ne pas l'avoir vu, mais ne regrettais pas du tout le week-end. J'avais passé deux journées extraordinaires, en compagnie de mes neveux et de mon Jasper. Je somnolais à moitié, couchée sur son épaule, quand la sonnerie de mon portable me fit sursauter.

- Allo ? Décrochai-je d'une voix un peu ensommeillée en me redressant.

Point de vue de Jasper

J'avais passé le plus merveilleux week-end de ma vie. J'avais passé deux jours avec ma petite amie, j'avais dormi avec sa tête sur mon torse, son parfum autour de moi, et elle blottie dans mes bras. Je l'avais aidé à s'occuper de ses neveux, ce qui s'était révélé très agréables. Les jumeaux, sans parler de Penny, étaient des amours. Ils étaient assez drôles aussi. Au son de la sonnerie de son téléphone, Anna sursauta violemment et décrocha. L'expression qu'elle afficha m'inquiéta. Son doux visage était tordu par la douleur et l'inquiétude, et elle ne parvenait pas à prononcer un mot. J'imaginai tous les scénarios possibles. Menaces de mort, mauvaise blague lui annonçant qu'elle avait un quelconque problème, et pire encore.

- Tout va bien, mon amour ? Murmurai-je.

L'inquiétude me tordait les entrailles. Je détestai la voir avec cette expression sur le visage. C'était insupportable. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était facile de le lire sur son visage. Elle devait avoir besoin de soutien, quelque soit ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Je la pris alors doucement dans mes bras et l'attirai contre moi. Elle pressa le bouton sur lequel brillait un petit téléphone rouge et se laissa aller, pleurant à chaudes larmes contre mon torse.

- Chut, ça va aller, la rassurais-je inlassablement en caressant doucement son dos.

Elle resta quelques instants à pleurer ainsi, puis, sans prévenir, elle se leva, d'un bond, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais mon cœur ? L'appelai-je doucement en me levant pour la suivre.

- Mes parents…. Hôpital, hoqueta-t-elle.

- Je t'accompagne, déclarai-je doucement.

Elle hocha la tête et m'attendis, se mordant la lèvre pour retenir les larmes qui affluaient au coin de ses yeux. J'enfilai rapidement mon blouson, partis éteindre le four - pas besoin de déclencher un incendie - et pris mes clés de voiture. Je m'installai à la hâte, vérifiai d'un rapide coup d'œil qu'elle avait bouclé sa ceinture et démarrai en trombe. Je savais où se trouvait l'hôpital, et je pris le chemin le plus court, sans même me soucier des limitations de vitesse. Nous arrivâmes rapidement, et j'avais à peine arrêté la voiture qu'Anna descendait et courait vers le bâtiment. Je la rattrapais sans difficulté, vu le mal qu'elle avait à faire plus de deux pas sans trébucher. Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille et l'attirai à moi. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il n'étaient rien arrivé de grave à ses parents. Nous gagnâmes rapidement le bâtiment, et ce fut d'une démarche aussi vive que précédemment que nous traversâmes les couloirs.

Point de vue Anna

Je connaissais cet hôpital par cœur, comme le fond de ma poche. J'étais maintes fois venue ici, rendre visite à mon frère quand il se cassait un bras, un jambe. Meddy avait toujours été un casse-cou. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'agissait d'autre chose. Il s'agissait de mes parents. De nos parents. L'angoisse oppressait ma poitrine, comprimait ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer normalement. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au service des urgences, je fonçai droit vers le guichet et prononçai le nom de mes parents. La femme derrière le comptoir prit un temps fou pour consulter ses fichiers, pour finalement m'annoncer qu'il m'était impossible de les voir. Je ne sais pas comment je me retrouvais sur les genoux de Jasper, ni quand est-ce que les larmes débordèrent à nouveau, mais elles étaient bien là, roulant sur mes joues, laissant derrière elles une trainée humide et glacée. J'entendais sa voix me murmurer des paroles probablement apaisantes, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer dessus. Je me sentais impuissante, et tellement inutile. Alors que mes sanglots redoublaient, je sentis son étreinte se resserrer, et son menton se posa sur le sommet de mon crâne. En temps normal, rien que sa présence aurait suffit à me calmer. Mais nous n'étions pas en temps normal. Les temps changeaient.

Point de vue de Jasper

La réceptionniste prit tout son temps pour répondre à Anna. Je sentais qu'elle était sur le point de céder, que les frêles barrières qu'elle s'était construites s'écroulaient au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. J'attrapais sa main pour lui manifester mon soutien, lui dire que j'étais là. Elle ne sembla pas le remarquer, se mordant rageusement la lèvre, des larmes brillant au coin de ses yeux. Lorsque la réceptionniste déclara qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller les voir, Anna explosa. Elle se mit à lui hurler qu'elle devait les voir, qu'elle y soit autorisée ou non. Je l'attrapais doucement, essayant de la calmer, mais rien n'y fit. Elle se débattait, criait, jurait, pleurait. Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus la force de traiter cette pauvre femme de tous les noms, elle se laissa aller dans mes bras. Je pris un siège et l'assis sur mes genoux. Elle se blottit contre mon torse, s'accrochant à moi comme une perdue, le corps secoué de sanglots incontrôlables, ses larmes dévalant ses joues à une vitesse folle pour s'écraser sur mon tee-shirt. Je lui murmurai des paroles apaisantes, dans l'espoir d'apaiser ses sanglots. Là débuta l'interminable attente. Au bout de plusieurs heures passées à pleurer et à relever constamment la tête pour croiser le regard sans appel de la réceptionniste, elle finit par s'endormir. Moi, je n'avais pas sommeil. J'attendais. J'attendais qu'on vienne me dire que tout se passerait bien, que ses parents étaient tirés d'affaire. Elle se réveillait souvent en sursaut, les yeux exorbités, et toujours, je la rassurais et l'aidais à s'endormir de nouveau. Ce fut comme cela jusqu'au matin. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla à nouveau, elle me demanda si j'étais d'accord pour qu'on aille prendre un peu l'air. J'accédai à sa demande et l'emmenai devant les portes de l'hôpital. À peine avions-nous mis le nez dehors qu'elle se jeta sur moi. Ses lèvres chaudes cherchaient désespérément les miennes, comme si sa survie en dépendait. Je répondis à son baiser avec ardeur. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle, et elle plongea son regard désespéré dans le mien. Je pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains, et posai mon front contre le sien.

- Tout va bien se passer, murmurai-je.

Elle ferma les yeux, les larmes roulant de nouveau sur ses joues. Je l'embrassais tendrement, tentant de lui transmettre tout mon amour à travers ce baiser. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, elle saisit ma main et la serra de toutes ses forces. Je pris l'initiative de passer un coup de téléphone à sa sœur, et Anna me donna son numéro sans un mot. Nous entrâmes de nouveau à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, et l'horrible torture qu'est l'attente reprit. Une demi-heure plus tard, Sonia débarqua, sans ses enfants. Je ne la connaissais pas depuis longtemps, certes, mais j'avais pu constater que c'était une femme perpétuellement de bonne humeur, et Anna me l'avait confirmé. Cependant, actuellement, son visage était grave, fermé, et on pouvait sentir l'inquiétude lui nouer les entrailles. Les secondes s'écoulaient, les minutes s'égrainaient, les heures défilaient, sans que rien ne se produise. Jusqu'à treize heures treize. Un médecin arriva, et demanda Melle Devane. Anna se leva d'un bon, s'arrachant à mon étreinte, bientôt suivie par sa sœur, tandis que je me redressais, anxieux.

- L'état de vos parents est stable, désormais. Je préfèrerais encore attendre quelques heures avant que vous ne leur rendiez visite, si cela vous est possible.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, c'était une demande. Le médecin semblait compatir, comprendre la souffrance d'Anna et de sa sœur, et bien qu'elles soient toutes deux impatientes de retrouver leurs parents, elles s'assirent de nouveau.

- Vous pouvez rentrer vous reposer, les informa-t-il, je ferais en sorte qu'on vous appelle lorsque les visites seront possibles.

Elles secouèrent toutes deux négativement la tête, et le médecin fit demi-tour.

- Tu peux rentrer, Anna, chuchota Sonia en s'approchant. Tu es restée ici toute la nuit. Va te reposer. Je reste ici. Je te promets que je t'appelle dès qu'il y a du nouveau.

Anna hocha la tête et me demanda d'un regard si je voulais qu'on y aille. Je la laissai choisir. Il était hors de question que je la force à partir ou à rester. Elle choisit de rentrer quelques minutes pour prendre une douche, et je la raccompagnai. Pendant qu'elle évacuait les tensions sous l'eau chaude, je l'attendis dans sa chambre et consultai mon téléphone. Douze appels manqués d'Alice, deux d'Emmett, un de Rosalie, quatre de Bella, quatre d'Edward, un de Jacob, et treize messages vocaux. Je composai le numéro d'Alice, et elle répondit immédiatement.

- Jasper Jackson Rathbone ! Hurla-t-elle. Je vais te tuer !

- Doucement Alice.

- Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? Beugla-t-elle, ignorant ma remarque.

- J'étais à l'hôpital.

- Tu… Tu quoi ?!

- J'étais à l'hôpital. Avec Anna. Ses parents ont eu un accident.

- Ils vont bien ?! Et elle, elle va bien ?!

- Leur état est stable, chuchotai-je. Elle tient le coup. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas l'assaillir dès maintenant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Je comprends. Dis-lui qu'on est tous avec elle, murmura Alice, troublée.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil, puis elle raccrocha. Je soupirai, et Anna sortit de la douche. Je lui offris un petit sourire tendre, l'invitant à se blottir dans mes bras. Je lui transmis les paroles d'Alice, et elle hocha la tête. Après que nous nous fûmes reposé, nous retournâmes à l'hôpital. Quelques minutes après que nous nous soyons rassis dans la salle d'attente, le médecin des parents d'Anna annonça qu'ils pouvaient recevoir des visiteurs. Pas plus de deux. Anna me lança un regard, et commençai à se rassoir mais je l'en empêchais.

- Vas-y mon cœur, je ne bouge pas de là.

Elle m'adressa un regard plein de gratitude et suivis sa sœur d'un pas rapide. Elle resta une heure avec ses parents, et lorsqu'elle revint, je vis les larmes rouler silencieusement sur ses joues. Je me précipitai vers elle et la prenait dans mes bras. Elle se laissa bercer par mon étreinte. Sa sœur semblait au bord des larmes.

- J'y vais, soupira Sonia. Mon mari et mes enfants m'attendent. Prévenez-moi dès que vous avez du nouveau.

- Compte sur nous, répondis-je en hochant la tête.

Lorsqu'Anna se fut enfin calmée, je lui proposais de rentrer à la maison. Elle refusa. Je lui proposai alors de rester avec elle. Elle refusa aussi. Elle me dit avoir besoin d'être seule. J'hésitais. Si tel était son désir, je ne pouvais pas aller à son encontre. En revanche, si elle disait cela pour que je rentre me reposer, il était hors de question que je la laisse seule.

- C'est comme ça que je fais face, murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix se brisa, me confortant dans l'hypothèse désormais certitude qu'il ne fallait pas que je la laisse seule.

- Jasper, insista-t-elle, j'ai besoin d'être seule avec mes parents.

J'hésitais encore quelques instants, avant de céder.

- D'accord, mon cœur. Appelle-moi si tu as le moindre problème. Je t'aime, murmurai-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle captura mes lèvres, nouant ses bras autour de mon cou, et m'embrassa passionnément.

- Moi aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Passe une bonne nuit.

Je déposai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et la laissai retourner dans la chambre de ses parents. Je retournai à la voiture, mortifié. Je détestais la savoir loin de moi, et encore moins dans cet état. Mais je savais comment elle fonctionnait. Si elle affirmait avec autant d'acharnement avoir besoin d'être seule, c'était que c'était vrai. Je tentai donc d'ignorer l'inquiétude qui me tordait les entrailles, nouait ma gorge et opprimait ma poitrine. En vain. Lorsque je rentrai à l'appartement, Alice et les autres m'assaillirent de questions. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur. J'allai droit dans ma chambre, m'allonger sur mon lit. Je n'avais pu qu'à prier pour qu'elle aille bien. Je n'arrivai pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. J'avais peur. J'étais mort de trouille. Pour elle avant tout, mais aussi pour ses parents. Je me sentais tellement impuissant. J'_étais _tellement impuissant !

**Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dis à la prochaine et merci de m'avoir lue =) **


	15. Attendre, plus facile à dire qu'à faire

**Bon, je poste plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu, même si c'est certainement très tard… **

**Et bien, après à une petite - grosse - baisse de régime, un emploi du temps de ministre, une Muse très capricieuse (enfin… je me comprends…) et une démotivation totale… Je suis finalement de retour ! Avec un chapitre un petit peu court… Mais c'est mieux que rien… non ? **

**Un peu de pub ****:**** fic' de Twilight entre Hésitation et Révélation ****écrite par une amie : **_**bloody - moonlight . skyrock . com **_**(espace à enlever comme d'hab')**

**Ensuite, comme je n'ai pas eu de review depuis un sacré bout de temps… Je me demande s'il y a encore des gens qui lisent cette fic' ^^'' J'ai même eu plus d'alertes pour ma première fiction… XD Bon, c'est sûrement en partie à cause du temps que j'ai mis à poster le précédent chapitre… Mais je me demande si ça vaut la peine que je continue à publier. Bon, assez de blabla, je vous en reparle en bas et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

Point de vue : Alice

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce matin-là, je ne fus pas la première à arriver dans la cuisine. Installé au comptoir, les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil, Jasper remuait son café comme un fouet bat les œufs. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas dormi, ou très peu. À vrai dire, moi non plus. Je l'avais entendu faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, se retourner une bonne vingtaine de fois dans son lit avant d'aller prendre un verre d'eau et de recommencer à faire les cent pas, puis se coucher à nouveau et ainsi de suite. Il avait une mine de déterré, des cernes violacées sous les yeux, et le teint crayeux. Chanceux comme il était, il avait à coup sûr chopé une maladie à l'hôpital.

- Doucement avec ton café, soupirai-je en prenant le lait dans le frigo. Tu vas en mettre partout.

Il hocha la tête et leva lentement la tasse à ses lèvres.

- Dis-moi, tu en as bu combien depuis que tu es levé ? M'enquis-je en cherchant dans les placards.

- Quatre, répondit-il d'une voix enrouée.

- Tu ferais mieux de prendre ça, conseillai-je en lui offrant mon bol de lait et le pot de miel.

- Merci, soupira-t-il.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et l'observai. Il avait totalement crevé, et pourtant, il semblait décidé à sortir de cet appartement.

- Tu comptes aller au lycée dans cet état ? Finis-je par demander.

- Non.

- Ah, cool. Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici.

- J'ai pas dit que j'allais rester, répondit-il avant d'avaler une gorgée de lait.

Je soupirai. Inutile d'essayer de le convaincre de rester. Il ne changerait pas d'avis. En tout cas, pas avec moi.

Jasper partit peu de temps après. En attendant que tout le monde soit prêt, je rangeai le petit déjeuner, chose _extrêmement _rare. Lorsque Rosalie fut enfin prête, nous partîmes pour le lycée. Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur le parking, je fus surprise de voir Jasper et Anna. Jasper, encore, je me doutais qu'Anna réussirait à le convaincre d'aller au lycée. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il la laisserait venir ! Quoique à voir leur tête et la distance qu'ils maintenaient entre eux… Je me doutais qu'ils avaient dû se disputer. Journée tendue à l'horizon…

- Salut, Anna ! La saluai-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

- Salut, Alice, répondit-elle, l'ombre d'un petit sourire contrit passant sur son visage. Bonjour tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle alors que les autres arrivaient.

- Des nouvelles ? S'enquit Jacob, avant que je ne lui donne un coup de coude.

Le visage d'Anna se décomposa quelque peu, et un voile recouvrit ses yeux tandis qu'elle blanchissait. Elle garda cependant son tout petit sourire, bien qu'il se fût crispé. Jasper lui jetait de fréquents coup d'œil, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'évanouisse dans la seconde.

- Leur état est stationnaire, déclara-t-elle.

Elle eut un léger hoquet, qu'elle tenta de camoufler en quinte de toux, et Jaspe s'empara rapidement de sa main. Au bout de deux ou trois secondes, sous mes yeux ébahis, elle dégagea sa main de la sienne pour remettre ses cheveux en place, et la plongea ensuite au fond de sa poche. Je vis la mâchoire de mon ami se crisper légèrement, et il enfouit à son tour ses mains dans ses poches en haussant les épaules, la mine renfrognée. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, nous nous rendîmes tous en cours. L'attitude d'Anna ne différa que peu des autres jours. Elle écoutait toujours aussi attentivement les cours, même si elle ne jetait plus ses fréquents regards à son voisin de table, qui était accessoirement son petit ami. Lui, en revanche, ne cessa de la fixer, parfois à la dérobée, s'attirant de petits regards agacés du prof ou bien de sa bien-aimée. À la sonnerie annonçant la pause, cette dernière se leva presque immédiatement, courant presque pour atteindre la porte. La réaction de Jasper ne se fit pas attendre. À peine eut-elle esquissé un pas vers la sortie qu'il se leva et la suivit. Alors que Jacob et Emmett s'apprêtaient à en faire de même, je m'empressai de les en dissuader, très vite rejointe par Rosalie. Pas besoin d'envenimer les choses.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la cour, un attroupement se formait déjà autour d'eux. Il faut dire que peu de gens ne ferait pas tout pour assister à une dispute de couple entre une star et sa conjointe. Photos, vidéos, notes. C'était lamentable. Et d'une bassesse ! Oubliant toute logique, nous nous faufilâmes dans la foule, aidés par Emmett et Jacob et tentèrent d'intervenir. Mais aucun de nous ne put réagir.

- Tu sais ce que c'est le problème ? S'écria-t-elle, au bord des larmes. C'est que tu me prends pour une enfant ! Tu crois toujours que j'ai besoin de toi, mais je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule !

- Non, contra-t-il, à deux doigts d'exploser, le problème, c'est que tu ne vois en moi que la star médiatisée, et pas le mec fou amoureux de toi !

- Arrêtes tes bêtises, je n'y crois plus ! Retourne dans ton pays et va retrouver ta pouf !

Sur ces mots bienveillants, elle s'en alla d'une démarche furieuse, le laissant planté la, ahuri et rouge de colère. Alors que les flashs d'appareils photos commençaient à se faire plus nombreux, il passa une main sur son visage, puis leva le majeur de sa main gauche en direction des lycéens attroupés autour de lui. Tandis qu'Emmett allait lui parler, je courus vers l'endroit où j'avais vu Anna disparaître. La connaissant, elle allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un. Et vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient tous les deux, ce ne serait sûrement pas de Jasper.

- Si tu viens me prier de m'excuser ou me réclamer des comptes, commença-t-elle en m'entendant arriver, tu peux aller te… Ah, Alice. C'est toi…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Anna ?

- Il m'a _juste_ caché qu'il était DEJAen couple avec quelqu'un, mais à part ça tout va bien !

- Pardon ?!

- Ah ! À vous aussi il l'a caché ? Ah, au moins, c'est rassurant, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être la seule pauvre cruche qui s'est laissée prendre au piège du célibataire endurci, ironisa-t-elle.

Ne sois pas vexée, Alice…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De sa salle pouf mexicaine, ou je ne sais quoi !

- Quelle pouf mexicaine ?

- Parce qu'il y en a eut plusieurs ? Je parle de celle-là ! Fit-elle en me donnant un journal people.

Je regardai la couverture, et faillis tomber sur le cul. En couverture, une photo de Jasper en train d'embrasser… Maria. Je vérifiai la date du magazine pour me rassurer, et par la même occasion pouvoir rassurer Anna, mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Le magazine datait d'à peine une semaine.

- Tu n'a rien à dire face à ça, hein ?

Malgré l'agressivité de son ton, je pouvais sentir une profonde amertume. Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de lever mon index pour lui demander de patienter. Pour toute réponse, elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit reniflement dédaigneux. Si le magazine datait d'une semaine, cela signifiait que Jasper avait revu Maria pendant que nous étions à Los Angeles. Ce qui était exclu. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Si… ?

- Il n'est visiblement pas celui que nous pensions, déclara-t-elle.

Une petite discussion s'imposait.

- Jasper, déclarai-je en entrant dans l'appartement. Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît.

- Si tu tentes de me convaincre d'aller m'excuser, tu peux arrêter, je n'irais pas, répondit une voix depuis le salon.

- Non, il s'agit d'autre chose, répondis-je en entrant dans la pièce. Viens, il faut que je te parle. C'est important.

Surpris, il se leva et me suivis dans ma chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit, comme nous faisions toujours quand l'un de nous avait quelque chose d'important à dire à l'autre. Je sortis le magazine de mon sac et lui collai sous le nez.

- Oui et ?

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

- Dis quoi ?

- Que tu ressortais avec Maria !

Il se figea totalement ahuri, avant de froncer les sourcils et de s'emporter.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Merde, à la fin ! Pourquoi vous mettez ce genre de chose en tête ? Anna qui m'accuse de la tromper, et toi qui m'accuse de sortir avec Maria ! Mais c'est quoi ce bince, putain de merde !

C'est qu'à force de fréquenter Anna, il avait appris à jurer en français, le petit.

- La preuve est là.

- Preuve de mon cul ! (**n/a : oui, Jasper, oui…) **Ça prouve quoi ? Que les journalistes people sont des connards ?

- Ça prouve que tu sors avec elle !

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me fixa, profondément blessé. Il garda le silence longtemps. Très longtemps.

- Je croyais que tu me faisais plus confiance qu'à cette bande de baratineurs, chuchota-t-il enfin. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Cette photo date de l'an dernier. Ils l'ont déjà utilisé dans un autre journal à scandales. Dans plusieurs, d'ailleurs.

Je me serais frappée pour avoir été aussi stupide. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas trompé Anna. Bien sûr que les journaux répandaient des rumeurs totalement fausses. J'étais bien placée pour le savoir.

- Oh, excuse-moi, Jazz' ! J'ai vraiment cru que…

- Ça ne fait rien.

- C'est qu'Anna avait l'air tellement convaincue de ce qu'elle disait… !

Il releva brusquement la tête, une lueur de compréhension s'encrant dans son œil.

- Alice, je t'adore ! S'exclama-t-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Il partit vers la porte, comme fou, et actionna la poignée.

- Attends ! Tu vas où ?

- Voir Anna ! Il faut que je lui explique !

- Attends ! Elle ne va pas te croire come ça ! Tu l'as profondément blessée. Enfin, _ce que tu es censé avoir fait_ l'a profondément blessée, me rectifiai-je.

- Où est ce magazine de merde ? Gueula-t-il.

- Viens, on va chercher dans les archives qu'on a dans le salon.

Après avoir mis le salon sans dessus-dessous, nous dénichâmes enfin le fameux magazine. Sur le coup, Jasper fit un bond de deux mètres en brandissant son poing en signe de victoire. Et lui qui avait toujours jugé stupide ma manie de garder tous mes magazines…

- J'y vais ! S'écria-t-il à l'adresse de Rosalie et les autres, qui le regardaient bizarrement.

Il est vrai que voir Jasper sauter de joie était… rare. Pour ne pas dire inédit.

PdV Jasper

Alors que je jurais contre ces journalistes à la con et bénissais ma meilleure amie, je pris ma voiture en direction de la maison d'Anna. J'arrivais rapidement devant chez elle, et descendis de ma voiture aussi vite que je pus. Arrivé devant sa porte, je m'arrêtai. Il fallait que je me calme. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état. J'inspirai profondément, puis sonnai. J'attendis quelques secondes, et elle vint ouvrir.

- Jasper.

- Je voulais te dire quelque chose…

- Tu retourne en Amérique ? M'interrompit-elle.

- Euh… Non, murmurai-je, douché.

Elle poussa un soupir, et m'invita à entrer.

- Je viens t'expliquer…

- M'expliquer comment tu l'as embrassée ? Me coupa-t-elle à nouveau.

- Non, je…

- Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi alors ?

- Non…

- Alors tu peux partir, m'interrompit-elle.

- Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- T'expliquer en quoi ce malentendu est stupide ! Cette photo date de l'an dernier ! Je ne te connaissais même pas, à l'époque !

Elle sembla jauger mes paroles quelques instants, puis déclara, suspicieuse :

- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

- Ce magazine, répondis-je en lui tendant fébrilement le journal.

Elle s'en empara d'un geste sec et regarda immédiatement la date de parution. Puis elle me regarda moi, sceptique, à nouveau la date, puis encore moi, avant de poser le magazine sur la table, la culpabilité se peignant sur son visage.

- Excuse-moi, fit-elle en baissant les yeux. Je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi…

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dis-je ne la prenant dans mes bras, trop heureux de pouvoir la retrouver.

- Si, j'aurais dû savoir, protesta-t-elle en se dégageant doucement de mon étreinte, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Tu as essayé de m'expliquer, je ne t'en ai pas laissé le temps. Je suis désolée, c'est juste que…

Elle s'interrompit, réprimant un sanglot.

- Chut, c'est rien, ça va aller, la rassurai-je en la prenant de nouveau dans mes bras.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle entre deux sanglots silencieux.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondis-je en la serrant de toutes mes forces.

**Voilà, ça s'arrête là =) **

**Bon, LA question du jour : Honnêtement, ETES-VOUS POUR OU CONTRE L'ARRÊT DE LA PUBLICATION DE CETTE FIC' ?**

**Je précise que même s'il n'y a plus qu'une seule personne qui suit ma fiction, je continuerai de publier. C'est juste que je trouve que ça serait bête de partager mon histoire avec personne :D**

**Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Sur ce, à bientôt =) (chapitre 16 commencé au cas où ;) )**


	16. Mais qui estu Alice, qui estu ?

**Me revoili me revoila. Oui je sais, encore en retard. Mais on s'y fait au bout d'un moment, non ? Et puis je suis même pas sûre qu'on puisse appeler ça un retard puisque je ne vous avez pas donné de date… Et bon, après une semaine de vacances ****sans internet ****(ça a été l'horreur pour moi sniff! Vous vous rendez pas compte de ce que j'ai enduré lol) je me suis dis que j'allais peut-être finir ce chapitre de manière à peu près convenable, et me voilà. Bon, 4-5 pages Word c'est pas énorme, mais c'est déjà ça hein. **

**Je vous avertie aussi qu'il y a peu de chance pour que je publie au mois d'octobre parce que je fête mes 15 ans… Lol, non je plaisante. Je disais : il est fort peu probable que je ne publie pas pendant octobre et sûrement après (à partir des vacances scolaires en réalité) pour raisons médicales (rien de grave hein, et non ce n'est pas mon médecin qui m'interdit de publier x) c'est simplement que je vois venir la baisse de moral et de motivation, à défaut du manque de temps car ça, du temps j'en aurais à volonté, et même plus). Donc je vous avertis, histoire que vous sachiez à quoi vous en tenir. Ceci étant dit, j'espère quand même vous poster au moins un ou deux chapitres d'ici là. **

**Oui, bon, c'est l'heure de vous laisser lire, je vous retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture !**

Le lendemain, lorsque Jasper m'emmena au lycée, un attroupement, essentiellement constitué de filles, nous accueillit. Rien de mieux pour bien commencer la journée…

- Désolée, la place est prise, lançai-je à une fille qui reluquait d'un peu trop près mon copain.

Jasper rit légèrement, et je lui pinçai le bras, lui arrachant une légère grimace. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à plaisanter. J'avais été tellement énervée la veille que je n'étais pas allée à l'hôpital, et je ne savais donc pas si mes parents allaient mieux ou pas. La pensée que leur état ait empiré me traversa l'esprit, mais je la chassai bien vite tandis que Jasper, qui semblait avoir remarqué mon trouble, resserrait son étreinte autour de mes épaules. La matinée passa lentement, très lentement, et ce fut avec un soulagement indescriptible que je vis le midi arriver. Jasper, Alice, Jacob, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett et moi allâmes manger dehors, histoire de décompresser un peu. J'aurais voulu passer à l'hôpital avant de reprendre les cours, mais la serveuse du Mcdo mit tellement de temps à nous servir, qu'il ne me restait pas assez de temps pour y aller. Tant pis, j'irais après les cours.

L'après-midi passa encore plus longuement, et je bondis presque de ma chaise lorsque la dernière sonnerie retentit. Jasper me suivit sur le parking, se saisissant de ma main au passage.

- Je vais à l'hôpital, l'informai-je. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Comment peux-tu imaginer qu'il en soit autrement ? Fit-il mine de s'offusquer en m'adressant un petit sourire en coin.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'embrasser ses lèvres. Quand elles s'étiraient de cette manière pour former ce sourire si craquant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir envie de les goûter.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, plusieurs jours où les cours me semblaient être une réelle torture et le reste n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Jasper restait souvent le soir avec moi, et dormait parfois à la maison. L'état de mes parents s'améliorait, et les médecins disaient que le réveil était pour bientôt. Ce jour-là était un jour assez banal, en somme, et je sortais de ma torture quasi quotidienne pour me rendre à l'hôpital.

- Tu m'accompagnes ? Demandai-je à Jasper.

Pas besoin de préciser où, il le savait déjà. Il grimaça, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Euh… Je ne peux pas. J'ai un rendez-vous, fit-il gêné.

- Oh.

- Mais je peux…

- Non, non, c'est pas grave t'inquiète, le rassurai-je. J'irais avec Alice. C'est pas pareil, mais elle est de bonne compagnie aussi.

- Tu es sûre ? S'entêta-t-il.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassurai-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

À peine eussé-je posé ma bouche sur la sienne qu'il captura mes lèvres et m'embrassa tendrement, m'emmenant dans un monde qui ne nous appartenait qu'à nous, loin de ce qui nous entourait. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle, et il posa son front contre le mien.

- Prends soin de toi, chuchota-t-il.

- Il ne va rien m'arriver. Je vais juste à l'hôpital, tentai-je de plaisanter. Et puis au pire, je suis déjà sur place.

Il eut un sourire amusé, et tandis qu'Alice arrivait, il déposa un ultime baiser sur mes lèvres et me lâcha.

- A plus tard, ma puce. Appelle-moi.

J'hochai la tête et demandai à Alice de m'accompagner à l'hôpital. Elle accepta avec enthousiasme, certes moins qu'à l'accoutumée mais avec enthousiasme quand même, et m'invita à entrer dans sa voiture. J'appréciais qu'elle se comporte normalement avec moi. Je détestais qu'on me regarde avec ce regard qui signifiait en gros : « la pauvre » et blablaba. Nous arrivâmes rapidement, et après avoir demandé à Alice de m'accompagner chez le fleuriste, je me dirigeai vers l'hôpital, et plus exactement la chambre de ma mère. Alice m'accompagna, même si elle hésita à entrer dans la chambre. J'appréciais qu'elle fasse attention à ce genre de chose, même si elle n'avait pas réellement besoin de me demander si elle pouvait entrer. Je fis les présentations, et je m'assis près du lit. Je discutais un peu avec Alice, et au bout d'un moment le silence s'installa. Elle finit par partir passer un coup de fil selon ses dires, et me demanda si je voulais un café. Je lui répondis que non, et profitai de son absence pour raconter ma journée à ma mère. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle avait le regard dans le vague, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Ça va ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Oui, oui, répondit-elle en sortant de sa transe avec un sourire rassurant.

J'hochai la tête, et nous partîmes peu de temps après avoir rendu visite à mon père. Elle demeura silencieuse pendant tout le trajet, et le seul mot qu'elle prononça fut un « A demain ! » pensif. Le lendemain, malgré son enthousiasme et son optimisme retrouvés, je notai qu'elle était très pensive. Lorsqu'en j'en parlais à Jasper, il me dit qu'il ignorait ce qui tracassait Alice, et me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. En effet, quelques jours plus tard, elle avait retrouvé son entrain habituel.

Pour ce qui était de mes parents, les médecins affirmaient que le réveil ne tarderait plus. C'est pourquoi je multipliais mes visites à l'hôpital, avec ou sans Jasper. Parfois, même s'il ne faisait aucune remarque, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne comprenait pas. Probablement que ce genre de situation ne lui était jamais arrivé. Comme pour en rajouter, il devenait paranoïaque. Il refusait de me laisser seule ne serait-ce que pour une petite heure. Il fallait absolument que quelqu'un soit avec moi. Alors souvent, il envoyait Alice, si bien que j'étais devenue plus proche d'elle que je ne l'imaginais possible. Je n'avais jamais eu d'amie très proche, étant très secrète, et pourtant… il m'arrivait de confier à Alice des choses que je ne me serais jamais crue capable de dire à voix haute.

PDV Alice

Comme souvent depuis quelques jours, j'étais seule dans ma chambre, à écouter des musiques déprimantes. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir tomber aussi bas. Sérieusement, je suis une femme dynamique et joyeuse d'habitude. Et me voilà réduite à cet état de poupée de chiffon toute déprimée ! Tout ça à cause d'un homme, bien entendu. Un homme que je ne connais même pas ! Ça aurait très bien pu être un psychopathe, avec sa gueule d'ange. Pourtant il avait l'air si gentil… Oui, je dis « avait l'air » car je ne connais si son prénom, ni son nom, ni son âge… Pourquoi ? Parce que je l'ai croisé dans la rue.

_*FLASH BACK *_

_Au vu du comportement d'Anna, j'avais conclu qu'il fallait que je trouve une excuse pour sortir et la laisser seule avec sa mère. C'était donc tout naturellement que je lui avais dit que j'allais me chercher un café. Pour lui laisser le plus de temps possible, je sortis de l'hôpital, lunettes sur le nez, pour me diriger vers le café que j'avais repéré, à quelques rues. Je commandai donc un cappuccino, que je sirotai tranquillement, puis repartis en direction de l'hôpital. Seulement, chose que je n'avais pas prévue, je me heurtai à quelqu'un et faillis tomber. La honte. La personne en question me rattrapa par le bras, m'aidant à retrouver mon équilibre habituellement si peu précaire. C'était un homme. Beau, grand, brun. Il était assez musclé, pour ne pas dire carrément canon, et son tee-shirt léger - probablement était-il de la région pour se promener en tee-shirt par ce temps - laissait apercevoir des pectoraux parfaitement dessinés. Mes yeux se plantèrent d'eux-mêmes dans les siens. Deux magnifiques prunelles d'un vert envoûtant, pour lesquelles n'importe quelle femme se serait damnée. Un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres, creusant une petit fossette sur ses joues. Pour un peu, je me serais crue dans un film. Alors je souris à mon tour et m'excusai. Il répondit que ça n'était rien, et nous repartîmes chacun de notre côté. L'endroit où sa peau était entrée en contact avec la mienne me brûlait, comme si on y avait fait une marque au fer rouge. Arrivée devant la chambre de la mère d'Anna, je m'arrêtai quelque secondes afin de camoufler mon trouble. Avec succès puisqu'Anna ne fit aucun commentaire. _

Alice, qu'es-tu devenue ? Je ne te reconnais plus…

**Voilà, voilà ! Un peu beaucoup très court mais je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux en faire peu et (relativement) bien écrit plutôt que beaucoup et décousu, mal organisé et mal écrit. Donc c'est déjà fini et je vous retrouve dès que j'ai fini le chapitre 17 (ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver pour l'instant… J'ai 9 lignes à mon actif…) et je vous préviens simplement que je pars en vacances du 23 juillet au 6 août donc pas de publication (même si j'ai une connexion car de toute manière mon chapitre ne sera pas près d'ici là) et il est peu probable que je puisse répondre aux éventuels commentaires laissés par les lecteurs et lectrices compatissants (oui, j'aime bien compatir avec moi-même) car peu probable que j'ai une connexion internet. **

**Bon comme d'habitude je trouve ça nullissime (encore que j'ai fait pire je crois…), je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis et me confortez dans mes convictions ou bien pour me convaincre que j'ai tord. Donc je vous dis à plus tard les enfants ! (pas de commentaire pour le surnom svp ^^')**

**Bis'Punkie1001**


	17. Reassure me

**Et ouais, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je vous avais dit que je serais longue à poster, je n'ai pas menti mais me voilà enfin. Je vous dis juste en passant que le prochain chapitre n'est pas entamé et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais y écrire donc… on verra le résultat hein ^^**

**Bon bah moi je vais vous laisser lire, je vous retrouve en bas. Enjoy !**

Pdv Jasper

Anna était assise sur le lit de son père. Je m'étais mis à l'écart, car je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on entre dans la bulle qu'elle créait autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu que je m'en aille. Il était 18 heures, les visites allaient bientôt cesser. Je voyais qu'Anna ne voulait pas partir, comme à chaque fois. Elle prit la main de son père et la lui serra.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime Papa, l'entendis-je murmurer, réprimant un sanglot.

La voir souffrir autant m'étant insupportable. J'aurais voulu la serrer dans mes bras, lui dire combien je l'aimais, lui promettre que je serrais toujours à ses côtés, mais je ne me le permis pas. C'était un moment qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, et je tenais à le lui laisser intact. L'infirmière entra, et lui dit que les visites étaient terminées. Anna se leva, reniflant discrètement et vint saisir ma main. Je la lui serrai doucement pour lui manifester mon soutien et tenter de lui dire combien je l'aimais, et nous sortîmes de l'hôpital. Elle ne dit rien pendant tout le trajet. Je respectai son silence. Elle m'invita à entrer, et je ne pus qu'accepter.

- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps mon ange, m'excusai-je en refermant la porte derrière moi, je dois…

Elle me plaqua contre la porte, se jeta sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa avec une passion que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ses mains sur mon corps réveillèrent tout le désir que je gardais enfoui en moi. Je m'emparai de sa taille et la plaquait contre moi. Dieu que je l'aimais. Elle me rendait fou, me faisait tourner la tête, perdre la raison… Elle se sépara de moi, à mon plus grand regret.

- Reste, haleta-t-elle.

Ça n'était pas un ordre, c'était une supplique. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui dire non. Même si je n'avais pas eu autant envie d'elle. Même si à l'instant je n'avais pas eu en tête que son corps contre le mien. Non, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser.

- D'accord.

Elle partit à la cuisine préparer le repas, mais je l'en empêchai. Elle soupira mais accepta néanmoins. Elle partit se reposer dans sa chambre. Je ne l'en empêchai pas. Même si j'aurais voulu l'avoir près de moi, veiller sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant moi. Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure, mais elle en avait besoin alors je la laissai. J'envoyai un texto à Edward pour lui dire que je ne serai pas là jusqu'à demain probablement, puis j'apportai son repas à ma perle rare. Quand j'entrai, elle était en train de se changer, en sous-vêtements, ses mains prêtes à détacher son soutien-gorge. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas lâcher ce plateau et aller le détacher moi-même.

- Excuse-moi, fis-je en déposant le plateau sur son bureau.

- Pas grave, répondit-elle en enfilant un de mes tee-shirt, s'asseyant sur mon lit.

Je m'assis à ses côtés et remis en place une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant son merveilleux visage.

- Il te va bien, lui souris-je.

- Merci, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Je t'aime tellement, soupirai-je en déposant un long baiser sur son front.

Je fermai les yeux au contact de sa peau. Elle captura mes lèvres, mais son baiser n'était pas passionné comme il l'avait été lorsque nous étions en bas, il était doux, tendre, amoureux. Elle se coucha sur le lit, m'attirant contre elle. Elle passa ses doigts chauds sous mon tee-shirt, et un frisson de plaisir me parcourut. Mes mains se perdirent dans la douceur de sa peau. Son visage, son cou, ses épaules, son dos, ses bras, sa taille, son ventre parfait, ses hanches, ses fesses, ses jambes.

- J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-elle.

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi, répondis-je, légèrement haletant. Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu veuilles le faire pour oublier le reste…

- Si je m'étais écoutée ça ferait longtemps qu'on serait passés à l'acte, rit-elle doucement.

Je la regardai incertain, et sourit lorsque je vis l'étincelle briller dans ses yeux, la même étincelle que j'y avais toujours vu, la même qui était demeurée absente depuis que ses parents étaient à l'hôpital.

- Je t'aime mon amour, chuchotai-je. J'espère que tu le sais.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Mon ange…

C'était la première fois qu'elle me donnait un surnom affectif de ce genre. En cet instant, la seule chose que je voulais c'était lui prouver tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle, lui montrer l'étendue de mes sentiments, je voulais la faire mienne. Elle déposa à nouveau ses lèvres brûlantes sur les miennes et entreprit d'enlever mon tee-shirt. Elle caressa doucement mon torse, du bout des doigts, me faisant encore une fois frissonner. Je passai mes mains sous son tee-shirt, savourant la douceur de sa peau. Cette nuit-là fut la plus belle, la plus fantastique, la plus merveilleuse de toute ma vie. Je m'endormis contre elle, mes bras autour de sa taille, sa tête nichée dans mon cou.

PdV Anna

Jasper venait de s'endormir. Je sentais son souffle régulier contre mon visage, je sentais sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Je me tournai dos à lui. Je venais de passer un moment magique. Et pourtant, le sommeil ne venait pas. Je n'avais pas envie de dormir. A vrai dire je n'avais jamais envie de dormir ces temps-ci. Je dormais très peu. Mais ça Jasper ne le savait pas. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Il se serait inquiété sinon. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète. J'avais pris conscience que je n'accordais que trop peu de temps et d'attention aux personnes qui m'étaient chères, et j'avais décidé qu'il était temps de changer. Alors dorénavant je ferai tout pour protéger mon Jasper, pour protéger mes amis, protéger ma famille. Si mes parents s'en sortaient… Je chassai bien vite cette idée de mon esprit. Ils allaient s'en sortir, c'était obligé. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Ils _devaient_s'en sortir. Ma survie en dépendait !

Je sentis les bras de Jasper se refermer autour de ma taille et ses lèvres se poser dans mon cou, me faisant sursauter.

- Excuse-moi, chuchota-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Je ne dormais pas, avouai-je.

Je sentis son étreinte, chaude et rassurante, tendre et amoureuse, se resserrer autour de moi. Comment aurais-je fait s'il n'avait pas été là…

- Je t'aime, chuchotai-je en fermant les yeux.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-il en m'embrassant doucement.

Je me blottis contre son torse et le serrai le plus fort que je pus. Il m'était si cher. Et serait peut-être la seule personne qui me resterait d'ici quelques temps… Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, incontrôlables. Jasper embrassa mon front et me serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Je me maudissais de lui imposer cela. Je faisais souffrir tout ceux que j'approchais. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre. Mais je me savais incapable de garder mes distances. Et puis ça n'était pas comme si je n'étais pas heureuse avec lui. En ces temps sombres il était ma seule source de réconfort, la seule chose qui allait bien dans ma vie. J'avais besoin de lui. Plus que jamais.

**Pas super long, comme le précédent mais j'imagine que c'est quand même mieux que rien. Donc voilà, rien de spécial à préciser, donc je vous dis à plus tard !**


	18. Note de l'auteur

Salut,

Bon et bien je suppose que le moment fatidique est arrivé… Ça fait plusieurs mois que j'essaie de le repousser en publiant un chapitre par-ci, un chapitre par là, mais j'imagine que vous vous doutez tous qu'en ce moment j'ai vraiment pas le temps de publier de vrais chapitre. Donc au lieu de vous laissez dans l'attente, j'ai décidé de mettre en pause cette fiction. Je vous avoue que ça me fait un pincement au cœur, parce que cette histoire, même si c'est pas ma préférée, j'y tiens quand même. Je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir. Un mois, deux moi, un an… Qui sait. J'ai juste besoin de me préoccuper de ma vie pour quelques temps. Mais bon, je vais quand même pas vous laissez sans explications, alors je vais partager avec vous ma petite histoire, petite histoire que peu de mes amis connaissent.

Ça a commencé il y a deux ans. Je me plaignais sans arrêt de douleurs au dos, tellement fortes que le moindre mouvement me faisait mal. Une visite chez le médecin et un radio plus tard, le verdict est tombé. Heureusement m'étais-je dit, ça n'était qu'une scoliose. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, une scoliose est une déviation de la colonne vertébrale, accompagnée d'une rotation plus ou moins importe des disques vertébraux et pouvant entraîner dans les cas extrêmes des difficultés cardiaques et respiratoires. Au début j'étais à 27 degrés. Je suis allée voir un orthopédiste, qui m'a tout de suite parlé d'une opération. J'ai changé de médecin, parce que pour moi, c'était hors de question. On m'a prescrit des séances de kiné, on m'avait dit que ça pouvait arranger mon problème. J'ai suivi mes séances à la lettre. J'ai refait une radio quelques mois plus tard. 39 degrés. Je suis allé voir un autre orthopédiste, un chirurgien cette fois, qui m'a à nouveau parlé d'une opération. Au vu de la progression de ma scoliose, disait-il, l'opération pourrait s'avérer nécessaire. Il m'a donc expliqué pourquoi. Comment mes vertèbres risquaient de comprimer mes poumons, réduisant ma capacité respiratoire et entraînant comme je vous l'ai dit des problèmes cardiaques. Alors je me suis penchée sur la question. Mes parents ont pris rendez-vous chez un autre chirurgien orthopédiste, sur Paris celui-ci. Et comme le précédent, il m'a dit que l'opération était largement envisageable. Entre temps, j'avais pris 6 degrés. Alors j'ai commencé à y réfléchir très sérieusement. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Si ça pouvait me débarrasser de ce boulet. Après d'autres examens, j'ai décidé de me faire opérer. Ça devait se dérouler en octobre- novembre 2011. Ça ne s'est pas fait. J'ai attendu d'avoir un entre rendez-vous avec le chirurgien. Entre temps, une amie très proche m'a laissé tombée au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'elle. Vous savez, ce genre de trahison ça fait très mal. C'est comme si une personne que vous considérez comme votre propre sœur vous pousse dans un ravin. Et que vous vous y laisser tomber. Et que cette personne à qui vous teniez tant vient vous rechercher pour vous demander de l'aider à résoudre ses petits problèmes personnels, alors que vous-même en avez de plus gros, et qu'une fois qu'elle à eut ce qu'elle voulait, elle vous jette une nouvelle fois dans ce gouffre sans fond. Enfin, bref. Tout ça pour dire que cette année, j'ai beaucoup souffert à cause d'elle. Le 20 mars, j'avais un rendez-vous chez le chirurgien. Et on a fixé la date de mon opération. Le 10 juillet. J'étais contente de voir enfin le bout de mes problèmes. Seulement le 10 juillet, c'est le jour de l'anniversaire de mon petit ami (en passant, Joyeux Anniversaire à lui si jamais il tombe là-dessus). Je pense que vous pouvez imaginer ce que ça fait de penser que vous allez être au bloc opératoire le jour où votre copain fête ses dix-sept ans. Heureusement, l'intervention a récemment été décalée d'une semaine. Et là j'en viens aux raisons qui me poussent à mettre en pause cette fiction. Vous vous en doutez bien, je ne pourrais pas publier - ni même écrire puisque je n'aurais pas mon ordi - pendant la semaine où je serais à l'hôpital (je ne reste qu'une semaine, dieu merci). Sauf qu'après je vais dans un centre de rééducation, histoire de réapprendre à marcher et à me comporter avec mon nouveau dos. Ah oui, je vous ai pas expliqué en quoi consistait l'intervention : pendant 4 à 6h, un chirurgien vient m'ouvrir le dos afin de fixer deux tiges de métal à ma colonne vertébrale visant à redresser un maximum ma colonne, et vient consolider le tout avec des copeaux d'os prélevés dans la région mon bassin. En ce qui me concerne, les tiges s'étendront sur 8 vertèbres, autour de la 7e vertèbre thoracique - donc plutôt en haut du dos. Et je suppose que vous pensez bien que quand je serai en rééducation, je n'écrirai rien, j'aurais à mon avis d'autre chat à fouetter.

Donc voilà, ajoutez à ça le fait que mon petit ami est très inquiet, que j'essaie toujours d'éradiquer de ma vie la personne dont je parle plus haut et vous aurez les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai décidé de me consacrer quelques temps à moi, et aux personnes que j'aime. J'espère que vous comprendrez.

Si jamais l'envie vous prends d'avoir de mes nouvelles, je vous mets un lien vers une page Facebook que j'ai créée, sur laquelle je posterai de mes nouvelles quand je pourrais : _ www. facebook Lisa Benoit Photographie _

Merci à vous, et bonnes vacances à tous et à toutes !

Love you

punkie1001


	19. Together

**Mais qui est de retour, après je ne sais même plus combien de temps d'absence…? Et oui, bien deviné, c'est moi. Bon, je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir dû suspendre l'histoire, mais honnêtement je ne pensais pas revenir si tôt. D'ailleurs, vous savez pourquoi je suis là ? Etbah en fait, j'ai relu toute l'histoire, puis j'ai relu vos reviews et là… J'ai été tellement touchée que je me suis dit : « Il FAUT que j'écrive la suite ». Donc me voilà ^^**

**Je tenais à vous remercier, vous qui me suivez toujours, parce que je me dis que je comprends très bien qu'on puisse décrocher. Et merci particulièrement à Cécé pour sa review, qui m'a beaucoup touchée =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Comme tous les autres jours, je me rendis à l'hôpital dès le début des horaires de visite. J'avais réussi à convaincre Jasper de me laisser y aller seule, non pas sans passer par la case engueulade. Je franchis machinalement les portes du bâtiment qui m'était désormais plus que familier, et pourtant toujours aussi inhospitalier, et montai avec l'inattention que prête l'habitude jusqu'au niveau où étaient soignés mes parents. J'entrai dans la chambre de ma mère sans vraiment y faire attention. Je changeai les fleurs pour en mettre de nouvelles, toutes fraîches et pimpantes, rangeai les quelques magasines que j'avais amenés et arrangeai un peu la chambre. C'était mon petit rituel, cela me calmait et m'évitait de fondre en larmes ou de piquer une crise de nerfs. Je m'assis enfin sur une chaise que je plaçai à côté de son lit, et pris le temps d'observer son visage pâle… avant de constater que ses yeux étaient ouverts ! Je me jetai à son cou, pleurant déjà comme une madeleine.

- Maman, chuchotai-je.

- Je me demandais quand tu remarquerais que j'étais là, plaisanta-t-elle.

- C'est juste que j'ai l'habitude… Enfin, tu vois.

Elle m'offrit un sourire désolé, et me serra dans ses bras, plus fort que je ne l'en aurait cru capable - elle sortait après tout de plus d'une semaine de coma.

- Ça va ? M'enquis-je.

Elle m'indiqua l'écran du doigt, où les battements de son cœur et d'autres indications sur ses fonctions vitales étaient retranscrits.

- Tout baigne. Des courbatures, des douleurs, mais j'imagine que c'est normal. Juste une chose : quel jour on est ?

- On est jeudi. Le 22 avril.

- Et ton père ? Me demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Elle dut comprendre à mon visage décomposé que ça n'était pas la grande forme pour papa, car ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu plus.

- Mais les médecins ont dit qu'il n'allait plus tarder à sortir du coma, m'empressai-je d'ajouter.

Elle me fit un petit sourire, et m'invita à m'assoir sur le lit, contre elle. Les médecins arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Ils s'affairèrent autour de ma mère, lui posant tout une série de questions que je n'écoutai pas. Je me contentai de savourer l'étreinte chaleureuse de ma maman. C'était bon de l'avoir de nouveau avec moi.

Depuis que ma mère s'était réveillée, tout commençait à aller mieux. Mes rapports avec Jasper étaient moins tendus, j'avais retrouvé un semblant de joie de vivre, et je pensais être légèrement plus supportable pour mes amis. Mon père s'était réveillé quelques jours après, et en ce dimanche matin, j'avais décidé de me faire une grasse matinée, première vraie nuit de sommeil depuis des lustres. Je me sentais apaisée, sereine. J'avais l'impression de renaître. Tout prenait une dimension nouvelle, fantastique, inédite. Et j'avais décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de croquer la vie à pleine dents.

Ce fut le soleil, qui vers dix heures, me tira de mon sommeil. Heureuse et de bonne humeur, je sortis de mes draps et filai directement sous la douche. Mon père devait rentrer dans le courant de l'après-midi, et ma mère était sûrement partie l'aider à rassembler ses affaires. Je lui avais bien proposé mon aide, mais elle avait vivement décliné. J'avais donc décidé de me consacrer à moi, et exclusivement à moi, jusqu'à ce que mon père ne revienne. Au programme : gommage, soin hydratant et relaxant. Je venais juste de m'habiller lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Je me précipitai en bas. Il s'agissait sûrement de Papa.

Tanya

J'étais dans ma chambre, seule. Comme toujours. J'avais beau être très populaire au lycée, j'avais conscience qu'Arianna avait raison : dès que je sortais de ce personnage que je me forçais à jouer, je n'avais pas d'amis. Et ça m'énervait qu'elle ait raison sur ce point, comme sur presque tout les autres. Il fut un temps où cette particularité m'avait amusée. Mais maintenant, cela ne faisait qu'alimenter la haine qui continuait de croître en moi. Anna avait un bon nombre de qualité, à commencer par son intelligence, ou sa franchise, mais si elle avait bien un défaut, c'était celui-là : elle était d'une méchanceté sans nom, quand elle le voulait. C'était pour cette raison que je me comportais avec elle comme avec la pire des garces. Bon, le fait qu'elle m'ait piqué mon copain n'y était pas étranger. Même si selon elle, elle ne m'avait rien piqué du tout. C'était une histoire ancienne, on pourrait dire, mais j'étais certaine que je n'arriverais jamais à l'oublier. Elle que je considérais à une époque comme ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, celle avec qui j'avais tout partagé, avait fait volé en éclat ma première histoire d'amour. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il m'était difficile de lui en vouloir, car je savais qu'elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Non, Anna ne se souciait de rien si ce n'est d'elle-même. C'était un autre de ses défauts. Mais on lui pardonnait tout, à la belle Anna. Elle avait ce côté insouciant qui faisait qu'on avait un mal fou à lui en vouloir, et je m'étais fait violence pour ne pas lui pardonner. Pourquoi ? Et bien, tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas envie de lui pardonner, cette fois-ci. J'estimais avoir laissé passé bien plus de choses que je ne pouvais en supporter. Sa trahison avait été la goute d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase de ma colère. Et malgré tout, il y avait des jours, comme aujourd'hui, où elle me manquait. Affreusement.

Je me levai, m'accroupis près de mon lit et passai la main sous mon sommier. J'en sortis une petite boîte en bois, recouverte de dessins fait à la peinture, à même le bois. Notre boîte. Je l'ouvris délicatement, et contemplai son contenu. Des dessins, des petits cadeaux que l'on s'était offert. C'était idiot et inutile, mais j'aimais bien savoir qu'il me restait quelque chose d'elle. Lorsqu'elle avait brisée notre amitié, et par la même occasion le serment qu'on s'était fait d'être toujours là pour l'autre lorsque nous étions jeunes, elle m'avait tout ramené. Les dessins que nous avions fait toutes les deux à la maternelle, les colliers de pâquerettes que l'on faisait dans la cour de récréation en primaire… Un seul manquait à l'appel. Le petit pendentif en or que je lui avais offert pour ses 12 ans. C'était un petit trèfle délicat et finement travaillé. Il lui correspondait parfaitement. Ou du moins, il correspondait parfaitement à celle qu'elle était à l'époque.

Tous nos souvenirs me remontaient à la mémoire, et je fus surprise de sentir des larmes rouler sur mes joues. Elle me manquait, c'était indéniable. J'aurais beaucoup donné pour retrouver l'amitié qu'on avait, avant. Je me doutais bien que c'était impossible, mais ça n'enlevait rien à mon mal être. Ma meilleure amie me manquait. Et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

L'idée me traversa l'esprit d'aller la voir. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Avec tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait, ce que je lui avais fait par la suite, on n'avait plus rien à se dire. Et puis elle ne voudrait sûrement pas me voir. Malgré mes tentatives de démotivation, je me levai, essuyant rapidement mes larmes, rangeai la petite boîte à sa place et descendis enfiler ma veste et mes baskets.

- Où tu sors, habillée comme une clocharde ? lança ma sœur depuis le salon.

- Occupe-toi de ton cul, lui répondis-je. Tu auras déjà bien assez à faire.

Et je lui claquai la porte au nez. En ce mois d'avril, l'air était frais, et j'enfonçai mes poings dans mes poches. Je marchai une vingtaine de minutes, et ne tardai pas à arriver devant sa maison. Même après tout ce temps, le chemin était resté gravé dans ma mémoire, comme si elle refusait de l'occulter. Peut-être était-ce conscient, peut-être que je ne voulais vraiment pas l'oublier, je ne savais plus. J'étais un peu perdue, et j'attendais là, sur son perron, comme une imbécile. Après délibération, je pris une grande inspiration, et frappai trois coups secs.

Anna

J'ouvris la porte, mais ce n'était pas mon père. C'était Tanya. Et je vous avoue que cela me déstabilisa quelque peu. À tel point que j'en oubliais d'être agressive.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? M'étonnai-je.

- Je voudrais te parler.

Elle n'était pas agressive, ni mesquine, ni rien. Cela me déstabilisa encore plus, et je me sentis affreusement mal à l'aise. Un moment de silence suivit, on aurait même entendu une mouche voler.

- Je t'écoute, dis-je maladroitement.

- J'ai appris ce matin que tes parents étaient à l'hôpital. Et… Je voulais te transmettre tout mon courage. J'espère que ça ira vite mieux.

Je ne réagis pas. C'était tellement gentil, et dénué de tout intérêt personnel. C'était tellement différent de la Tanya qu'elle était devenue…

- C'est gentil, fis-je.

Un nouveau silence suivit, et aucune de nous deux ne fit rien pour le briser. Je pris alors le temps de la détailler. Contrairement à l'accoutumée, elle était vêtu d'un jean simple, un peu déchiré, et d'une veste de sport. Rien à voir avec les tenues provocantes qu'elle portait au lycée. Et ce fut cette remarque intérieure, qui fit naître dans ma poitrine l'infime espoir de retrouver la Tanya qu'elle avait été.

- Tu veux entrer ? Proposai-je.

Tanya

J'hochai la tête, et la suivis à l'intérieur. Sa maison n'avait que peu changé, en deux ans. Elle était telle que je la voyais dans mes souvenirs, grande, accueillante, chaleureuse. Elle nous servit deux verres de Coca-Cola, et je la remerciai. Elle me regarda, attendant sûrement que je dise quelque chose.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour m'excuser, lâchai-je au bout de quelques instants.

- Tu devrais pourtant, répliqua-t-elle, glaciale.

Elle avait repris son attitude habituelle envers moi, froide et indifférente. Et je dois avouer que cela me faisait un mal de chien.

- J'ai peut-être été affreuse avec toi, continuai-je, mais je n'ai jamais posé le doigt sur un de tes petits amis.

Elle faillit recracher sa gorgée de soda, et je crus bien qu'elle allait s'étrangler.

- Pardon ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu as très bien entendu. Je parle de Jeff.

Elle se figea, et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Elle sembla se remémorer tout un tas de souvenirs, puis, la culpabilité se peignit sur son visage. Enfin, elle comprenait.

- Je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Je… ne m'étais pas rendu compte.

- Je sais, comme toujours de toute façon, constatai-je d'un ton las. Tu ne te soucies que de ton bonheur, et c'est peut-être bien pour ça que tu es la seule de nous deux à être heureuse.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec une hésitation.

Sa question me prit au dépourvu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle écoute réellement ce que je dise, et encore moins à ce qu'elle s'y intéresse.

- Non.

Ma réponse était sortie naturellement, sans que je ne puisse formuler de quelconque opposition. Et maintenant qu'elle avait franchi mes lèvres, je commençais à la regretter amèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Anna

Je vis ses yeux se remplir de larmes, et elle balbutia une réponse à peine audible, mais je fus certaine d'entendre quelque chose comme « Mon frère ». Et là, malgré les deux années qui avaient passé, et malgré la haine qui nous avait opposé, je compris de quoi elle avait voulu parler. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tout expliqué, mais j'avais compris l'essentiel. Son frère Ted était mort. Comment je le savais ? J'avais été sa meilleure amie pendant dix ans, et j'avais appris à déchiffrer ses mimiques. Je savais aussi qu'elle était profondément optimiste, et que pour qu'elle commence à pleurer, il n'était pas sorti vivant.

- Quand ? Demandai-je, attristée.

- Le mois dernier.

Sa voix se brisa et elle fondit en larmes. Je la pris alors dans mes bras, et la berçai doucement. Elle se laissa aller dans mes bras, et je constatai avec surprise, que malgré toutes les crasses qu'on s'était faites, notre amitié en était demeurée intacte.


	20. Past is never behind

**Désolée de ma trèèès longue absence, révisions, problèmes familiaux, etc. font que j'ai un peu (beaucoup) traîné à finir le chapitre. J'espère que vous me pardonnez O:) Un énorme merci à ceux qui me suivent toujours, parce que je sais que c'est loin d'être facile. Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse lire ^^**

* * *

Parler de Jeff, puis de Ted avec Tanya m'avait remuée, bien plus que je n'aurais bien voulu l'admettre. Ted, parce qu'il était le grand frère de Tanya, que je le connaissais depuis toute petite, qu'il était un ami de mon frère, et que je l'appréciais beaucoup. Apprendre sa mort m'avait beaucoup touchée. Et Jeff, tout simplement parce qu'il était mon ex, et qu'il m'avait harcelée toute l'année précédente. Et j'étais franchement dégoûtée que ce soit pour un mec comme lui que j'avais foutu en l'air mon amitié avec Tanya. J'avais redonné mon numéro à Tanya, car, après deux heures de discussion, nous avions décidé de définitivement tiré un trait sur cette querelle qui avait duré près de deux ans. Et je dois avouer que cela faisait du bien. Mon père était rentré, j'étais heureuse. Ma vie était enfin rentrée dans l'ordre.

Les jours passèrent, je passais beaucoup de temps avec Tanya. Ce que Jasper ne savait pas, naturellement. Il n'aurait pas compris, et je n'avais pas très envie de lui expliquer. Bien sûr, je le voyais moins qu'avant, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Tanya m'avait manqué, horriblement manqué. Nous semblions avoir retrouvé notre complicité d'avant, et cela me réjouissait. Et justement, ce jour-là, je passai ma journée avec elle. Mes parents étaient partis en amoureux, histoire de se retrouver au calme après toutes ces semaines mouvementées. L'accalmie après la tempête. C'est en partie pour cette raison que nous avions décidé de faire une virée entre filles, et je devais avouer que j'avais hâte. J'aurais bien invité Alice, et même Bella et Rosalie, mais cela impliquait de tout leur expliquer, et je n'en avais pas très envie non plus. Et puis, ça impliquait sûrement de voir Jasper, et je n'y étais pas très bien disposée pour le moment. On sonna à la porte, et je me précipitai pour ouvrir. J'accueillis Tanya avec un énorme câlin. Elle m'offrit un grand sourire en retour, et m'invita à monter à bord de sa voiture flambant neuve. Un cabriolet rouge vif, un vrai petit bijou. Car Tanya ayant redoublé, elle avait deux ans de plus que moi, et était donc majeure. Elle avait le permis depuis quelques semaines, et sa voiture depuis deux jours. Et cette sortie entre amies faisait par la même occasion office de sortie d'inauguration. Nous allâmes donc au centre commercial, dans le seul et unique but de vider nos portes-monnaies fraichement garnis - et dans le cas de mon amie, faire chauffer la carte bleue prêtée par son père. Tanya avait l'intention de refaire entièrement sa garde-robe. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai dans un magasin de lingerie coquine, à regarder ma meilleure amie défiler en sous-vêtements.

- Et ça, comment tu trouves ? Me demanda-t-elle en sortant de la cabine.

Elle portait un ensemble soutien-gorge, porte-jarretelles, et string en satin rouge et dentelle noire, et ça lui allait très bien. Je devais avouer que j'étais un peu jalouse, car j'avais bien trop de formes pour porter ça. Mais cet ensemble lui allait à merveille.

- Tu es parfaite, souris-je. On le prend.

Les clients du magasin nous lançaient des regards étranges et je mis plusieurs minutes à comprendre pourquoi. Je pouffai, m'attirant un regard interrogateur de Tanya.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Ils croient qu'on est en couple, rigolai-je.

Elle me lança un regard entendu avant d'éclater de rire. S'en suivit un essayage de sous-vêtements où je faisais semblant d'être la petit amie de Tanya, nous attirant des regards interloqués ou intrigués. Nous sortîmes de la boutique en pleurant de rire, et entrâmes dans la boutique suivante. C'était une boutique de luxe. Je fouillai rapidement dans les rayons, puis sélectionnai deux-trois articles à essayer. Je rejoignis Tanya aux cabines d'essayage, et nous partageâmes nos trouvailles.

- Et sinon, tu files toujours le parfait amour avec Jasper ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Couci-couça, répondis-je. Il est un peu trop possessif en ce moment, expliquai-je.

- Je comprends, c'est pas marrant. Et sinon, vous… ?

- Oui, répondis-je avec un rire gêné.

- Très bien, on ira t'acheter de la lingerie alors !

Je ris, et passai essayer ma robe dans la cabine. Une robe du soir, noire, simple, moulante mais pas trop, et d'une longueur raisonnable. Une robe comme je les aime.

- Waouh ! Un vrai canon ! S'exclama Tanya en me voyant ressortir.

Elle était en train de se regarder dans le miroir mural, vêtue d'une longue robe rouge outrageusement moulante. Mais bizarrement, elle avait une classe folle.- Merci, répondis-je. Celle-ci te va à ravir, la complimentai-je en désignant la robe.

- Merci, c'est pour le bal de fin d'année.

Je me rappelai seulement cette histoire de bal. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller, d'autant plus que je n'avais aucune robe digne de ce nom.

- Et c'est quand ? Demandai-je.

- Dans six semaines, répondit-elle tandis qu'elle hésitait entre deux châles. D'ailleurs il faut que tu t'achètes une robe. On ira dans une boutique spéciale, qui fait des robes sur mesure.

Après d'interminables essayages et défilés, nous passâmes à la caisse, moi avec ma robe noire, et Tanya avec sa robe rouge, un jean et un bustier. Elle m'entraîna ensuite dans une grande boutique, spécialisée dans les robes de fêtes. Il y en avait partout, et pour toutes les personnalités et les morphologies. Des robes de princesse aux robes sirène, en passant par les robes de cocktails, des blanches, des noires, des rouges, de bleues, des violettes, des vertes… Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Elle me fit essayer une bonne dizaine de robes, et je finis par en avoir assez. Je reposai la dernière robe quand un éclat doré attira mon attention. Reposant le cintre, je dénichai l'objet de ma distraction : une superbe petite robe bustier en mousseline bordeaux, à la ceinture en satin doré. Elle était parfaite. J'allai l'essayer, et montrai le résultat à Tanya. Elle sembla ravie, et je ressortis du magasin tout aussi ravie qu'elle. Nous fîmes ensuite la course aux chaussures, aux sacs et aux divers accessoires et produits de beauté dont nous aurions besoin pour le bal, et complétâmes la garde robe de Tanya ainsi que la mienne. Lorsque nous rentrâmes, nous essayâmes nos achats, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Comme il se faisait tard je décidai de rentrer chez moi. Je consultai brièvement mon portable, qui m'informa de 4 appels manqués de Jasper, ainsi qu'une dizaine de texto laissés par ses soins. Je soupirai. Il faut dire que son côté possessif m'agaçait assez fortement, ces temps-ci. Je me sentais observée, surveillée, constamment. Ce pourquoi je décidai de ne pas lui répondre tout de suite. Quelques minutes de plus ou de moins ne le tueraient pas. Je sortis mes clés de la poche de mon blouson. Lorsque je les enfonçai dans la serrure et les tournai pour ouvrir la porte, la clé resta bloquée. J'actionnai la poignée, et constatai avec surprise qu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Maman était sûrement rentrée, bien qu'elle m'ait assurée qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avant 22H. Aucune lumière du rez-de-chaussée n'était allumée. Seule celle de l'escalier éclairait l'entrée. Posant mon sac par terre, mes clés dans le petit bol prévu à cet effet et mon portable sur le petit meuble, je montai à l'étage, intriguée. Peut-être était-ce Jasper qui m'avait fait une surprise ? Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Il était vraiment adorable. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, il y avait des bougies partout, l'ambiance était tamisée, romantique, parfaite. Je soupirai de bonheur. Une silhouette aux cheveux bouclés me tournait le dos. Je ne le voyais pas, mais je me doutais bien que c'était Jasper.

- Mon am…

Je m'interrompis brusquement. L'homme s'était retourné, et ça n'était mon Jasper. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était que je savais qui c'était. J'avalais difficilement ma salive.

- Où est Jasper ? Lui demandai-je d'un ton que je voulais ferme.

Il me regarda, et un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage.

- Qui ça ? Répondit-il avec désinvolture.

Il s'approcha de moi, essayant de m'intimider. Je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre. Il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres de moi. Je ne bougeai toujours pas, le défiant du regard.

- Alors, on n'embrasse pas son copain ? Fit-il en penchant sa tête vers moi, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

- Dégages ! Tu n'es plus mon copain, répondis-je en m'éloignant, me retenant de lui en coller une.

- C'est encore plus excitant, répliqua-t-il en m'empoignant par le bras.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, très vite. Ses mains poisseuses me révulsaient. Je n'avais qu'une envie : lui foutre une claque. Mais je savais bien que ça ne servirait à rien. Jeff était colérique, violent et se fichait bien de faire du mal aux autres. Sans compter qu'il était trois fois plus fort que moi. Je ne pouvais rien faire, si ce n'est lui montrer qu'il en fallait plus pour m'impressionner. Je sentais que quelque chose allait mal tourner. Jeff était quelqu'un de dangereux, il me l'avait déjà prouvé. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, qu'il parte de chez moi, qu'il parte de ma vie. Que je ne le revoie plus jamais, et qu'il me laisse en paix.

- Dégage Jeff, crachai-je.

La colère traversa ses pupilles noires, et la peur étreignit ma poitrine. Il me saisit par l'épaule et me plaqua violemment contre le mur. Il se colla à moi, me faisant réprimer un frisson de dégoût, puis approcha son visage du mien. Je n'osais plus bouger, ni respirer.

- Tu te souviens du soir où tu m'as quitté ? Chuchota-t-il avec colère à mon oreille. Tu es venue chez moi, sans prévenir, et tu m'as brisé le cœur. A ton tour maintenant.

La peur me nouait le ventre, et embrouillait mon cerveau. Mais il était hors de question que je me laisse faire.

- Si tu continues c'est autre chose que je vais te briser, sifflai-je.

Il eut un sourire sadique, et m'empoigna par les cheveux. Il me traina vers la fenêtre, et tira sur ma mèche jusqu'à me l'arracher, mais je ne me démontais pas pour autant.

- Va-t-en, Jeff. C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis.

- Sinon quoi ? Sourit-il, de ce sourire pervers, en s'approchant davantage de moi.

- Sinon, j'appelle…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens. Je réalisai que je n'avais pas mon téléphone sur moi. Je l'avais laissé en bas. Me fustigeant mentalement, je me rendis compte que mon seul moyen de pression était retombé comme un soufflé raté.

- Tu n'es plus aussi maligne qu'avant on dirait, s'amusa-t-il.

Serrant les mâchoires, je lui envoyai mon genou dans l'entrejambe le plus fort que je pus. Il se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur et de la surprise, et j'en profitai pour courir vers la porte de ma chambre. Je titubai légèrement, et lorsque je fus arrivée à la porte, une main m'attrapa par la nuque. Il me força à courber l'échine, et je sus que je n'aurais plus aucune chance de lui échapper ce soir. Il me ramena dans ma chambre et me poussa violemment sur le lit. Je me redressai, tâchant de garder le peu de dignité qu'il me restait, mais cela ne semblait pas faire partie de ses projets. Il ne me laisserait pas m'en tirer comme ça, pas cette fois-ci. Les larmes affluèrent à mes yeux, et je les ravalai amèrement. Je ne pleurerai pas. Je savais que personne ne viendrait. Jasper devait m'en vouloir, les autres s'en fichaient, et Tanya ne se douterait sûrement pas que j'aurais besoin d'aide, alors que l'on s'était vues quelques heures auparavant et que tout allait bien. J'étais seule face à lui, et j'étais impuissante. Il me retira violemment ma veste, et commença à caresser mes cuisses à travers mon jean. Je réussis à lui murmurer un faible « va-t-en », et je vis son sourire s'élargir. J'étais finie. Il retira mon pull malgré mes tentatives de l'en empêcher, et commença à caresser mes épaules dénudées par mon débardeur. Les larmes avaient débordé, le flot d'image dans ma tête aussi. Ça s'était déjà passé, et c'était pour ça que je l'avais quitté. Je ne voulais pas revivre ça. Je ne voulais pas. Mais j'étais impuissante. Prise au piège.

_**Jasper **_

Cela faisait une dizaine d'heures que je n'avais pas de nouvelles d'Anna, et je commençai réellement à m'inquiéter. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas me parler ? Peut-être avais-je fait quelque chose qui justifie qu'elle m'en veuille ? Ou peut-être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Cela faisait plus de cinq heures que je me torturais l'esprit avec ces questions. J'étais garé devant chez elle depuis à peine deux minutes, et j'hésitai à entrer. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas me voir ? Peut-être avait-elle besoin d'être seule ? Peut-être était-elle occupée ? Peut-être même avec un autre garçon. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée. Je ne voulais pas que ça recommence. J'avais besoin d'elle. Je l'aimais. Plus que je n'avais jamais aimé personne. Et je ne voulais pas la perdre. J'étais décidé à savoir si mon Anna voulait toujours de moi. Je pris une grand inspiration, me préparant à sortir de ma voiture, et à ce moment précis, j'entendis des cris à l'étage. _Ses_ cris. Deux ombres passèrent devant la fenêtre éclairée de sa chambre. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'hésitation en moi. Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Il arrivait quelque chose à mon Anna. J'ouvris ma portière à la volée, enfonçai la porte d'entrée, grimpai les escaliers quatre à quatre et courus dans sa chambre. Du sang. Il y avait du sang partout sur le sol. Ses draps étaient couverts de sang. Son parquet aussi, et quelques éclaboussures recouvraient ses murs. Je parcourus la chambre du regard. Il y avait un homme, étendu par terre, recouvert de sang. Je priai pour que tout ce sang soit le sien. Il était blessé à la jambe, et semblait perdre beaucoup. Je l'empoignai par le col, me retenant de le secouer.

_-_ Où est-elle ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, apparemment sonné, et me fixa d'un air ahuri. La peur me tordait les entrailles. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

- Où est-elle ? Répétai-je, haussant le ton. Dis-le moi si tu veux que j'appelle les pompiers.

- Partie, souffla-t-il. Avec l'autre…

Je ne compris pas tout de suite, et un coup de vent me fit réaliser que la fenêtre était grande ouverte. Elle était partie.

- Partie où ?

Il haussa faiblement les épaules, et je compris qu'il perdait ses forces. J'appelai les pompiers, et réalisai les gestes de premier secours. Une ambulance arriva cinq minutes plus tard, et je laissai l'homme aux soins des médecins. J'étais dans un état étrange, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Et qui était « l'autre » ? L'idée m'effleura qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon. Un garçon qu'elle aimerait. Un garçon avec qui elle voulait rester. Un garçon qui m'aurait remplacé. Abattu, je me dirigeai jusqu'à ma voiture, avant de me rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus là. Je me rendis compte que, dans ma hâte, j'avais laissé les clés sur le contact, et on me l'avait sûrement volée. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai déambulant les rues, marchant au hasard. Pas que je ne sache pas comment rentrer chez moi. Je n'en avais juste pas envie. Je marchai sans vraiment savoir où j'allais. Il faisait frais, et je me félicitai d'avoir emporté ma veste en cuir. J'étais dans une rue bordée de grandes maisons. Sûrement des familles aisées. Mon regard s'attarda sur la voiture de la maison numérotée 38. Il s'agissait d'une Toyota Prius. Noire. Immatriculée comme la mienne. _Ma _voiture. La fureur s'empara de moi, mêlée à un brin de curiosité. Pourquoi des gens qui avaient de l'argent auraient volé ma voiture ? D'autant plus que ce n'était pas une voiture si haute gamme que cela. Je gravis les marches du perron de la maison en question, et sonnai. J'étais curieux de voir comment allaient réagir les propriétaires.

- Bonsoir, je peux t'aider ? Me demanda avec étonnement une brune, dont le visage m'était familier.

Elle était vêtu d'un jean assez simple, et d'un tee-shirt qui l'était tout autant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, et pourtant son visage me disait inéluctablement quelque chose.

- Oui, je suis venu récupérer ma voiture, lançai-je en désignant le véhicule.

- Ta voiture ? Tu es Jasper, alors.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Me connaissait-elle ? Et si oui, comment ?

- Tanya, c'est qui ? Appela une voix familière.

J'écarquillai les yeux sous la stupeur. Cette fille était Tanya ? Tanya, cette pimbêche superficielle et hautaine que je connaissais vaguement ? Et là, alors que je pensais déjà être en train de vivre la soirée la plus étrange et la plus incohérente de ma vie, je vis Anna passer sa tête dans l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle écarquilla les yeux à son tour avant de se précipiter vers moi. Elle me sauta dans les bras, et je la serrai aussi fort que je pus.

- Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais, chuchotai-je contre son oreille en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

- Je suis désolée, mille fois désolée, sanglota-t-elle.

- Ne pleure pas, je suis là.

Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de son corps fragile. J'avais eu tellement peur. Mais elle était là, et elle m'avait attendu.

* * *

**Bon, comme d'hab, j'attends vos avis :)**


End file.
